Les Enfants de l'Ombre
by Kael Kaerlan
Summary: ABANDONNEE. Réécriture en cours.
1. Chapter 2

**Salut**, j'ai décidé de reposter le 1er chapitre suite à quelques erreurs survenues lors de sa première publication et qui, je l'espère, ne se reproduiront pas. J'ai également changé deux-trois petits trucs de présentations. En revanche, sans que je sache pourquoi, il met impossible de changer ce résumé assez nul contre un meilleur – si vous savez comment faire, help !

**Donc**** je reprends par le résumé :** UA, Première année. Harry s'apprête à rentrer à Poudlard, mais il ignore encore que son passé tragique est lié à une Prophétie le désignant comme un Enfant de l'Ombre, ces enfants nés de la Mort destinés à devenir les Armes contre Voldemort, puisqu'ils sont les seuls à être à même de le vaincre, lors d'une nouvelle guerre déjà en marche... Problème : ces « Armes » ne sont que quatre gamins avec leurs propres petits ou gros problèmes, innocents, joueurs et qui, à l'heure actuelle, ne sont non seulement pas répartis dans leurs différentes Maisons, mais sont en plus incapables de se supporter !

**Severus/Harry** en mentor/élève Drago/Hermione (plus ou moins mais pas tout de suite) Harry/OC et quelques autres.

**Cet UA** est prévu pour couvrir trois ans de la vie d'Harry et des autres, de leur entrée à Poudlard à la fin de leur Troisième Année. Bien que les premiers chapitres dénotent plutôt une certaine légèreté en dépit des différents problèmes auxquels sont confrontés les enfants, cela va rapidement s'atténuer. En effet, vers la fin de la Première Partie et le début de la Seconde, des évènements de plus en plus sombres vont conduire les enfants à grandir beaucoup plus vite – voire beaucoup trop vite.

**Pour des raisons préventives**, je mets **M** en Rating pour des raisons futures de tortures, violences sur enfants, etc. J'ignore s'il y aura du slash, n'y étant pas spécialement allergique, mais quand bien même, ce ne sera qu'effleuré, car il ne s'agit pas du sujet principal. De même, toutes les éventuelles romances seront-elles aussi effleurées (bon d'accord, un peu plus que ça, peut-être) en raison du jeune âge des protagonistes, et elles ne seront pas pour tout de suite.

**Sinon, je déclare solennellement** que rien, hormis cette histoire et les personnages originaux que vous y trouverez, ne m'appartient. Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir : il y en a pas mal. Ainsi, les dénommés Edmund, Jasper, Wyra, Loan, Klaus, Wolf (et son frère, que l'on ne voit pour ainsi dire jamais) et Luna-Jill (qui pour sa part n'apparaîtra que bien plus tard, si l'on excepte quelques allusions dans la première partie).

**Enfin, je tiens à faire une précision : **cet UA comporte trois Parties, chacune correspondant à une année à Poudlard et, à l'heure actuelle, deux Interludes, se déroulant entre les Parties une et deux et comblant l'espace temporelle laissé entre elles et opérant également un flash-back.

**Partie 1 : La Pierre de Sang**

UA de « L'Ecole des Sorciers ». Rencontre des enfants, recherche de la Pierre philosophale mais avec en fond les prémices d'un affrontement qui les dépasse.

**Partie 2 : L'Œil du Serpent**

UA de « la Chambre des Secrets ». Première rencontre des Enfants avec leurs « enseignants de guerre » et début de leur apprentissage / réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets mais pas par Ginny, révélations sur les enfants, etc. Beaucoup plus sombre que la précédente année.

**Partie 3 : Les Fils **

UA du « Prisonnier d'Azkaban ». Rassemblement des « Armes ». Cette Partie couvrira la guerre et sera de ce fait la plus sombre des trois.

**Enfin**, je dirais que vous devriez vous attendre à des morts de personnages. Pas nécessairement durant la Première Année, mais cela arrivera.

Alors **bonne lecture **et review, please ! :-)

PARTIE 1 : LA PIERRE DE SANG

PROLOGUE :

_Quatre_

_Nés de la Mort, marqués par elle_

_Depuis toujours et pour toujours_

_Quatre _

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dormir ? Pourquoi la chambre lui paraissait-elle tantôt si froide, presque glaciale, tantôt brûlante, étouffante ? Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Pourquoi son corps était-il recouvert d'une sueur glacée et était-il tremblant, alors que rien ne menaçait dans l'ombre ? Quelle menace son corps avait-il enregistré avant même que son esprit ne la détecte ?

_Quatre enfants _

_Celui qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincra _

_Sera né quand mourra le Septième mois_

_Celui qui en lui porte la Vérité_

_En même temps sera né_

_Celui dont le sang à jamais souillé_

_Par le Seigneur des Ténèbres est marqué_

_Celui qui porte l'étendard de la Lumière_

_Devra un jour se retourner contre son Frère _

Il serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Quoi qu'il se passât au-dehors, il était en sécurité… oui, il ne lui arriverait rien ici. Pourtant une saine terreur montait en lui, et l'envie, le besoin presque physique d'appeler au secours grandissait à chaque seconde. Mais qui viendrait ? Qui serait en mesure de lever le voile de peur qui le recouvrait ?

Ses mains glacées, presque translucides, se refermèrent en tremblant sur Len, son ''stupide'' loup en peluche, offert par celui qu'il se plaisait à appeler un ami. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui le qualifiait de « stupide, idiot et parfaitement inutile ». Cette formulation puait le mensonge. Non, pour lui, il s'agissait du seul rempart contre les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher, en dépit de son entrée imminente dans l'adolescence, de le garder toujours près de lui, parce que c'était la seule chose qui l'avait et à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher quand venaient les cauchemars…

_Quatre enfants_

_Des Ténèbres sont nés_

Le garçon ouvrit subitement ses yeux noirs et balaya la pièce de son regard inquiet mais déjà sur le qui-vive, pour le cas où la chambre aurait révélé un aspect nouveau, dangereux, ou bien un élément étrange. Mais non, non, il n'y avait rien. Il se pelotonna contre sa peluche géante et remercia mentalement l'ami qui la lui avait offert. Presque plus grande que lui, elle avait la faculté de répondre automatiquement lors de certaines manifestations de son propriétaire dû à un sort assez simple dont la plupart des jouets magiques étaient équipés. Aussi, lorsqu'il se blottit contre elle, la peluche abaissa-t-elle la tête pour le recouvrir affectueusement.

Le garçon enfouit son nez dans la fourrure de l'animal et, tremblant, à la fois glacé et brûlant, s'abandonna aux larmes.

_Quatre enfants_

_Des Ténèbres sont nés_

La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur Londres n'en avait pas finit de tremper et détremper la ville, et les bourrasques de vent d'agiter les volets grinçants et de faire s'envoler les tuiles des toits. Et rien, pas même la certitude qu'il se trouvait à l'abri de la tempête, ne pouvait bloquer les images qui l'assaillaient ni faire taire le bruit qui agressait ses oreilles. Sur l'encolure du loup, les doigts du garçon se crispèrent.

Le garçon gémit lorsqu'il sentit son épaule gauche prendre feu. Encore… Par Merlin…

La tempête n'était pas prête de se finir.

Et dans trois jours, ce serait la rentrée.

_Quatre enfants, des Ténèbres sont nés_

_Et derrière eux devront se rallier_

_Les Porteurs d'Espoir et de Liberté_

A soixante-dix kilomètres de là, le garçon qui se nommait Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut dans son placard, couvert d'une sueur glacée, tremblant, la tête douloureuse.

**EdO-EdO-EdO-EdO-EdO**

CHAPITRE 1 : Rentrée

Le soleil brillait de mille feux, éclairant Londres en cette chaude matinée de septembre. Devant la gare King's Cross, une vieille voiture à la vitre arrière rafistolée au scotch double face se garait avec précaution entre un camion et un panneau de signalisation. A peine le moteur coupé, une fillette d'une dizaine d'année, les cheveux châtains ébouriffés, bondit de l'habitacle et se précipita jusqu'au coffre pour l'ouvrir et en sortir sa malle, énorme et pleine à craquer.

« Hermione ! » l'appela Klaus d'un ton raisonnable en la rejoignant pour extraire sa propre malle. « Arrête un peu, le train en part pas avant une bonne demi-heure. »

« On ne sait pas combien de temps on va mettre pour le trouver ! » rétorqua sa sœur. « Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Mr et Mrs Granger sortirent de la voiture pour rejoindre leurs rejetons et les aider à porter leurs bagages hors du coffre. Les malles étaient presque aussi lourdes que les enfants, et il fallut beaucoup d'efforts à leur père pour emmener les affaires jusqu'aux chariots à bagages métalliques. Klaus ne quittait pas sa jumelle des yeux, conscient que celle-ci furetait du regard, cherchant une trace du quai sorcier inexistant. 9 ¾ ! Il n'y avait aucun quai de ce numéro dans cette gare, ils le savaient très bien, et c'est pourquoi Hermione avait potassé chaque livre portant sur les techniques de dissimulation magique pour les lieux de cette importance.

Klaus avait les mêmes cheveux châtains, mais soigneusement coiffés, les mêmes yeux noisette que sa sœur jumelle, dont il était d'ailleurs très proche, mais en dépit de sa curiosité et de sa soif d'apprendre maladive qu'il partageait également avec elle, ils étaient assez dissemblables. Klaus était bien moins angoissé à l'idée de ne pas trouver son train que la jeune fille, et c'est donc une main rassurante qu'il posa sur son épaule.

« Ca va aller, déstresse. »

« J'aimerais bien » lui confia Hermione à mi-voix. « Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'on ne le trouve pas, qu'on loupe le train… Tu imagines ? »

« T'en fais pas, Mione » sourit Klaus en lui pressant affectueusement l'épaule. « Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Dans quelques heures, on y sera, on verra enfin Poudlard. Non, tais-toi ! (Ils traversaient à présent la gare en passant devant chaque quai numéroté dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le leur.) Je te dis que ça ira. »

Sa sœur lui accorda un sourire de remerciement et recommença à fouiller la gare des yeux.

°0°0°0°

« Je t'enverrai des friandises trois fois par semaines, et je veux que tu m'écrives au moins autant, d'accord ? Dès ce soir, il faut que tu m'envoies une lettre. Quitte à avoir un de ces stupides oiseaux, autant qu'il soit utile, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et surtout ne te mêle pas aux Traîtres à leur sang et aux Sang-de-Bourbe, ils ne méritent pas que l'on pose les yeux sur eux. Garde la tête haute, et évite par tous les moyens ces horribles Gryffondors. Et… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Mère, c'est bon » la coupa doucement Drago. « Je ferai attention, je te le promets. Et puis, Jasp sera avec moi, ne l'oublie pas. »

Ce faisant, le garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc jeta un regard à son frère, debout près de la barrière moldue, droit comme un piquet. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, cherchant sans doute à s'imaginer l'école qu'il découvrirait d'ici quelques heures pour ne pas prêter attention aux multiples recommandations et embrassades que sa mère dispensait à Drago mais auxquelles lui n'avait pas droit. Le blond s'extirpa avec peine de l'étreinte de Narcissa Malefoy et coula à nouveau son regard vers son frère, cette fois avec plus d'insistance, vu que sa mère n'avait pas réagi à l'emploi de son surnom.

Narcissa Malefoy jeta à Jasper un regard froid, et devant celui insistant de Drago, elle consentit à s'approcher du garçon et à déposer un bref baiser sur son front en lui adressant un « Bon voyage mon grand », qui sembla lui arracher la bouche. Jasper répondit en l'embrassant sur la joue avec affection et en lui souriant – de ce sourire tellement aimant, tellement plein de bonté, de compréhension, dont il avait le secret et qui donnait systématiquement mauvaise conscience aux gens. Pour son frère, ce sourire avait un autre effet : il lui donnait la nausée. Drago n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Jasper puisse ne serait-ce qu'un instant comprendre et accepter avec reconnaissance la froideur dont faisait preuve Narcissa à son égard. Jasp était tellement… tellement… non, il n'existait aucun mot pour décrire son frère. Aucun, ni dans cette langue, ni dans une autre.

« Dray, tu viens ? » lui lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Ou bien, s'il n'était pas réellement de bonne humeur, c'était une excellente imitation. « Il faut encore trouver Edmund. Au revoir maman » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Narcissa que le mot sembla presque brûler « je t'écrirai aussi, une fois par semaine, ou même une fois toutes les deux semaines, si tu veux. Ça te va ? »

Drago sentit monté en lui une colère sourde qui vint s'ajouter à sa nausée persistante. L'attention, la délicatesse et la patience dont Jasper faisait preuve à l'encontre de sa mère le perturbait, lui donnait une désagréable, très, très désagréable impression. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il… ? Et sa mère… Elle lâcha un « oui » à peine audible, mais qui sembla contenter Jasper qui l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de pousser les bagages et de prendre son frère par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le train. Une nouvelle fois, Drago se sentit submergé par la nausée. Jasp était si… si…

Il ne comprenait pas très bien pour quelle raison ses parents étaient aussi distants avec Jasper, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter cela. Certes, il n'était pas vraiment leur enfant, mais enfin, ce n'était pas sa faute. Drago se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit où il était arrivé au manoir. C'était son parrain, Severus, qui l'avait amené par une nuit froide et pluvieuse de novembre, alors qu'il aurait déjà dû être endormi depuis longtemps. Mais l'orage le terrorisait, et comme son père n'était pas là pour lui rabattre les oreilles (« Avoir peur de l'orage est ridicule, il te faut combattre ce défaut avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je refuse de t'entendre te plaindre, ou bien tu feras connaissance de ma canne ! »), il avait décidé de rejoindre sa mère au salon. Il ignorait la raison de l'absence de son père, mais cela ne le gênait pas réellement, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu tout de suite. Il était petit, avait à peine deux ans, et lorsqu'il avait descendu silencieusement l'escalier, de telle sorte que personne ne s'était aperçu de sa présence, et qu'il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer son parrain, plus pâle que d'habitude, trempé, qui tenait dans ses bras un étrange paquet et s'adressait à sa mère d'un ton dur, catégorique.

« Narcissa, cela arrangerait tout le monde. »

« Dehors, Severus ! Sors immédiatement ! Je sais parfaitement dans quel camp tu es ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de camp ! » avait répliqué son parrain sèchement. « Il est question de ton avenir, de celui de ton mari, et de celui de ton fils, qui est aussi mon filleul au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Cet enfant n'a plus de famille, plus rien, mais si jamais vous consentez à l'élever, Dumbledore et moi-même feront en sorte que Lucius échappe à Azkaban. Il sera sous surveillance, bien sûr, mais il sera en liberté. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. »

« Et en quel honneur te préoccupes-tu de notre sort ? » avait hurlé sa mère. « Tu as abandonné tes amis, tu _l_'as abandonné _lui _! Si nous avions su, jamais nous ne t'aurions accordé notre confiance ! »

« SILENCE ! Si je fais ça, c'est au nom de mon filleul, pour qu'il grandisse avec son père ! Prends cet enfant, convainc Lucius de l'élever comme son propre fils et donne moi un droit de visite à Drago et à ce petit, et je te jure que jamais plus je ne te poserai de problème. Aller ! »

Il avait tendu le bébé à Narcissa, et celle-ci, réticente mais de plus en plus convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix si elle tenait à protéger les siens, l'avait pris. Elle avait esquissé une moue dégoûtée à la vue de l'enfant et avait demandé du bout de ses lèvres pincées :

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Jasper. »

« Jasper comment ? » Le ton avait quelque chose d'impatient, d'énervé.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, il s'appelle Jasper Malefoy, son nom d'avant n'a aucune importance. » Encore aujourd'hui, Drago se souvenait du ton sec de son parrain.

C'est ainsi que Jasper était rentré dans sa vie et n'en était jamais ressorti. Lucius avait d'abord refusé d'en entendre parler, mais Narcissa avait fini par le convaincre que c'était leur seule solution. Cependant, il refusait de considérer le nouveau venu comme son fils et se montrait passablement désagréable envers lui, le rabaissant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Jasper avait été relégué dans une chambre deux fois plus petite que celle de Drago, sous les toits, dans un grenier à peine aménagé Lucius ne lui adressait pas la parole plus de deux fois par semaine, et ce n'était jamais pour lui faire un compliment Jasp avait été élevé davantage par les elfes de maisons qui pullulaient au manoir que par les Malefoy. Et encore, Narcissa se montrait presque aimable avec lui – comparativement à Lucius, il est vrai que ce n'était pas bien difficile.

Drago avait mis plusieurs années à s'en rapprocher réellement, tant son père s'assurait de les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais une fois que cela fut fait, ils ne se séparèrent plus jamais tout à fait. Lorsque, l'hiver, Jasper avait trop froid dans sa chambre qui ressemblait davantage à une mansarde, il descendait dormir dans celle de son frère, qui l'accueillait sans la moindre protestation à n'importe quelle heure. L'été, ils partaient tous les deux passer trois semaines chez Severus et c'étaient pour eux les meilleures vacances possibles, loin de leurs parents et de leur besoin maladif de les savoir séparés.

« Drake ! Oh, tu m'écoutes ? »

La voix de son frère le tira de ses pensées et il refit surface au milieu du quai.

« Q… Quoi ? Désolé… »

« Pas grave. Je disais juste qu'il allait falloir qu'on retrouve Edmund, et que visiblement ça n'allait pas être des plus faciles. »

Drago acquiesça puis aida son frère à hisser les malles à bord du train.

°0°0°0°0°

Severus Rogue leva les yeux de son parchemin, l'air particulièrement agacé, furieux même, mais quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien, comme sa collègue de Gryffondor, pouvait facilement déceler un éclat d'inquiétude dans son regard d'un noir d'encre.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Je crains que non, Severus. »

Grand, les cheveux noirs corbeaux graisseux, le nez crochu, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, Severus Rogue détonnait dans le bureau de Minerva McGonnagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, les lions rouge et or. Lui, qui régnait en maître sur les cachots de Poudlard et les Serpentards, la maison des serpents vert et argent, le trouver ainsi dans le bureau de sa rivale de toujours depuis qu'il était devenu professeur, à quelques heures de la rentrée des classes, avait quelque chose d'assez étrange.

« De source sûre ? »

« On ne peut plus sûre. Deux Aurors et une étudiante Auror sont dignes de confiance. Albus les avait envoyés en mission durant tout cet été, et le rapport vient de me parvenir. Je pensais que vous deviez être mis au courant. »

Rogue n'était pas tout à fait en état de se montrer reconnaissant de l'attention de Minerva, mais il y songea tout de même brièvement avant de se laisser happer par des préoccupations autrement plus importantes. Car le rapport était inquiétant, fort inquiétant. _Il_ avait quitté l'Albanie. Et apparemment, _il _venait vers Poudlard.

« Qui était chargé de le surveiller ? » s'enquerra-t-il d'une voix atone.

« Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shackelbot et Nymphadora Tonks» répondit Minerva d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude. « Severus ? Ca va ? »

Malgré la peur et le malaise qui lui étreignaient le cœur, ainsi que cette désagréable impression de vaciller au-dessus du vide, il s'efforçait de conserver son calme et son assurance habituels, mais cela devait tout de même se voir. Quel piètre espion il faisait, si une de ses collègues pouvait lire à ce point en lui ! Non, il avait été pris au dépourvu, voilà tout. Avec la préparation de la rentrée, Edmund, Drago et Jasper, il s'était attendu à tout autre chose. En fait, il ne s'était attendu à rien de plus qu'à la cérémonie de Répartition et éventuellement à une discussion après-coup. A présent, les mauvaises nouvelles de Minerva et son ton inquiet, sa mine préoccupée lui donnaient le sentiment d'être faible, une chose qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas accepter ni tolérer.

« Oui ! » répondit-il sèchement en la vrillant du regard. « Tout va bien ! Allez porter ce rapport au Directeur, il saura prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. »

Vexée de se voir repoussée de la sorte et congédiée par un collègue qu'elle avait fait venir dans son propre bureau, Minerva le foudroya du regard et lui tendit sèchement une liasse de parchemins.

« Les papiers à remplir au sujet de vos responsabilités cette année, et, j'ai croisé Albus il y a vingt minutes, il veut vous voir dans son bureau à seize heures. »

« Vous avez déjà vu le Directeur ? » s'étonna Severus en saisissant la pile de parchemins. « Et vous aviez déjà le rapport ? Pourquoi Albus ne m'a-t-il pas lui-même annoncé la nouvelle ? »

Minerva lui décocha un regard noir.

« J'ai jugé que vous méritiez d'être mis au courant le plus vite possible, mais je me suis probablement trompée, après tout, vous semblez être tellement _rassuré_ que cela ne vous aurait probablement pas choqué plus que cela si vous n'aviez été averti que cet après-midi alors que je suis en possession du rapport depuis plus d'une demi-heure ! »

Le ton était sec, mais aussi sarcastique et affligé, tellement que Severus resta figé une seconde, juste assez pour que Minerva quitte le bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Resté seul dans le bureau, Severus maudit sa collègue. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se contenter de le laisser tranquille ? Il lui aurait suffi de se taire pour une fois… Depuis quelques temps, il la trouvait passablement casse-pieds, pour rester poli. En réalité, depuis le jour où il était venu travailler au château, elle n'avait pas cessé un instant de le garder à l'œil. Si au début c'était par pure méfiance, cela c'était mué au fil des années en une rivalité tantôt tendue tantôt presque aimable. Mais les rares fois où elle tentait, d'une quelconque manière, de se montrer plus agréable que ce qu'exigeait la politesse la plus élémentaire, lui se montrait désagréable. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de devenir ami avec une Gryffondor et il était convaincu qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

°0°0°0°0°

Harry suivait le groupe de sorciers rouquins avec la bande de garçons qui suivait la petite femme boulotte et sa petite fille qu'elle tenait par la main. Il était complètement perdu, son train était supposé quitter la gare dans moins de dix minutes et il n'avait pas trouvé pour le moment la moindre trace du quai 9 ¾ aussi lorsqu'il avait aperçu la petite troupe, il avait presque sauté de joie, trop heureux d'avoir enfin une piste à suivre. Enfin, sauté au plafond lui était techniquement impossible : son jean trop grand était élimé et ne tenait que grâce à une ceinture percée de trous supplémentaires, il marchait sur un ourlait de vingt centimètres, ses baskets étaient dans un tel état qu'on les aurait cru sorties d'une poubelle, son t-shirt d'un bleu délavé lui allait jusqu'à mi-mollets, et sa chemise violette à carreaux était si longue – elle avait appartenu à l'oncle Vernon – qu'elle lui tombait sur les genoux. Comment aurait-il pu effectuer des mouvements précis avec un tel attirail ?

Remontant ses lunettes rondes devant ses yeux d'un vert brillant, Harry observa, médusé, l'aîné de la fratrie rousse passer au travers de la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. Les jumeaux suivirent, et ce n'est qu'après les avoir vus disparaître à leur tour que le garçon ramena ses cheveux noirs corbeaux sur sa cicatrice – il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'épisode du Chaudron Baveur – et qu'il s'avança vers la petite femme replète et ses deux derniers enfants.

« Excusez-moi… madame ? Je… j'ignore comment… on se rend… »

« Comment on se rend voie 9 ¾ ? » compléta la femme avec un sourire bienveillant. « Ce n'est pas difficile. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron aussi va à Poudlard pour la première fois. »

En disant cela, elle désigna le seul de ses fils encore présent, un rouquin aux yeux clairs et au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, un peu plus grand que lui et qui lui souriait de manière sympathique.

« Tout ce que tu as à faire » poursuivit la femme « c'est de marcher droit sur la barrière qui sépare les voies 9 et 10. Et si tu as peur, le mieux c'est de marcher très vite. »

« Bonne chance » ajouta la fillette.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, se positionna face à la barrière et jaugea le mur avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas s'écraser contre les briques s'il fonçait dedans ? Mais après tout, les trois autres étaient bien passés, eux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença à courir. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. A présent, il était trop tard pour freiner. Quarante centimètres, trente, vingt, dix… Harry ferma les yeux, attendant le choc.

Qui ne vint pas.

Ou tout du moins, pas tout de suite.

Car lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir dépassé la barrière et qu'il rouvrit les yeux sur la voie 9 ¾, il vit deux chariots à bagages très près, trop près. Il freina…

Trop tard.

Le chariot qu'il conduisait percuta de plein fouet les deux autres. Mais ceux-ci, que les propriétaires tenaient fermement, bougèrent un peu, mais pas suffisamment, et Harry se retrouva propulser par-dessus son propre chariot. Il atterrit douloureusement au milieu des bagages dans un cri à demi étouffé.

« Eh, ça va ? »

Harry se redressa péniblement en s'appuyant sur la cage d'Hedwige, le bras douloureux. Le garçon qui s'était adressé à lui avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette, et il n'appartenait visiblement pas à la pure société magique – ou alors il était très calé sur les moldus – car sa veste et son jean étaient on ne peut plus passe-partout. Il se tenait penché par-dessus son chariot, miraculeusement resté debout alors que son contenu s'était répandu sur le sol. De l'autre côté, une fille de son âge, très semblable au garçon, lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta et se remit debout en grimaçant.

« Ca va ? T'as fait un sacré bond ! » lâcha le garçon.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque brusquement il se souvint de l'arrivée imminente du rouquin.

« Il faut bouger ! » eut-il le temps de s'exclamer avant que l'autre garçon ne jaillisse de la barrière au pas de course.

Tout comme Harry quelques secondes plus tôt, il les vit trop tard et ne parvint pas à freiner. Les trois autres eurent tout juste le temps de s'écarter avec la cage d'Hedwige avant que le rouquin ne percute le chariot d'Harry. Ayant probablement pris moins d'élan, il ne passa pas par-dessus ses bagages mais heurta la poignée métallique en pleine poitrine.

« Aouch ! »

« Ca va ? »

Harry et les deux autres s'approchèrent de lui et il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« La vache ! » lâcha-t-il. « Sympa le carambolage. »

« A qui le dis-tu ! » renchérit Harry en se massant le bras.

« T'as pas freiné ? »

« Pas assez vite. Je suis désolé » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le frère et la sœur. « Je vais vous aider à ramasser… »

« C'est plutôt toi qui a intérêt à te faire aider » dit la fille. « Ta malle s'est rouverte et toutes tes affaires sont par terre. »

Elle avait raison, et les quatre enfants passèrent les minutes suivantes à tout ramasser avant de se précipiter jusqu'au wagon le plus proche, la locomotive se mettant lentement en état de marche, prête à démarrer d'un instant à l'autre. Courbés sous le poids de la première malle, Harry et le garçon aux cheveux châtains haletaient sans parvenir à la hisser au-delà du troisième échelon. Le rouquin, un peu derrière eux, se pencha sur le côté, frappa à la fenêtre du deuxième compartiment sur leur gauche.

« Fred ! Viens nous aider ! »

Derrière eux, Harry entendit la voix de la mère des rouquins.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore montés ? »

« On a eu quelques petits problèmes » répondit son fils alors que le dénommé Fred apparaissait dans le champ de vision d'Harry et le soulageait, lui et l'autre, du poids de la malle en la hissant à bord du train. « Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venues plus vite ? »

« Trop de moldus. »

Le jumeau de Fred déboula à son tour et ils prirent les malles restantes avant d'aller les mettre devant le couloir des compartiments.

« Oh, m'man ! Te voilà ! » s'exclama l'un des deux. « On se demandait ce que tu faisais. Bah, Ginny… fais pas cette tête, t'en fais pas, tu iras à Poudlard toi aussi ! »

« Mais moi je veux y aller tout de suite ! » pleurnicha la petite.

« On t'écrira deux fois par semaine et on t'enverra un siège de toilettes de Poudlard ! » lança le second alors qu'un sifflement strident retentissait à leurs oreilles et que les quatre plus jeunes montaient derrière les jumeaux.

« George ! » s'offusqua la mère.

Mais la porte se referma avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot de plus. Le train se mit doucement en marche et les jumeaux se tournèrent vers les plus petits. Ils s'apprêtaient probablement à dire quelque chose, mais cela resta coincé dans leurs gorges : en hissant les bagages à bord du train, les cheveux d'Harry s'étaient ébouriffés, dévoilant sa cicatrice aux yeux de tous.

« Mais t'es Harry Potter ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

°0°0°0°0°

Edmund s'était installé dans le dernier compartiment du train, désireux d'avoir une certaine tranquillité. La seule compagnie qu'il tolérait était le plus souvent celle de ses « cousins » Drago et Jasper, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Il avait lourdement insisté auprès de son père pour que celui-ci le laisse prendre le Poudlard Express, lui qui refusait de l'exposer de quelque manière que ce soit à quelque menace que ce soit. « Mais je vais prendre le _train_ ! » avait crié Edmund. « Que peut-il m'arriver ?» Finalement, il avait accepté, après deux longues heures de discussion. Ed avait bien du mal à comprendre la stupide inquiétude dont son père faisait preuve : enfin, il n'était pas en sucre, tout de même ! Certes, il avait une santé un peu chaotique, il lui arrivait de tomber malade presque sans raison et de rester alité une semaine entière, mais c'était plutôt rare, et cela n'exigeait pas de lui qu'il restât coincé chez lui, avec interdiction de sortie comme cela avait déjà pu être le cas. « Tu te fais trop de soucis » avait-il assuré à son père la veille encore. Oui, il fallait qu'il se détende. Mais bon, il est vrai qu'avec un passé comme le sien, on avait tendance à s'angoisser pour un rien, au point que cela devienne passablement énervant pour les gens de son entourage. En l'occurrence lui, puisque Drago et Jasper n'étaient pas venus à la maison depuis un mois.

Lui qui avait été habitué, durant des années, à ne voir aucune personne de son âge hormis ses deux cousins, il avait accueillis avec un soulagement sans borne la décision de son père, quatre ans plus tôt, de le laisser se confronter à d'autres enfants. Mais être le fils d'un enseignant de Poudlard ne lui permettait pas de discuter avec des enfants en bas âge, et il s'était rapidement retrouvé à devoir se faire des amis parmi les plus jeunes élèves de l'école. Enfin, des amis… des connaissances, plutôt. Difficile, avec les règles que lui imposaient son père, de se mêler aux autres. Cela aurait été trop dangereux, selon son avis. « Tu ne peux pas te comporter avec les autres comme si de rien était » lui répétait-il souvent. « On ne sait jamais ce qui peux se passer. » Les seuls enfants qu'Edmund voyait à peu près régulièrement – tout était relatif – étaient ses cousins, les seuls que son père jugeaient suffisamment importants pour le garçon pour qu'ils passent du temps avec lui en dépit des risques. De ses foutus, ô combien foutus risques... Oui, mais enfin, il était assez âgé à présent pour se contrôler… non ?

Edmund jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Le paysage défilait lentement, le train prenait progressivement de la vitesse. De ses yeux noirs, le garçon détaillait le paysage. En cela, il était identique à son père : cheveux noirs corbeaux, yeux noirs, grande taille… seuls son visage fin, allongé, son teint pâle et ses tâches de rousseur à la provenance inconnue le dissociait de son père. Un instant, le garçon songea que l'image de ce dernier risquait d'en prendre un coup une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, ce pouvait être marrant d'avoir son père comme professeur… A condition que ce ne soit pas pire que lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison. Un bref instant, il pensa à Evy, l'elfe de maison qu'ils avaient et qu'il aimait énormément, et qui allait passer la majeure partie de l'année toute seule. La pauvre…

« Je lui écrirais » songea Edmund. « Au moins une fois par semaine. »

Edmund n'était pas de ceux qui considérait comme normal de se faire servir par des elfes de maisons et qui se plaisaient à les exploiter : il offrait chaque année quelque chose à Evy pour Noël, et l'attention était réciproque – une première chez les sorciers, à en croire Severus, qui trouvait la chose grotesque. Il n'acceptait cette « coutume » que parce qu'il avait l'assurance que le garçon n'offrirait jamais de vêtement à Evy, qui de toute façon n'en voudrait pas. Elle s'estimait heureuse de son sort et ne souhaitait pas quitter la maison, chose de plus en plus rare chez les familles aristocratiques.

Edmund ôta sa veste et vérifia qu'il avait suffisamment d'argent pour se payer quelque chose sur le trajet, lorsque passerait une vieille dame avec un chariot plein à craquer de friandise. Il ignorait s'il aurait de quoi se payer tout se qui lui ferait envie – c'est fou ce que les pères peuvent être radins quand ils sentent un gaspillage imminent.

Il sortit un livre de son sac et, appuyant sa tête contre la vitre, commença à lire…

°0°0°0°0°

« Oui. »

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? La réponse était évidente. Sauf qu'à présent, cinq paires d'yeux le dévisageaient d'un air ahuri. Mal à l'aise, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, et en plus je ne suis au courant de toute la vérité que depuis une semaine, alors ça m'arrangerais que vous arrêtiez de me regarder comme ça. »

La fille fut la première a se reprendre, suivie de près par son frère. Les rouquins, eux, furent bien synchronisés. La fille lui tendit la main sans façon :

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et lui, c'est Klaus, mon jumeau. »

Harry leur serra la main à tous les deux, trop heureux que les regards se soient enfin détournés de sa cicatrice. Le cadet des rouquins lui tendit la main à son tour, l'air de ne pas trop bien savoir s'y prendre.

« Ron Weasley » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe « et eux… »

« Mes hommages, très cher Mr Potter ! » s'exclama celui qui devait être Fred en exécutant une courbette alors que son frère faisait mine d'ôter son chapeau inexistant et, la main sur le cœur, posait un genou à terre, la tête baissée. « Votre Seigneurie se doit de faire preuve de clémence… »

« … nous ignorions votre identité » acheva George sans lever la tête. « Croyez bien que sinon nous nous serions empressé de nous incliner devant votre supériorité… »

« C'est bon ! » coupa Ron « je crois qu'il a compris l'idée ! Harry, Klaus et Hermione, c'est ça ? Si on allait trouver des places ? »

Ils prirent chacun leur malle et laissèrent là les jumeaux qui, partis dans leur délire, avaient décidé de jouer la même comédie à un dénommé Percy qui, d'après ce que cru comprendre Harry des quelques mots qu'il capta, ne possédait pas beaucoup de sens de l'humour.

Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé deux voitures sans trouver la moindre place assise, Ron se consentit à meubler le silence qui régnait en s'excusant de la conduite des ses aînés.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça, mais ils ne pensent pas mal » marmonna-t-il faiblement « à Poudlard, ce sont les farceurs en chef. »

« T'en fais pas » répondit Harry en avisant un compartiment, lui aussi bondé. « Je ne l'ai pas pris mal. »

« Tu dois connaître des tas de sortilèges ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Euh, pas vraiment. En fait, j'ignorais même que j'étais un sorcier il y a quelques jours, alors connaître des sorts… Je suis sûr que je vais me ridiculiser lorsque nous serons à l'école. »

« Ca j'en doute » le détrompa calmement Klaus. « Hermione et moi savons pas mal de choses, mais nous avons tout appris en un mois, lors de nos lectures. Nos parents sont moldus, nous ignorions l'existence des sorciers il y a encore trois semaines. Beaucoup d'autres élèves sont dans le même cas que nous, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

Ces paroles rassurèrent quelque peu Harry, qui réalisa qu'il ne serait pas le seul à débarquer dans ce monde inconnu et que peut-être cela pourrait se passer un peu mieux qu'il ne le craignait. Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'au bout du train, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'ils dénichèrent enfin un compartiment à peu près vide. Seul un garçon au teint pâle y était installé et il leva les yeux de sa lecture à la vue des arrivants. A bien des égards, il se dissociait des jeunes sorciers qu'Harry avait pu voir jusqu'à présent : il portait un long short gris, une veste banale au tissu sombre et en dessous une chemise blanche à demi dissimulée sous un pull au col en V, lui aussi assez sombre. Tout en lui rappelait des vêtements anciens, un minimum élégants, assez proches d'un uniforme. En aucun cas il n'aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quel garçon qui portait aussi bien veste en cuir que sweat-shirt à capuche, ça non. Harry songea même qu'il y avait des chances pour que ses vêtements soient faits sur mesures.

« Les places sont prises » dit sèchement le garçon au teint pâle.

« Toutes ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y a plus de place nulle part » expliqua Hermione.

« Et moi j'attends mes cousins » répliqua le garçon au teint pâle.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'insister » fit prudemment remarquer Harry.

« Combien sont-ils ? Nous, nous ne sommes que quatre. »

« Deux » répondit le garçon avec réticence. « Mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'ils acceptent de partager le compartiment avec des Moldus et des 'Traîtres à leur sang' – n'y voyez rien de personnel. »

« QUOI ? »

Harry n'avait pas tout bien compris de la réponse du garçon, mais au cri de Ron, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas un gage de sympathie. Le rouquin s'était rapproché et avait désormais les poings serrés.

« Retire ça tout de suite ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Écoute moi bien, crétin, j'ai dis que ce n'était pas à prendre comme une insulte personnelle. Seulement, toi tu as des cheveux roux et des vêtements qui mériteraient bien d'être jetés, alors j'en déduis logiquement que tu es un Weasley. Or quelle famille de sorciers par excellence est considérée comme traître à son sang ? Je n'attends pas de réponse, inutile de t'en donner la peine. Et ceux-là portent presque le mot Moldu gravé sur le front.»

Il s'interrompit un instant pour les toiser d'un air narquois.

« Excuse-moi d'être attentif » dit-il encore en vrillant Ron du regard.

Harry songea que si lui-même était regardé de cette façon-là, il détournerait probablement le regard honteusement, ou tout du moins en étant mal à l'aise. Bien au contraire, Ron soutint le regard noir d'encre de l'autre garçon, et ses poings étaient tellement crispés qu'on l'aurait cru sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais non. Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, les yeux toujours posés sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs, et finit par demander, d'une voix à peu près calme :

« Alors, on peut s'asseoir, oui ou non ? »

Un instant, le garçon ne su que répondre, et Hermione songea qu'il était bien inutile de rester plantés là si personne ne voulait d'eux dans le compartiment, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son point de vue car deux garçons choisirent précisément cet instant pour faire leur entrée.

Tous deux blonds, ils étaient pourtant légèrement différents. L'un avait un visage légèrement pointu, l'autre allongé, avec des cheveux tirant sur le châtains, des yeux clairs et limpides. Le premier, au visage pointu et aux cheveux plus clairs, avait des yeux gris acier, comme une barrière infranchissable, ou, songea Hermione, comme une tempête. Oui, une effroyable tempête retenue par une digue de mépris. Car c'est bien du mépris qui filtra au travers de son regard lorsqu'il se posa sur elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais le garçon se tourna si rapidement vers celui aux cheveux noirs que la fillette crut rêver. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Deux, tout au plus.

« Ed, je croyais que nous avions un compartiment pour nous seuls ? »

« Désolé Drake, mais il semble que nous devions partager avec eux, ils n'ont trouver de place nulle part. »

« C'est hors de question. Ils puent le Moldu à plein nez ! »

Harry, Ron et Klaus s'apprêtaient à intervenir lorsque le deuxième garçon blond s'interposa avec calme.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'en venir aux mains. Drago ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, n'est-ce pas ? Retire ce que tu as dis, et puis tant pis, nous voyagerons plus nombreux que nous le pensions_, _mais il n'y a aucune gravité, _n'est-ce pas, Edmund, Drago ?_ »

« Te fatigue pas » cracha Ron. « On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

« Et vous allez passer tout le trajet dans le couloir ? Hors de question. Allez, quoi… Pour un premier voyage vers Poudlard, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux… »

C'est probablement la moue désolée de ce garçon étrangement calme qui convainquit Ron de rester dans le compartiment en dépit de l'autre blond répondant visiblement au nom ô combien stupide de « Drago ». Ça, et puis son ton patient et l'impression qu'il donnait à vouloir absolument que tous parviennent à s'entendre au moins le temps du voyage.

Harry, Klaus et Hermione acceptèrent avec plus ou moins de réticence, eux aussi convaincus par l'attitude de cet étrange garçon qui se présenta bientôt comme Jasper Malefoy. L'autre garçon blond, le désagréable, était son frère, Drago Malefoy. Et le garçon aux cheveux noirs marmonna entre ses dents :

« Edmund Rogue. »

Ils se serrèrent tous la main au fil des présentations, mais Drago fit une moue dégoûtée en serrant la main des jumeaux Granger et de Ron – seul le regard persuasif de son frère le poussa à s'exécuter. En revanche, il évalua longuement Harry du regard lorsque ce fut à son tour de décliner son identité.

« Ainsi donc, voilà le Survivant… » dit-il narquoisement.

Harry se sentit rougir et s'en maudit intérieurement. De quoi devait-il avoir l'air ? Enfin, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse un tant soit peu intimidé par ce garçon avec ses airs princiers. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi répondre… Il n'en eut d'ailleurs pas besoin, car Ron s'en chargea pour lui.

« Et toi tu es bien l'héritier des Malefoy. Blond, vaniteux, prétentieux et stupide. »

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Weasley ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un Traître comme toi ! Toi aussi tu es bien le digne descendant de ta lignée : les Weasley sont tous roux, pauvres et trop crédules ou idiots pour se ranger du bon côté des sorciers ! »

« DRAGO ! »

Le cri soudain de Jasper sembla calmer son frère. Harry s'était placé à côté de Ron et s'apprêtait à le retenir pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur Drago. Cependant, cette fois ce fut au tour d'Edmund d'intervenir :

« Je ne crois pas que parler de nos convictions, très différentes j'en suis sûr, soit une bonne idée pour passer un voyage tranquille. Drago, soit patient, tu auras tout le temps de te défouler une fois descendu du train. Pour le moment assis-toi et reste calme. »

Le blondinet s'exécuta à contrecœur sous le regard furieux de son frère. Lentement, Ron et les autres firent de même. Hermione et Klaus s'étaient rarement sentis aussi mal à l'aise. Harry quant à lui, avait la désagréable impression que le dénommé Edmund le fixait, comme s'il l'étudiait. Il sentait son regard sur sa cicatrice, sur son visage. Bon sang ! Qu'avait-il à l'observer ainsi ? Finalement le garçon au teint pâle sortit de sa sacoche un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier _ et la feuilleta rapidement.

« Etrange » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Personne ne parle de l'arrivée d'Harry Potter. Ça devrait pourtant faire les gros titres : 'Le Survivant commence sa scolarité'. »

« Je… euh… » bafouilla Harry sans savoir quoi dire. « Je n'ai vu aucun journaliste… »

« Mmmh. Il n'empêche, Fudge devrait être content que tu arrives à l'école durant son mandat. Il lui suffit de se montrer gentil avec toi, et il est sûr que ça l'aiderait à faire remonter sa cote de popularité. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquerra Harry. « Elle est en baisse ? »

« Oh, un peu. Disons que certains sorciers ne sont pas d'accord avec sa manière de traiter avec les gobelins. Quand on sait que c'est eux qui possèdent et contrôlent la quasi-totalité de l'or du pays, on est en droit d'attendre du Ministre un minimum de diplomatie. Mais il semble que notre bien-aimé Fudge en soit incapable. »

Harry assimila toutes ses informations, se demandant avec anxiété quand il se sentirait enfin à la page. Visiblement, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Hermione et Klaus semblaient eux aussi un peu perdus et cela le réconforta. Ron en revanche se sentait pleinement dans son élément.

« Mon père dit que Fudge est bien mais peut-être pas pour un poste aussi important. »

« Depuis quand les sous-fifres se permettent-ils d'évaluer les gens importants ? » rétorqua Drago d'un ton glacial.

« Drago… » dit Jasper d'un ton menaçant et son frère se laissa aller contre son dossier, les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis » poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Ron, « mais c'est vrai que Fudge fait preuve de… disons… »

« Peu de discernement ? » proposa Klaus.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui » sourit Jasper.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il envoyait un hibou tous les jours à Dumbledore pour lui demander des conseils » risqua Harry.

Jasper haussa un sourcil étonné, Drago émit un ricanement moqueur, Ron fronça les sourcils et Edmund fit la moue, guère étonné. Hermione quant à elle, bondit soudain de son siège.

« Dumbledore ? Le Ministre doit le tenir en très haute estime pour lui demander sans arrêt des conseils ! Il paraît que c'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! »

« Eh bien… » dit prudemment Jasper en jetant un regard furtif à son frère. « Disons que ça se discute. Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis, mais en tout cas c'est un très grand sorcier, ça c'est sûr. »

« C'est vrai qu'il a anéanti le mage noir Grindelwald il y a soixante ans ? » questionna Klaus, soudain avide de connaissance.

« Oh oui » répondit Edmund. « C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il est si célèbre. »

« Oui, j'ai lu l'intégralité de sa biographie dans _Les Sorciers qui marquèrent l'histoire_, de Sya Hisoruyl. C'est tout simplement fascinant… »

Klaus regarda sa sœur puis les autres en les suppliants du regard de se montrer indulgents. Ce type de situations était fréquent, lui aussi était un peu comme ça. En fait, la seule différence entre lui et sa sœur, c'était l'exubérance dont la fillette faisait preuve. Lui-même ne s'était-il pas jeté sur tous les livres parlant des lois et règlements de la communauté magique ? Sur son histoire et celle de sa future école ? Lui et sa sœur avaient dévoré _L'Histoire__ de Poudlard _en un rien de temps. Alors oui, il comprenait parfaitement l'état de surexcitation de sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un peu de calme ne ferait pas de mal à Hermione.

Edmund se pencha un peu en avant et entama avec Hermione une longue discussion sur leur nouvelle école et la politique, allant même jusqu'à lui prêter son exemplaire de _La Gazette._ Mais il ne détacha pas son regard d'Harry.

°0°0°0°0°

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge puis balaya sur le corps enseignant son regard brillant.

« Vous tous ici savez ce que représentent les informations contenues dans ce rapport. Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause nos informateurs, cependant nous n'agirons pas pour l'instant. Non que je n'accorde pas crédit à nos amis, mais je ne pense pas que Lord Voldemort portera une attaque dans l'état qui est le sien. En revanche, je demande à tous et à toutes de faire preuve de la plus grande prudence. Nous mettrons également en place des rondes avec les différents membres de l'Ordre si jamais il se rapproche. Pour l'heure, je ne peux que vous recommander d'attendre du nouveau. »

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête ou acquiescèrent de vive voix, puis s'éparpillèrent dans le hall. Dumbledore fit un geste discret à l'intention de Rogue qui s'immobilisa avant de revenir sur ses pas. Lorsqu'il fut face au vieil homme, il remarqua que celui-ci regardait un point derrière lui. Se retournant, Severus aperçut Minerva qui les observait, l'air inquiet. Il lui décocha un regard noir et la regarda s'éloigner d'une démarche un peu raide, sans doute sur ordre de Dumbledore, puisqu'il lui demanda de le regarder. Severus s'exécuta.

« J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi » dit Albus en le transperçant du regard.

« Quoi donc ? »

Rogue avait dit cela d'un ton impatient mais il savait aussi bien qu'Albus que quoi que celui-ci lui demanderait, il le ferait.

« Gardez un œil sur Quirrell. Et, à son arrivée, essayer de tenir Harry à l'œil lui aussi. »

°0°0°0°0°0°

Les murs de pierres étaient humides, noirs, glacés. La pièce, guère plus grande qu'un studio, et meublée pauvrement : une armoire, un lit, une table de chevet et une commode. Une petite fenêtre magique donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école. La pièce était également pourvue d'un lavabo et d'un cabinet de toilettes, séparés du reste par un paravent de bois simple. Pas la moindre affiche, le moindre tableau. La seule touche personnalisée de cette pièce résidait dans une série de portraits photos posés sur la commode. Tous ou presque représentaient un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, très maigre et au visage émacié passant lentement de l'enfance à l'adolescence, puis à l'âge adulte. Sur certaines photographies, il était accompagné d'un autre jeune garçon à peine plus grand que lui, mais plus costaud et aux cheveux plus longs de quelques centimètres. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, et étaient à n'en pas douter frères.

Karl McWolfen, se détourna de la fenêtre et son regard tomba sur l'une des photographies, la plus récente vraisemblablement. Comme Ulrich avait l'air heureux alors ! Qui alors aurait pu croire que moins de trois semaines plus tard il invoquerait sa vie faite de regards méprisants et apeurés pour disparaître subitement et rejoindre le camp de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Qui aurait cru ensuite, qu'ils devraient se combattre ? Puis qu'Ulrich disparaîtrait dans la nature ? Pas lui, ça, sûrement pas. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit l'un des livres qui traînaient sur sa table de chevet. Il n'avait pas lu trois pages qu'un bruit discret en provenance du mur du fond lui fit lever les yeux de sa lecture. La pièce était dépourvue de porte, pourtant dès qu'il eut marmonné « Entrez », un pan de mur d'une hauteur d'environ deux mètres et d'une largeur d'un mètre s'effaça pour laisser apparaître un garçon de treize ans.

« Salut Wolf. »

« Salut Loan » répondit l'homme en reposant son livre sur sa table de chevet. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

« Je me fais chier. »

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que le mur se re-complétait tout seul. De petite taille pour son âge, Loan avait des yeux sombres, des cheveux noirs en épis et un teint cuivré qui à lui seul indiquait qu'il n'était pas d'origine anglaise. Vêtu d'une veste et d'un pantalon de jean, il détonnait avec le château dans cette tenue de Moldu, mais qui s'accordait bien avec celle de Wolf, habillé d'un t-shirt délavé et d'un jean banal usé jusqu'à la corde.

« Je croyais que tu prendrais le train. »

« Tu rigoles ? Mes vieux m'ont lâchés à Dumby y a à peine une demi-heure ! Trop contents de se débarrasser de moi, encore une fois… »

Wolf ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta d'observer son jeune ami qui, les poings serrés, luttait de toutes ses forces pour conserver son calme.

« Ils n'ont qu'à pas me reprendre pour l'été si ça les embête tellement ! » cracha-t-il, haineux. « Comme ça je resterais avec toi et Hagrid ! »

« Loan… » dit patiemment Wolf. « Ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et puis, je ne peux pas sortir ! »

« L'été, tu peux ! »

Le garçon avait presque crié ces mots, tout à sa fureur.

« J'en ai assez de rentrer tous les étés ! J'en peux plus ! Ils veulent pas de moi là-bas ! Je ne veux plus y retourner, t'entends ? »

« Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ? »

« Pire ! » hurla Loan en se levant brusquement. « J'ai passé l'été à me tenir éloigné des gens d'au moins trois mètres, parce qu'ils avaient peur que je les bouffe ! Je… J'EN AI MARRE!»

« Écoute, je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens… »

Mais Loan ne le laissa pas poursuivre. Il se mit à hurler, et Wolf reconnut aussitôt les signes d'une crise : veines apparentes, électricité statique, yeux d'un noir d'encre…

« ET COMMENT TU POURRAIS ? TES VIEUX T'ACCEPTAIENT TELS QUE T'ES ! TU N'AVAIS PAS À TE TENIR À DISTANCE PENDANT DES SEMAINES, TU… »

Il se tu brusquement et se laissa choir à même le sol, la tête entre ses poings serrés. Il respirait difficilement et il sembla à Wolf qu'il étouffait même quelques sanglots, pourtant il ne chercha pas à s'approcher de lui pour le réconforter. Il savait parfaitement que cela pouvait très mal tourner si jamais Loan n'était pas suffisamment calme et il n'y avait pas assez de place ici pour se battre. Lorsqu'enfin le garçon leva les yeux vers Wolf, ses yeux étaient secs et ses joues également.

« Excuse-moi, Wolf. Venir te voir et gueuler comme ça… Désolé. »

« Aucune importance, tu en avais besoin. Mais rassure-moi, tu n'as pas fait de bêtises durant cet été ? De conneries comme tu aurais pu en faire il y a un instant. »

« N… Non. Ecoute, j'suis vraiment désolé. Je t'ai même pas demandé si ça allait… »

« Et pourquoi cela irait-il mieux ou plus mal que d'habitude ? Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de mes services pour le moment, je n'ai donc pas mis les pieds dehors de tout l'été, si l'on excepte les deux ou trois fois où Minerva m'a laissé sortir. »

Loan eut un pâle sourire. Aussi désagréables qu'aient été ses vacances, au moins avait-il pu sortir, lui. Depuis combien de temps Wolf logeait-il ainsi au château dans l'anonymat ? Il ne pouvait se risquer dehors que lorsque l'on était sûr que personne ne pourrait le voir, à l'exception bien sûr de Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Rogue et Hagrid. Cela n'avait décidément rien de bien envieux, il fallait en convenir.

« Ils sont vachement tendus » dit le garçon en fixant la fenêtre. « Je crois pas que le rapport de toute à l'heure leur ai beaucoup plût. Peut-être auront-ils bientôt besoin de toi. »

« Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? »

« Pff ! Pas besoin. Suffit de tendre l'oreille, je les aurais perçus à deux cents mètres, et j'étais juste de l'autre côté de la Grande Porte. »

« Alors tu sais ce que disait le rapport ? » fit Wolf d'un ton moqueur.

« Euh, non. » avoua Loan en souriant brièvement. « Dumby avait insonorisé la Grande Salle. Je n'ai capté que des brides. »

Wolf sourit à son tour.

Quoi que l'on puisse dire sur leur espèce, ils étaient parfaitement dotés de sentiments comme les autres, et Wolf était d'avis qu'il serait devenu fou sans les fréquentes visites du garçon. Avant qu'il n'entre à l'école, Dumbledore le laissait parfois sortir pour des missions sans grands dangers mais qui nécessitaient ses compétences et quand ce n'était pas le cas, Hagrid le conviait à venir avec lui dans la Forêt. Minerva lui rendait parfois visite, aussi. Mais quand Loan était arrivé à Poudlard et lui avait été présenté, il avait su que désormais il ne pourrait plus se passer de son jeune ami. Jamais.

En quelques sortes, le jeune Indien était le petit frère qu'il n'avait plus.

°0°0°0°0°

« Je refuse d'avaler ça ! »

« Allez, Drake » insista Jasper. « Je te jure que c'est très bon ! »

« J'ai dis NON ! »

L'après-midi était bien avancé à présent. Malgré quelques regards noirs qu'échangeaient fréquemment Ron et Drago, le trajet s'était jusque là plutôt bien déroulé. Edmund et Jasper déployaient des talents de diplomatie et se montraient relativement curieux envers les Granger – mais Harry restait tout de même le centre de leur attrait. N'était-il pas le Survivant ?

Peu de temps auparavant Hermione avait sortis de sa valise un lot de meringues et de nougats à différents parfums que lui avait acheté sa tante avant le départ. Elle en avait distribué à tous en dépit des regards anxieux de Ron, Edmund et Jasper, et tous avaient trouvé cela délicieux. Seul Drago refusait d'y toucher. Par Merlin ! N'avait-il pas promis à sa mère de se tenir éloigné des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Traîtres à leur sang ? Et voilà qu'en plus de partager son compartiment avec eux, on voulait qu'il accepte de la nourriture de Moldu ! Et Jasper qui s'y mettait ! Que diraient leurs parents ?

Jasper lui servit son sourire le plus charmeur, le n°2, celui que Drago détestait par-dessus tout parce qu'il forçait toujours quiconque le voyait à obéir. De mauvaise grâce, l'héritier Malefoy piocha un morceau de nougat et le mordit du bout des dents, comme s'il craignait d'être empoisonné.

« Alors ? » s'enquerra Hermione.

Faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi toute malfoyenne, Drago prit un air dégoûté et s'écria :

« C'est dégueulasse ! »

La fillette parut déçue et Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

HP-HP-HP

« Ton père est professeur ? »

« Ouais » répondit Edmund. « Directeur de la maison Serpentard. »

« Serpentard ? » répéta Harry.

« L'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Tous les sorciers et les sorcières qui ont mal tournés étaient à Serpentard » dit Ron.

« Parce que seule cette maison sait fournir des sorciers un temps soit peu intelligents » fit Drago d'un ton narquois en regardant le rouquin avec insistance.

Celui-ci se sentit devenir écarlate, pourtant il répliqua immédiatement.

« Au moins, tu ne risques pas d'y aller. »

Drago perdit toute couleur et foudroya Ron du regard. Il aurait aimé lui rétorquer quelque chose de bien senti mais ne trouvait rien, et le regard de son frère suffit à lui ôter de manière provisoire ses envies de meurtres.

HP-HP-HP

« …quelle maison tu seras ? »

« Probablement Serpentard. Avec mon père dirlo de la maison, ça paraît normal. »

« J'ai entendu dire que les Serdaigles étaient les surdoués de l'école » poursuivit Hermione.

« Ouais. Ils raflent toujours les premières places » grommela Edmund. « Insupportable, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Tu crois que Mione et moi serons séparés ? »

« J'sais pas. »

« Toute ma famille est à Gryffondor » répondit Ron. « Ça m'étonnerais qu'ils séparent les frères et sœurs, jumeaux encore moins ! »

Drago jeta un bref regard à Jasper et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Les deux Sang-de-Bourbe étaient unis par le sang, il y avait donc peu de chance pour qu'ils soient séparés mais qu'en serait-il pour eux ? Non, il _fallait_ qu'ils aillent tous les deux à Serpentards. C'était peut-être la solution pour que Lucius et Narcissa acceptent enfin Jasper au sein de la famille…

HP-HP-HP

« … super fort ! »

« Tu devrais jouer contre mon oncle » sourit Jasper en avançant sa tour restante. « C'est lui qui m'a appris, et il est dix fois plus fort que moi. »

« Ton oncle… » répéta Ron en déplaçant sa reine. « Tu veux dire son père ? »

Il désigna Edmund d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, en grande conversation avec les jumeaux Granger. Le soleil déclinait, cela faisait à présent une demi-heure que Jasper avait sorti de sa valise un jeu d'échec sorcier flambant neuf.

« Ouaip. C'est un excellent joueur. »

« C'est vrai que tu joues bien… Il a dû bien t'apprendre » (il bougea son fou blanc) « Échec et mat. »

HP-HP-HP

La manière qu'avait cet Edmund de le regarder même quand il parlait aux autres avait une très nette tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise. Bon, d'accord, sa cicatrice semblait faire cet effet là à pas mal de sorciers, mais là c'était vraiment trop insistant. Il se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal, à mesure que le regard d'un noir d'encre s'attardait sur son front.

Le train ralentissait et les enfants revêtaient leurs robes de sorciers en continuant de discuter. Dans l'ensemble, Harry devait bien admettre qu'ils semblaient sympathiques. Si l'on faisait abstraction bien sûr de Drago et des regards insistants d'Edmund.

Plus impressionnant encore que d'habitude dans la nuit noire, Hagrid salua les Première Année de sa voix tonitruante et donna à Harry une tape sur l'épaule si monstrueuse que le garçon sentit ses genoux fléchir sous le choc.

« Tous aux barques ! » tonna Hagrid en désignant les frêles embarcations qui attendaient sur la berge d'un vaste lac aux limites indéfinies. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Les eaux du lac étaient aussi noires que la nuit.

Harry monta à bord de la même barque que les jumeaux Granger et Ron, laissant Edmund et ses cousins entre eux sur l'embarcation à leur droite. Lorsque tous les enfants eurent pris place les barques filèrent toutes d'un même mouvement sur la surface du lac. Cramponné à la lanterne, Klaus fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Dressé sur ce qui ressemblait à une petite montagne, haute silhouette pleine de mystère aux fenêtres éclairées, le château de Poudlard dominait le lac et les nouveaux élèves de toute sa hauteur. Harry, comme la plupart des élèves, ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués.

°0°0°0°0°

Loan contempla les embarcations qui filaient en direction du château, le visage dénué de toute expression. Un nouvel arrivage… Un nouveau lot de gamins qui allait lui casser les pieds… Pff ! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

L'Indien avait troqué ses vêtements de Moldu contre son pantalon et sa chemise d'uniforme. Sa cravate, défaite, pendait de chaque côté de son cou et, loin d'être incommodé par la fraîcheur nocturne, il avait retroussé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes. Cependant, ce n'était pas là le plus surprenant – du moins pour quiconque connaissant peu Loan, soit tous les membres de l'établissement à cinq ou six exceptions près. Le plus surprenant, c'est que Loan se trouvait assis sur un des rebords du toit, au-dessus du bureau de Minerva McGonnagall, soit à une hauteur approximative de trente mètres. Il préférait de loin escalader les tours, mais à moins de dix minutes de la Répartition, cela lui avait été refusé par une Minerva préoccupée, juste avant qu'elle ne parte accueillir les nouveaux élèves.

Le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor donnait sur le parc, et si Loan était monté sur le toit par la fenêtre, il l'avait vite traversé pour pouvoir contempler le lac recouvert de barques aux lanternes scintillantes qui lui rappelaient des lucioles.

Il songeait à Wolf, enfermé dans sa chambre sans autorisation de sortie, pas même sous l'effet d'un sort pouvant dissimuler sa véritable apparence. Au moins, lui pouvait aller plus ou moins où bon lui semblait. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. La vue des barques lui rappelait également sa première rentrée à Poudlard lorsque, son teint encore pâle et maladif, ses cernes et ses dents serrées avaient bâtis un mur entre lui et ses camarades. Mais il fallait bien s'y attendre à cette époque, il se contrôlait encore moins bien qu'aujourd'hui. _« Je finirais comme Wolf »_ songea-t-il en fermant un instant les yeux. Un cri le tira de ses sombres pensées :

« LOAN ! »

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux, se releva en soupirant, traversa le toit et se pencha au-dessus de la fenêtre du bureau de McGonnagall. Une tête allongée, hérissée de cheveux auburn qui partaient dans tous les sens, était passée au-dehors et le regardait sévèrement.

« Tante Minerva m'a demandé de te dire que Filius voulait que l'on te dise qu'il souhaitait que tu participes au banquet et que par conséquent tu étais attendu pour dans cinq minutes. »

Loan esquissa un sourire.

« Dans ce cas inutile de les mettre en colère le jour de la rentrée. Gare-toi, j'arrive. »

°0°0°0°0°

Le plafond enchanté était tout simplement fascinant et Harry ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux. Le professeur McGonnagall, la directrice adjointe et directrice de Gryffondor selon Ron, qui les avait accueillis leur présentait à présent un tabouret et un chapeau qui, d'après ce que le garçon comprenait, devait se charger de les répartir dans les différentes maisons. Harry se sentait mal rien que de penser au moment où il devrait s'asseoir sur le tabouret et se coiffer du chapeau –_ « Non, du Choixpeau »_ se morigéna-t-il– devant tout le monde. Les Granger étaient tout aussi inquiets que lui, Ron paraissait soulagé et en tournant la tête il pu voir qu'Edmund semblait on ne peut plus à l'aise. Les jumeaux Malefoy étaient cachés derrière deux mastodontes à la mine patibulaire et Harry ne pouvait voir leur expression.

« T'en fais pas » lui murmura Edmund en faisant fi du discours de McGonnagall. « Ça n'a rien de si terrible. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Potter, je passe la moitié de mon temps dans cette école depuis des années. J'ai assisté à quatre Répartitions de débuts d'années, crois-moi. »

Tout en parlant, son regard avait glissé jusqu'à l'une des extrémités de la table des professeurs et un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. L'ayant remarqué, Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mon père » articula silencieusement Edmund alors que le professeur McGonnagall achevait ses explications et appelait le premier élève.

Harry suivit le regard de son camarade et rencontra celui sombre, glacial, presque venimeux, de l'homme qu'Edmund lui désignait. Le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs, vêtu tout de noir, il rappela à Harry une chauve-souris. Le garçon n'eut cependant pas davantage le temps de poursuivre son examen car le sentiment qui filtrait désormais dans les yeux de l'homme lui glaça les entrailles : c'était de la haine, de la haine pure et simple. L'enfant détourna vivement le regard.

Au même instant, McGonnagall appela :

« Hermione Granger ! »

Klaus lui sourit et elle s'avança, plus anxieuse que jamais. Tout irait bien, tout irait bien… Pourquoi donc craignait-elle que quelque chose tourne mal ?

Lorsqu'elle se coiffa du Choixpeau, la voix de ce dernier s'insinua dans sa tête.

_« Hm… Beaucoup de qualités intellectuelles, pas mal de courage… Une grande hâte de montrer que tu as ta place à Poudlard… Hm…Oui… J'ai trouvé. »_

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillis la fillette lorsqu'elle se rendit à la table que Minerva lui indiquait. Les jumeaux Weasley émirent des sifflements enthousiastes.

« Klaus Granger ! »

Le garçon posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_« Ah ! Un deuxième Granger. Oui… Toi aussi tu as de grandes qualités intellectuelles, ça ne fait aucun doute. Du courage aussi… Mais tu as également beaucoup de calme, et très fidèle. Oui… Beaucoup de loyauté… Serdaigle te conviendrait très bien… »_

_« Mione » _eut le temps de penser Klaus, la gorge soudain sèche, avant que le Choixpeau ne hurle :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Le sourire radieux d'Hermione se figea tandis que son frère gagnait lentement la table des Serdaigles en lui adressant un sourire désolé. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, consternés:

« Il les a séparé ! » chuchota Harry.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. »

Un mètre sur leur gauche, Drago sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Les Sang-de-Bourbe avaient été séparé, alors qu'ils étaient du même sang. Combien de chance y avait-il à présent pour que Jasper et lui soit dans la même maison ? Sans qu'il y fasse attention, McGonnagall en arriva aux noms commençant par M.

« Drago Malefoy ! »

Drago jeta un dernier regard furtif à son frère et s'avança d'une démarche qui, l'espérait-il, pouvait passer pour assurée. A peine le Choixpeau eut-il frôlé son crâne qu'il sentit une voix s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il l'entendait aussi bien que si une personne en chair et en os s'était trouvée à coté de lui, à lui parler normalement.

_« En temps normal, je t'aurais expédié à Serpentard sans réfléchir » _fit le Choixpeau._ « Mais je sens aussi qu'au-delà de toutes les qualités de Serpentard, il y a quelque chose. Hm ? »_

_« Jasper » _songea Drago en se crispant légèrement._ « Il faut que nous soyons ensemble. Il faut que vous l'envoyiez à Serpentard. »_

_« Ton frère ? Oui, oui… nous verrons, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut changer comme ça. »_

« SERPENTARD ! »

Le garçon ôta le Choixpeau, le tendit à McGonnagall et descendit les marches jusqu'à la table des serpents, un peu raide. Il remarqua à peine Severus qui applaudissait, un de ses rares demi-sourires sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que cette espèce de vieux chapeau tout rabougri avait bien pu vouloir dire ?

« Jasper Malefoy ! »

_« Tu n'es pas un Malefoy »_ dit aussitôt le Choixpeau._ « Oh non, tu es loin d'en être un. Et ce n'est sûrement pas Serpentard qui pourrait te convenir, ça non. Mais quoi alors ? Je vois du calme, du souci pour ton frère, une dose certaine d'humilité et beaucoup, beaucoup de cette gentillesse qui te perdrait à Serpentard. Non, décidément il vaut mieux… » _

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

L'annonce retentit comme une explosion dans la Grande Salle, surprenant tout le monde. Un Malefoy à Poufsouffle ? Durant quelques infimes secondes qui parurent à Jasper une éternité la salle fut plongée dans le silence. Puis, lentement mais allant crescendo, les acclamations se firent entendre. Un Malefoy qui échappait à Serpentard, cela méritait d'être fêté !

A la table des Serpentards, Drago était figé. Non… ce n'était pas possible… De leurs cotés, Edmund semblait moins surpris, bien qu'un peu ébranlé, et Severus avait appliqué sur son visage un masque de marbre dissimulant ses pensées.

Huit autres enfants furent appelés sans qu'Harry y prêtât attention. Il était tellement désolé pour les jumeaux Granger et Malefoy qu'il fallut l'appel de McGonnagall pour le rappeler à la réalité.

« Harry Potter ! »

_« Hm… Encore un choix difficile… Des qualités intellectuelles, le souhait de faire vite tes preuves, un grand courage… mais je voix également une part d'ombre, oh oui… Une grande part d'ombre… Et la grandeur… l'ambition, la ruse… Serpentard peut-être… »_

_« NON ! » _hurla Harry si fort mentalement qu'il redouta un instant d'avoir crier pour de vrai.

_« Pas Serpentard ? »_

_« Non, par pitié… Tout mais pas Serpentard… »_

_« Pourtant Serpentard te ferait aller loin sur le chemin de la grandeur… tu es assez rusé, et puissant, cela ne fait aucun doute… Oh non, aucun… »_

_« Tout sauf Serpentard »_ implora Harry, les doigts crispés sur les rebords du tabouret.

_« Dans ce cas… »_

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le hurlement du Choixpeau se répercuta dans la Grande Salle mais fut bientôt couvert par un tonnerre d'applaudissements en provenance de la table des Gryffondor. Harry s'y précipita, trop heureux d'échapper à Serpentard.

Une dizaine d'autres enfants furent répartis avant que ne retentisse :

« Edmund Rogue ! »

Beaucoup d'élèves – en fait, la quasi-totalité de l'école – restèrent muets de stupeur. Rogue ! Cela voulait-il dire... Non, c'était impossible ! Severus conserva son masque d'impassibilité alors que des murmures se propageaient dans la salle. Il ne laissa rien transparaître, sinon un mince sourire satisfait lorsque le Choixpeau, sans délibération aucune, envoya Edmund à Serpentard. La tête haute, droit comme un i, Edmund alla s'asseoir à coté de Drago et adressa à Jasper un sourire encourageant, faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir que toutes les têtes ou presque étaient tournées vers lui. C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, Ron fut envoyé à Gryffondor sans que quiconque ou presque ne s'en aperçoive. Jasper applaudit en premier à sa table, déclenchant les applaudissements polis de ses nouveaux camarades, et le rouquin lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

McGonnagall réclama le silence et Dumbledore se leva, bras écartés comme s'il voulait serrer contre lui l'ensemble de la salle, et clama :

« Que le festin commence ! »

Aussitôt de la nourriture à profusion apparut dans les assiettes, faisant pousser aux Première Année des exclamations réjouies et surprises. Tous se ruèrent dessus, affamés, mais plusieurs personnes retournaient dans leur tête les évènements pour le moins étranges qui s'étaient produits au cours de la Répartition. Et Loan était de ceux-là.

Bien sûr, il connaissait Edmund depuis des années, à force de le croiser dans les couloirs et de jouer avec lui lorsque la perspective de se rendre en cours le rebutait trop. Il avait d'ailleurs attendu son retour avec impatience, après son absence de l'année passée. Sa répartition à Serpentard, bien qu'un peu surprenante de par sa rapidité, n'était pas choquante en soit. Ce qui l'était davantage, c'était ce Malefoy envoyé à Poufsouffle, ce long instant de réflexion avant la décision du Choixpeau durant le tour de Potter. La surprenante camaraderie qui semblait déjà unir Edmund, Jasper, le dernier Weasley, le Survivant et le gamin de onze ans assis à coté de lui, Klaus Granger. Et enfin, la présence de Potter à Poudlard.

Loan jeta un regard à la table de Gryffondor pour apercevoir Wyra, à six places de Potter, qui jaugeait le Survivant du regard. L'Indien adressa à la jeune fille un bref sourire et la nièce de Minerva McGonnagall, l'ayant aperçu, lui désigna la table des professeurs en articulant sans bruit « Filius ». Loan tourna aussitôt les yeux vers le directeur de sa maison, et au regard de Flitwick il comprit que l'absence de sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Serdaigle et que le port de sa cravate (toujours pendante de chaque coté de son cou) était en cause. Jugeant inutile de se mettre à dos son directeur de maison dès le premier jour, le garçon noua rapidement sa cravate et leva discrètement les mains comme pour se défendre. Ce geste n'échappa ni à Flitwick, ni à Dumbledore qui le regarda d'un air amusé. A bien des égards, il trouvait le jeune Indien d'un rare amusement – en particuliers lorsqu'il décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Mais pour l'heure Loan était bien loin de toutes ses considérations. Le bref regard qu'il avait échangé avec Wyra suffisait amplement. Tous deux étaient du même avis : cette année, il y avait finalement assez peu de chance pour qu'ils s'ennuient.


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2 : Des débuts chaotiques…

« Debout Drake. »

« Je suis déjà réveillé, Ed. »

Le blond se redressa sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille et le teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Ed lui jeta un regard vaguement anxieux alors qu'il s'habillait et commenta :

« T'as l'air d'un mort-vivant. »

« Trop sympa, cousin. »

« Arrête de tergiverser, ça ne sert à rien. Jasper et toi ne pouviez pas atterrir dans la même maison, c'était impossible. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » explosa Drago. « Tous les Malefoy vont toujours à Serpentard ! Pourquoi pas lui ? »

« Continue comme ça », dit distraitement Edmund, « et je suis sûr que Potter pourra nous narrer fidèlement tes propos qu'il aura impeccablement entendu depuis son dortoir. Drago, on sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que Jasper _n'est pas_ un Malefoy. Vous êtes très différents, et n'avez » (Edmund baissa d'un ton pour être sûr que seul son cousin l'entende) « pas la moindre goutte de sang en commun. Rien d'étonnant que vous soyez répartis dans différentes maisons. »

Ces paroles étaient pleines de logique et de bon sens, deux choses qu'en cet instant Drago ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit, ressassant la cérémonie de Répartition. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mal tourné ? Comment Jasper avait-il pu se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Et comment allait-il annoncer cette nouvelle à ses parents ? Certes, Lucius et Narcissa ne considéraient pas pleinement Jasp comme leur fils, mais il portait leur nom, et c'était alors l'honneur de toute la famille qui était mis en cause par la mauvaise répartition du garçon. Leur nom allait être traîné dans la boue, ils allaient devenir la risée de leurs amis, et Jasper n'aurait plus la moindre chance d'être un jour accepté par les Malefoy. Alors la dernière chose dont Drago avait besoin, c'était bien du calme de cet imbécile d'Edmund, qui ne voyait pas ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie des conséquences que la Répartition allait avoir.

« Dépêche-toi » le pressa son cousin. « Sev… Rogue va nous distribuer les emplois du temps, et je serais curieux de voir combien de cours nous avons en commun avec les Gryffondors. »

Trop pris par ses problèmes, Drago ne tiqua même pas à l'appellation trop familière qui s'était échappée de la bouche d'Edmund. Il le suivit hors de la salle commune comme un automate.

°0°0°0°

Klaus n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il traversa la salle commune en compagnie de Loan, certains élèves parmi les plus âgés le regardèrent étrangement. Le garçon de Troisième Année était droit comme un piquet, au pied des marches menant au dortoir des garçons, quand le jeune Granger était descendu. L'Indien lui avait alors emboîté le pas sans mot dire et à présent ils traversaient les couloirs jusqu'à la Grande salle.

« Pas trop déçu ? »

Klaus se tourna vers Loan, surpris. Le visage impassible, le Troisième Année dardait sur lui ses yeux noirs. Le plus jeune songea que c'était une bien étrange manière de se présenter – car ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot la veille – et il fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi devrai-je être déçu ? »

« Ta sœur. »

« Oh. »

Klaus sentit son estomac se tordre et il se mit à douter de sa capacité à manger.

« Nous nous verrons quand même » dit-il avec une once de difficulté. « Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison que nous ne nous parlerons plus. »

Loan acquiesça en silence et ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle… et l'Indien s'immobilisa aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils. Dumbledore manquait à l'appel.

°0°0°0°

« La vache ! » s'exclama Ron en avisant son emploi du temps que McGonnagall venait de leur attribuer. « Vous avez vu ça ? »

« C'est sûr que c'est un peu chargé comme emploi du temps » fit Hermione « mais au moins on suit des cours de qualité. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est toi la Miss Sorcière Je-Sais-Tout ? » lui demanda le rouquin de mauvaise grâce.

La fillette s'empourpra et lui décocha un regard méprisant. Haussant les épaules, Ron reporta son attention sur ses œufs au bacon qui refroidissaient dans son assiette. C'est vrai quoi, elle parlait déjà comme si elle y connaissait quelque chose… A sa droite, une fille plus grande que lui, aux cheveux auburn ébouriffés, lui donna une tape dans l'épaule. Le rouquin se retourna, sans comprendre… et se prit une taloche dans la mâchoire.

« Eh ! » s'exclama-t-il en se massant le menton.

Harry, assis face à lui et qui avait suivit l'échange sans intervenir, se tourna à son tour vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci affichait un sourire malicieux.

« Pour ta gouverne, Weasley, les filles ont toujours raison. Alors tes commentaires, tu te les mets où je pense, OK ? »

« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? »

« Depuis que je suis Wyra McGonnagall et que je l'ai décidé ! »

Durant quelques secondes, les élèves de Première Année qui se trouvaient autour d'eux se figèrent et dévisagèrent la jeune fille avec de grands yeux écarquillés, puis Harry se risqua à poser la question que chacun retenait aux bords des lèvres.

« La petite-fille du professeur McGonnagall ? »

A en juger par l'apparence de la directrice de Gryffondor, Harry pouvait difficilement penser qu'il puisse s'agir de sa fille, mais Wyra secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Sa nièce. »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle tendit la main à Harry.

« Et toi, t'es Harry Potter, le Survivant. »

« Euh… oui… » marmonna le garçon en lui serrant la main.

« Très franchement » poursuivit la jeune fille sans se départir de son sourire, « je te croyais un peu plus impressionnant. Tu fais quoi ? Un mètre trente à tout péter. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus impressionnant, genre… je sais pas, un mètre quatre-vingt et des yeux qui lancent des éclairs ? »

« Euh… »

Il était totalement perdu. Cette Wyra n'était-elle pas un peu folle ? Mais alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose à répondre, Fred Weasley se pencha depuis sa place et jeta un morceau de pain à la jeune fille, qui l'attrapa sans difficulté.

« Arrête de l'embêter, Wyra. T'auras tout le temps dès qu'il sera habitué à ta présence. »

« Quoique… » enchaîna George en penchant la tête à son tour « je ne crois pas que s'habituer à Wyra soit envisageable pour un humain. »

« Oh, les Copies Conformes, on la ramène pas, s'il vous plaît ! »

Sur ses mots, Wyra empoigna une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit et la balança au visage des jumeaux, qui l'évitèrent de justesse. Le fruit acheva sa course sur l'épaule de Percy Weasley, le frère aîné de Fred et George. A peine plus grand que ces derniers, il portait des lunettes à écailles et semblait très pointilleux sur le règlement. Il poussa un cri étranglé.

« Wyra ! »

« On m'a appelé ? » sourit l'intéressée tandis que les jumeaux éclataient de rire.

« Si tu continues comme ça, je devrais en référer au professeur McGonnagall ! »

« Oh, au secours, j'ai peur ! » geignit faussement la jeune fille en déclencha l'hilarité de la table entière. « Pitié ! A moi ! Tête d'Ecailles est pas gentil ! »

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Hermione, visiblement partagée entre l'amusement et le début de sympathie qu'elle avait pour Percy, préféra s'abstenir. Son regard dériva vers son frère, qui se trouvait deux tables plus loin. Etre séparée de lui une nuit lui formait déjà un trou dans la poitrine, un trou terrifiant. Klaus et elle ne dormaient qu'à deux mètres d'écart, séparés par une cloison fine. Lorsque l'un deux ne parvenait pas à dormir, il suffisait qu'il donne un coup sur le mur et l'autre rappliquait aussitôt. Un coup, c'était pour discuter. Deux, parce que l'un d'eux avait fait un cauchemar. Trois, pour bonjour et bonne nuit.

Hermione percevait la respiration de son frère lorsqu'il dormait, elle l'entendait se lever, se coucher, lorsqu'il fouillait dans ses affaires… Deux larmes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux mais elle mit un point d'honneur à les refouler. Elle avait onze ans, elle n'était plus une petite fille ! Et, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Klaus lui adressait un sourire encourageant.

Sourire qui, de chaque côté, ne passa pas inaperçu.

Loan et Wyra échangèrent un regard éloquent et la jeune fille hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le message était clair : il allait falloir garder un œil sur ces jumeaux.

°0°0°0°

Le premier cours de l'année s'avéra être celui de botanique. Etant commun aux Gryffondors ainsi qu'aux Serpentard, Harry retrouva sans mal Edmund et Drago alors qu'il quittait le hall en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs salua les lionceaux avec une bonne humeur dont son cousin semblait totalement dépourvu.

« Jasper » articula silencieusement Edmund en conduisant le petit groupe hors du château.

« Oh. »

Harry hocha la tête avec compassion, mais le blond ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il avait les traits tirés, et ses yeux suivaient un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle qui se rendait à la cabane d'Hagrid pour leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Drago avait presque envie de leur hurler dessus, de leur jeter à la figure des sorts dont il connaissait à peine l'existence. C'était injuste ! Pourquoi eux avaient-ils le droit d'avoir son frère dans leur maison ? Pourquoi Jasper n'était-il pas à Serpentard ? Le garçon ferma brièvement les yeux. Il avait envie de tout casser autour de lui, de frapper n'importe qui, pourvu qu'il trouve un responsable, ou même, un bouc émissaire. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il avait besoin d'un exutoire. _Maintenant. _

Guidé par Edmund qui connaissait le château comme sa poche, les enfants arrivèrent parmi les premiers devant les serres destinées aux cours de botaniques. Une sorcière pas beaucoup plus grande qu'eux, potelée, aux cheveux grisonnants en bataille et arborant gants protecteurs et vêtements ignifugés, les accueillit.

« Bonjour professeur Chourave ! » clama Edmund avec bonne humeur.

« Oh, bonjour Ed » répondit la sorcière en lui serrant la main, tout sourire. « Ainsi donc, te voilà bel et bien entré à Poudlard ! Tu vas voir, être élève ici est nettement moins amusant que vagabonder à sa guise dans les couloirs en ne se rendant en cours que pour le plaisir. »

« Ça j'en doute. Dites, pourquoi votre veste est ignifugée ? »

« Hm ? Oh, c'est pour m'occuper de notre Pousse de Lave. Elle a très mauvais caractère. »

« Quoi ? On l'a reçu ? »

Edmund se précipita dans la serre portant le numéro 9 et s'arrêta à l'entrée. Harry, surpris par l'échange, l'avait suivi et il fronça les sourcils. La serre était entièrement vide, à l'exception d'un pot de la taille d'une télévision qui occupait le centre de la pièce, et d'une pousse, qui ressemblait à un épi de maïs, qui émergeait du centre.

« C'est ça une Pousse de Lave ? » demanda Harry, un peu déçu, alors que Ron et Hermione les rejoignaient.

Alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il y avait rien de très impressionnant, la Pousse de Lave émergea pleinement de son pot. D'une couleur orangée, elle mesurait désormais presque un mètre de haut et se penchait dans la direction. Il sembla alors à Harry que la température ambiante grimpait brusquement de plusieurs degrés. Intrigué, presque fasciné, il ne prêta pas attention au coup de coude que lui administra Edmund, et réalisa au dernier moment que de minuscules flammèches tournoyaient autour de la Pousse de Lave. Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière. L'instant d'après, l'intégralité de la serre baignait dans les flammes.

Affalé par terre avec Ron et Hermione, Harry regarda, horrifié, les flammes lécher la porte et les murs transparents de la serre. Edmund était le seul à être debout, à côté du professeur de botanique qui tenait sa baguette à la main. Visiblement, les enfants lui devaient la vie.

« M… merci… » bafouilla Harry en se remettant debout.

« Aucun problème Potter » sourit le professeur Chourave. « Mais à l'avenir vous saurez qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Notre amie ici présente est du genre susceptible et il est préférable pour vous de vous en tenir éloigné. »

« A qui allez-vous la faire étudier ? » s'enquerra Edmund que l'attaque de la Pousse de Lave n'avait pas plus ébranlé que s'il avait s'agit d'une simple piqûre de moustique. Au contraire, loin d'être apeuré, il semblait fasciné.

« Oh, je ne sais pas… Les Sixième et Septième Année, peut-être… Si elle se calme. »

Toujours en état de choc, Harry emboîta le pas à Edmund lorsque celui-ci gagna la serre n°1, où se déroulaient les cours de Première Année. Les enfants s'installèrent chacun devant un pot en terre de taille tout à fait banale et, attendant le début du cours, commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Le professeur Chourave était retournée dehors faire signe aux autres élèves du lieu exact de leur cours.

Edmund lui, n'en revenait toujours pas de l'acquisition de la Pousse de Lave. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en entendait parler, sans jamais la voir !

« Dire que ça fait quatre ans qu'on essaie de la récupérer… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'y arriviez pas ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Fudge ne voulait pas nous donnez les autorisations nécessaires. Et on est obligé de prévenir le ministre et de lui demander son autorisation pour faire venir sur le territoire une plante dite « A Risques Majeurs ». Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait réussi à avoir ces foutues autorisations. »

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer la botanique » remarqua Harry.

« Hm ? Pas tant que ça. Disons simplement que depuis le temps que Chourave m'en parle, je voulais vraiment qu'on arrive à l'obtenir. Et puis, elle est magnifique, non ? »

« Et elle va beaucoup grandir ? » se renseigna Ron, que l'image d'une plante géante capable de tout faire flamber sur un coup de tête ne rassurait pas particulièrement.

Edmund réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit en haussant les épaules :

« Pas beaucoup plus de trois mètres, je pense. Quatre, grand maximum. »

Ron ferma les yeux quelques secondes et refit rapidement le point sur les choses qu'il détestait le plus. Donc, en Première position, les araignées. Et en Seconde place, les Pousses de Lave.

« Bon » fit le professeur Chourave lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves furent présents. « Je suis le professeur Chourave, et je serais votre professeur de botanique et d' herbologie pour les années à venir, alors sachez tout de suite qu'il faudra se montrer dans ce cours bien plus attentif que dans les autres. Non que je croie ma matière plus importante que celles de mes collègues, mais il y à peu de chance que vous courriez le moindre risque dans une salle de cours normale, ce qui ne sera pas le cas ici. C'est bien compris ? Bon. Nous allons commencer cette année par une plante qui ne représente pas de difficulté majeure, si vous n'y voyez aucune objection. »

Sur ces mots, elle souleva du pot placé devant elle une pousse de ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du muguet.

« Qui peut me dire de quelle plante il s'agit ? »

Aussitôt Hermione leva le bras aussi haut que possible. Ce fut le seul.

« Oui, Miss… ? »

« Granger, professeur. C'est de la Sépharine. »

« Très bien » dit le professeur Chourave avec satisfaction. « Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et pouvez-vous me dire, Miss Granger, quelles ne sont les propriétés ? »

« Sa sève est utilisée dans la fabrication du Philtre de Sommeil » répondit Hermione sans la moindre hésitation.

« Parfait. Encore cinq points pour Gryffondor. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a une fleur de Sépharine dans chaque pot, mais pas suffisamment de pots pour tous. Aussi, vous allez vous mettre trois par trois, arroser la fleur et essayer de la réveiller. Pour le moment, elle est en sommeil. Réveillez la Sépharine, et répondez aux questions. »

Sur un coup de baguettes, elle fit tomber devant chaque élève un questionnaire marqué sur une feuille de parchemin. Harry jeta un œil. Il y avait une dizaine de questions.

Comme il s'y attendait, Ron et Hermione firent équipe avec lui, tandis qu'Edmund et Drago se mettaient avec un élève à tête de rat dont le nom refusait de s'inscrire dans la tête d'Harry. Celui-ci remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il lui jetait un regard mauvais puis que, dès le départ donné par le professeur, il se pencha vers le blond et se mit à murmurer. Trop bas pour qu'il entende.

« Alors comme ça, la famille Malefoy n'est pas si pure que ça, hein ? »

Drago se figea dans sa rédaction de la première réponse. Il leva son regard gris vers le garçon de Serpentard qui lui avait dit ça, un élève de son dortoir. Edmund avait cessé d'arroser la plante et observait son cousin avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Smith ? »

Par Salazar, sa voir lui paraissait fausse, crispée. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas son problème.

« Oh, j'insinue rien, Drago. Je constate, c'est tout. Ton frère jumeau atterri chez ces imbéciles de Poufsouffles, alors je suis quand même en droit de me poser des questions. Tu sais quel est le pourcentage de Traîtres à leur Sang et de Sang-de-Bourbe là-bas ? »

Crac. La plume de Drago venait de se briser entre ses doigts. Edmund vrilla Smith du regard.

« Quand on aura besoin de tes chiffres, on te sonnera » dit-il d'une voix dure.

En dépit des apparences, Zacharias Smith n'était pas un imbécile. Aussi, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard noir du fils de son directeur de maison, jugea-t-il préférable de se taire. Il reporta son attention sur son questionnaire et Edmund tendit une nouvelle plume à son cousin, qui l'accepta sans mot dire. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Mâchoire crispée, poings serrés, il resta un moment immobile, incapable de bouger. Dans sa tête, un véritable combat s'était engagé.

_**« Rabats le caquet de cet prétentieux. Vas-y. »**_

_« Arrête, ça ne sert à rien. »_

La première voix était la sienne, traînante, dure, hautaine… La sienne en pire.

La seconde, plus douce, avait les accents raisonnables et insupportables de Jasper. Pourtant ce n'était pas la sienne, mais bien celle de Drago. Mais en plus calme, en plus… Non, il n'en savait rien. Et puis, la décrire semblait impossible. Simplement, elle lui faisait penser à la voix que l'on prêtait à la conscience du héros dans les contes pour enfants.

_« Ce serait stupide de se battre dès le premier jour. Ne réponds rien, laisse tomber. »_

_**« Il a insulté ton frère ! Il l'a traité de Traître à son Sang ! »**_

« La ferme » murmura Drago à voix haute, les dents serrées.

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, respirant le plus calmement possible. Par Salazar, ce qu'il pouvait détester ça ! Quand soudain, sans crier gare, sa tête, son esprit ou il ne savait quoi se scindait en deux et qu'il se mettait à converser intérieurement comme si deux êtres s'étaient trouvés dans sa tête. C'était déroutant, énervant, épuisant… et un brin inquiétant aussi.

« Drake, ça va ? »

La voix de son cousin lui parvint comme à travers un épais brouillard, mais il distingua l'once d'inquiétude, pourtant à peine audible. Edmund n'était pas enfant à faire état de ses pensées, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Mais il n'avait pas encore l'expérience de son père dans ce domaine, et parfois certains de ses sentiments filtraient en dépit de ses efforts. Drago articula péniblement :

« Ça va. »

Drago rouvrit les yeux et sourit brièvement à son cousin.

_« Il y en a que pour deux heures. Tu peux le faire. »_

_**« Ouais, c'est ça. »**_

°0°0°0°0°

Albus Dumbledore ne désertait jamais son école sans excellentes raisons, Loan le savait très bien, depuis le temps. Mais il savait aussi que la situation avec le ministère de la magie n'était pas au beau fixe, et que c'était probablement la raison de cette absence le premier jour de cours. Le fait est que c'était perturbant.

Pourtant, comme le supposait si justement le jeune garçon, c'est bien au ministère de la magie que se trouvait Dumbledore. Et ce n'était assurément pas pour une visite de courtoisie.

Lorsqu'il parvint dans le hall gigantesque du ministère, ses yeux bleus pétillants repérèrent sans mal l'ascenseur qui menait au bureau de Fudge, et qu'il avait si souvent emprunté depuis la nomination de Cornélius au poste de ministre. Il se fraya facilement un chemin dans la foule, les sorciers s'écartant respectueusement sur son chemin, et pu même bénéficier de l'ascenseur pour lui seul. Le sorcier chargé de son fonctionnement lui demanda d'un ton empli de respect à quel étage il souhaitait se rendre et le vieillard lui répondit poliment. Quand il parvint au service de haute administration et au bureau de Fudge, il frappa trois coups secs et poussa la porte sans attendre de réponse.

Fudge était assis confortablement dans son fauteuil de cuir, face à un imposant bureau en bois de chêne croulant sous la paperasse de toute sorte. Son visage lunaire se tourna vers le vieil homme.

« Je désespérais de vous voir arriver, Albus. »

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, mais votre hibou n'est arrivé qu'il y a vingt minutes, et nous sommes, comme vous vous en doutez probablement, en plein début d'année. »

« Oui, oui. »

D'un geste, il invita Dumbledore à s'asseoir face à lui.

« Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas non plus par plaisir que je vous convoque si tôt le matin » fit Fudge d'un air occupé. « Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, les rapports attestent que vous avez bien récupéré l'élève Loan Whyte hier dans l'après-midi, plus de quatre heures avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. C'est bien vrai ? »

« Tout a fait. Néanmoins, je vous ferai remarquer, Cornélius, que ce n'est pas inhabituel pour cet élève. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… Sauf que cette fois-ci, j'ai reçu un hibou alarmant de mon homologue new-yorkais pour m'avertir que plusieurs plaintes avaient été déposées contre le jeune Whyte au cours de ses vacances. Albus, il faut que vous vous fassiez une raison enfin, cet enfant ne peut rester au milieu des gens de la sorte. Il représente un grand danger pour les autres, aussi bien à Poudlard que dans sa propre famille. Il a presque arraché un bras à son cousin ! »

« Cornélius » dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave en se rapprochant du ministre « vous ne connaissez par personnellement Loan Whyte, et vous ne pouvez donc pas vous rendre compte qu'il ne représente aucun danger tant qu'il est à l'école. Nous le gardons à l'œil, nous lui offrons la possibilité d'échapper à ses cours lorsqu'il sent que cela ne va pas… Ce n'est certes pas un élève exceptionnel et je sais parfaitement que vous allez encore me répéter qu'en tant que domicilié aux Etats-Unis, il devrait être scolarisé là-bas. Cependant, personne ne veut de lui, on ne peut décemment pas l'enfermer à Azkaban pour seul délit d'être ce qu'il est, et le laisser errer dans la nature est tout bonnement impossible car, en effet, il représente un certain danger quand il est seul. Alors, je regrette, mais quel que soit vos plaintes, je ne renverrais pas M. Whyte. »

« Cet enfant bénéficie de traitements de faveur ! » s'écria Fudge avec colère. « Il … nous ne devrions même pas le connaître ! »

« Dans ce cas » répondit Dumbledore avec calme, « que suis-je censé faire de lui ? L'exclure de Poudlard ? Ainsi, vous pourrez joyeusement sauter sur la première occasion de l'enfermer à Azkaban – car il ne fait aucun doute qu'il deviendra fou et attaquera les gens. Quant à ses traitements de faveur, préférez-vous qu'il n'en dispose plus et soit amené à être victime de crises en pleine classe ? Dans ce cas, nous pouvons les lui interdire. »

Un long silence s'abattit sur le bureau. Fudge regardait Albus avec un regard si noir qu'il lui donnait un air de fou furieux. Cependant, quoi qu'il puisse dire, il savait que le vieillard avait raison – ou tout du moins, qu'il n'existait aucune solution réelle. Laisser le garçon errer où bon lui semblait pouvait, à terme, permettre son enferment à la prison des sorciers, mais que diraient les foules si, pour une raison quelconque, il venait à s'ébruiter que le ministre de la magie avait fait exclure l'enfant en toute connaissance de cause ? Et, étrangement, il était sûr que Dumbledore ferait savoir son rôle aux journalistes. Cela signerait la fin de sa carrière.

« Fort bien… » dit Fudge au bout d'un long moment, se forçant à respirer correctement. « Le garçon restera donc à Poudlard… Sous votre responsabilité. Le moindre incident, et il sera puni de la manière la plus appropriée par les Services Educatif et de Créatures Magiques. En attendant, que dois-je dire à mon collègue ? »

« Que je souhaiterait rencontrer les parents de Loan le plus vite possible afin de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent quant aux prochaines vacances, et que je m'engage à ce que de tels accidents ne se reproduisent pas. »

« Fort bien, fort bien… » répéta Fudge sans en croire un mot. « Bien… Cela étant dit, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir. Nos informateurs ont trouvé des traces de McWolfen. Il serait désormais quelque part en Albanie. Sachant que vous suivez toutes les informations liées à ce sujet de très prêt, j'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait. Après tout, vous avez été son professeur et mentor… »

Ainsi donc, cette information n'était là que pour cela. Pour lui rappeler que l'un de ses protégés était devenu un criminel en fuite après avoir sauvagement attaqué cinq personnes et en avoir tué deux. Pour lui faire comprendre aussi que la confiance qu'il mettait dans Loan n'était non seulement pas partagée, pas approuvée mais également pas forcément une bonne idée. _« Inutile de faire ainsi de type de rapprochement Cornélius » _songea Dumbledore._ « Je sais parfaitement où vous voulez en venir. » _Mais Fudge ne savait rien, oh non… Rien, pas la moindre parcelle de ce qui s'était réellement passé…

« Il a tout de même tué son propre frère… » poursuivit Fudge en regardant intensément Albus par-dessus une liasse de parchemins qu'il s'évertuait de classer. Ou de faire semblant, tout du moins.

« Le corps d'Ulrich McWolfen n'a jamais été retrouvé » rectifia le vieil homme.

En dépit de son calme apparent, ses yeux pétillants s'étaient fait plus durs, comme un bout de banquise : gelé et capable de vous briser si vous jouiez trop avec. Fudge d'ailleurs, ne soutint pas longtemps ce regard trop dérangeant.

« Enfin, Dumbledore » reprit-il en contemplant sa tasse de thé fumante avec un intérêt frôlant le ridicule. « Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez encore à son innocence ? Nous avions des témoins… »

« Ulrich McWolfen avait tourné le dos à la lumière pour se joindre aux Mangemorts – vous ne vous êtes préoccupé de sa disparition que trois ans après la chute de Voldemort, jusque là cela ne vous posait pas le moindre problème. Alors pourquoi revenir avec cette affaire alors que ce n'est pas pour cela que Karl McWolfen a été condamné à Azkaban ? »

« Pour que vous consentiez à réaliser de quel monstre il s'agit ! »

Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Cornélius, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce rendez-vous est parfaitement inutile : vous ne pouvez rien faire sinon vous plaindre sans cesse de la situation. Aussi, plutôt que me sommer de venir à une heure aussi matinale un premier jour de cours, je vous prierais de bien vouloir cesser ces enfantillages et bien vouloir me laisser vaquer à mes occupations. »

Le ministre perdit son sourire factice et dévisagea le vieil homme.

« Dois-je comprendre... »

« Que je m'apprête à m'auto congédier ? Parfaitement. Sur ce... » Il se leva et salua poliment l'homme au chapeau melon. « Bonne journée. »

Fudge n'avait pas encore réalisé les paroles de Dumbledore lorsque la porte se referma sur lui.

°0°0°0°

Le cours de botanique touchait à sa fin. Tous avaient rempli leurs questionnaires et plusieurs, Hermione en tête, s'empressaient de comparer leurs réponses avec celles du groupe voisin. Au fond de la pièce, Drago prenait sur lui de fixer son regard ailleurs que sur Smith ou l'un de ces Traîtres à leur Sang. Il évitait également soigneusement les deux Sang-de-Bourbe de la classe. Leur seule présence suffisait à le rendre fou de rage, à lui donner envie de se jeter sur l'un d'eux pour le rouer de coups, lui faire dire, jurer même, que Jasper avait sa place chez les serpents, que sa répartition était due à un vieux chapeau rabougri incapable de différencier un Malefoy d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il sentait peser sur son épaule la main d'Edmund, et il se doutait que déclencher une bagarre sous le nez d'un professeur, dès le premier jour, n'était pas une bonne idée. Aussi, il respirait le plus calmement possible, se forçant à rester loin de ceux qui auraient pu le pousser à commettre une bêtise. Lorsque le professeur Chourave, sur un coup de baguette, récupéra les questionnaires, il n'esquissa pas un geste. Et quand elle leur donna l'autorisation de sortir, il s'exécuta d'une démarche raide.

Il espérait que cela se passerait bien, que Smith avait retenu l'avertissement dans la voix d'Ed, mais il se trompait. Et cela se manifesta d'une manière telle qu'il ne l'aurait pas imaginé. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la serre qu'une fille à tête de bouledogue, une Serpentard, cria pour attirer l'attention des quelques élèves encore présents.

« Eh, vous savez quoi ? Zacharias, les autres et moi, on a un scoop à vous annoncer ! »

« Les Malefoy sont déshonorés ! » hurla Smith. « L'un de leurs fils est un Traître à son Sang ! Comment croyez-vous qu'ils vont pouvoir revendiquer leur pureté, à présent ? »

« _EXPELIARMUS !_ » rugit Drago.

Il ne connaissait que peu de sorts, mais celui de désarmement était probablement un de ceux qu'il maîtrisait le plus. Seulement, il le prononça avec une telle force que Smith effectua un vol plané qui s'acheva contre la serre voisine, la numéro 9. Fou de rage, Drago ne s'arrêta pas là et se précipita sur lui lorsque, chancelant, il se relevait quand même. Tétanisés, les élèves ne bougeaient pas, totalement figés. Edmund fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à se jeter sur son cousin pour tenter de le séparer de Smith. Harry lui emboîta le pas et saisit le blond par les épaules.

« Drake ! » vociféra Edmund. « Lâche-le ! »

Profitant qu'Harry et Ed avaient réussi à éloigner Drago de quelques centimètres, Smith lui administra un prodigieux coup de poing dans le ventre. Abandonnant son cousin aux mains du Gryffondor, le fils Rogue se jeta à son tour sur Zacharias et le poussa si violement qu'il bascula en arrière, heurta la porte de la serre de plein fouet… et l'ouvrit sous le choc. C'est ce moment que choisit Goyle, un autre élève de Serpentard, pour attraper Harry et le tirer en arrière. Le garçon tomba à la renverse et cogna le sol douloureusement. Le serpent à la mine patibulaire s'apprêtait à abattre son poing sur son visage lorsqu'il fut heurté de plein fouet par Ron, arrivé en renfort.

Déstabilisé, Goyle s'écroula et le rouquin lui administra un puissant coup de pied dans le dos. Hors de lui de s'être fait frappé ainsi, Drago se releva difficilement et, écartant violement Harry qui s'était de nouveau placé à ses côtés pour le retenir, bondit sur Smith pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le bas ventre. Le Serpentard gémit de douleur, voulut frapper le blond mais n'y parvint pas, car il lui saisit le bras.

Au comble de la fureur, Drago le criblait de coups de poings lorsqu'Hermione poussa un cri :

« La Pousse de Lave ! »

Cela ramena aussitôt tout le monde à la réalité.

Harry, Edmund et Drago relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, horrifiés. La Pousse était d'une belle couleur orangée, et elle mesurait à présent plus d'un mètre. Lentement, elle se tourna vers les intrus et pencha sa « tête » vers eux. Les enfants, pétrifiés par la peur, osaient à peine respirer. Lorsque la température commença à grimper et que la Pousse vira au rouge foncé, Hermione hurla.

« DEGAGEZ ! »

En une seconde, la chaleur devint insoutenable. Edmund saisit Drago par le bras Harry se pencha pour empoigner Smith Ron attrapa Ed et Harry chacun par le bout de la robe, et tous reculèrent précipitamment vers la porte. La Pousse de Lave déversa sur eux un jet de flamme qui manqua le Survivant de peu, et alla s'écraser sur le mur de la serre. La plante se tendit au maximum et toute la salle prit soudain feu. Harry poussa Smith devant lui et se jeta au dehors. Hermione claqua la porte de toutes ses forces et les flammes meurtrières léchèrent la paroi ignifugée de la serre.

Les enfants étaient tous écroulés sur l'herbe, à présent. Essoufflés, les cheveux roussis, les yeux rouges de larmes de terreur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ils s'entre-regardèrent. Ils avaient évité de peu la catastrophe.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Le hurlement du professeur Chourave les fit tourner la tête dans un bel ensemble, mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu amorcer une justification, les yeux de la sorcière se déportèrent vers la serre enflammée et elle devint rouge de rage.

« Chez le directeur ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

°0°0°0°

« Ainsi donc, vous vous êtes battus, et c'est là la raison qui vous a poussé à entrer dans la serre et à réveiller notre chère Pousse de Lave ? »

« Non, monsieur » répondit Edmund. « Dans la bagarre, Smith est tombé sur la porte qui s'est ouverte… Ce n'était vraiment pas intentionnel. »

Les enfants se trouvaient à présents dans le bureau directorial, tout en dorure et en objets plus fascinants et étranges les uns que les autres. Les tableaux des précédents directeurs de l'école les observaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de déception. Se faire convoquer pour un délit aussi grave dès le premier jour, ce devait être une première.

Intimidés, tous avaient laissé le soin à Edmund d'expliquer les faits. Il n'était bien sûr pas trop rentré dans les détails, mais après avoir dit que Smith avait provoqué Drago dès le début du cours, et que lui et Pansy Parkinson avaient délibérément insulté le garçon à la fin de l'heure, il semblait déjà moins sûr que lui, son cousin et les Gryffondors soient punis trop sévèrement. Rendu mal à l'aise par le regard brillant de Dumbledore, Zacharias n'avait osé protester contre le récit d'Edmund qu'une seule fois, avant de se renfrogner en grommelant. Pansy ne pipait mot depuis le début.

Harry jeta un regard à Ron, les cheveux ébouriffés, et à Hermione, visiblement encore en état de choc. Drago avait lui aussi mauvaise mine : il était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Seul Edmund semblait s'être remis de leur mésaventure, et seul lui était capable de s'entretenir sans crainte avec le Directeur.

« Bien, bien… » fit celui-ci pensivement. « Je ne vous cacherais pas que vous êtes en passe de rentrer dans les records de l'école – je ne crois pas que même Wyra ou les jumeaux Weasley aient jamais réussi un tour de force pareil, dès le premier jour de cours. Néanmoins, bien que n'étant pas intentionnel, ce que vous avez fait était très dangereux, et je me verrais donc dans l'obligation de vous punir. Voyons voir… Je vous enlève à chacun vingt points, j'enverrais une lettre à vos familles respectives et vos directeurs de maison seront informés au déjeuner. »

Drago manqua de s'étrangler. Quatre-vingt points. Ce vieux fou venait de leur retirer quatre-vingt points dès la première heure ! Alors que les Gryffondors, eux, n'en avaient perdu que soixante !

_**« Espèce de vieux fou sénile ! »**_

_« Allons, du calme. Vingt points, ce n'est pas énorme… »_

_**« Ta gueule ! »**_

Le blond ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Mais par Salazar, quand ces voix allaient-elles le laisser en paix ?

« A présent » fit Dumbledore en se calant confortablement contre son dossier, « il serait peut-être judicieux de retourner en classe, ne croyez-vous pas ? Je crains que vous ne deviez sécher votre seconde heure de cours, vu que nous en sommes à plus de la moitié, mais pourquoi ne pas aller vagabonder près de la bibliothèque ? Je vous serais également reconnaissant de ne pas aller aux mêmes endroits s'ils vous aient impossible de cohabiter. »

Sur quoi, il fit signe aux enfants qu'ils pouvaient partir. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sans se faire prier, mais Edmund, sur un coup d'œil de Dumbledore, adressa un sourire rassurant à Drago et aux autres et resta près du bureau. La porte se referma bientôt sur Ron et le garçon tourna la tête vers le directeur.

« Je vois que plus de dix ans en compagnie de Wyra t'auront marqué. »

La remarque, loin d'être péjorative, était même clairement amusée, et les yeux du vieillard brillaient intensément. Edmund s'accorda un demi-sourire.

« Je vous l'ai dis, Albus, ce n'est pas de notre faute. Drake vit très mal la Répartition de Jasp et Smith n'a pas cessé de le rabaisser avec ça. Nous n'avons fait que tenter de les séparer, puis c'est vrai que nous nous sommes véritablement mêlés à la bagarre. Mais au fond, c'était juste de la défense ! »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas. Il n'empêche… »

« Je sais, je sais… » grommela Edmund en enfonçant ses mains au fond de ses poches. « Il va falloir que vous en référiez à Sev. »

Le ton qu'employa le garçon, associé à sa mine ennuyée, acheva de faire sourire Dumbledore.

« Tu ne l'appelles toujours pas 'papa', à ce que je vois. »

« A quoi bon ? Ça l'agace. »

« Ce diminutif aussi, si je ne m'abuse. »

« Ouais, mais bon, si je ne peux même plus l'énerver… ! »

Dumbledore éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« Tu as le mot de passe ? »

« Al, je vis ici à mi-temps depuis des années. Y manquerait plus que je sois pas fichu de me souvenir du mot de passe des appart' de mon père ! »

« Il t'a communiqué le nouveau ? »

« Juste avant notre départ hier. Au fait, vous savez pourquoi il voulait à tout prix le changer ? Ça fait dix ans qu'on avait le même ! »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête en souriant, ce qui donna à Edmund le désagréable sentiment que Dumbledore connaissait parfaitement la raison de ce changement brutal, mais refusait de lui en dire davantage. Le garçon songea qu'après tout, on ne changeait pas une équipe qui gagnait à chaque fois, et comme c'est ainsi qu'il résumait son grand-père de cœur, eh bien…

« Dis-moi, Ed… J'ai vu que tu traînais avec Harry Potter… »

« Et… ? »

« Tu te rends compte, j'espère, que Severus ne l'entends pas de cette oreille ? »

Edmund poussa un long soupir.

« Dites, Al, vous m'avez déjà vu obéir sans discuter à quelque chose sur quoi Sev et moi nous n'étions pas d'accord ? »

« Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins de ta part » sourit Dumbledore. « Mais je ne saurais trop te recommander de faire preuve de prudence. Severus est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci, et provoquer sa colère ne serait pas une bonne idée du tout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sur quoi, je te serais reconnaissant, quand tu sortiras d'ici, de m'envoyer Loan, je dois lui parler d'urgence. Si je ne me trompe pas, il est sur le toit de la Grande Salle. Visiblement, son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'a pas l'air de le passionner. »

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Debout dans le couloir, la tête baissée, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago attendaient le retour de leur camarade avec angoisse. Du fait de son lien de parenté avec l'un des professeurs, Ed allait-il être davantage punit qu'eux-mêmes ? Lorsque le garçon au teint pâle apparut au bas de l'escalier doré, les quatre enfants tournèrent le regard inquiet vers lui dans un bel ensemble à la coordination presque parfaite qui arracha un demi-sourire à Edmund.

« Relax, je n'ai pas été puni » dit-il en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur. « Dumbledore voulait juste me parler en privé, rien de grave. »

Les autres poussèrent des soupirs des soulagements, à l'exception de Drago qui se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Malgré lui, le poids de la culpabilité commençait à peser sur ses épaules : n'était-ce pas lui, qui en répondant à la provocation de Smith, avait entraîné Ed et les trois autres idiots à porter de jets de flamme ? Quoi que les trois petits lions en chefs n'étaient pas vraiment son problème. Son père serait même ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait mis en danger dès le premier jour une Sang-de-Bourbe, un Traître à son Sang et le célèbre Survivant, copain des deux précédents. Oui, mais s'il lui écrivait ça, il faudrait bien qu'il parle aussi de Jasper… Oh moins pour se donner bonne conscience, il avait toujours donné des nouvelles de son frère lorsqu'ils étaient loin du manoir. Mais là, cela équivaudrait à mettre directement le garçon à la porte, car il y avait au moins une chose de sûre dans l'esprit confus de Drago : si ses parents découvraient la maison dans laquelle Jasper avait été envoyé, ils ne voudraient plus jamais de lui sous leur toit.

L'esprit en ébullition, il suivit Edmund et les autres alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'escalier pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Que devaient-ils y faire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, n'ayant pas écouté ne serait-ce qu'une parole de son cousin. Ils continuaient de bavarder avec insouciance et un brusque accès de rage le submergea. Il voulait parler à Jasper – il _devait_ lui parler. De toute urgence. Qui sait comment les Poufsouffles l'avaient accueilli ? Peut-être que son frère avait été agressé, insulté…

Par Salazar, il devait y aller !

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la main d'Edmund s'abattit sur son épaule.

_Pas maintenant, _disaient ses yeux_. Plus tard._

_Mais je dois-_

_Plus tard. _

Très bien. Il irait plus tard. Mais il irait.

Les enfants arrivèrent à l'extrémité de la Grande Salle, derrière la table professorale. Un peu intimidés, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent en arrière tandis qu'Edmund dirigeait sa baguette vers l'une des fenêtres. Drago resta en retrait, à deux bons mètres des trois Gryffondors.

« _Open_ » murmura Edmund.

Aussitôt, un mince filet argenté jaillit de sa baguette pour aller doucement heurter la paroi de la vitre. Celle-ci, docile, s'effaça pour laisser l'air frais de la matinée emplir la salle et ébouriffer les cheveux des enfants. Ebahis, ils observaient à présent leur camarade avec une surprise grandissante. D'accord, c'était le fils d'un des professeurs, d'accord il venait ici très souvent depuis son plus jeune âge… Mais enfin, tout de même ! Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de connaître ce type d'astuce.

« J'ai l'habitude » sourit Edmund devant les yeux ronds de ses camarades. « Le nombre de fois où on a pu m'envoyer chercher Loan ou Wyra… ! Mieux vaut savoir comment obtenir ce que l'on souhaite des différents objets et parties du château, si l'on veut pouvoir les ramener à Dumby. »

Le fait qu'il appelle le directeur aussi familièrement choqua profondément Hermione qui fit remarquer :

« Tu devrais montrer plus de respect au directeur. »

Cette remarque fit soudain redescendre Drago de son nuage et il ricana. Hermione se tourna vers lui, visiblement outrée qu'il se moque ouvertement d'elle.

« Si ce cinglé de dirlo méritait un quelconque respect, ça se saurait ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Tu t'attends bien à ce que l'on te respecte, mais tu n'es qu'un sale gosse de riches, pourri gâté ! »

Drago se rapprocha d'elle, menaçant. Instinctivement, Harry et Ron se placèrent juste derrière la jeune fille, près à intervenir.

« Tu me connais depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures que t'arrêtes déjà ton jugement ! »

« Tu n'as pas fait pareil peut-être ? Klaus et moi sommes méprisables juste parce que nous sommes des Nés-Moldus, non ? »

« STOP ! » hurla Edmund en s'interposant entre Hermione et son cousin. « On calme le jeu, _tout de suite !_ Personne n'insulte personne, c'est clair ? »

« Non ! » explosa Drago. « Je refuse de rester une seconde de plus en compagnie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et d'un Weasley ! Déjà là, c'est trop ! »

« La Sang-de-Bourbe elle t'a sauvé la mise ! » se récria Hermione, furieuse. « Si elle n'avait pas fait un tant soit peu gaffe à la Pousse de Lave, tu serais cramé au troisième degrés à cette heure-ci ! »

Drago tenta de frapper la jeune Gryffondor mais Edmund et les autres l'en empêchèrent. Hors de lui, le blond se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise de son cousin et s'éloigna. Il _voulait _voir Jasper ! S'assurer qu'il allait bien, que ses condisciples ne l'avaient pas brutalisé…

Son cousin le rattrapa avant qu'il ait fait deux mètres.

« Du calme Drake ! Personne ici ne veut se battre avec toi ! »

« Non ! Tu cherches à me faire devenir ami avec… avec… avec EUX ! »

« Ils sont symp… »

« La FERME ! »

« Eh, mais vous allez vous calmer ? » s'exclama soudain une voix qui venait de derrière eux. « On peut même plus sécher les cours tranquillement ici ou quoi ? »

Stupéfaits, les enfants se retournèrent pour faire face à un élève de Serdaigle à peine plus grand qu'eux, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et à la peau métissée. Il ne portait que sa chemise et sa cravate, s'étant visiblement débarrassé de son gilet et de sa robe. Il se dirigea d'office vers Edmund et le prit par l'épaule.

« Oh, super Eddy, tu comptes faire un tapage pas pensable dès le premier jour ? »

« Crois-moi, c'est déjà fait ! » sourit Edmund. « Et apparemment t'es pas en reste. Dumby veut que t'aille le voir. Sans doute en rapport avec le fait que tu sèches dès le premier jour, pour reprendre ton expression ? »

« Ouais peut-être… » marmonna le nouveau venu. « N'empêche, vous pourriez y aller mollo ! C'est que j'étais occupé, moi ! »

« Et à quoi pouvais-tu t'occuper, si tu étais sur le toit ? » interrogea Harry.

« Je faisais la sieste ! »

Les autres échangèrent des regards surpris et amusés, tandis qu'Edmund surveillait toujours le blond du coin de l'œil. Le jeune Serdaigle le vit et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

« Ton cousin, je présume. Alors, jeune Malefoy, tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénients à baisser d'un ton, s'il te plaît ? Tes performances vocales troublent mon sommeil. »

Drago s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose de bien senti mais le regard d'Edmund lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Ce n'était pas parce que le jeune garçon, qui devait être Loan, ne les dépassait que de cinq centimètres que l'on pouvait se permettre de le mettre en colère. Heureusement le Serdaigle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir du contact visuel des deux cousins et porta son attention sur les trois Gryffondors.

« Le dernier Weasley, la sœur du Granger et le célèbre Harry Potter. Joli casting » ajouta-t-il en serrant la main de chacun. « Loan Whyte, Troisième Année, Serdaigle, pour vous servir. »

« Tu connais mon frère ? » s'enquerra aussitôt Hermione.

« Ouais. Il souffre un peu de votre séparation mais ça à l'air d'aller. Je l'ai laissé à l'entrée de son cours de Sortilèges. »

Hermione lui adressa un tel sourire reconnaissant que Drago, qui le capta, en eut la nausée. Ce qu'elle semblait pathétique ainsi ! Ne savait-elle pas garder ses émotions pour elle ? Et puis, pourquoi elle avait-elle le droit d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère ? La simple pensée que cela faisait quatorze heures qu'ils étaient séparés lui procurait une telle sensation de malaise qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir à l'infirmerie. Ecœuré, il se détourna du groupe et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

« Drake ! »

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! » grogna l'intéressé sans se retourner. « On se voit en cours. »

°0°0°0°0°

Une ombre. Ce n'était guère plus qu'une ombre, fantôme d'un passé révolu.

Un passé qu'il comptait bien voir redevenir d'actualité.

La silhouette fantomatique n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'approcher celui qui avait motivé son choix de venir si près de son plus grand adversaire, mais elle l'avait senti. Ce qui la surprenait davantage, c'était la seconde aura. Puissante également, elle était pourtant fort dissemblable de celle du Survivant. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il aurait tout le temps de déterminer à qui il avait affaire. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait s'alimenter. Et, pendant que son pathétique serviteur assurait leur couverture, il fallait également qu'il rencontre son seul vrai allié.

Où pouvait-il être ? C'était pourtant ici, dans cette clairière oubliée de la Forêt Interdite, qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. La patience et la bonté d'âme n'étaient pas dans sa nature, aussi valait-il mieux pour l'autre qu'il soit à l'heure.

Enfin, il arriva, drapé de noir et encapuchonné, surgissant de la brume surnaturelle de la forêt. La vision de son maître le fit hésiter, mais il franchit bravement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

La voix éraillée de l'ombre se fit alors entendre.

« Je craignais que tu ne viennes pas, que tu vénères un autre que moi. »

« Je suis votre humble serviteur, mon Seigneur » dit l'autre en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Bien, fort bien… Parle-moi du garçon. »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. Dumbledore va veiller à ce que nos chemins ne se croisent pas plus que nécessaire. Je ne saurais vous en dire plus que ce que j'ai entendu, et n'y voyez aucun manque de respect, mais en si peu de temps, j'avoue que je n'ai pas obtenu beaucoup d'informations. »

« Et ce serait insuffisant. Il faut que je le rencontre en personne, c'est la seule solution. Bien, en ce cas, que prépare Dumbledore ? »

« Il se doute que vous approchez, mais il ignore encore où vous êtes. Tout ce qu'il a pour le moment, ce sont des suppositions. Plusieurs Aurors de l'Ordre ont été mobilisés pour tenter de vous trouver et de vous pister, mais Fol Œil et Shackelbot se trouvent quelque part dans le Sud de la France, à l'endroit de votre dernière signalisation. Ils ne sont pas encore revenus. »

« Bien… fort bien… »

L'ombre pencha la tête sur le côté, huma l'air. Son capuchon noir et sa longue cape de même couleur empêchaient son serviteur d'entrevoir son visage, mais il n'en était pas mécontent. La simple vision de la chair blême de son maître, rendue d'autant plus cauchemardesque qu'elle n'était plus vivante au sens strict du terme, le faisait frissonner. Il l'avait aperçu une fois : la fois de trop.

Soudain, l'ombre disparut, traversant la clairière en la survolant comme un fantôme, et suivit, la faim soudain dévorante, la piste de l'infortunée créature qui avait eu le malheur de passé si près. Le serviteur ne bougea pas, peu désireux d'assister au repas de son maître, mais il ne pu empêcher le hennissement déchirant de la licorne de lui glacer les entrailles. Son impassibilité était intacte lorsque le maître reparut, mais il pressait d'en finir.

« Je veux que tu aides Quirrell de ton mieux. Donne-lui les armes nécessaires à la mort du garçon, assure-toi qu'il le tue d'ici à Noël. »

« Maître, cela signifie-t-il que vous ne pourrez veiller vous-même au bon déroulement du plan ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. Vois-tu, Quirrell m'est nécessaire pour vivre, mais j'ai d'autres taches à accomplir, et tant que je suis sous cette forme, je me dois d'en profiter. Dès que je le pourrais, je sonderais l'esprit du garçon et m'infiltrerais en lui afin de lire son âme. Je le rendrais dévoué à notre cause, ou bien il mourra. »

« Bien, Maître. Comptez sur moi. Quand pourrez-vous revenir à Quirrell ? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais cela ne doit rien changer à ta conduite, n'est-ce pas, mon fidèle serviteur ? »

« Non, bien sûr Maître. Ne vous inquiéter pas. »

Lorsque le maître le congédia, quelques instants plus tard, après lui avoir fait répéter une fois de plus son serment d'allégeance, il transplana sans plus tarder dans le seul endroit assez lointain et assez sûr qu'il connaissait – et sans doute l'un des lieux qu'il haïssait le plus de part ses occupants.

La cage d'escalier de l'immeuble miteux se matérialisa, mais, alors qu'il avançait vers la porte, une violente douleur le prit à l'avant-bras droit, comme si on lui avait soudain appliqué du fer chauffé à blanc. Gémissant de douleur, il frappa trois coups contre la porte en priant pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Enfin, elle s'entrebâilla pour laisser apparaître un homme de son âge, les cheveux châtains clairs, le visage émacié, d'importants cernes sous les yeux, en vêtements de Moldu rapiécés. Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés à la vue du nouvel arrivant.

« R… Lupin… laisse-moi entrer… »

La douleur s'intensifia soudainement et Severus tomba à genoux devant le loup-garou qui le prit à bras-le-corps et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Severus, ça va ? Oh bon sang… Attends… Luna ! Va me chercher les potions antidouleur rapides ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Remus installa tant bien que mal le maître des potions dans le canapé du salon et se tourna juste à temps pour voir arriver son bout de chou, les bras chargés de fioles. La petite ouvrit de grands des yeux terrifiés face à Severus et dès qu'elle eut déposée son bagage sur la table basse elle quitta la pièce précipitamment. Remus tendit une des fioles à Rogue qui la but avec avidité. Les effets commencèrent à se faire sentir au bout de la seconde potion, mais ils étaient bien réels.

Levant son regard noir vers Remus il lui cracha presque, la voix encore fléchissant à cause de la douleur :

« P… préviens Dumbledore… »

Remus hocha la tête et se précipita vers la vieille cheminée dans un coin de la pièce. Laissé seul, Severus détailla rapidement l'appartement du regard.

C'était un minuscule deux pièces londonien, miteux, dans un immeuble qui tombait en ruine et dont la moitié des appartements étaient inhabités. La gare, à moins de dix mètres de l'autre côté de la rue, et le passage des trains était la cause du bruit quasi permanent et des secousses qui ébranlaient le parquet. La pièce était pauvrement meublée : un canapé-lit, une table basse, une télévision. Derrière lui, le coin cuisine n'était séparé du salon/salle à manger que par une dizaine de petites boites en carton. Sur sa droite, un rideau séparait la pièce principale de ce qu'il devina être la chambre de Luna-Jill. Un coin bureau était aménagé juste à côté, sous l'une des fenêtres. A sa gauche, il n'y avait qu'une salle d'eau d'aspect minuscule et une autre fenêtre, de plus grande taille que la première. C'était là, entre la fenêtre et la télévision, que se trouvait la cheminée.

Dire qu'à cet instant il aurait dû se trouver dans un cachot, en train de faire cours…

Trop épuisé pour y prêter attention, Severus ne comprit pas tout ce que disait Remus, mais le ton alarmé ne lui échappa pas. Stupide Lupin… Quand saurait-il garder son calme ? Poussant un soupir, il se redressa et porta la main à son avant-bras. Bien qu'encore chaud et douloureux au touché, il ne le faisait pratiquement plus souffrir.

« Dumbledore arrive d'ici quelques minutes » dit Remus en s'approchant de son ancien camarade d'école. « Tu vas mieux ? »

« Les potions font effet » grommela Severus avec mauvaise humeur.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, que c'est-il passé ? »

« Disons Lupin, que j'avais un rendez-vous et que mon interlocuteur, bien que satisfait de ce que je lui ai appris, voulait s'assurer que je n'oublie pas. »

Le ton se voulait cassant, mais la voix du maître des potions était encore un peu tremblante et perdit de sa méchanceté. De toute façon, il était peu concevable que Lupin y accorde la plus petite importance. Et au fond, ce n'était pas bien important dans l'état actuel des choses. Ils avaient des problèmes bien plus graves.

°0°0°0°0°

D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, Edmund n'avait jamais vu Argus Rusard sourire. La seule ébauche d'expression qui se frayait parfois un passage sur son visage était la fureur ou, dans des situations bien pires encore, un rictus de satisfaction perverse à l'idée d'une punition particulièrement difficile qu'il allait pouvoir infliger. Le garçon s'était souvent vu confronter à l'homme aigri au cours des étés qu'il passait au château et Severus le mettait en garde contre lui depuis son plus jeune âge, lui qui méprisait le concierge presque plus que ses élèves. C'est cette expérience qui lui fit intimer un geste de calme à ses camarades lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui en compagnie de Loan. Mais il n'était pas possible pour des élèves de passer de la sorte sous le nez d'Argus Rusard, ça non.

« Sale petite vermine, vous séchez les cours dès la rentrée ? » lança-t-il d'une voix où suintait presque le mépris et la colère.

« Le Directeur nous a donné un peu de temps libre » répondit Edmund d'une voix assurée sans s'arrêter.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? »

Le concierge se campa devant eux, leur barrant la route. Impressionné mais tenant à soutenir son nouvel ami, Harry prit la parole à son tour :

« C'est vrai monsieur, il nous a… »

« Oh ! Alors Monsieur Potter, l'on s'adapte bien à la vie au château ? On se pavane déjà dans les couloirs comme si l'on en était le propriétaire ? » La vois de Rusard s'était faite doucereuse, et durant un fugitif instant Edmund se demanda s'il ne se trouvait pas devant son père dissimulé sous un grotesque déguisement. Mais non, Severus Rogue avait davantage d'allure et n'aurait jamais traité son fils de vermine.

« Oh, vieux débris moisi ! » l'apostropha soudain Loan en se plaçant devant le concierge. « T'as envie qu'on aille chercher nos tuteurs respectifs, Ed et moi ? Pas sûr que Filius se montre très sympathique après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, et comme je n'ai jamais vu Rogue sourire, je crois pas qu'emmerder son fils dès la rentrée soit la meilleure des solutions si tu veux tenir toute l'année, _capito _? »

Un ange passa brièvement alors que les enfants s'entreregardaient, estomaqués. Comment le jeune Indien pouvait-il s'adresser de la sorte à un adulte ? Rusard semblait soudain bouillonnant de rage, et ni Harry ni Hermione ne purent échapper à la référence de la cocotte-minute prête à exploser. Pourtant, contre tous les pronostics, le concierge ne répondit pas et, pourpre de fureur, s'écarta sans un mot pour les laisser passer. Sa chatte tigrée, qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, cracha sur leur passage, le poil hérissé et toutes griffes dehors.

Les enfants attendirent d'avoir tournés dans le prochain couloir pour interroger leur aîné, ahuris.

« Ça va pas de parler comme ça ? » s'exclama Hermione, outrée. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

« Hm ? L'habitude » répondit simplement Loan en haussant les épaules. « Rusard n'est qu'un sale parasite, tu verras quand tu le connaîtras un peu mieux. Généralement, il ne faut que quelques semaines aux nouveaux pour comprendre : avec lui, tu as toujours tort et tu n'es rien qu'un misérable insecte causeur de problème, tout ça parce que tu es un gosse sorcier et lui un Cracmol. »

« Un Cracmol ? » répéta Harry sans comprendre.

« Les Cracmols sont des enfants nés sorciers mais qui ne sont pas capables de faire de la magie » expliqua Ron avec un large sourire qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler. « Mes frères m'en ont pas mal parlé. C'était excellent comment tu l'as mouché ! »

Loan lui adressa un sourire amusé et exécuta une petite révérence.

« Bon, arrête un peu ton cirque » fit Edmund en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré. « J'ai promis à Albus de te ramener, alors tu nous suis et vite fait bien fait, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, il faut encore retrouver Dray. »

Le jeune Indien perdit son sourire.

« Ouais, et si je peux me permettre un conseil, tu ferais bien de le surveiller de près, ton cousin. Je doute que les autres en reste là avec lui. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La Pousse de Lave. J'étais dans les environs lorsque vous étiez dans le bureau de Dumby, et j'ai tout entendu. Crois-moi, ces sales gosses ne risquent pas de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Garde un œil sur ton copain décoloré, c'est la seule façon qu'il aura d'être à peu près tranquille. Rappelle-toi, Eddy : ton statut est une bénédiction pour tous tes potes. »

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel Edmund pesa les paroles de son ami, et Harry en profita pour interroger le jeune Serdaigle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et qui c'est, Filius ? » La réaction de l'Indien ne se fit pas attendre : il retrouva aussitôt son sourire.

« Filius, c'est le prénom de Flitwick, le prof d'Enchantements, qui est aussi accessoirement mon Directeur de Maison. Et ce qui c'est passé, c'est que Rusard m'a fait une sacrée crasse une fois, et que le résultat a été que je me suis retrouvé une semaine à l'infirmerie. T'aurais vu la gueulante que lui a passé Filius, du grand art ! Je n'ai jamais vu un mec d'un mètre trente capable de foutre les jetons à ce point. »

« Tu appelles un professeur par son nom ? » s'exclama Hermione, l'air presque outré.

« C'est pas un prof, c'est Fil ! » rétorqua Loan avec un large sourire. «_ Alias_ mon tuteur et plus ma Tête de Turc que mon prof. Non, je déconne » ajouta-t-il devant la mine qu'affichait la fillette. « Non, c'est juste que voilà, c'est un peu comme Eddy, il appelle son père Severus, personne en fait tout un plat. J'ai bien le droit d'appeler Filius par son prénom, sinon, franchement… »

« T'appelles ton père par son nom ? » s'étonna Ron.

Edmund éclata de rire.

« Quand tu le verras, tu comprendras que 'Papa chéri' ne s'applique pas vraiment à lui ! »

Ils avaient traversé la moitié de l'école et se trouvaient à présent devant le bureau du Directeur. Avant même d'avoir pu prononcer le mot de passe, Edmund entendit la voix rocailleuse, grave et profonde du Phénix d'or qui gardait l'escalier menant au bureau.

« Le Directeur s'est absenté pour le moment. »

« Comment ça ? » s'exclama Edmund. « Il m'a demandé de revenir. »

« Le Directeur verra Mr Whyte plus tard » répondit le Phénix en faisant rouler ses yeux d'or vers le jeune Indien. « Il est partis pour un moment. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » osa Loan en s'avançant. Si cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il avait entendu la veille en arrivant…

« Confidentiel. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard chargé d'inquiétude. Ce n'était peut-être rien, mais pour se sentir concernés par tout ce qui pouvait toucher les habitants de l'école, l'anxiété dans ce type de situation n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était l'absence de Dumbledore dès le premier jour. Déjà ce matin, il s'était échappé au moins une heure… Loan était sûr que la première de ses absences était due au Ministère, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Mais même Fudge ne convoquerait pas le plus grand mage de tous les temps deux fois dans la journée !… du moins pas sans une bonne raison. Sans doute ses faits d'armes des vacances avaient-ils atteints le Ministère, mais il n'aurait pas eu la prétention de se croire au centre des disparitions soudaines et des préoccupations de Dumbledore. Alors que retentissait la sonnerie annonçant le commencement du cours suivant, il songea que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se passait des choses inquiétantes, il en était sûr à présent. Définitivement.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3 : Professeurs

_La température chuta soudainement tout autour de lui, et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il sentit monter en lui une vague de terreur telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais connu. Il était entouré de ténèbres, au point de ne pas distinguer ses propres pieds et même ses mains, qu'il était pourtant sûr de lever devant ses yeux et d'avoir aperçut un instant auparavant. Aucun son ne franchissait le noir terrible qui l'encerclait, aucune odeur, rien, mais il était sûr et certain qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ là, qui rôdait autour de lui. Quelque chose qui faisait peur. _

_« Harry… »_

_La voix avait jaillit des ténèbres, quelque part, tout autour de lui._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'enfant d'une voix chevrotante. « Je ne vous voie pas ! »_

_« Harry Potter.. »_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » hurla le garçon, que la terreur envahissait totalement à présent._

_Sans qu'il sache d'où lui venait cette idée, il sut que la voix ne venait pas seulement des ténèbres, elle _était_ les ténèbres, et elle l'encerclait, le tenait. Et elle voulait lui faire du mal, il en était persuadé. Il leva à nouveau ses mains devant lui et l'horreur de ce qui se passait s'imposa à lui : ses mains étaient bien là, mais elles s'effaçaient, absorbées par le noir envahissant et dévastateur._

_« Harry Potter… viens à moi, ne crains rien… »_

_« Laissez-moi ! » hurla Harry, mais son cri lui parut étrange, comme étouffé. « Laissez-moi ! »_

_Il voulut se mettre à courir mais ses jambes, pareilles à du plomb, ne lui répondaient pas. Ses membres s'engourdissaient, et tandis que la voix continuait à murmurer, il sentit un froid saisissant et étrange remonter depuis ses extrémités jusqu'à sa poitrine. _

_« LAISSEZ-MOI ! »_

« Harry ! »

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux sur les rideaux rouges des lits de son dortoir et le visage inquiet de Ron, le tout aux contours incertains.

« Harry, ça va pas ? »

« Si… si, ça va, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… »

« T'es pâle comme un linge » fit remarquer Neville Londubat, debout près de son lit. « Et tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. »

« Si, je t'ass… »

En voulant se redresser pour saisir ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit, Harry se retrouva légèrement penché en avant et fut aussitôt secouer de spasmes violents qui lui firent rendre de la bile aux pieds de Ron qui fit un bond en arrière en poussant un juron dégouté.

« Neville, va chercher un prof. T'as raison Potter, tu vas très bien. »

Le brun n'eut pas la force de lui jeter un regard noir devant son ironie à peine dissimulée, trop occupé à tenter de calmer son estomac.

Quelques minutes plus tard Neville franchit à nouveau la porte du dortoir sous les mines parfaitement réveillées des autres élèves, traînant derrière lui le professeur Quirrell.

« Il était dans le couloir » expliqua-t-il à Ron. « J'ai préféré, vu l'état d'Harry… le bureau du professeur McGonnagall est loin… »

« Qu… Qu'y… y… qu'y a… a… a-t-il P… Po…. Potter ? »

Ron se mordit l'intérieur des joues. A ce rythme, il ne risquait pas de savoir ce qui se passait avant l'aube.

« Il a cauchemardé » répondit le rouquin, « et il semblait très malade à son réveil. Il a voulut se redresser et… et voilà. » Il désigna la bile répandue sur le sol.

« T… Tr… tr… très bi… bien je v… vais… régl… régler ç… ça… »

Heureusement les tremblements dont souffrait son élocution ne s'étaient répandus ailleurs dans son corps et le professeur souleva Harry comme s'il avait s'agit d'un fétu de paille. Il disparut si vite du dortoir que Ron eut à peine le temps de mettre les lunettes d'Harry dans sa main avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Le rouquin observa le sol.

« Et nous, on fait quoi pour ça ? »

Mais 'ça' était le cadet des soucis de Quirrell, qui passait déjà la porte de ses appartements après avoir traversé les couloirs déserts le plus vite possible. Il déposa Harry sur un petit fauteuil et lui intima de ne pas bouger, ce que le garçon ne souhaitait pas retenter pour l'heure de toute façon. La pièce tanguait bien trop autour de lui.

Lorsque le sorcier revint, il tenait une tasse emplie d'un breuvage fumant qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du chocolat chaud.

« C… ce… cela v… v… vo…. Vous fer… fera du bi… bien P… Po… Potter. »

Harry prit la tasse et en engloutit le contenu en quelques secondes. Aussitôt les spasmes qui l'agitaient cessèrent et il sentit la terreur qui l'avait poursuivie jusque dans la réalité se calmer. Même la sueur glacée qui le recouvrait lui sembla disparaître alors que le liquide presque brûlant le parcourait, visitant l'intégralité de son corps à ce qui lui paraissait, sans que pourtant il y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Au bout de quelques instants il put se redresser et chausser ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce… »

« Il s'agit d'Essence de Rêve, un nom fort éloquent qui dissimule une grande utilité, mais malheureusement hors de prix si vous voulez mon avis. »

« P… professeur ? » fit Harry, totalement déboussolé. « Vous ne bégayez plus ? »

« Contre-sort Potter. Très efficace, mais bref et très contraignant » expliqua l'enseignant avec un sourire accablé. « Je serais incapable de l'employer au quotidien, mais pour discuter cela me semble plus adapté. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Mr Weasley m'a dit que vous aviez cauchemardé. »

Harry hocha vaguement la tête – grave erreur, cela entraîna aussitôt une horrible migraine – et grimaça. Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Petit, meublée sobrement (un fauteuil, deux chaises, une table, une bibliothèque, un antique buffet qui semblait devoir s'effondrer sous son propre poids d'un instant à l'autre et une misérable commode), elle ressemblait à ces chambres d'hôtels impersonnelles, dépourvue de toute décoration réelle. Un tableau au cadre de bois abimé représentant Poudlard et le lac sous le scintillement des derniers rayons du soleil, un jour d'automne visiblement, constituait la seule touche personnelle de cette vaste pièce. Un rideau de couleur pourpre séparait le côté bureau du lieu de la chambre à coucher. Et partout, partout, régnait des chapelets d'ails.

« Vous savez » poursuivit Quirrell en captant le regard d'Harry « je m'étais absenté durant deux ans, je ne suis de retour que depuis une semaine, et j'avoue être bien trop épuisé pour l'instant pour décoré un peu mes appartements. »

« Où étiez-vous parti ? » s'enquit Harry. Il avait entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs folles en l'espace de quatre jours sur l'obsession supposée du professeur pour les vampires et leur attaque imminente sur sa personne. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient même assuré que le turban que Quirrell portait en toutes circonstances était infesté d'ails censés repousser les vampires qui auraient tenté de l'approcher. Wyra affirmait même que le professeur rependait chaque jour de minuscules portions d'ails sur chacun de ses vêtements, mais Harry n'était pas parvenu à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou bien de la réalité. Déterminer avec certitude la véracité des propos de la jeune fille était pour lui encore impossible.

« J'étais en Albanie » répondit Quirrell avec un sourire pitoyable. « Je me croyais assez fort pour lutter contre les vampires de cette région qui, comme vous le savez sans doute, sont assez récalcitrants. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai lamentablement échoué. J'étais brillant, je savais tout ce qu'il était possible d'apprendre dans les documents que l'on me donnait, mais je n'ai jamais été un homme de terrain. Malheureusement pour moi, il m'aura fallut attendre de m'y rendre pour le réaliser et en repartir avec les conséquences que vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, comme tout le monde » répondit Harry sans réfléchir avant de se reprendre précipitamment : « je veux dire… excusez-moi professeur… je… »

« Allons donc ! » sourit Quirrell d'un air bienveillant. « Voilà que c'est vous qui bégayez ! Ne vous en faites pas, je suis conscient des commérages à mon sujet, et j'avoue que nombre d'entre eux ne sont qu'affabulations, même si il y arrive qu'il y ait un fond de vérité. »

A la vue des chapelets d'ails, Harry songea que les histoires de Wyra et des jumeaux avaient un fond de vérité de véracité respectable.

« Et maintenant Potter, j'aimerais savoir : que c'est-il passé ? »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son enseignant. Il ignorait pourquoi – peut-être était-ce dû à l'anonymat relatif de la classe – mais il lui semblait plus attentif, plus sympathique et infiniment plus à l'aise – mais cela, il en était sûr, tenait à ses bégaiements disparus. Le professeur était-il digne de confiance ? Il semblait presque bienveillant, assis face à lui, en train de lui faire quelques confidences qu'il n'avait pourtant pas à entendre. Et semblant ne chercher qu'une chose : savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Harry sentit sa méfiance s'envoler : ne venait-il pas de faire fuir son cauchemar ?

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur… c'était un cauchemar, j'étais seul au milieu du noir, j'entendais que l'on m'appelait… j'étais terrifié mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… il y avait quelque chose… c'était juste un cauchemar » acheva-t-il, mal à l'aise de dévoiler de la sorte ses mauvais rêves à son enseignant. Mais celui-ci, loin de paraître ennuyer, demanda, l'air songeur :

« Votre baguette est bien la jumelle de celle de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« C… comment le savez vous ? » s'exclama Harry, horrifié. Il avait escompté garder ce secret le plus longtemps possible, conscient de ce que cela évoquerait dans l'esprit des sorciers. Mais Quirrell fit un geste évasif de la main.

« Mr Ollivander est un bon ami. Je suis passé faire réviser ma baguette peu de temps après votre départ et nous avons discuté. Sa confidence n'était pas très professionnelle, j'en conviens, mais il paraissait secoué et nous nous connaissons de longue date, il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance pour ne pas ébruiter ce genre d'informations, et puis, il savait que je vous aurais pour élève. Sans doute aurait-il aimé avertir Dumbledore de cette similitude, mais Hagrid s'en sera chargé pour lui. Non, je vous assure il ne pensait pas mal en me confiant la vérité sur votre baguette. Mais de toute façon ma question était stupide, la baguette ne peut y être pour rien. En revanche, ceci, peut-être » dit-il en désignant sa cicatrice à Harry qui y porta instinctivement la main. « Vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais survécu au sortilège de mort Potter, et ce alors qu'il était lancé par le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps – ou peu s'en faut ! Peut-être cela a-t-il laissé des traces dans votre magie, et que la révélation de vos dons les a-t-elles réveillées ? Cela pourrait s'expliquer de la sorte… »

Sa voix mourut lentement et le silence s'installa. Harry n'osait pas le briser par ses questions, intimidé et anxieux, presque terrifié à l'idée que peut-être Voldemort avait laissé en lui quelque chose de mauvais.

« En tout cas » reprit soudainement Quirrell avec un entrain déroutant « vous n'avez rien à craindre pour l'heure, la potion que je vous ai donné devrait chasser ce type de rêve pour un moment. Il est tard, et vous avez cours dès huit demain matin, si je ne m'abuse. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher. Je vais vous faire un mot » ajouta-t-il en se saisissant d'une feuille de parchemin. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître un texte de quelques lignes. « Si jamais vous tombez sur Rusard, cela devrait vous permettre de vous esquiver sans punitions. Allez-y. Bonne nuit Potter. »

« Bonne nuit Professeur. Merci. »

Le garçon saisit la feuille de parchemin et quitta les appartements de l'enseignant rapidement. Il songea, étonné, à la différence qui existait entre le Quirrell des cours – même lui qui avait vécu parmi les Moldus sentait bien que ses propos ne tenaient pas tous la route et que ses cours tenaient plus de la farce – et le Quirrell extérieur à la classe. Il décida qu'il préférait le deuxième et, lorsqu'il se fut allongé sous ses couvertures en silence – les autres s'étaient rendormis et le sol avait été nettoyé, sans doute par Seamus qui connaissait quelques sortilèges de bas niveau – il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Loan descendit souplement de son perchoir. Il connaissait parfaitement bien les règles de l'école, mais rien, pas même l'inquiétante perspective de se faire punir par Rogue ou Dumbledore ne l'empêcherait pas de mener sa propre enquête sur ce qui se passait depuis quelques temps. En dépit de ses nombreux efforts, il n'avait pas pu obtenir de réponses satisfaisantes quant aux évènements étranges de la première journée. Il en avait bien sûr informé Wyra qui s'était empressée de questionner Minerva, mais celle-ci, si elle se trouvait dans la confidence, l'avait fort bien dissimulé, et les deux enfants n'avaient rien appris. Cet état de fait l'agaçait prodigieusement, et il commençait à se demander si la solution n'était pas de demander de l'aide à Wolf. Mais avant de faire risquer sa peau à son ami, il comptait bien faire parler – ou du moins tenter de faire parler – Dumbledore. Il ne doutait pas non plus que Rogue soit au courant – une brève discussion avec Cédric Diggory, élève de Poufsouffle de Quatrième Année, lui avait appris que le double cours de potions des Quatrième Année avait été annulé le jour de la rentrée et son absence coïncidait étonnamment avec la deuxième du Directeur – mais demander quelque chose au maître des potions relevait d'une mission impossible – du moins si l'on attendait une quelconque réponse. Edmund l'avait vu la veille et avait rapidement glissé au jeune Indien qu'il lui trouvait une mine assez fatiguée, mais l'humeur noire dont le professeur faisait preuve comme à l'accoutumée avait rassuré le Serpentard qui s'était laissé entraîner par d'autres préoccupations d'ordre plus enfantin.

Mais Loan n'était pas comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas passer de la sorte de problèmes potentiellement importants aux interrogations propres aux jeunes de son âge. Non. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Il quitta le plafond du couloir où il s'était agrippé grâce aux rebords presque inexistants durant le passage du professeur Quirrell qui portait Harry. Il sauta souplement à terre, parfaitement silencieux, et observa le manège de l'enseignant. Que se passait-il à la fin dans cette école ? Il les suivit, dissimulé dans l'ombre, et fit taire d'un regard dur la Vieille Dame du tableau du Deuxième Etage qui s'apprêtait à laisser échapper une exclamation à son passage. Lorsque Quirrell referma la porte de ses appartements, il se plaqua contre le mur, agenouillé devant la porte, tous ses sens en alerte.

Il écouta attentivement la conversation entre l'élève et le professeur et étouffa à grandes peines une exclamation en apprenant pour la baguette de Potter. La vache ! Ce devait être étrange de se trouver en possession de la jumelle de celle qui avait assassiné ses propres parents ainsi que tant d'autres innocents. Mais ce fut cette histoire de contre-sort pour les bégaiements qui lui fit dresser l'oreille davantage encore. Ça, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler de sa vie, et même s'il n'était pas un spécialiste des sortilèges, il trouvait cela étrange.

Lorsqu'Harry se leva pour retourner se coucher, le Serdaigle se redressa et, d'un bond, se mit à couvert derrière un pan de mur qu'aucune torche n'éclairait. Il vit le petit Gryffondor regagner son dortoir et demeura cacher quelques instants, percevant une certaine agitation dans les appartements du professeur en dépit de la porte close.

Il n'y avait là rien de particulièrement inquiétant ni même étrange, mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Loan trouvait qu'il régnait une certaine atmosphère autour de l'enseignant qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement à quoi cela tenait, mais son intuition ne lui faisait jamais défaut, et ce n'était pas demain la veille qui l'a remettrait en cause.

Il avisa sa montre et jugea plus prudent, pour l'heure, de s'esquiver. Quelque chose le rendait profondément mal à l'aise et son instinct lui commandait de s'éloigner. Il quitta silencieusement le Deuxième Etage, vif comme un chat, et se retrouva bientôt au Quatrième Etage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Wolf et marqua un temps d'hésitation. S'il le voyait dans les couloirs à cette heure, il allait encore lui faire la leçon, et il n'y tenait pas spécialement. Discuter avec Wyra de ce qu'il ressentait était tentant, mais impossible : il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, et quand bien même elle aurait dormis dans les appartements de Minerva, il n'aurait pas pu entrer non plus.

Une angoisse sans nom le submergea soudain.

« Calme-toi » s'ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

Par Merlin ! Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis des lustres. Par quels moyens la seule présence de Quirrell pouvait le mettre aussi mal à l'aise ? Il avait l'impression d'être malade.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le lendemain matin, cela faisait à présent quatre jours que les enfants étaient à Poudlard, et ni Drago ni Hermione n'avait eu l'occasion de voir son frère plus de quelques minutes. Les cours étant principalement répartis de la sorte : Serdaigles/Poufsouffles et Gryffondors/Serpentards, Klaus et Jasper se croisaient très régulièrement, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'occasion de discuter avec leur jumeau respectif.

A bien des égards, ce début d'année se déroulait plutôt bien pour les deux garçons, chacun ayant été pris sous la protection d'un plus âgé. Où qu'il aille, Klaus était quasiment sûr de se retrouver face à Loan et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment la raison, il était heureux de toujours avoir au moins un élève de sa maison près à lui adresser la parole. Ce qu'il l'étonnait encore davantage, c'était l'écart que gardaient les autres élèves avec Loan, rendant par voie de conséquence Klaus assez solitaire.

Jasper pour sa part était plutôt reconnaissant aux autres Poufsouffles de l'attention qu'ils lui portaient. Etant le premier Malefoy de l'Histoire à échapper à Serpentard, les autres ne cessaient pas un seul instant de lui prodiguer des conseils et il faisait l'objet d'une surveillance quasi constante depuis que, le deuxième jour de classe, un groupe de Serpentards de Deuxième Année avait lâché sur lui quatre serpents de petite taille qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'à ce que deux élèves de Quatrième Année ne les lui en débarrassent. Et c'est l'un deux qui, le soir même, s'était porté volontaire pour servir de « parrain » à Jasper.

A quatorze ans, Cedric Diggory mesurait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt et, outre l'admiration que lui portait la majeure partie des filles du château, c'était un excellent élève très prometteur. Il s'informait régulièrement du quotidien de Jasper, l'accompagnait à ses cours lorsqu'il le pouvait et, dans le cas contraire, confiait le jeune Malefoy à ses camarades de classe il lui faisait visiter le château et s'assurait de ne jamais être à plus de trois places de lui quand ils étaient à table. Enfin, d'un commun accord, ils avaient convenus que, le week-end étant 'libre' pour Cedric, ils se retrouveraient tous les dimanches soirs au moins une demi-heure pour faire le point.

En fait, si tout semblait aller bien pour Klaus et Jasper, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry et des autres. Ils formaient bien malgré eux un groupe pour le moins surprenant. Edmund refusait obstinément de lâcher le Survivant, affirmant bien s'entendre avec ce dernier, mais il ne souhaitait pas – et c'était parfaitement compréhensible – abandonner son cousin. Du coup, les cinq enfants se voyaient plus ou moins forcés de toujours traîner ensemble, et cela était tout le contraire d'une sinécure. Drago se montrait particulièrement désagréable à l'encontre de Ron et Hermione et ne cessait de répéter à son cousin qu'ils étaient en train de trahir leur sang. Ed déployait de ce fait des trésors de diplomatie pour permettre une cohabitation pseudo calme.

Après le premier jour, il n'était plus arriver d'incident de grande importance, et Harry soupçonnait Edmund et Drago de s'être fait taper sur les doigts par le père du premier, mais Edmund ne le lui aurait probablement pas confirmé même s'il lui avait demandé.

Le petit-déjeuner du vendredi matin se déroula grosso modo de la même façon que les autres, et en dépit de son côté surprenant et un peu fou, Harry le trouvait tout à fait agréable.

« Roi Potter, tu me passes la confiture de fraise s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu sais Wyra, j'ai un prénom » lui rappela Harry ne lui passant le pot de confiture.

« Ouais, mais Harry c'est hyper banal. Et puis, tu es quand même le Seigneur Survivant ! »

« Laisse tomber » sourit Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley. « Elle est toujours comme ça. »

« Tu l'as dis, bouffi ! Au fait, où est passé Tête d'Ecailles ? »

« Il est doit être en train de chercher son insigne de préfet… » dit Fred en souriant largement.

« …que nous lui avons sans doute subtilisé » compléta George.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, exceptée Hermione qui fronça les sourcils.

« Le pauvre ! Il ne lui restera rien à manger… »

« Eh, Miss Sagesse, ça va, on lui ramènera de quoi becter, c'est promis » jura Wyra. « Méga Ronnie, tu me files le bacon ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » protesta le garçon en s'exécutant.

« Ok, Mister Flammèche ! »

« T'as les cheveux de la même couleur que moi, alors tais-toi ! »

« Ah, mais moi j'ai déjà mon surnom : WMSSEH. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca veut dire Wyra Magnifique et Sublime Sorcière En Chef. »

Nouvel éclat de rire. Harry piqua le bacon à la jeune fille et se servit copieusement. Minerva McGonnagall, qui passait dans la Grande Salle en distribuant çà et là divers documents, tendit une pile à Wyra qui s'empressa de la faire passer.

« Les Copies Conformes ! J'ai un truc pour vous » clama-t-elle en leur jetant la pile.

Les jumeaux Weasley baissèrent les yeux sur l'inscription et restèrent bouche bée. Harry, assis juste à côté d'eux, se pencha pour lire et fronça les sourcils.

**/RAPPEL D'INTERDICTIONS /**

**1) Il est formellement interdit de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite en raison du danger qu'elle représente. Centaures, loups-garous et consorts y vivent et pour des questions de survie la plus élémentaire, il est recommandé aux élèves de s'en tenir éloignés.**

**2) À compter d'aujourd'hui, le couvre-feu est avancé d'une demi-heure. Tout élève trouvé hors de son dortoir passé neuf heures du soir sera puni en conséquence. Tout élève trouvé hors des murs du château passé sept heures du soir sera également puni.**

**3) Nous rappelons que le couloir du Deuxième Etage est formellement interdit sur toute sa partie Ouest.**

« C'est nouveau ça » grommela Wyra en examinant son propre exemplaire. « Depuis quand ils nous prennent pour des idiots au point de nous filer des rappels du règlement ? »

« Y a pas que ça » marmonna Loan en surgissant derrière elle. « Ils en ont rajouté. »

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent tous les deux fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry, tant il semblait amer et inquiet. De quoi ces deux-là étaient-ils au courant ? Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de le découvrir, car Ron lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit signe de se retourner : Edmund leur adressait de grands gestes depuis la porte et semblait vouloir à tout prix qu'ils le rejoignent.

« On a notre premier cours de potions » dit Hermione ne se levant. « Edmund doit tenir à ce que nous soyons à l'heure. »

Harry et Ron lui emboîtèrent le pas, des exemplaires du rappel d'interdictions dans la poche, et ils rejoignirent bientôt le jeune serpent. Drago, debout contre la Grande Porte, ne fit pas le moindre effort de politesse et se contenta de les suivre. Par une sorte d'accord tacite, il ne se permettait plus de commentaires désobligeants à l'égard de Ron ou d'Hermione et eux ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Comme, de toute manière, il semblait avoir perdu sa langue, ni Ed ni Harry n'avait pu en tirer grand-chose ces derniers jours. Car, en dépit de son refus de parler de son frère dans les lettres adressées à ses parents, les Malefoy avaient appris la situation. Qui, de Smith, Parkinson et les soixante autres Serpentards avait écris ? Ou, plus exactement, qui n'avait pas écris ? Il ne le saurait certainement jamais, mais le résultat était là : Lucius et Narcissa étaient dans une colère noire, et à en croire la lettre incendiaire qu'ils avaient envoyé à Jasper, ils n'étaient pas près de lui pardonner. Sa mère lui avait parlé de ce courrier dans la missive qu'elle lui avait envoyé deux jours auparavant, et Drago avait aussitôt sentis sa gorge se nouer. Depuis lors, il ne prononçait guère plus que des monosyllabes.

Les cinq enfants descendirent dans les cachots en discutant de choses et d'autres, et arrivèrent devant les cachots dix bonnes minutes avant les autres élèves. Quand ceux-ci les remarquèrent en arrivant, ils échangèrent des regards pour le moins éloquents quant au sujet de conversation et se turent en passant devant eux.

« Que de discrétion ! » s'exclama Edmund en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comme si on ne se doutait pas de quoi ils parlaient ! »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un vague sourire. Ils s'étaient tous rapidement aperçus que les trois-quarts des élèves colportaient ragots et théories fumeuses sur leur camaraderie improbable. D'un commun accord, ils n'y prêtaient pas la moindre attention, et c'est comme si de rien n'était qu'ils poursuivirent leur conversation…

… jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre semblable à une chauve-souris géante ne s'abattent sur eux et ne leur ordonne, dans un murmure parfaitement audible, de rentrer en classe. La voix était calme, doucereuse, mais elle ressemblait à un voile derrière lequel se cachait une promesse de colère noire. Le soir de la Répartition lui revint en tête, et c'est en déglutissant avec peine qu'Harry suivit les autres en cours et alla s'installer au troisième rang entre Hermione et Edmund. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas l'apprécier, et le voir assis à côté de son fils fit croître encore sa colère. Le garçon n'avait aucun doute là-dessus : le regard qu'il lui lança suffit à le glacer d'effroi.

Rogue n'était pas le seul à désapprouver la place qu'occupait Harry. D'ordinaire, et en particuliers dans ce cours, les Gryffondors restaient de leur côté et les Serpentards du leur. Le fait qu'Harry se trouva avec d'un côté deux petits lions et de l'autre deux serpents dont le fils du directeur de la maison, fit murmurer pratiquement toute la classe.

« Silence » ordonna sèchement Rogue et un silence studieux s'abattit sur la classe. « Je ne veux ici ni baguette magique, ni formules ridicules. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous sachiez apprécier le bruit d'une préparation en ébullition, que vous soyez capables de maîtriser le feu de votre chaudron, ni que vous compreniez quoi que ce soit à l'art des potions en général. »

Médusés, Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et Edmund se pencha légèrement pour murmurer :

« Ça c'est de l'entrée en matière ! »

Drago resta sans réaction mais Harry et Ron esquissèrent un sourire moqueur qui n'échappa pas à leur professeur.

« Peut-être messieurs Potter et Weasley ont-ils un point de vue différent sur la question, et peut-être auront-ils l'immense bonté de nous faire partager ce point de vue ? »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Ron devint écarlate.

« Non ? Très bien. Je vois que notre nouvelle célébrité s'est très bien fait à cette l'idée. Peut-être aurons-nous l'insigne honneur d'évaluer les compétences de Potter dans l'art des potions. Alors Potter, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me trouver un bézoard ? »

Pardon ? Il n'avait rien compris. Qu'était un bézoard d'abord ?

« Je… je ne sais pas monsieur. »

« Je vois… essayons encore. Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? »

« Je… je ne sais… »

« Pas ? Hm… Ainsi donc, la célébrité ne fait pas tout Potter. »

Edmund jeta un regard furieux à son père qui l'ignora prodigieusement. Harry se sentait quant à lui très mal. A côté de lui, Hermione avait le bras tendu à craquer, et lui-même était rouge coquelicot. Rogue ne pouvait tout de même pas exiger de lui qu'il connaisse tout par cœur ? Il avait ouvert ses livres avant de venir, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout !

« Pourriez-vous au moins me donner la différence entre le Napel et le tue-loup, Potter, où bien cela est-il également au-delà de vos compétences ? »

Harry était si soulagé qu'il en soupira presque. Enfin une question à laquelle il savait répondre !

« C'est la même chose, professeur. On l'appelle aussi aconit. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la classe et Rogue le transperça du regard avec une telle fureur qu'Harry en était sûr à présent : son professeur n'avait jamais voulu qu'il sache répondre à la moindre de ses questions. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le ridiculiser.

« Très bien. Puisqu'il semble évident que vous soyez un connaisseur, je vous donne une demi-heure pour me concocter un antidote contre la Grippe M. »

Quoi ? Un Grippe M ? Qu'est-ce que c'était donc que cette chose ? Horrifié, Harry jeta au professeur un regard apeuré chargé de demande d'aide. Rogue lui adressa un sourire carnassier et l'envoya au fond de la classe. Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu s'asseoir seul à la dernière table, Edmund s'était levé.

« Professeur ! L'antidote à la Grippe Magique est hors de portée d'un Premier Année ! Vous ne pouvez pas exiger d'Harry qu'il en concocte, dans la mesure où ce n'est au programme que de Quatrième Année ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle de classe et tous les regards convergèrent vers le fils du professeur. Qui des deux allait remporter l'affrontement de regards noirs qui se déroulait à présent ? Car c'était bien cela, un combat d'yeux baignés de colère. Comment le décrire sinon ?

« Vous resterez à la fin du cours, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire » lâcha finalement Rogue d'un ton furieux. Puis, se tournant vers Harry : « Un antidote aux furoncles, Potter. Vous avez vingt minutes. »

Comparativement à ce début de cours, le reste de l'heure parut calme, mais d'un calme glacial et terrifiant, qui fit frémir Harry lorsque, au bout des vingt minutes que lui avait accordé Rogue, celui-ci vint voir le contenu de son chaudron. La potion, qui aurait normalement dû être mauve et parfaitement liquide, se trouvait être légèrement trop clair et affreusement pâteuse.

« Si vous donniez cette hérésie à une personne souffrant de ses furoncles, vous causeriez sans nul doute une brusque montée de fièvre ainsi que des nausées incurables, et ceux durant trois à quatre semaines selon mes estimations » fit le professeur d'un ton doucereux en prélevant un échantillon de la mixture. « Créer des potions selon les besoins est un art Potter et je crains que vous ne sachiez absolument pas ni l'apprécier ni lui rendre hommage. Aussi, à moins que quelqu'un ici ne se dévoue pour goûter votre préparation et ne prouve que vous n'êtes en fin de compte pas un empoisonneur, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre un zéro. Ce qui ne constituerait d'ailleurs même pas une réalité quant à votre performance. Il va sans dire que je retire dix points à Gryffondor. »

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles, et comme il s'en doutait, personne, pas même Edmund, ne se risqua à lever la main. Bien qu'il n'appréciât pas le moins du monde le petit numéro de son père, le jeune Serpentard se devait quand même de reconnaître les talents de ce dernier : si jamais il disait qu'une potion était mauvaise et pouvait entraîner des effets secondaires, il ne pouvait que le croire sur parole, car c'était assurément le cas. Severus Rogue ne se trompait jamais en matière de potions, Edmund le savait parfaitement. Mais vu le plaisir que l'adulte prenait à rabaisser le Gryffondor, il aurait bien aimé que pour une fois il se trompe. Juste une fois. Se secouant mentalement et priant son père de faire preuve d'une clémence inexistante, il ne pu qu'espérer qu'il trouve bientôt un autre élève à accabler et qu'il laisse Harry tranquille.

Son vœu se trouva exaucé, et plus rapidement qu'il ne l'eut espéré, lorsque Neville Londubat, un élève de Gryffondor au visage lunaire et à la tête dans les nuages, fit exploser le contenu de son chaudron, provoquant une série de hurlements de la part des élèves assis autour de lui. Sa potion, pour le moins ratée, eut pour effet de faire pousser à une vitesse ahurissante les cheveux de tous, au point que bientôt ceux-ci traînent par terre.

« Londubat ! » tonna Rogue. « Vous écoperez vous aussi d'un zéro, et je vous attends ce soir après les cours pour le nettoyage intégrale de cette salle de classe que vous venez de ravager. Moins vingt points pour Gryffondor. A présent, venez, bande d'incapables, que je vous donne l'antidote. »

Le cours s'acheva avec soulagement. De toute la semaine, Harry jugea sans hésitation qu'il s'agissait de son cours le plus détestable. Au moment de ranger ses affaires, il avisa Edmund, droit comme un piquet face au bureau de son père, subissant le regard acéré de ce dernier. En rejoignant Hermione, Ron et Drago près de la porte, il songea qu'après tout, il avait assez mal jugé le Serpentard. Il était bien plus courageux et sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te prend ? » demanda Severus à voix basse, totalement furieux.

« Il me prend que je te trouve injuste » répondit Edmund sans chercher à éviter son regard où brûlait une colère noire.

« Ce n'est pas spécialement de cela dont je te parle ! Pourquoi cherches-tu à être ami avec un Gryffondor ? »

« Sache qu'Harry est très sympathique » répliqua le garçon d'un ton indifférent. « Et tu t'en rendrais compte toi aussi si tu ne cherchais pas à le ridiculiser devant toute la classe. »

Severus pâlit de rage.

« Je t'interdis de le fréquenter ! »

« Et moi j'en ai rien à foutre ! » rétorqua violement Edmund, soudain énervé par les propos de son père. « Je suis capable de me choisir tout seul des amis, merci ! »

Sur ces mots, et sans laisser à Severus le temps de répliquer, le garçon tourna les talons et alla rejoindre ses amis, restés près de la porte.

« Edmund ! » somma sèchement le maître des potions. « Reviens ici immédiatement ! »

« Désolé professeur, mais j'ai un cours de Métamorphoses. »

Edmund prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir, les trois autres à sa suite.


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 4 : Réunion et décisions

Le bureau de Dumbledore s'était vu pris d'assaut par un nombre incalculable de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une bonne partie avait fait le déplacement, et parmi eux Maugrey Fol Œil, Remus et la troublante Rava, sorcière du Ministère spécialisée dans l'espionnage. Même Wolf se trouvait là, debout dans un recoin sombre du bureau, à l'écart des autres. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, il avait remonté son col sur son visage, comme une protection contre ceux qui lui jetaient des regards méfiants voir méprisants. Il ne le supportait pas. Rogue, oui, il avait l'habitude, il le croisait plus souvent, mais ça, non, il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait en position de bête de foire, d'animal traqué, et cela lui était insupportable, lui hérissait les cheveux et le rendait passablement nerveux. Le prochain qui lui jetait ce type de regard, il lui sautait à la gorge.

« Mes amis » commença Dumbledore après s'être éclaircit la gorge « nous avons de graves problèmes. Voldemort – ou tout du moins son ombre – erre en liberté au-dehors, et il est pratiquement certain qu'il ne tardera pas à atteindre Poudlard. S'il est seul, peut-être serons-nous de taille à le repousser, mais ce n'est pas sûr. De plus, nous ignorons si certains de ses anciens partisans ne vont pas le rejoindre et lui prêter main-forte dans sa tentative de s'emparer du garçon et du reste. »

« Connait-il l'existence des Armes ? » s'enquit Kingsley Shackelbot.

« Je ne crois pas, non » répondit le vieil homme en prenant soin de ne pas regarder en direction de Severus, debout près de l'étagère du Choixpeau. « Et nous devons nous en réjouir, car si jamais c'était le cas, j'ignore par quel prodige nous pourrions nous en sortir. Pour l'heure, tout ce que nous savons, c'est que le manoir des Jedusor s'est de nouveau vu assiégé par un nombre incalculable de sorts plus complexes les uns que les autres, et ce sans que le moindre ordre n'ait été donné depuis l'école ou même le Ministère. Il ne reste plus qu'une explication : quelqu'un, et j'ignore qui, est en train de préparer le manoir à assurer un rôle qu'il ne s'était plus vu attribuer depuis de nombreuses années, et rien ne nous permet de l'en empêcher. »

Il se tut quelques secondes pour laisser à son auditoire le temps de s'imprégner de ses paroles, puis reprit :

« Pour l'heure, nous ne pouvons que nous préparer au pire et mettre tout en œuvre pour toujours avoir un temps d'avance sur Voldemort. Aussi, avec votre accord, je vais vous demander, Alastor, de bien vouloir réquisitionner les services de certains de vos Aurors afin qu'ils puissent surveiller les agissements des anciens Mangemorts entrés au Ministère. Peut-être l'un d'eux aura-t-il été contacté par Voldemort. »

« Je n'ai pas grand-monde en ce moment, mais je vais faire appel à certains de mes stagiaires. La petite Tonks est une métamorphomage, elle pourrait se révéler utile. Et j'assurerais le reste de la surveillance moi-même. »

« Parfait » approuva Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. « Kingsley, je ne pense pas que, quand bien même nous lui en parlerions, Cornelius prendrait la menace au sérieux. Assurez-vous qu'il est entouré de gens de confiance et veillez à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Non qu'il soit une cible privilégiée, mais il vaut mieux nous préparer à toute éventualité. »

« Entendu » fit l'homme en hochant brièvement la tête. « Mais qu'en est-il de la surveillance au-dehors du Ministère ? Des déplacements de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« J'y viens. Pour cela, je vais envoyer Karl McWolfen ici présent. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui, plus mal à l'aise que jamais, dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas mettre ses menaces mentales à exécution et sauter à la gorge de tous ces sorciers aux regards méfiants.

« Karl » reprit Dumbledore « est innocent, parfaitement innocent, du crime dont on lui fait pourtant porter la responsabilité, et il a toute ma confiance. Je sais qu'il mènera cette mission à bien. »

En dépit des paroles rassurantes de leur chef, nombre des sorciers présents continuaient à se montrer suspicieux. Bien sûr, rares étaient ceux qui, au sein de l'Ordre, ignorait la présence de Wolf à Poudlard, mais plus rares encore étaient ceux qui lui faisaient confiance.

« Je tacherais de ne pas vous décevoir » dit lentement Wolf en focalisant son regard sur le vieux directeur.

Dumbledore lui sourit d'un air encourageant et reporta son attention sur Maugrey qui réclamait la parole.

« J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas pour l'instant d'actualité, mais faut-il envisager de questionner les enfants des Mangemorts ? »

Instinctivement, Severus tendit tous ses muscles, près à agir. Il n'appréciait pas Fol Œil mais était encore assez honnête pour reconnaître qu'il était diablement efficace mais jamais – jamais – il ne le laisserait interroger l'un de ses élèves. Il ne savait que trop quelles méthodes emploieraient l'Auror, et l'idée de faire subir cela aux enfants et adolescents dont il avait la responsabilité était hors de question.

« S'il fallait en arriver là, nous n'emploierions pas les mêmes méthodes que celles que vous affectionnez, Alastor, j'en suis désolé » répondit doucement Dumbledore. « Mais il s'agit comme vous le dites vous-même, d'enfants, et non de Mangemorts confirmés. De plus, nous avons pour l'heure suffisamment de pistes à suivre pour ne pas nous préoccuper de cela pour l'instant. »

« Albus ? » fit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, visiblement préoccupée.

« Oui, Miranda ? »

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous saviez où se trouvait Vous-Savez-Qui, de même que l'un de nous » – et le regard qu'elle ne put retenir dans la direction de Severus se heurta à un masque impassible – « alors pourquoi ne tentons-nous pas de lui régler son compte ? »

Severus sentit son cœur loupé un battement mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Par Merlin, qui avait pu vendre la mèche ? Qui avait délibérément raconté aux autres membres de l'Ordre ce que seul Dumbledore était sensé savoir ? Un nom s'imposa tout naturellement à son esprit : Lupin. Il n'y avait que lui… à moins que ce ne fût ce dégénéré de Mondingus Fletcher, que Dumbledore n'avait pas eu d'autres choix d'emmener lors de son arrivée à l'appartement des Lupin.

« Nous ne le ferons pas » répondit lentement Dumbledore « parce que pour le moment nous ignorons quelles forces sont en marche. Il se peut fort bien que Voldemort se soit montré plus prévoyant que les rapports ne nous permettent de le croire, et j'ai bien peur que de toute manière, une attaque ne serve pas à grand-chose. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonnèrent la plupart des sorciers.

« Pour la bonne et simple raison que Voldemort n'est pas vivant. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas mort non plus, il est quelque part entre les deux, intouchable. Nous ne pourrions le détruire. »

« Alors techniquement et présentement, que faisons-nous ? » demanda abruptement Maugrey.

Albus retint un petit sourire amusé qui aurait pu sembler déplacé s'il n'avait pas été Dumbledore. Le pragmatisme d'Alastor l'étonnerait toujours aussi positivement.

« Ce que nous avons prévu au début de cette séance. En cas de nouvel élément, je ferais une autre réunion. Merci de m'avoir écouté, et bon courage à tous. »

Sur ces mots tous les sorciers affluèrent vers la porte du bureau et disparurent les uns après les autres. Les couloirs, déserts en raison de l'heure ô combien tardive, étaient propices à de tels déplacements. Remus s'arrêta au bas des marches et attendit patiemment. L'autre ne fut pas long.

« Karl ? Voudrais-tu m'accompagner jusqu'au portail ? »

Wolf hésita une fraction de seconde, puis avisa l'heure à sa montre. Deux heures trente du matin. Il pouvait bien se permettre de le raccompagner, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait dû se cacher des élèves ou se lever tôt pour aller au bureau. Cette pensée saugrenue lui arracha un demi-sourire alors qu'il acquiesçait d'un vague signe de tête. Le silence fut bref, Remus demandant d'une voix un peu incertaine :

« Ça va, toi ? »

Wolf émit un rire jaune.

« A merveilles ! Je me cache toute l'année sans pouvoir sortir, je suis méprisé ouvertement et classé « ennemi potentiel » par les trois-quarts de l'Ordre… tout va bien ! Et toi ? La vie est belle ? Tu es marié, tu as des enfants ? Tu vas bientôt pouvoir défendre la noble cause des loups-garous devant tout le Magenmagot ? »

« Karl… » murmura Remus d'une voix apaisante. « Stop, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas les autres, moi, je ne te regarde pas de travers. Respire. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, respire… »

L'autre lui obéissait docilement, ne demandant qu'à se calmer, et il dû reconnaître au bout de quelques instants l'effet apaisant de cette méthode.

« Désolé » dit-il, penaud, lorsqu'il fut tout à fait calmer. « Je suis à cran ces temps-ci. Cette réunion, cette semaine en plus… je suis désolé, ce n'était pas sympa de ma part. »

« Aucune importance » décréta Remus en balayant ses excuses d'un ample geste du bras. « Je comprends, c'est demain, c'est cela ? »

« Oui… le dixième anniversaire que je lui fêterais sans qu'il soit présent… Même avant, on ne se parlait presque plus, et depuis bien sûr… désolé » grogna-t-il en entendant sa voix se briser. « Je t'ennuie avec mes histoires, et puis je me comporte comme un gamin… j'imagine que j'aurais dû faire mon deuil depuis le temps… »

« Aucune importance » répéta Remus d'un ton apaisant. Il y eut un silence, puis… « Tu sais, Luna-Jill n'arrête pas de me demander ce que tu es devenu. J'ai entrepris de lui raconter l'histoire ô combien pathétique de ceux que je côtoyais du temps de mes études, et elle ne cesse de me poser des questions sur toi. Elle s'intéresse beaucoup à ta réinsertion dans la société sorcière… »

« Parce qu'il y en a qui y croit encore ? » ricana Wolf.

Ils arrivaient dans le parc et le ciel nocturne les illuminait d'étoiles.

« Luna et moi y croirons jusqu'à ce que ce soit réalité » affirma Remus avec détermination.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Wolf, se raclant la gorge pour tenter d'y chasser la boule qui s'y était formée, demanda :

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Pas trop mal. Elle veut apprendre des sorts de Première et Deuxième Années, mais je me demande si je ne vais pas un peu vite en besogne avec elle. Elle n'a que dix ans… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de lui enseigner tant de choses si tôt, cela me semble un peu prématuré… mais tu l'as verrais ! Impossible de lui dire non. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas trop capricieuse, car je suis sûr que dans ce cas je me retrouverais avec une petite peste sous mon toit ! Que dis-je : une vraie terreur, oui ! »

Wolf rit de bon cœur et l'atmosphère se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Et toi ? » reprit Remus. « J'ai cru comprendre qu'un autre avait été accepté à Poudlard. Je craignais qu'ils ne retentent plus jamais l'expérience. »

« Crois-moi, ils s'en mordent les doigts » sourit Wolf. « Il n'y a pas un jour où Loan n'en fait pas baver à tout le monde. Ce gosse est une véritable horreur : il n'écoute que ce qu'il veut bien, va et vient dans le château comme s'il en était propriétaire et ne s'est jamais embarrassé de politesses avec quiconque. Il y a même des jours où il envoie promener Minerva et Dumbledore ! A ma connaissance, il n'y a que deux adultes à qui il témoigne un semblant de respect : moi et Filius. Et crois-moi, c'est très relatif. »

« Bah, il est jeune… »

« Non, il est comme moi » rétorqua Wolf en observant le ciel nocturne. « Et jamais nous n'aurions dû en accepter un autre comme ça. Après Ulrich et moi, ils auraient quand même dû comprendre que nous ne sommes pas fait pour cette vie-là, mais non, ils se sont obstinés… »

« Tu as ta place parmi les sorciers » asséna Remus d'un ton sans appel. « Je t'interdis formellement d'en douter. Et Loan aussi. Tout ce dont nous aurions besoin, c'est d'un peu plus de patience et de bonne volonté de la part des sorciers. »

« Beaucoup, tu veux dire. »

« Non » affirma Lupin en passant le portail de l'école. « Non, juste un peu. »

Il adressa un sourire réconfortant à Wolf, lui fit un petit geste de la main et transplana en silence, s'esquivant avec le dernier mot, comme il savait si bien le faire. Le brun soupira. Il connaissait Lupin, depuis le temps, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre sa crédulité lorsqu'il s'agissait de son avenir. Même lui avait finis par s'y faire : il n'aurait plus jamais de vie sorcière, il ne serait jamais innocenté. Qui au Ministère prendrait sa défense, alors que tant d'autres que lui, par leur absence de différences, méritaient bien mieux d'être épargnés par le système ? Il n'était pas une priorité pour les défenseurs des sorciers injustement traités par le Ministère, il aurait même été étonné que certains sachent son nom et son innocence. Quand bien même, personne ne se risquerait à le défendre. Pour un peu, réhabiliter Severus Rogue après la guerre dix ans plus tôt avait été un jeu d'enfant à côté de ce qui attendait le fou qui peut-être un jour tenterait pour lui la même chose.

Il respira profondément l'air nocturne et, songeant que ce n'était probablement pas la bonne nuit pour se laisser envahir par l'amertume, il entreprit de remonter silencieusement dans ses appartements.

Lorsqu'il murmura le mot de passe de ses appartements et que le tableau s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, Wolf ne fut qu'à demi surpris de trouver Loan allongé négligemment sur son lit. Le jeune Indien était habillé en Moldu, comme si la perspective d'aller se coucher ne l'avait même pas effleuré, et il fixait le plafond, les bras derrière la nuque.

« Alors ? Instructif, cette réunion ? »

« Tu es au courant que tu devrais être au lit ? » demanda le loup-garou alors que le pan de mur se refermait derrière lui.

« Mm ? Vaguement, oui. Bon alors, raconte ! »

« Loan » dit patiemment Wolf en rangeant sa veste dans sa penderie « si tu n'as pas été convoqué c'est peut-être parce que nous n'avons pas jugé qu'un enfant de treize devait être mis au courant en priorité, tu ne crois pas ? Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu n'as pas cours demain ? »

« Seulement si je décide d'y aller » rétorqua le garçon en s'asseyant. « Sérieusement Wolf, il faut que tu me répondes. »

« Il faut ? » répéta l'adulte en prenant sa baguette.

Il fit un ample geste en marmonnant une incantation et une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu apparut sur la table.

« Ecoute » tenta à nouveau le plus jeune. « Je sens bien qu'il se passe un truc pas très clair en ce moment. Sérieusement, tout ça commence à me foutre les jetons. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter » fit Wolf en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. « Quoi qu'il se passe, c'est en-dehors de ces murs. »

« A ta place, je n'en serais pas aussi sûr » murmura Loan à voix si basse que sans son ouïe surdéveloppée, jamais l'adulte n'aurait pu l'entendre.

Il le regarda soudain d'un air anxieux et étonné.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Loan se leva, soudain très excité, comme cela lui arrivait parfois lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

« L'autre soir… jeudi » précisa-t-il, « je suis sortis du dortoir. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je voulais voir quelque chose… Albus s'est absenté deux fois lundi ! » s'écria-t-il brusquement en voyant passé l'agacement dans les yeux de Wolf. « Une fois à cause de cet abruti de Fudge, l'autre fois pour aller je en sais où. Je voulais savoir ce qui se tramait, c'est tout ! Tu crois peut-être que je suis complètement idiot ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça… »

« Et puis il y a autre chose : comment tu expliques que je me sente mal à chaque fois que je me trouve à moins de trente mètres de Quirrell ? »

Wolf se raidit légèrement mais n'en laissa rien paraître et haussa les épaules, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

« Peut-être l'odeur d'ail. J'ai entendu dire qu'il se trimballait toujours avec de l'ail… »

« A trente mètres ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je te rappelle. »

Wolf émit un bref soupir. Il était d'ordinaire du genre exubérant, enfantin, en constante recherche de pitreries qui pourraient amuser son cadet, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon moment pour tenir son rôle de frère de cœur. Il avait d'autres choses à penser, tant d'autres… Et les révélations de Severus au début de la réunion n'avaient fait que l'inquiéter d'avantage. Et encore plus la décision de Dumbledore de laisser pour le moment les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. «Vous ne pouvez pas laisser le garçon servir d'appât !» avait presque crié quelqu'un dans l'assemblée, il n'aurait su dire qui. « Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » Mais le vieux mage s'était montré intraitable : en dépit des ordres de Voldemort qu'avait reçu Severus sur Harry et Quirrell, et la menace que représentait assurément l'enseignant, il avait affirmé : « Pour l'heure, rien ne presse, nous pouvons nous permettre d'observer les agissements de Quirrell. Il n'est pour l'instant plus sous le contrôle de Voldemort, peut-être pourra-t-il nous livrer des informations utiles. Il nous faudra juste nous assurer que sa route ne croise pas plus que nécessaire celle d'Harry. » Il n'en avait rien laisser paraître, mais Wolf aussi avait été choqué des propos tenus par Dumbledore. Il se serait attendu à un peu plus d'humanité de sa part, sans doute, lui qui l'avait aidé et continuait à avoir en lui une absolue confiance. Enfin ! Il devait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Du moins il l'espérait…

Il observa encore quelques secondes son jeune protégé. Plus l'idée de partir rapidement s'insinuait en lui, plus il y voyait un risque pour Loan. Le garçon n'était pas stupide, il finirait bien par découvrir quelque chose, et auquel cas, il y avait fort à parier qu'il se retrouve au centre d'une bataille rangée dangereuse. Il ne pouvait quitter Poudlard en sachant ce qui risquait de se produire.

Il se tourna vers son jeune ami et l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules, le faisant sursauter.

« Ecoute-moi bien Loan, c'est très important. Jure-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de savoir ce qui s'est dit et ce qui se dira sans doute prochainement lors des réunions. Et que tu ne te mêleras pas des affaires des adultes. Jure-le moi. »

« Mais y se passe quoi, à la fin ? »

« Jure-le-moi ! » s'emporta Wolf, des accents désespérés dans la voix.

Loan l'observa longuement, détaillant son visage, ses yeux dans lesquels il discernait une inquiétude réelle. Il n'avait jamais vu son aîné perdre son calme de la sorte. Des deux, il était celui qui, d'ordinaire, savait le plus gérer ses émotions.

« Pourquoi me fais-tu jurer ? » questionna le garçon en refusant toujours de répondre.

« Parce que » répliqua Wolf en se jetant à l'eau, « je vais être absent longtemps, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps, et que je ne veux pas que tu tentes quelque chose d'insensé qui pourrait te coûter cher ! Nous nous trouvons dans une situation particulière, tu l'as deviné, mais je refuse que tu cherches plus loin ! Jure-moi que tu te tiendras tranquille, par Merlin, jure-le moi ! »

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais Loan n'avait vu Wolf paraître aussi inquiet. Par Merlin, que se passait-il dans cette école ?

« Je te jure de faire attention » lâcha-t-il finalement à contrecœur. « Mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques un peu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

« Loan… » grinça Wolf.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva soudain le plus jeune en se dégageant. « Tu me demandes de faire gaffe, mais je ne sais même pas à quoi ! Tu crois peut-être que c'est une bonne technique pour que je m'en sorte ? »

L'adulte devait bien connaître que non, mais ç'aurait été trahir Dumbledore que de révéler la vérité à Loan. En même temps, si le jeune garçon ne suivait pas ses instructions et qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Que faire alors ? Aller avertir le directeur de la situation et lui demander conseil ? Ou bien gérer Loan comme il l'avait toujours fait ?

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques brèves secondes pour se décider : il gérerait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança :

« Ecoute-moi bien, et ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît. Nous savons de sources sûres que Quirrell n'est pas recommandable et qu'il pourrait bien s'avérer dangereux pour nous tous, mais Dumbledore refuse de le renvoyer pour le moment, car il est persuadé que si nous le laissons agir tranquillement, il finira par se trahir et nous apprendre des choses intéressantes. Mais il n'en est pas moins sous surveillance, et j'aimerais autant que tu ne t'en approches pas plus que nécessaire, c'est clair ? Et » ajouta-t-il en se remémorant un détail que Loan avait évoqué le mercredi en passant le voir, « si tu pouvais t'assurer qu'Harry Potter reste à bonne distance, je crois qu'il ne s'en portera pas plus mal. »

Loan le regardait à présent d'un air profondément inquiet, comme si de toute sa vie il n'avait pas reçu d'avertissement aussi clair, ce qui était quelque part la réalité. Lorsqu'il courrait ou faisait courir à quiconque un quelconque danger, il le savait, c'était toujours le même ou presque, et il savait comment y remédier, comment tenter de limiter les dégâts. Cette forme de danger avait quelque chose de rassurant, car il y était habitué depuis tout petit, il avait grandit avec, devrait vivre avec toute sa vie il était en terrain connu, une similitude que n'avait pas l'avertissement de Wolf. Et sans qu'il sache comment ou pourquoi, il sentait que l'adulte avait raison : Quirrell était dangereux. Il ignorait encore dans quelle mesure, mais oui, il _était_ dangereux. Pire : le danger émanait du professeur. C'était abstrait, mais perceptible, presque palpable. Et terrifiant. Loan le savait, il _savait_. Il connaissait cette forme sournoise de danger, cette terreur qui grandissait en lui, ce sixième sens qui s'affolait pour le prévenir d'il ne savait quoi, mais d'un 'il ne savait quoi' particulièrement horrifiant, imposant, dangereux.

« D'accord » murmura-t-il en encrant son regard dans celui de son ami. « C'est promis, je ferais gaffe. »

Wolf le libéra de son regard et se recula, comme pour mieux le jauger.

« Tu me diras ? » demanda le garçon avec espoir.

« Sans doute » éluda l'autre en reposant son Whisky qu'il n'avait même pas entamé. Il n'avait plus la tête à ça.

« Tu vas être parti combien de temps ? » questionna encore Loan.

« Je sais pas, je te dis. Quelques jours, peut-être plus. J'en sais rien ! » s'emporta-t-il soudain face au visage que lui retournait le garçon, le regard rivé sur le paysage nocturne que dévoilait la fenêtre. « Si je ne suis pas là dans une semaine, non, deux, tu verras avec Minerva, elle sait. Elle te dira. Dis-lui… non, tiens, prends ça » dit-il en lui écrivant à la va-vite un mot sur un morceau de parchemin. « Comme ça elle saura que je t'en ai parlé et que c'est moi qui veut que l'on t'informe. Voilà. »

« Tu pars maintenant ? »

« Dans dix minutes. »

L'adulte courait un peu partout, sans savoir quoi faire du gamin de treize ans qui ne souhaitait pas le lâcher, s'avala une rasade de Whisky Pur-Feu, enfila une veste plus chaude, fourra quelques affaires dans un sac de toile, vida son placard de toute la nourriture qui s'y trouvait et dû tasser son sac pour qu'il accepte de se fermer. Il se tourna vers Loan, resté immobile au milieu de la pièce.

« Ne m'accompagne pas dehors » le devança Wolf. « Ça grouille de membres de l'Ordre, j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses prendre. »

« Comme si y avait le moindre risque ! »

« Loan, tu restes ici, c'est un ordre. »

Le jeune Indien le défia du regard, tout en sachant qu'il ne serait pas le vainqueur de cet affrontement silencieux. Il n'en avait pas la force, il perdrait, comme perdait toujours Wolf habituellement. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour habituel, et Loan sentait presque le changement de manière palpable, ce qui lui semblait proprement terrifiant. Sans Wolf au château, Merlin seul sait les erreurs qu'il pourrait commettre. La peur monta en lui, sourde, tenace. Si Wolf n'était plus là pour le calmer et que quelque chose le rendait furieux durant ce laps de temps, que ferait-il ? Comment parviendrait-il à contenir ses émotions contradictoires et dangereuses ? Il regardait l'adulte se préparer, les entrailles nouées, la gorge serrée, asséchée par l'appréhension. Il était incapable de se contrôler ! Si Wolf n'était pas là… si jamais…

L'adulte, se sachant gagnant de ce duel de regards, s'était détourné, et Loan, les poings serrés à s'en faire mal, dû faire un effort surhumain pour que sa voix ne tremble pas lorsqu'il lâcha :

« W… Wolf ? »

« Quoi ? »

L'inquiétude était audible dans la voix de Loan, en dépit de tous ses efforts, et Wolf se retourna, surpris et anxieux. L'Indien avait des trémolos dans la voix et son regard n'était pas aussi imperturbable qu'il l'aurait souhaité, loin de là.

« Si… si jamais… tu sais… comment je ferais, si t'es pas… si t'es pas dans le coin ? » Cette simple phrase lui demandait beaucoup, témoignant de sa faiblesse d'enfant qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de toujours dissimuler. Wolf le savait, Loan ne se montrait jamais faible, ou du moins s'y efforçait, faisant preuve devant tout le monde d'un mépris et d'une assurance dont il ne possédait en vérité pas la moitié. 'Se protéger, toujours' et 'Frapper le premier' étaient les deux règles que s'imposait Loan, héritage des générations de leurs semblables qui les avaient précédées. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu, le garçon n'avait pas encore suffisamment de recul pour réaliser que suivre à la lettre ces règles de conduite proches de l'asociabilité la plus totale n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas une bonne idée, mais un palliatif, cela Wolf devait en convenir. Quand les émotions pouvaient causer de terribles dégâts comme chez Loan, il pouvait comprendre que s'en protéger revenait à protéger les autres – lui-même avait agis de la sorte – mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas une bonne idée du tout. Le cœur serré de se voir confié la détresse du jeune Indien, tentant en même temps d'étouffer le sentiment de fierté qui l'envahissait progressivement – il n'y avait qu'à lui que Loan se confiait de la sorte, qu'à lui ! – il s'approcha du garçon et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Tout ira bien, Lo. Tu verras, tu vas y arriver, y a pas de raison. Je te fais confiance mon grand. »

C'était dit avec tant de conviction que Loan déglutit avec difficulté, son regard planté dans celui de l'adulte. Il papillonna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qu'il sentait monter dangereusement, se maudit intérieurement et parvint à afficher un petit sourire à demi convaincu.

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquit Wolf avec un sourire encourageant.

« Oui. »

Loan se trouva pour la première fois de sa vie bien piètre menteur.

« Très bien » dit néanmoins Wolf en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. « J'y vais, alors. A plus. »

« A plus. »

L'adulte traversa le mur qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer et, se retournant pour adresser un signe au jeune Serdaigle, disparut dans le couloir. Resté seul dans les appartements qui se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes, Loan prit sur lui de respirer calmement, lentement et surtout profondément, pour chasser les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller maintenant, il préférait ne même pas envisager les conséquences. Après une ou deux minutes de ce régime, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et scruta le parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Bien qu'il sache cela inutile, il tenta de trouver Wolf dans ce décor d'un noir d'encre. Et ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'il se décida enfin à quitter les appartements de son ami pour errer dans les couloirs telle une âme en peine, comme disait Filius. Il avait en effet l'assurance qu'il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Au point où il en était, ce n'était pas bien grave s'il manquait les cours le lendemain, et puis, il était sûr que Filius saurait la raison de son absence et ne s'en formaliserait pas plus que cela. Il avait envie de penser que de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si son avis avait de l'importance, mais il savait que ce serait se mentir à lui-même, et il se morigéna mentalement. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il retourne dans son dortoir pour y dormir aux côtés de gamins qu'il n'aimait pas. Il n'avait pas le choix…

… mais il le prendrait.

Il fit demi-tour à mi-parcours et grimpa rapidement et silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Là, il chercha le vieux t-shirt qu'il y avait abandonné juste avant la rentrée, dissimulée sous une pierre du château un peu bancale qu'il pouvait aisément soulever. Lorsqu'il l'eut récupéré, il le roula en boule, s'en fit un oreiller de fortune et s'allongea sur le balcon de la Tour d'où il pouvait voir le ciel étoilée sans être gêné par les fioritures du toit.

Il ne s'endormit pas, bien sûr, mais la vision de la Voie Lactée avait sur lui un effet apaisant non négligeable et cela le fit se sentir calme pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, comme lorsqu'il se rendait chez Wolf juste pour discuter de tout et de rien, sans arrière pensée vis-à-vis d'informations sur l'Ordre.

Alors qu'il s'apaisait au lointain contact des étoiles, Wolf traversait la Forêt Interdite en courant, avalé par la nuit.


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 5 : Futures Légendes

« On a cours de Vol ! »

« On sait, Ronald. »

« On a cours de Vol ! » répéta le rouquin en faisant de grands gestes, sa fourchette pleine de bacon à la main. « Tu imagines ? On va apprendre à voler sur des balais ! »

« Pour le moment, la seule chose qui vole c'est le bacon supposément placé sur ta fourchette » signala Hermione en se débarrassant de la fameuse tranche de bacon, arrivée son bol.

Mais le jeune Weasley fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, à moins qu'il ne l'ait_ vraiment_ pas entendu. La perspective de commencer bientôt le seul cours que les Premières Années avaient le samedi matin – à savoir ''Vol'' – le rendait presque hystérique. Le petit déjeuner, déjà bien animé par les pitreries de Wyra et des jumeaux Weasley, en devenait totalement fou. Harry secoua la tête avec amusement, se forçant à reporter son attention sur son assiette. Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait eu son premier cours de Potions, et il redoutait déjà celui de la semaine suivante. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé questionner Edmund lorsqu'il les avait rejoint à la fin du cours, énervé mais déterminé, semblait-il, à ne pas se laisser faire par son père. Le garçon n'avait d'ailleurs que peu parlé durant le reste de la journée, faisant de la sorte concurrence à son cousin, mais il avait suivit Harry avec encore plus d'assiduité si toute fois c'était possible.

En outre, l'appréhension qu'il ressentait à l'égard de sa première leçon de Vol allait grandissante. Contrairement à Wyra, Edmund, Drago et tant d'autres, il n'avait jamais utilisé un balai autrement que pour faire le ménage et la perspective de se ridiculiser le hantait. Et si jamais il s'écrasait au sol, comme c'était si souvent arriver à Dean Thomas lors de ses premiers essais ? Les seules différences notables qu'il y aurait entre lui et Dean, c'est qu'il aurait la totalité des Première Année en spectateurs et que lui n'aurait pas six ans et demi. Et il doutait également qu'il en parlerait un jour avec le sourire propre au jeune noir assis à côté de lui.

Un morceau de bacon atterrit subitement sur sa tête et il leva les yeux vers Ron, qu'Hermione et Wyra s'appliquaient présentement à massacrer à coups de livres et de fourchettes.

« Cette fois Ronald, ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent de rire et Harry se joignit bientôt à eux, trop heureux d'oublier ses petits soucis un bref instant. Malgré certains accès de colère ou les regards noirs qu'échangeaient parfois Ron avec Drago ou même Hermione, qu'il trouvait être « une Miss Je-Sais-Tout des plus insupportable », ils formaient une bande hétéroclite mais sympathique. La glace qui les tenait plus ou moins éloignés les uns des autres fondait progressivement et laissait place à une ambiance proche de celle d'une colonie de vacances.

Lorsque dix minutes plus tard Edmund lui tapota l'épaule, Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de se baisser : le verre d'eau dont Wyra avait jeté le contenu vers lui passa au-dessus de sa tête et trempa le visage du Serpentard. Drago, debout juste derrière, eut lui aussi droit à sa part mais ne prit pas tellement cela à la rigolade.

« Arrête ça immédiatement ! » cracha-t-il avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait.

« Du calme Drago » fit Edmund d'un ton apaisant. « Ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau, on prendra une revanche plus tard » ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire à Wyra qui affichait désormais une mine angélique.

C'est donc les cheveux humides que le garçon se rendit avec les autres Première Année dans le parc pour leur cours de Vol quelques minutes plus tard. Pour la première fois depuis leur rentrée Drago aurait peut-être consentis à reconnaître une certaine similitude avec Hermione Granger : tous deux attendaient le cours avec impatience pour une bonne raison. Vol était en effet la seule discipline enseignée à Poudlard où tous les élèves d'une même année avaient cours en même temps. Ce qui signifiait purement et simplement qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir voir leur jumeau en-dehors des croisements dans les couloirs et des heures de repas.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Drago sourit franchement lorsqu'il vit son frère se précipiter à sa rencontre. Le Poufsouffle, débordant comme à l'accoutumée de bonne humeur et de joie, l'enserra sans prêter attention aux regards des élèves autour d'eux.

« Dray ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! »

Le jeune serpent lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, rouge de confusion sous les regards amusés d'Edmund et des autres. Juste à côté, Klaus faisait la bise à sa sœur, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« C'est'y pas mignon… sniff! » fit moqueusement Edmund en essuyant une larme inexistante.

Il se prit une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Drago, soudain de bien meilleure humeur.

« Interdiction de te moquer, sale fils à papa ! »

« Edmund, ça va ? » demanda Jasper en lui claquant une bise sur la joue. « Pas trop dur cette semaine ? »

« Ça peut aller » sourit le Serpentard. « Et toi ? »

« Tranquille ! » sourit le petit blond. « Tout le monde me materne, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une Maison entière prête à me rendre service ! Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Comment ça va ? »

« Pas trop mal. Mais ton oncle est absolument atroce ! »

« Ron ! » se récria Hermione.

« T'en fais pas » répondit Edmund en souriant, « y a pas de mal. On sait très bien comment il est, rien d'étonnant à ce que vous ne l'aimiez pas. Y a aucun problème. »

C'est tout sourire que la bande de Première Année alla se placer devant les balais disposés en deux rangées face à face au fond du parc. Harry se retrouva sans surprise entre Edmund et Ron, avec en face de lui Drago et Jasper. Le garçon nota les regards méfiants que les autres Poufsouffle lançaient au blond. Sans doute les serpents s'étaient-ils montrés particulièrement méchants envers Jasper pour que même son frère soit sujet à une certaine surveillance.

« Prenez place ! » ordonna Madame Bibine en remontant l'allée formée par les balais. C'était une femme pas beaucoup plus grande que ses élèves, aux cheveux gris ébouriffés à longueur d'année, d'après Edmund, et aux yeux jaunes de faucon. « C'est bon ? Parfait. Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à votre premier cours de Vol ! Ici vous n'utiliserez pas vos baguettes, inutile donc de vous en encombrer, vous pourriez les casser lors d'une mauvaise manœuvre. » Elle attendit que tous les élèves ait déposé leur baguette loin derrière eux puis reprit : « Pour bien débuter, vous en devez pas vous pencher pour prendre votre balai, mais lui ordonner de se lever de lui-même. Pour cela tendez votre main au-dessus de votre balai et dites ''debout''. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de succès. A peine Harry avait-il dit « debout » que son balai lui sauta dans la main, le faisant vaciller sous le choc. Mais il fut l'un des rares à réussir de la sorte du premier coup. Klaus Granger, à trois élèves de lui, ne parvint qu'à lui faire faire un petit bond avant de retourner dans l'herbe. Hermione y parvint, elle, mais son balai semblait être au ralenti. Ron dit « debout » si fort que le balai lui sauta au visage avant de retourner à ses pieds.

« Vous marrez pas ! » intima-t-il à Harry et Edmund, incapables de se retenir. Mais lui-même était partagé entre colère et rire et sa remarque lui parut faiblarde et ridicule, même à lui.

Drago et Jasper étaient quant à eux parfaitement arrivés à se faire obéir de leurs balais. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui et aperçut l'infortuné Neville Londubat qui avait lui de grandes difficultés à ne faire ne serait-ce que frémir son propre balai. Voyant cela, madame Bibine fonça droit sur lui et lui saisit le bras, lui maintenant fermement la main au-dessus du manche.

« Dites-le avec foi ! Vous ne devez pas trembler sinon le balai le sentira. »

Harry et Edmund échangèrent un regard désolé. Il y avait peu de chance que Neville soit très à l'aise avec un balai si celui-ci pouvait profiter de sa peur. Quand enfin il parvint à attraper son balai, Neville obéit en déglutissant difficilement à madame Bibine qui lui ordonnait de se tenir près à décoller. De son côté, Klaus était enfin parvenu à faire obéir le sien.

« Voilà » approuva madame Bibine, se voulant encourageante. « Tenez-le plus fermement à présent, il ne va pas vous manger… vous ne devez pas avoir peur, il n'y a pas de raison… non attendez, pas comme ça ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Tétanisé, Neville ne pouvait que se cramponner au manche alors que son balai, comme doué d'une volonté propre, s'élevait en l'air avec lui.

« Redescendez ! » ordonna madame Bibine.

« Je peux pas ! » hurla le pauvre Neville, terrifié.

Des élèves poussèrent des exclamations horrifiées alors que le garçon montait à plus de vingt mètres et s'élançait malgré lui vers les toits.

« Accroche-toi Neville ! » hurla Harry aussi fort que possible.

Lui aussi était tétanisé, pourtant, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, son cerveau s'était comme mit en veille, laissant à son instinct et à ses muscles le soin de prendre le relais. Il ne savait pas comment monter sur un balai, pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit, sans comprendre comment, avant de donner un coup de pied au sol et de s'envoler. La sensation du décollage, du vent dans ses cheveux, lui procura un immense bonheur, comme s'il venait soudain de se découvrir des ailes. Il ressentait une sensation de liberté comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé, et il du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler de joie.

Au sol les élèves n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

« Il va se tuer, il ne sait même pas voler ! » s'étrangla Hermione en regardant, folle d'inquiétude, son ascension pourtant sans dommage.

Mais en face d'elle, un autre élève se laissait guider par ses réflexes alors que son frère riait de la mauvaise fortune de Neville. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il décolla que Drago réalisa la chose.

« JASPER ! » hurla-t-il, mais c'était trop tard, son frère c'était lui aussi envolé.

Il faillit l'imiter mais madame Bibine lui arracha le balai des mains.

« Il y a déjà bien assez d'élèves en vol ! »

Le blond retint de justesse la réplique cinglante qu'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner et leva les yeux vers son frère qui avait presque rejoint Potter. Par Salazar… pourquoi fallait-il que Jasper soit si… si… stupide ?

Harry fit un virage en U pour tenter de rattraper Neville, mais celui-ci conservait bien trop d'avance. Jasper en revanche, puisant dans son expérience, était parvenu à prendre des vents favorables et se trouvait à moins de deux mètres derrière lui. Le balai de Neville, comme fou, descendit soudain en piqué vers la foule d'élèves de Première Année. Ceux-ci eurent à peine le temps de s'esquiver qu'il passait sous la porte du mur d'enceinte et remontait en chandelle de l'autre côté. Serrant les dents, Harry le suivit de son mieux, négociant avec peine ses virages et remontées.

« ACCROCHE NEVILLE, ON ARRIVE ! »

Le balai du malheureux Gryffondor heurta de plein fouet une des statues du mur d'enceinte et se déporta sur la gauche. Harry, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, se pencha en avant pour rencontrer moins de résistance au vent et pousser l'accélération de son balai au maximum. Au moment où Neville, sous le choc, lâchait le manche et glissait sur le côté, le garçon le percuta dans le dos et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa robe de sorcier.

Sous le poids de son condisciple Harry chuta de plusieurs mètres, dangereusement penché sur le côté, la main gauche agrippée désespérément au manche dans l'espoir de les redresser.

C'est à cet instant que Jasper apparut dans son champ de vision. Penché en avant à l'extrême, il tendait la main vers Neville à s'en faire craquer le bras. Il effleura du bout des doigts le tissu de la robe de Neville, grimaça, s'avança légèrement sur son manche… il risquait de basculer en avant sous l'effet du déséquilibre… par Merlin, le sol n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et ils allaient bien trop vite… allez, rien que deux ou trois centimètres… il s'avança encore un peu…

… et saisit un pan de la robe de Neville. De l'autre main il ordonna au balai de remonter alors que lui-même se replaçait plus en arrière pour mieux se stabiliser.

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry et Jasper atterrissaient doucement sur l'herbe du parc, tenant le pauvre Neville à bout de bras. Madame Bibine se précipita sur eux.

« Vous êtes parfaitement inconscients ! » hurla-t-elle. « J'enlève quinze points à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! »

« Euh… madame ? » risqua timidement Hermione. « Ils ont sauvé Neville, non ? Et ils nous ont fait une sacrée démonstration de vol, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Madame Bibine darda sur elle son regard de faucon furieux et la fillette se ratatina derrière son frère.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Ils se sont mit ouvertement en danger, une chose que je ne saurais tolérer ! Cependant » ajouta-t-elle avec plus de calme, « il s'agissait bel et bien d'une parfaite démonstration de vol. Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, je parlerais à vos directeurs de Maison durant l'intercours. Une telle performance chez des élèves de votre âge est exceptionnelle. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Neville : « Alors, êtes-vous prêt à reprendre la leçon ? »

Neville s'évanouit.

°0°0°0°0°

« Père sera très fier de toi ! » assura Drago, les yeux brillants. « Peut-être que comme ça il te pardonnera de ne pas être à Serpentard, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Rien » répondit simplement Jasper en secouant la tête, un petit sourire peint sur la figure.

« Comment ça rien ? On tient peut-être la solution à tous nos problèmes ! »

« Si tu le dis » fit l'autre garçon, l'air de s'en moquer.

Les deux frères venaient de quitter leur cours de Vol et, devant l'après-midi entière qu'ils avaient de libre, avaient décidé d'aller se prélasser un peu devant le lac. Edmund et les autres, dans un souci de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, se tenaient à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, en pleine bataille d'eau. Jasper les observait avec un regard étrange, à la fois heureux et un peu amer, peut-être.

« Tu sais Drago » dit-il soudain d'un ton absent « c'est la première fois depuis notre arrivée que mes condisciples me jugent suffisamment en sécurité pour ne pas me suivre, et que je suis en mesure de vous parler réellement, à toi et Edmund. Et très franchement, je trouve marrant qu'à moins d'une semaine de la rentrée vous soyez déjà à ce point amis avec Harry, Ron et les autres. J'aimerais bien pouvoir partager davantage de moments avec vous. Klaus est de bonne compagnie, mais lui aussi aimerait voir sa sœur plus souvent. »

« Jasper, tu m'écoutes ? » s'énerva Drago. « Je te parle de te racheter auprès de nos parents et toi tu ne penses qu'à ces imbéciles ? Edmund est totalement débile de vouloir à tout prix être ami avec eux, non mais, regarde-moi ça ! Deux Sangs de Bourbe, un Traître à son sang et un Weasley ! Ecoute, Mère m'a déjà écrit deux lettres, dans lesquelles elle déplore ta répartition et mes fréquentations dont elle a entendu parler. Si jamais on ne reprend pas les choses en main rapidement, nous risquons de graves problèmes. Père et Mère ne nous pardonnerons pas, tu peux en être sûr ! Ne tombe pas dans le panneau comme Edmund. Tu te rends compte que c'est idiot à tenu tête à Oncle Sev pour défendre Potter, et ce devant toute la classe ? »

« Il n'aurait pas dû, selon toi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, t'es malade ? »

Jasper eut un pauvre sourire, le regard plongé dans les profondeurs du lac.

« Jasp ? Oh, je te parle ! »

« J'entends Dray, j'entends parfaitement… mais je n'approuve pas. »

« Comment ça ? Tu pourrais me parler normalement, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je trouve » commença Jasper en soupirant légèrement « que ton raisonnement est mauvais. Tu considères les Granger et les Weasley comme étant inférieurs à nous en te basant sur des données erronées, et c'est là tout le problème. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Comment ça ''erronées'' ? C'est ton nouveau mot fétiche ? »

« Tu as déjà cherché à en savoir plus sur l'ascension des Sangs Purs, sur la prétendue tare des Sangs Mêlés ? Tu as ne serait-ce que déjà feuilleté un livre nommé _Sangs Purs et Impurs, du mythe à la réalité_, par Sayaël Delgend ? »

« C'est de la littérature de propagande pour la défense des Moldus ! » s'exclama Drago avec dans la voix des accents accusateurs qui firent s'étirer le triste sourire de son frère.

« Parce que tu crois que _Moldus, tares de la société_ _ Décadence sorcière : la multiplication des Sangs de Bourbe _et _Etude des races sorcières supérieures _ne sont pas eux aussi des livres de propagande ? Ce n'est pas parce que la bibliothèque de Mère ne contient qu'une seule idée principale qu'elle est la bonne, Dray. Et sachant cela, je ne crois pas que quoi que je fasse je satisfasse un jour nos parents. »

« Tu parles comme un Traître à ton sang » s'étrangla Drago.

« Dis-moi Dray, est-ce que quelqu'un dans notre entourage sait véritablement si je suis ou non de sang pur ? »

Drago resta muet de stupeur. Bien sûr, Jasper avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas tout à fait de la famille, mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, décidant d'un accord tacite que cela ne faisait pas de différence majeure et n'avait au fond aucune importance. Avec les années, Drago ne s'était de sorte jamais posé de question sur la pureté du sang du garçon, qu'il considérait comme son frère et devait donc forcément être un Sang Pur. Que Jasper remette soudain cet état de fait en cause le perturbait.

Le garçon dû s'en rendre compte car il se leva et rejoignit l'attroupement que constituaient ses nouveaux amis. Resté seul, Drago chercha vainement à mettre une date sur le moment où les choses avaient pris un tour aussi improbable et fou. Cela le ramena immédiatement à cette foutue cérémonie de Répartition. Si Jasper avait été envoyé à Serpentard, ils n'en seraient pas là à l'heure actuelle, et jamais son frère n'aurait remit en cause son appartenance à l'une des plus grandes familles Sang Pur de Grande-Bretagne. Si tout c'était passé comme prévu, rien de cette conversation n'aurait existé. Tout ça était la faute de ce foutu Choixpeau et du vieux fou sénile qui leur tenait lieu de Directeur.

Enervé, il se leva à son tour mais partit à grandes enjambées en direction du château. Il devait parler à son parrain d'urgence.

Il traversa les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots en courant presque, son empressement déclenchant quelques sourires moqueurs auxquels il ne prêta aucune attention. Lorsqu'il se fut immobilisé devant la porte du bureau de Severus, il hésita une fraction de seconde et frappa trois coups. Il réfléchit l'espace d'un instant puis la poussa sans attendre de réponse. Assis à son bureau en train de trier des piles impressionnantes de papiers, Severus darda sur lui un regard noir.

« Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation d'entrer, si ma mémoire est bonne. »

« Désolé » répondit Drago d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de moins désolé « mais il faut que je te parle. »

Severus s'apprêtait à lui dire de sortir, qu'il était occupé à corriger une montagne de copies et qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'écouter son filleul de onze ans avec ses petits problèmes ridicules, mais il se ravisa et, d'un geste de la baguette, ferma la porte derrière le blond.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la copie ô combien décevante du Quatrième Année sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis dix minutes.

« Tu dois parler à ton fils ! » s'exclama Drago sans préambule. « C'est du n'importe quoi, il veut _vraiment_ devenir ami avec Potter ! Et Jasper est assez fou pour me sortir que les Moldus sont nos égaux ! Il est persuadé qu'ils sont intéressants ! Tout ça c'est la faute de ce chapeau de malheur ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! »

Severus releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Allons bon, voilà que c'était son tour. Depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant Edmund l'abreuvait de questions sur le sujet, et devant parfois son manque de réponses satisfaisantes, il sillonnait de fond en comble la bibliothèque Rogue, celle de Minerva et d'Albus en second lieu, désireux d'avoir sur le sujet toutes sortes d'avis opposés qui lui permettraient peut-être de se forger le sien. Mais Drago n'avait pas cet esprit critique, il ne pouvait une seule seconde envisager une approche différente des Moldus, une vision plus neutre, peut-être plus juste. Quelles que soient les divergences d'opinions entre les deux Rogue, celle sur les Moldus n'en faisait pas partie.

« Assieds-toi » dit simplement l'adulte en indiquant à son filleul un siège face à son bureau. « Ecoute, je n'approuve absolument pas cette lubie quant à une amitié avec Potter, mais je ne peux rien faire, Edmund ne m'écoute pas, il veut à tout prix faire à son idée. En revanche, pour ce qui est des Moldus, nous avons tous les deux le même avis. Drago, tes parents sont formellement opposés à ces hommes, et certes tous ne sont pas des plus recommandables ni des plus intelligents, mais il en va de même pour les sorciers. »

Il marqua une pause, braqua sur Drago son regard noir d'encre et reprit lentement, cherchant les mots les plus appropriés pour cette conversation : « Il y a parmi nos meilleurs élèves des sorciers aux origines moldues qui se révèlent parfois bien meilleurs que les Sangs Purs. »

« Mais… » balbutia Drago, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles. « C'est une Race Inférieure, ils ne valent pas un huitième d'un Sang Pur ! »

Severus ferma les yeux brièvement. Bien sûr. Quel enfant élevé dans le respect de ces valeurs pouvait comprendre la complexité du problème et le mensonge que représentait cette caste des races ? Une réponse s'imposa aussitôt à son esprit. Jasper. Jasper, lui, avait compris. Mais était-ce lié à ce sentiment qu'il avait de ne pas appartenir réellement aux Sangs Purs ? De ne pas être à sa place dans cette famille qui prônait l'extermination de cette « Race Inférieure » ?

« Drago… » soupira longuement Severus en rouvrant les yeux. « Je peux comprendre ton rejet de Potter sans le moindre problème, et je désapprouve totalement l'attitude d'Edmund à ce sujet, mais n'attends pas de moi que je te dise que Jasper a tort de remettre la supériorité des Sangs Purs en cause, car je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui. Si tu prends la peine de te documenter, tu réaliseras que tout n'est pas blanc ni noir, et que l'idée que se font tes parents des Moldus n'est pas forcément la bonne. Je peux te prêter des livres à ce sujet, si tu y tiens. »

Mais Drago secouait déjà la tête, dégoûté.

« Même toi… » cracha-t-il presque.

Severus sentit s'envoler sa patience.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton de choses dont tu ne comprends pas le sens ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que signifient vraiment ces paroles que tu ne fais que répéter bêtement ! »

Surpris par le ton furieux, Drago se leva et recula précipitamment. Severus, soudain hors de lui, n'avait pourtant pas bougé.

« Et toi, » cria Drago avec arrogance « t'en sais quelque chose peut-être ? »

« Parfaitement ! Ma meilleure amie d'école était une sorcière d'origine moldue, et je suis un Sang-Mêlé ! »

Le blond se figea, interloqué, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Etait-ce… non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu _ça_…

« Ferme la bouche » ordonna sèchement le professeur « on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. »

Le garçon s'exécuta par habitude en continuant de le regarder avec effarement.

« C'est vrai… ? » lâcha-t-il finalement au bout d'un temps infini.

« Non, je m'amuse à inventer des éléments de ma vie de toutes pièces » railla Severus d'un ton sec.

« Mais… mais tu es un Serpentard ! » s'exclama Drago comme si cela pouvait balayer les paroles de son parrain.

Celui-ci lui adressa une grimace.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. N'oublie pas que le Choixpeau voit tout jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. Lui cacher quelque chose est impossible, encore moins sa vraie nature. S'il a vu en moi que je méritais d'aller à Serpentard, c'est que finalement les origines n'ont pas autant d'importance que l'on voudrait nous le faire croire. »

Drago resta longuement silencieux. Lorsqu'il reprit finalement la parole, il lâcha du bout des lèvres :

« Je ne dirais rien à Mère sur tes origines peut-être mérites-tu d'être élevé au rang de Sang-Pur, mais je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas le cas de tous. Et je ne tiens pas, jamais, à voir tes livres de propagande. »

Severus sentit poindre en lui la déception, mais prétendre qu'il ne s'y attendait pas aurait été mentir. Il hocha simplement la tête, impassible, et fit apparaître une tasse de thé qu'il poussa vers le garçon. Celui-ci accepta avec raideur et le but lentement, sans oser lever les yeux vers son parrain.

Au bout d'un long moment, celui-ci lâcha :

« En tout cas, nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point que je pense tu ne discuteras pas : Jasper a tout pour devenir une légende du Quidditch. »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Mr Po… Potter ! »

Harry leva les yeux de sa table d'étude pour sourire au Professeur de Défense qui s'avançait vers lui, rayonnant. Le petit garçon était entouré de Ron, Edmund, Jasper et Hermione, et ceux-ci levèrent eux-aussi les yeux, surpris de l'intervention. En une semaine, il était apparut à tous que le professeur Quirrell n'était pas un enseignant particulièrement proche des élèves et son bégaiement faisait tant rire et sourire sur son passage qu'il semblait avoir prit pour résolution de ne pas se mêler plus que nécessaire aux multiples habitants du château. Néanmoins, Harry l'accueillit avec un sourire content, le souvenir de l'autre soir bien ancré dans son esprit. Quirrell était un gentil, alors il se comporterait avec lui comme il se devait.

« Bonjour professeur ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« B… bien, m… me… merci Po… Potter. Et… et v…. vous ? »

Ron se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire mais échangea avec Edmund un regard qui en disait long. Imperturbables, Hermione et Jasper faisaient de leur mieux pour afficher un air studieux et attentif, tâche difficile vu les grimaces que faisaient leurs deux condisciples en tentant de dissimuler leur amusement teinté de moquerie.

« Très bien, merci » sourit Harry en ignorant de son mieux l'attitude de ses camarades. « J'ai commencé à lire le livre que vous m'avez prêté, mais je n'ai pas encore fini. Je ne pourrais pas vous le rendre avant un moment. »

« Ç… ça ne f… fait r… rien, p… prenez votre t… te… temps. Je v… voulais jus… juste v… vo… vous f… féli… féliciter p… pour votre perf… p… performance de c… ce mat… matin. »

Harry rougit fortement sous le compliment tandis que Ron dissimulait tant bien que mal son fou-rire dans une toux peu discrète. Quirrell ne lui accorda même pas un regard, se concentrant uniquement sur le petit brun. Il lui adressait un sourire content, comme s'il était fier de lui.

« V… vous savez, Jasper aussi a assuré ce matin » dit Harry pour dissimuler son embarras. « Il a été extra. »

« V… vo… voyez v… vous ç… ça ? » fit Quirrell en regardant pour la première fois le jeune Poufsouffle. Il lui adressa un sourire furtif et revint au Gryffondor comme si son camarade n'avait jamais été mentionné. « N… nos p… Première Année s… sont tr… très sur… surprenants cet… cette année. » Il sourit à nouveau à Harry. « B… bien, je v… vais v… vous lai… laissez. B… bonne jour… journée Mr Po… Potter. »

« Bonne journée professeur. »

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, Ron laissa libre cours à ses pouffements tandis qu'Edmund paraissait scandalisé.

« Il n'a même pas prêté attention à Jasper ! Il s'en contrefiche qu'il soit un pro sur un balai ! »

« C'est pas grave, Ed » dit son cousin en haussant les épaules, stoïque. Il avait l'habitude que l'on en jure que par les exploits d'un autre, il était allé à bonne école. Alors, l'avis d'un professeur… tant que ce n'était pas Severus, peu lui importait. « C'est pas grave. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'emporta le Serpentard, stoppant net le rire de Ron. « C'est pas contre toi, Harry » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son camarade, « c'est juste que je trouve ça injuste. Jasper est toujours relégué au second plan, alors qu'il fait aussi bien, voire mieux, que tout le monde ! »

« Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès » risqua Hermione.

« Tu parles ! C'était couru d'avance ! »

« Calme-toi » lui intima doucement Jasper. « Ça me convient, tu sais. Au moins, ce n'est pas moi qui vais bientôt être poursuivi par ceux qui voudront un autographe » sourit-il en avisant Harry, rouge d'embarras. Il était heureux – tellement heureux – que l'on s'intéresse à lui et ce dont il était capable, mais mal à l'aise que Quirrell n'ait pas daigné porter le même intérêt au jeune Malefoy.

« C'est quel genre de livre qu'il t'a prêté ? » demanda Hermione, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

« Euh, un livre de sorts. C'est super intéressant, mais vachement complexe » répondit le petit brun.

« Tu me le prêteras, dis ? »

« Euh, si tu veux. »

Mais alors même qu'il répondait, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne le prêterait sans doute pas, ou en tout cas pas tout de suite. Le livre de Quirrell fourmillait de sorts de défense et d'attaque que le garçon était sûr de ne pas étudier cette année au vu de ce que leur avaient dit les professeurs. Compte tenu de l'avance d'Hermione sur le programme, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à ce que lui aussi prenne un peu d'avance.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Edmund était confortablement installé dans son lit, profitant du silence nocturne que seuls les ronflements de ses condisciples venaient rompre par intermittence. S'il avait dû trouver les mots pour décrire ce début d'année, il aurait sans doute employé « surprenant » « fou » « génial » et « difficile ». Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était parvenu à devenir ami avec Harry Potter, et cela ajoutait à son euphorie. Bien sûr, cela entraînait des tensions qu'il aurait souhaité par-dessus tout éviter, et qui en dépit des airs tranquille et sûr de lui qu'il se donnait le rongeait de l'intérieur, mais qui pouvait-il ? Il n'était tout de même pas responsable de l'éducation que les Malefoy avaient jugé bonne pour leurs enfants, et qui semblait avoir profondément marqué Drago, ni de la haine mystérieuse que son père éprouvait à l'égard d'Harry. Lui, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : se faire un ami du Survivant. Etait-ce dont si difficile à comprendre ?

Le garçon roula sur lui-même et s'assit sur son lit, trop énervé pour trouver le sommeil. Pour quelle stupide raison Severus refusait-il donc de l'accepter ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer ainsi ses foudres avant même de le rencontrer ? Pourquoi Drago refusait-il de voir la vérité en face concernant Jasper ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre si détestable vis-à-vis des Granger et de Ron, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient 'inférieurs' ? Par Merlin…

Edmund se leva et descendit silencieusement à la salle commune. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attitude, il aurait aimé pouvoir dire leurs quatre vérités à son père et son cousin, mais dans la mesure où il était trop en colère contre le premier et escomptait ne plus lui adresser la parole pendant une durée indéterminée, cela allait s'avérer difficile. Drago ? Il y avait toujours un mince espoir de le faire changer d'avis sur Harry et les autres, mais Edmund réalisait depuis une semaine quel défi au destin cela représentait. Le blond n'accepterait pas facilement de changer d'opinion sur les Moldus et les sorciers qui éprouvaient à leur égard autre chose que du mépris.

Edmund soupira en jetant un œil au tableau d'affichage. Non que cela l'intéressât mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour passer le temps. Aller traîner dans le château était tentant, mais il y avait toujours un risque de tomber nez à nez avec Rusard et, plus vraisemblablement ces temps-ci, sur un professeur effectuant une ronde. Edmund n'était pas totalement stupide, et être l'ami des deux seuls autres élèves à même de se procurer n'importe quelle information sur n'importe quel sujet avait des avantages. De ce fait, il n'ignorait pas que depuis la rentrée les adultes au grand complet étaient sur les nerfs. Il grommela. Pourquoi fallait-il que Wyra ne lui ait pas rendu sa Cape d'Invisibilité comme prévu ?

Depuis qu'il était en âge de suivre la jeune nièce McGonnagall dans tous ses coups fourrés, il avait développé avec elle une certaine amitié, au grand dam de Severus. C'est donc sans se poser la moindre question qu'il lui avait révélé l'existence de sa Cape, un cadeau d'Albus pour ses neuf ans, qui provenait apparemment de son stock personnel. Le vieux mage avait-il seulement pensé aux nombres incalculables de farces en tous genres que cela avait entraînés au cours des années suivantes ? Sans doute pas. Ou alors, il prenait cela avec amusement, de la même manière qu'il acceptait les frasques de Loan ou des jumeaux Weasley. Minerva et Severus ne savaient rien de cette Cape et ignoraient de ce fait totalement que les deux enfants se la prêtaient régulièrement.

Edmund soupira. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal, étrange, comme malade sans avoir de fièvre ou de symptôme quelconque. Ses yeux scrutaient le feu dans la cheminée sans le voir, et il avait posé sa main sur son épaule gauche instinctivement. Il aurait été incapable de dire quoi, mais il sentait quelque chose. Une présence, sourde, noire, inquiétante. Comme un virus, un parasite venu coloniser son espace, son corps même. Quelque chose d'étrange, à n'en pas douter. Le garçon ferma brièvement les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Mais _quoi_ ?

Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre magique qui occupait une partie du mur du fond et donnait sur la Forêt Interdite. Ses yeux, d'un noir d'encre, semblèrent s'assombrir encore si toute fois la chose était possible, et il sentit des picotements dans son épaule, comme une démangeaison. Oh oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute à présent : quelque chose rôdait dans les bois. Quelque chose d'assurément peu recommandable, Edmund y aurait mis sa main au feu.


	6. Chapter 7

**Ici Kael, salut tout le monde**

Juste une précision : les passages entiers en italiques, que j'ai utilisé auparavant pour les cauchemars prennent ici leur second rôle : celui des flash-back. Ils servent ici aux deux. Sinon, chose que je n'ai pas précisé la dernière fois – et qui, me direz-vous, n'a peut-être pas une grande importance – j'ai effectué avec le lycée un voyage d'une semaine en Angleterre dont je viens de rentrer, et qui m'a permis de renouveler certaines de mes idées et de résoudre certains problèmes d'ordre scénaristiques pour la suite. Il me fallait en effet un ou plusieurs lieux que je n'avais pas, et voilà le problème résolu. Cependant, vous ne constaterez rien avant un moment, les lieux en question ne faisant leurs apparitions qu'à partir de la Seconde Partie.

**Adenoide** : ça y est, normalement Sev devrait commencer à en prendre de la graine. Et je t'avouerais que je n'avais pas tout à fait terminé ce chapitre lorsque j'ai reçu ton précédent commentaire. Tu noteras je l'espère la prise en compte d'une de tes remarques :-) ! Quant à Quirrell, ma foi, sa présence est nécessaire pour l'instant, tu verras pourquoi.

**Picadilly** : j'espère juste que l'état de Loan dans le chapitre 4 aura modéré ton jugement sur son statut de « chef » de l'école. :-)

**Grispoils** : merci, merci pour le compliment !

**Lyanna Erren** : bonnes théories, mais pas tout à fait justes :-) ! Les réponses ne sont pas pour de suite, mais ça ne devrait plus tellement tarder… du moins en partie, hein !

**CHAPITRE 6 : Cauchemars et Clan**

Severus Rogue s'était rarement senti d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Sa récente conversation avec Dumbledore au sujet du « Clan de Potter » ne l'avait pas vraiment apaisé, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le fait qu'Edmund y appartienne le rendait d'autant plus furieux qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis leur altercation en cours de Potions, presque un mois auparavant. Bien sûr, pour pouvoir se parler il aurait d'abord fallut que le garçon accepte de lui rendre visite en dehors des cours, ce qu'il se refusait obstinément à faire. La conséquence en était une humeur particulièrement mauvaise qui déteignait sur le retrait de points de toutes Maisons n'étant pas Serpentard.

Pour le corps enseignant, cet éloignement des deux Rogue était tout sauf un secret et Severus avait dû faire face au cours du dernier mois à nombres de regards désolés ou réprobateurs en fonction des jours et de ses collègues. Tous avaient cependant un point commun : il le rendait encore plus furieux. Et la découverte qu'il avait faite une semaine auparavant n'avait fait que le rendre plus irritable encore. Se soustrayant quelques secondes à la pile de copies de Sixième Année qu'il devait corriger, Severus ferma les yeux, revivant la scène. Et, exactement comme s'il était revenait sept jours en arrière, ses doigts se crispèrent dans un mouvement rageur sur sa pauvre plume. Comment les autres avaient-ils pu lui dissimuler ça ? Certes, il reconnaissait sans mal ne pas être en parfaite sympathie avec ses collègues, mais n'aurait jamais cru cela de la part de Minerva, qui s'évertuait à rendre leurs échanges le plus courtois possible.

_Severus hâtait le pas en direction du bureau de Minerva, pressé d'en finir. Le fait qu'Albus ait jugé inutile de la convoquer lui-même dérangeait le Maître des Potions, mais celui-ci, avec son dévouement et son obéissance habituelle, n'avait pas davantage discuté les ordres. Il se doutait bien que le directeur devait avoir autre chose de plus important à faire que de se charger de la transmission d'informations entre ses collègues. Ceux-ci étaient selon lui bien assez matures pour mettre leurs griefs de côté et se focaliser entièrement sur leurs problèmes communs. C'est donc avec à la main le rapport de Maugrey Fol Œil que Severus s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de sa collègue quelques minutes plus tard. Il jeta un regard empli de mépris à la gargouille qui campait sur le côté de la porte et l'observait de ses yeux de pierre. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette attirance qu'avaient Albus et Minerva pour ces créatures ridicules. _

_« Balastar » grommela-t-il._

_La gargouille cligna des yeux et pencha légèrement la tête, signifiant à Severus qu'il pouvait passer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et poussa la porte des appartements de sa rivale. Comme toujours il se sentit agresser par les couleurs rouge et or qui apparaissaient sur les deux tiers de la pièce principale, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt. _

_Plutôt la présence de son fils sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui bordaient la cheminée. Edmund feuilletait tranquillement une revue tout en discutant avec Minerva et sembla soudain se figer dans le marbre à la vue de son père. _

_« Tante Minerva, je crois qu'il est temps que je file » annonça précipitamment le garçon en levant._

_« Ne bouge pas ! » lui ordonna sèchement Severus. « Nous avons à parler ! »_

_« Eh ben tu parleras tout seul, je suis pressé ! »_

_Edmund était presque arrivé à la porte quand Rogue le saisit par le bras._

_« Lâche-moi ! » siffla le garçon._

_« Severus, je vous en prie… » tenta d'intervenir McGonnagall._

_« Vous, silence ! » tonna le Maître des Potions. « Vous avez jugé inutile de me prévenir que mon fils passait son temps chez vous plutôt que chez moi ! »_

_« LÂCHE-MOI ! » ordonna Edmund en se débattant violement._

_Sous le coup de la surprise Severus desserra son étreinte et le garçon se dégagea. Stupéfait, l'adulte le détailla comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Jamais encore Edmund n'avait haussé le ton, encore moins avec lui. _

_Durant quelques instants la scène resta comme figée, puis Edmund se tourna vers Minerva. _

_« Désolé tante Minerva. A plus tard. »_

_Et, prenant soin au passage de ne pas regarder son père, il s'engouffra dans le couloir. Resté seul avec McGonnagall, Severus la foudroya du regard. Un regard d'un noir d'encre, remplit de haine._

_« Combien de fois est-il venu ? »_

_« Severus… »_

_« _Combien_ ? » _

_Minerva soupira, affligée._

_« Il vient trois fois par semaine » lâcha-t-elle à regret. « Mais c'est parce que vous campez sur vos positions, il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec un adulte qui le comprenne un peu mieux et ne… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir : Rogue lui tendit le rapport en répondant d'un ton glacial :_

_« Je ne me mêle pas de la façon dont vous élevez Wyra, alors merci de m'épargner vos conseils sur l'éducation ! Mais venant de quelqu'un qui se dit près à tempérer notre mésentente, j'admets que je ne me serais pas attendu à cela. Je vous croyais plus honnête que ça Minerva. »_

_La haine transparaissait tellement dans sa dernière phrase qu'il ne jugea pas utile de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il tourna les talons et disparut à son tour dans le couloir, hors de lui, des envies de meurtres le titillant à chaque pas._

Severus rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas rattrapé Edmund, et il savait parfaitement que cela n'aurait de toute façon pas changé grand-chose. Il campait en effet sur ses positions, comme le lui avait si bien dit Minerva. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il avait connu Potter père, qui avait démontré cent mille fois à quel point il était un abruti prétentieux imbu de lui-même aimant rabaisser ceux qui n'avaient pas la possibilité ou l'opportunité de le battre sur son propre terrain. Et tout dans l'attitude du fils dénotait qu'il en était le digne héritier.

°0°0°0°

Drago ferma les yeux, au bord du sommeil mais trop énervé pour s'y abandonner pour l'instant. Devant lui, sur l'une des tables de la Salle Commune des serpents, s'étalait une longue lettre de son père, à laquelle il tentait désespérément d'écrire une réponse.

_Mon cher fils,_

_Ta mère et moi-même en somme à notre troisième lettres depuis la rentrée, et nous espérons encore que tu consentes à nous rapporter plus fidèlement que cela les agissements de celui qui par le plus grand des déshonneurs porte notre nom de famille et que tu te plaisais à appeler « frère »._

_Comme je suppose que tu t'en souviens, Harry Potter représente exactement ce que tu te dois d'éviter – sauf si tu pouvais parvenir à le faire changer légèrement d'idée sur les Sangs de Bourbe et consort. _

_Néanmoins je préférerais que les choses soient claires : tu ne dois en aucun cas laisser tes bons sentiments inutiles pour Edmund et Jasper te voiler la face : je ne saurais tolérer que mon fils délaisse de la sorte toutes les valeurs Sang Pur pour sympathiser avec des Traîtres à leur Sang et des Sang de Bourbe._

_Qu'Edmund et cet ingrat que nous avons accepté de recueillir mènent la vie qu'ils souhaitent – et qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre lorsque les conséquences de leurs actes inconsidérés les frapperont de plein fouet pour les punir. N'ai pas pitié d'eux et ne gâche pas ton temps et ton énergie à souhaiter les changer, et si Severus ne se révèle pas à même d'élever convenablement son propre fils, désintéresse t'en. Un jour viendra où ils paieront leur trahison à la Race, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu en subisses inutilement les conséquences et que tu ne plies sous le châtiment du Seigneur des Ténèbres le jour où celui-ci reviendra._

_Je compte sur toi pour me faire honneur,_

_Ton Père,_

_Lucius Malefoy_

_Mon Cher Drago,_

_Ne prends pas ombrage des termes un peu crus de ton père, mais il s'inquiète de la sauvegarde de notre honneur, et il a cent fois raison. Surtout, il faudrait que tu coupes les ponts avec ton « cousin » et Jasper le plus vite possible, avant que leur traîtrise ne contamine ta réputation et même ta pensée. Surtout, ne crains pas de nous écrire, nous savons parfaitement que celui qui ose porter notre nom de famille depuis plus de neuf ans n'est pas toi, et que le sang des Malefoy te protège de telles pensées déshonorantes. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, tes lettres seront accueillies comme il se doit._

_Ta Mère affectueuse,_

_Narcissa Malefoy_

Oh Salazar ! Comment répondre à une telle missive ? Cela relevait de l'impossible.

Drago ferma brièvement les yeux, se prit la tête entre les mains. Non, quelques soient les folies commises par Jasper et Edmund, il ne pouvait pas décemment les dénoncer de la sorte à ses parents, cela relèverait de la pire des trahisons. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas…

Oh merde, merde, merde…

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité totale à l'exception d'une cheminée aux couleurs de leur Maison, et le garçon était le seul encore présent à cette heure si tardive – ou si matinale, au choix. Personne, pas même les Septième Année, ne travaillaient jusqu'à cette heure, et le blond était de ce fait assuré que personne ne tomberait sur son courrier. La seule chose un tant soit peu problématique était son absence que ne manquerait pas de remarquer Edmund. Il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire le lendemain, mais un interrogatoire à la Rogue Junior, tout en douceur, sans l'air de s'y intéresser.

Merde, merde, merde…

« Encore debout ? »

Le son de la voix infantile fit sursauter Drago, dont les cheveux se hérissèrent. Il fit volte-face et tomba sur la frêle silhouette de Blaise Zabini. Le garçon, en pyjama, l'air ensommeillé, lui adressa un regard surpris. Sec et musclé, dépassant avec peine le mètre quarante, Blaise Zabini était un garçon noir aux cheveux coiffés en une multitude de dreadlocks plaquées sur son crâne. En un mois de scolarité à Poudlard, Drago ne l'avait entendu parler que trois ou quatre fois, et jamais pour se moquer de lui. Tout au plus le garçon s'était-il peut-être révélé moqueur vis-à-vis des Gryffondors, mais c'était bien là le cadet des soucis du blond.

« Et toi ? » rétorqua Drago pour gagner du temps.

« Cauchemar » maugréa le garçon. « Besoin de bouger. » Il avisa la lettre que tenait encore le blond. « Tu fais ta correspondance à une heure du mat', toi ? »

Drago se maudit intérieurement.

« Plus tranquille. »

« Mouais » acquiesça Blaise, l'air peu convaincu, en jouant avec une de ses dreadlocks. « Au fait, tant qu'on parle courrier, je tiens à te dire que la réponse à la lettre que t'as envoyé la semaine dernière est attendue avec impatience par l'ensemble du dortoir. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Drago en pâlissant soudain. Il se précipita sur Blaise et le saisit par les épaules, le faisant sursauter. Le jeune noir était plus petit que le blond de quelques centimètres, mais de bien plus faible stature, et la résistance qu'il opposa à Drago était dérisoire comparée à son emportement.

« Comment tu sais ? Et eux, comment ils savent ? » s'exclama Drago, au bord de la crise de panique.

« Parce que tu croyais que ça resterait secret ? Une pointure pareille ? Smith, Crabbe et Goyle guettent ton courrier, ils attendent de lire la réponse. »

« Ils savent ce que j'ai écris ? »

« Non, mais le seul nom de ton correspondant suffit à annoncer la couleur » acheva Blaise d'un ton suffisant.

Drago le lâcha, livide.

« Un conseil » poursuivit Blaise comme si de rien était, « installe un sort protecteur sur ta commode, et évite de laisser traîner tes lettres, si tu ne veux pas que ta correspondance avec l'une des pointures de l'histoire sociologique sorcière ne fasse la une des potins de l'école. Non mais sans rire, Dosten Caligar Junior, rien que ça ! T'espérais quand même pas que ça resterait secret ? »

Le blond ne semblait plus capable de respirer, encore moins de parler. Si jamais les autres savaient… si l'un d'eux écrivait à ses parents… oh, bon sang ! Que leur dirait-il ? Que pourrait-il inventer pour prendre sa défense tout en ne dénonçant pas Jasper, Edmund et Severus ? Il recula, si pâle qu'il en devenait presque translucide.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à nouveau à articuler et lâcha d'un air résolu :

« Très bien. Je dois te payer combien pour que tu la fermes ? »

Un sourire moqueur se peignit sur les lèvres du jeune Zabini qui secoua la tête avec nonchalance.

« Tu me prends pour qui, Malefoy ? Contente-toi de me filer ton devoir de Métamorphose histoire que j'ai un truc à rendre lundi, et de ranger mieux tes affaires. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu peux lui raconter, à ton pote, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Une dernière chose » ajouta-t-il en guettant la porte du dortoir des garçons « Greg et Vince ressortent souvent la nuit pour venir casser la graine ici, alors mieux vaudrait que t'ai décampé d'ici là. Eux ne seront sans doute pas aussi sympathiques » acheva-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, l'air de se moquer soudain éperdument de ce que pouvait faire et penser l'héritier Malefoy.

Héritier qui avait rarement été aussi stupéfait et contemplait à présent son condisciple sans y croire. Il ramassa sa correspondance dans un état second, décidé finalement à achever ça le lendemain, lâcha un pitoyable « bonne nuit » auquel Zabini répondit d'un vague geste de la main et alla se coucher le plus silencieusement possible. Non sans avoir au passage placé ses lettres dans sa commode et appliqué dessus deux sorts de verrouillage à voix basse.

°0°0°0°

La semaine de cours avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, et c'est avec soulagement que les élèves de Première Année quittèrent enfin la Grande Salle après leur cours de sortilèges, les bras chargés de provisions qu'ils souhaitaient partager au soleil et la tête emplie de sorts soi-disant simples qu'ils se révélaient incapables d'exécuter. Seule Hermione s'était révélée à même de maîtriser le sortilège de Lévitation avant la fin de l'heure. Ou plus exactement, elle était la seule à ne l'avoir jamais pratiqué et à être capable de l'exécuter, Edmund et Drago s'en étant sortis honorablement mais ne comptant pas vraiment puisqu'ils s'y étaient déjà entraînés par le passé. Cette réussite avait d'ailleurs blessé Ron dans son amour propre, lui qui venait d'une famille purement sorcière, en particuliers lorsque Drago, ayant retrouvé depuis sa discussion avec Severus l'usage de la parole, lui avait signalé qu'il ridiculisait l'image du Sang Pur en se faisant ainsi battre par une Née-Moldue. Le regard d'Edmund lui avait fait changer le « Sang-de-Bourbe » qui s'apprêtait à sortir en quelque chose de plus diplomate.

« Je ne ridiculise pas les Sangs Purs ! » avait alors braillé Ron. « Et je peux te prouver que je suis meilleur qu'elle ! »

« Ah, ah ! » s'était exclamé Drago, triomphant. « Tiens donc, il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à penser que les sorciers de Sang Pur valent mieux que les Nés-Moldus ! »

Ron avait rougit fortement et balbutié que « non, ce n'était pas ça, pas du tout, il disait n'importe quoi… » Juste derrière lui, Hermione semblait soudain tendue. Harry lui jeta un œil et il eut la désagréable impression que le rouquin était très mal.

En dépit de ses propres problèmes d'adaptation rendus moins pénibles grâce à Edmund, Wyra et consort, Harry avait pu remarquer que sa camarade vivait assez mal ce début d'année. Elle était toujours déterminée à prouver à chacun ses connaissances multiples, mais semblait de moins bonne humeur qu'à la rentrée. Le garçon n'osait pas trop la questionner, mais c'était suffisamment visible pour que Drago l'ait traité de zombie deux jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait croisé Klaus cinq minutes dans devant la salle de Sortilèges la veille, celui-ci ne semblait pas non plus en grande forme, et à l'évocation de sa sœur, il s'était rembrunit. « Je vais voir ça » avait-il grommelé avant de rejoindre sa classe. Loan n'avait pas pu lui en dire plus, lui-même préoccupé par ses propres pensés. A moins qu'il n'ait pas voulut en parler sans l'accord de Klaus, c'était aussi possible.

Globalement, Harry devait bien reconnaître que son premier mois à Poudlard s'était fort bien déroulé jusque là : il s'était fait des amis controversés, certes, mais qui semblaient être «sûrs» il commençait enfin à se faire à ses cours, et s'il n'y avait pas eu les cours de Potions et la foutue présence de Drago, ce début d'année aurait été excellent. Quoique, pour les cours de Potions, l'ambiance, si elle restait toujours aussi glaciale, ne s'était tout du moins pas aggravée, et les notes d'Harry remontaient même sensiblement. En effet, Edmund avait rapidement décrété qu'il était hors de question que son ami se fasse descendre à chaque cours aussi injustement que durant leur premier cours, et réservait désormais une heure au Gryffondor tous les après-midi pour lui faire travailler ses potions. Bien sûr, le petit Gryffondor étant terrifié par le maître des Potions et ne semblait pas avoir de don particuliers pour les potions, ce qui éliminait d'office des notes extraordinaires, mais au moins ses notes étaient-elles remontées de T (pour 'Troll', lui avait appris Edmund) à P (pour 'Piètre'). Restait le D intermédiaire, pour 'Désolant', qu'Harry avait délaissé quelques jours plus tôt. De leurs côtés, Hermione et Klaus, qui se voyaient toujours aussi peu à cause de leurs emplois du temps, avaient organisés une sorte d'aide aux devoirs où ils aidaient leurs camarades à apprendre et comprendre leurs leçons – une tâche d'une difficulté légendaire entre Ron qui ne cessait de râler et de pouffer avec Edmund, Drago qui ne leur adressait pas la parole, Jasper qui faisait son possible pour faire honneur au niveau qu'on lui prêtait, Harry qui ramait sur le sable en Potions à un point inimaginable, ce n'était pas une sinécure. Klaus ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux potions lui non plus, et lui et le Gryffondor requerraient toute l'attention d'Edmund – et de grands efforts. Parfois Wyra se joignait à eux, parfois non, mais sa présence rendait tout travail scolaire quasi impossible.

Comment en effet les Première Année auraient-ils pu travailler convenablement à la bibliothèque alors que la jeune fille ramenait avec elle de quoi l'inonder, étrangler Drago, jeter suffisamment de sorts de goûts douteux sur les autres élèves – et Mme Pince, accessoirement ?

En revanche, si Wyra se montrait aussi turbulente qu'à l'accoutumée, Loan se faisait étonnamment discret. D'après la jeune fille, il était d'une humeur de chien, parlait de moins en moins et se montrait particulièrement agressif. A la moindre remarque il prenait la mouche et n'avait pour ainsi dire pas achevé la moindre journée de cours depuis la rentrée – ou presque.

C'est donc seule qu'elle rejoignit le petit groupe de Première Année à la sortie de leur cours d'Enchantements, après avoir hélé telle une crécelle Klaus et Jasper qui revenaient d'un cours de botanique. Les cours de Vol avaient été décalés de sorte que désormais les Première Année avaient droit à deux heures de cours après tous les samedis matins, une nouvelle que les enfants avaient accueillie avec joie et bonheur, car cela relevait de l'épuisement. Au moins, ils avaient trouvés un avantage indéniable au samedi : il leur permettait d'être ensemble, une chose qu'ils trouvaient bien souvent trop rare. Bien sûr, dès que les cours s'achevaient, ils se donnaient rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour travailler, ou dans le parc pour y traîner plus librement, mais ce n'était pas toujours possible en raison de leurs camarades respectifs qui mettaient un point d'honneur à les séparer. Seul Cédric Diggory, l'élève qui servait de tuteur à Jasper, ne semblait pas voir ses fréquentations d'un mauvais œil, du moment que son protégé ne rentrait pas plus amoché qu'il n'était parti. Car ç'aurait été mentir que d'affirmer que les choses s'étaient réellement calmées depuis la rentrée.

Certes, les Serpentards ne s'en prenaient plus ouvertement à Drago du fait de la protection qu'exerçait Edmund, s'en tenant à de simples quolibets particulièrement fréquent mais malheureusement, la nouvelle de la haine que Rogue semblait avoir pour Harry avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école, et dans ce cas, aucun serpent n'hésitait à venir embêter le petit Gryffondor et les autres. C'est dans ce type de cas cependant que Wyra et Loan faisaient réellement leur entrée. Pour eux, qui semblaient ne craindre rien ni personne dans cette école, se battre contre des Serpentards, quitte à s'attirer le courroux du Maître des cachots, n'avait rien de plus terrifiant que de faire une mauvaise farce à un de leurs amis. Et, avant qu'il ne se mette à entretenir une distance mystérieuse avec eux, le jeune Indien avait clairement fait savoir à tous les serpents que Klaus, Harry, Jasper et Hermione étaient placés sous son aile, et que quiconque s'amuserait à leur chercher des crosses devrait lui rendre des comptes. Autant dire qu'avec la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans son regard en permanence et l'agressivité qui émanait de lui, sa petite taille n'avait pas suffit à décider les élèves, même plus âgés, à passer outre son avertissement. Avertissement qu'il avait divulgué le lendemain d'une fois où trois élèves de Serpentards de Troisième Année avaient tenté de jouer un sale tour à Harry et Klaus au détour d'un couloir. Le sortilège de Saucisson doublé de celui de Lévitation qu'ils avaient lancés n'étaient pas foncièrement dangereux, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Loan, qui se trouvait derrière eux, de leur faire jurer de ne plus s'approcher d'eux après leur avoir sauter dessus. Il avait assommé le premier, le second s'était retrouvé avec un poignet de tordu dans torsion on en peut plus anormale, et au moment de les faire jurer, Loan serrait toujours d'une main la gorge du troisième, avec sur le visage une expression de rage bestiale. Ce jour-là, en dépit de son aide, Harry en avait eut peur. Vraiment peur. On aurait dit que le garçon était possédé et qu'à cet instant, il était capable de tout. Sans compter que les trois serpents le dépassaient tous et étaient plus lourds que lui, ce qui normalement aurait dû l'empêcher d'agir aussi facilement. Le garçon en tremblait encore…

…

_« Oh le serpent, tu m'écoutes ? » gronda Loan d'une voix déformée par une sorte de haine viscérale. _

_Le garçon hoqueta un pauvre « oui » presque inaudible. Il était plaqué contre le mur du couloir, une main de l'Indien sur son coup, y maintenant une telle pression qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. _

_« Granger et Potter… » gronda Loan sans quitter le Serpentard des yeux. « Toi et tes copains, vous avez plus intérêt à les approcher, c'est clair ? » Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, mais d'un noir haineux, et son ton clairement menaçant. Pour un peu, on l'en aurait confondu avec une bête sauvage qui tenait sa proie parfaitement à sa merci et n'attendait que de l'achever lentement, avec une sorte de plaisir sadique. « Plus jamais » dit-il encore, et ses dents, que sa grimace haineuse laissait apparaître, donnèrent durant un instant l'illusion d'appartenir à un des plus redoutables des prédateurs. Livide, le Serpentard articula un autre « oui » tout aussi pathétique et faible que le premier. _

_« Pareil pour les autres » ajouta Loan en intensifiant légèrement la pression sur sa gorge. Le croassement que parvint à lâcher le serpent sembla lui convenir car il le relâcha subitement, le regarda glisser à terre en se tenant la gorge avec dégoût et mépris et se tourna vers les deux Première Année. Ceux-ci étaient presque aussi pâles que leurs adversaires, mais pas tout à fait pour la même raison. Car même après avoir ordonné aux Serpentards de dégager le couloir et s'être retrouvé seul avec eux, Loan gardait au fond des yeux cette lueur haineuse et dangereuse, porteuse à elle seule de multiples promesses de souffrance. Et à cet instant, Harry se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas Loan. Ça ne pouvait pas… non ?_

_« Vous risquez plus de vous faire emmerder » gronda l'Indien d'une voix d'outre-tombe en dardant sur eux son regard proprement terrifiant. _

_Sur ces mots, il passa devant eux sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, et le remerciement de Klaus se perdit dans le couloir à mesure que le plus âgé disparaissait de leur champ de vision. Restés seuls, les deux Première Année échangèrent un regard médusé, alors qu'à l'angle du couloir, Loan avait brusquement accéléré le pas._

_Ça n'allait pas, et ça n'allait faire que s'empirer. Par Merlin, comment faisait Wolf ? Et combien de temps encore resterait-il absent ? Car il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards et les deux plus jeunes à qui il venait de faire peur. _

_A lui aussi._

…

Harry se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser cet évènement, vieux d'une dizaine de jours. Non, pour l'heure, il ne devait penser à rien de tout ça, et reprendre le fil de la conversation qu'il avait perdu. Et accessoirement, tendre l'oreille pour ne pas trop perdre de vue ce qui se passait derrière, où Ron se démenait comme un perdu pour arracher un sourire à Hermione, toujours étonnamment silencieuse, les traits durs. Ils venaient de quitter l'enceinte du château, et en quelques minutes les réflexions du rouquin en étaient arrivées à un point tel qu'elles ne faisaient que l'enfoncer davantage.

« J'ai pas voulu dire ça ! » tempêtait-il.

« T'en fais pas, ça fait rien, tout le monde me le dit » rétorqua Hermione.

Les autres, qui marchaient un peu devant avec l'intention de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch où Harry et Jasper pourraient montrer le fruit de leurs premiers entraînements, ralentir sensiblement pour se mettre à portée de voix tout en faisant mine de ne pas écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » s'énerva Ron en s'arrêtant soudain devant la fillette qu'il dépassait de dix bons centimètres. « Tu vois ce que c'est ton problème ? C'est que tu te prends pour une sale Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! Comment tu comptes te faire des amis ? »

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte du ton dégoûté et de ce que sous-entendaient les termes qu'il avait employés, c'était trop tard, les joues de la fillette s'étaient déjà colorées, ses yeux déjà embués. Elle regarda néanmoins Ron bien en face, lui décochant le regard noir, chargé de mépris et de colère, le plus mémorable de sa jeune existence, jusqu'à ce que le malaise du rouquin soit tel qu'il se ratatine sur place au point que la différence de taille ne soit presque plus visible. Devant eux, les autres avaient bien trop ralenti et paraissaient bien trop attentifs pour être crédibles.

Lorsque le visage de Ron fut devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux, Hermione, sans cesser de le foudroyer du regard, le planta là, se dirigeant vers le château à grandes enjambées. Klaus courut pour la rattraper, mais Harry ne pu entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne sembla pas affecter la fillette qui laissa son frère en plan comme elle l'avait fait avec le rouquin et s'éloigna. Ne sachant quoi faire, Harry échangea un regard incertain avec Edmund, celui-ci ne sachant pas plus que lui comment réagir. Jasper était resté stoïque, comme à son habitude.

« Elle… » commença Klaus sans trop savoir quoi dire. « Elle a besoin d'être seule. »

« On avait pas remarqué » ironisa Drago, ce qui lui valut les regards noirs du Serdaigle et de son jumeau. « Ben quoi ? » reprit-il face à l'air réprobateur de Jasper. « Tu vas me dire que c'est ma faute, cette fois encore ? J'y peux rien si Weasmoche n'est qu'un crétin !»

« Répète ? » s'emporta aussitôt le rouquin.

« STOP ! » hurla Edmund en se plaçant entre eux d'eux. « On arrête là ! Ron, t'as été franchement dégueulasse sur ce coup, tu vas t'excuser illico ! Dray, t'évite de la ramener, ok ? »

Le blond recula en hochant la tête, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Ron, pour sa part, hésitait franchement.

« Si j'y vais maintenant, elle va m'étriper… »

« T'as peur d'une fille, maintenant ? »

« Dray, la ferme ! » intima Edmund.

« Je te préviens » avertit Wyra d'un ton où perçait la menace. « Si tu n'y vas pas sur-le-champ, je te jure que tu vas souffrir, Mister Flamme. »

« Mais… »

Harry s'apprêtait à entrer dans le débat lorsqu'il sentit soudain sa cicatrice le brûler atrocement. Il y plaqua sa main, brusquement en sueur et tremblant, et entendit confusément Jasper s'exclamer son prénom d'un air apeuré avant de s'écrouler, aveuglé par une improbable obscurité…

_Il était dans un endroit sombre, peuplé de pierres et de statues austères, effrayantes et toutes aussi sombre que le ciel orageux qui s'étendait à perte de vue. En quelques secondes, Harry comprit qu'il était dans un cimetière. Un cimetière rempli de silhouettes noires encapuchonnées, qui s'étaient rassemblées en cercle autour d'une pierre tombale surmontée d'une statue de spectre de mort. Sans le vouloir, comme dans une sorte de cauchemar, Harry s'avança vers le cercle, tout en sachant que ce qu'il allait y voir serait quelque chose de terrifiant, mauvais, traumatisant. Il ignorait d'où il tenait ça, mais sa cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et il ne parvenait pas à faire diminuer cette douleur horrible, comme si l'on avait appliqué dessus un morceau de fer tout juste sorti d'une forge. Et le pire, c'est que plus il s'avançait, plus la douleur grandissait et la peur montait en lui._

_Il était presque arrivé au cercle lorsqu'une voix glaciale, à faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête, s'éleva du centre des hommes. _

_« Mes amis, je crois que nous avons un invité. »_

_Harry s'immobilisa, glacé d'effroi. La voix était la même que celle de son dernier cauchemar, et elle suintait presque de colère et de dégoût. Les hommes se tournèrent vers lui lentement, et si le garçon ne pouvait voir leurs visages masqués, il sentait parfaitement leur hostilité, et la terreur qui montait en lui atteignit son paroxysme. _

_« Harry Potter… » fit la voix. Elle venait du centre du cercle, mais il n'y avait pourtant rien à cet endroit._

_« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? » bafouilla Harry, mais il craignait la réponse, parce qu'il avait peur de la connaître._

_Un rire hystérique résonna dans le cimetière._

_« Moi ? Je suis celui que tu as soi-disant anéanti. Mais bientôt, je serais celui que tu auras aidé à retrouver sa grandeur passée. »_

_Harry se sentit gagner par un sentiment qui allait encore au-delà de la simple terreur. Il allait s'écrouler, il en était sûr. Tout dansait autour de lui, le cimetière se noyait peu à peu dans les ténèbres, alors que les masques des inconnus continuaient de s'imposer à lui, continuaient de dégager une hostilité sans précédent. Le rire non plus ne disparaissait pas, tout comme la statue du spectre armé de sa faux._

_« Viens mon garçon, viens aux Ténèbres… » susurra la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_« N… »_

_« Viens… »_

_« NON ! » cria Harry._

_Le rire retentit alors, et Harry se sentit attiré par le spectre de pierre. Celui-ci, comme le produit d'un cauchemar particulièrement saisissant, se mit à bouger lentement, avec des gestes saccadés. Les Ténèbres autour du garçon se firent plus épaisses, le noyant comme la dernière fois, l'étouffant, lui donnant l'impression de suffoquer, alors que le spectre, s'approchant à pas de loup, leva sa faux au-dessus de sa tête. Et, durant les quelques secondes où il vit l'arme s'élever, prête à frapper – à le frapper lui, il le sentait – le garçon discerna le visage du spectre encapuchonné. Le visage de la Mort._

_Il hurla. _

« Harry ! »

Le cri de Ron lui parvint comme une silhouette au travers d'un épais brouillard : lointain, vague, difficilement discernable.

« Harry ! »

Le garçon était effondré par terre, secoué de violents tremblements et de sanglots proportionnels. Les enfants faisaient cercle autour de lui en l'appelant, tentative vaine pour essayer de le ramener à la réalité dont il semblait s'être échappé.

« Harry ! HARRY ! »

Les cris n'avaient pas le moindre effet, le garçon tremblait et sanglotait même encore plus. Tétanisés, les autres échangèrent des regards affolés. Il fallait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais Harry s'agitait tellement qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait le tenir plus de quelques secondes sans lui faire mal ou se faire mal. Edmund se précipita soudain vers le château.

« Où tu vas ? » hurla Ron qui tentait toujours désespérément de maintenir Harry en place.

« Il doit rester des professeurs dans la Grande Salle ! »

Il remonta l'allée d'arbres en courant, passa sans s'arrêter devant un groupe de Scroutts à pétard que menait un malheureux élève de Cinquième Année, traversa le reste du parc et atteignit le hall d'entrée. Il bouscula une fille de Poufsouffle sans prendre la peine de lâcher la moindre excuse et arriva enfin dans la Grande Salle. Il freina si tardivement qu'il percuta Severus, trop occupé à retirer des points à deux élèves de Serdaigle pour voir débouler son fils.

« Vous pourriez regarder où vous all… Edmund ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'est Harry… Je crois qu'il a un malaise, il arrête pas de trembler, on arrive pas à le bouger ! » s'exclama le garçon, haletant et angoissé. « Faut que tu viennes ! »

Severus adressa un regard noir aux deux fauteurs de trouble, l'air de dire « vous vous en sortez bien » et fit signe à Edmund qu'il le suivait. Le garçon repartit à grandes enjambées, son père sur les talons.

Lorsque les deux Rogue arrivèrent près d'Harry, les enfants s'écartèrent précipitamment pour laisser place à leur professeur. Fronçant les sourcils de stupéfaction et d'incertitude mêlées, Severus s'agenouilla près du Gryffondor, toujours secoué de spasmes.

« Depuis quand est-il comme ça ? »

« Deux, peut-être trois minutes » répondit Klaus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a, professeur ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, taisez-vous ! »

Severus ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait passer. Potter n'était pas sujet à une quelconque maladie, sinon Dumbledore le lui aurait dit, et il voyait mal ce qui pouvait lui arriver qui entraînerait de tels effets. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : à trembler de la sorte, le garçon risquait de se faire du mal si jamais il ne se calmait pas rapidement. L'idée de le pétrifier lui traversa l'esprit mais il se souvint du type de conséquences que le sort pouvait avoir sur une personne dans cet état. Et la pensée angoissante que le cœur du gamin aille au même rythme que ses tremblements ne tarda pas à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Merlin, faites que non !

« Edmund, cours voir Pomfresh. Dis-lui de préparer des potions apaisantes » ordonna-t-il en tentant de prendre Harry par les épaules, en vain. Le garçon s'agitait trop pour permettre de le saisir sans lui faire mal.

« Elle n'en a plus » dit Edmund et Severus entendit clairement la note d'angoisse qui perçait dans sa voix, soudain plus aiguë.

« Vas-y quand même ! Drago, ma réserve de potions dans mes appartements… »

« J'y vais ! »

Le blond partit en courant, son cousin sur les talons, et Severus avisa les autres enfants.

« Mr Granger, Wyra, prenez lui les pieds et tâchez de lui immobiliser les jambes. Jasper, tiens sa tête. Mr Weasley… »

« Il bouge trop ! » glapit Klaus en évitant un coup de pied.

« Tenez-le plus fermement. Mr Weasley, aidez-le. »

Le rouquin s'exécuta mais le corps du petit Gryffondor continuait de s'agiter. Rogue attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait d'autres choix, et passa une main sous le dos du garçon ainsi entravé. Il fallait le porter à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait attendre davantage sans risquer de graves conséquences. Serrant les dents, le professeur referma ses bras sur la poitrine du garçon, lui bloquant les bras dans le même mouvement, et le souleva.

Severus partit à grandes enjambées vers le château, maintenant de son mieux Harry en place, tandis que les enfants le suivaient, de la peur plein les yeux. Seule Wyra, l'ayant devancé, fut à la Grande Porte avant lui et ne la maintint ouverte afin de le laisser passer. Harry continuait de trembler, et si les spasmes se faisaient moins violents sa tête partait toujours dans tous les sens et ses bras s'arc-boutaient eux aussi de façon assez peu naturelle.

Lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent à l'infirmerie madame Pomfresh, fin prête, désigna un lit vide au Maître des Potions qui y déposa le garçon sans ménagement. L'homme écarta vivement les enfants alors que la petite sorcière voletait autour du malade en l'immobilisant à l'aide de liens jaillis de sa baguette, reliés aux lattes du lit de fer. Au même instant Drago surgit dans l'infirmerie, les bras chargés de fioles, haletant.

« Parrain ! J'ai tout ! »

Severus lui fit signe d'approcher et il extirpa une fiole au contenu bleuâtre des bras serrés du blond.

« Tenez-le ! » ordonna-t-il, mais lui-même ignorait s'il ne parlait qu'à l'infirmière ou bien aux enfants également. Dans le doute, Edmund, Wyra et Ron appuyèrent sur le torse et les épaules d'Harry pour tenter de l'immobiliser complètement.

Severus se pencha, ouvrit de force la bouche du garçon et y déversa avec peine la potion. Les effets ne se firent pas attendre : en l'espace de dix secondes Harry cessa progressivement de s'agiter et de gémir. Ses tremblements se calmèrent et il se détendit. Madame Pomfresh lança aussitôt une série d'examens magiques avant de se tourner vers la petite assemblée qui s'était formée autour du jeune malade.

« La crise semble passée, mais je vais le garder ici un moment. »

« Il va bien ? » s'enquerra Klaus d'une petite voix.

Pomfresh lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

« Il s'est évanouit, mais à part ça, il va bien. Wyra, va voir le professeur McGonnagall et dis-lui dire de nous rejoindre rapidement. Elle doit se trouver dans son bureau. Edmund ? Va me chercher le Directeur. »

Tous deux s'exécutèrent immédiatement et l'infirmière fit un léger signe de tête à son collègue. Celui-ci la rejoignit un peu à l'écart du groupe d'enfants désormais debout, l'air particulièrement inquiet et soulagé en même temps.

« Quoi ? » demanda le Maître des Potions avec animosité.

« Severus, avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ? »

« Pas la moindre » grogna l'homme. « Je ne saurais même pas dire ce qu'il avait ! »

« Ça ressemble à une crise d'angoisse avec les effets au centuple » expliqua l'infirmière, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. « Je ne jamais vu ça. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a juste eu _peur_ ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, Severus, il y avait bien autre chose mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre » répéta Pomfresh.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, se forçant au calme. De quoi s'inquiétait-il de toute façon ? Il ne s'agissait que d'Harry Potter, pas d'Edmund ou d'un des jumeaux Malefoy, et en plus il était désormais tiré d'affaires. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en soucier à présent. Il y a une ou deux minutes, oui, mais plus maintenant. Néanmoins il avait du mal à imaginer que Potter ait pu se trouver dans un tel état juste parce qu'il avait eu _peur_. C'était impossible.

En attendant qu'Albus et Minerva n'arrivent, Severus jeta un regard vaguement curieux sur le petit groupe qui se tenait autour du lit de Potter. Bien sûr, la présence de Weasley et du frère Granger n'était pas particulièrement surprenante, que Wyra traîne avec eux ne l'était pas non plus d'ailleurs, mais que Jasper se tint tout près de la tête du jeune malade avec une inquiétude si criante peinte sur la figure le laissait perplexe. Perplexe et légèrement furieux. Qu'avaient-ils tous à trouver Potter si exceptionnel pour qu'il méritât leur amitié ? Et même Drago ! Il se tenait certes légèrement en retrait, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage livide du Gryffondor. Ainsi, même lui en était arrivé à trouver Potter suffisamment intéressant pour s'inquiéter en pareille situation. Par Merlin, qu'était-il arrivé à ses petits protégés ? De quel sort avait-il été les victimes ? A moins que finalement… Severus se secoua mentalement. Hors de question qu'il accepte cela. Que son propre fils soit ami avec un Potter…

Mais au fond, avait-il le choix ? Le mal était déjà fait, et cela faisait déjà quatre semaines qu'il n'avait plus parlé à Edmund. Il se voyait mal continuer de la sorte toute l'année. Enfin, après ce qui parut à Severus être une éternité, Albus et Minerva pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, les enfants sur les talons. Le Directeur adressa un bref signe de tête aux enfants et Edmund, qui n'en connaissait que trop la signification, entraîna les autres hors de la pièce.

« Severus » fit Dumbledore d'une voix calme en se tournant vers lui. « Que c'est-il passé ? Ed n'a pas été en mesure de me donner beaucoup d'informations. »

« Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous en donner davantage, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer. D'après les enfants, Potter a soudain convulsé et s'est écroulé en criant de douleur. »

Le vieux sorcier détailla Harry avec attention, soucieux.

« Faites-les sortir » dit-il doucement à Minerva en désignant les enfants d'un vague geste de la main. « Je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

Lorsque l'infirmerie fut désertée par les élèves vexés et inquiets (Wyra et Edmund avaient bien tentés de protester, mais le regard noir et le ton sans réplique de la Directrice de Gryffondor avaient eu raison d'eux), Dumbledore se pencha sur le corps inanimé du petit garçon et apposa sa main sur son front.

« Minerva, Severus » dit-il d'une voix un peu étrange. « Je compte sur vous pour mettre un terme à tout ceci au cas où cela irait trop loin. »

McGonagall manqua de s'étrangler.

« Vous n'y pensez pas, Albus ! Ce pourrait être très dangereux, autant pour Harry que pour vous-même ! »

« Je sais » reconnut le vieil homme, « mais je ne vois aucune autre solution pour savoir ce qui s'est véritablement passé, et il s'agit là d'un incident que nous en pouvons ignorer délibérément. Qui sait ce qui a pu mettre Harry dans un tel état ? Je préfère le savoir le plus rapidement possible, plutôt que de faire face à une mauvaise surprise à son réveil. »

Le ton, bien que toujours calme, était sans appel et Minerva se tu, inquiète. Severus, bien qu'il n'ait pipé mot, se trouvait pourtant dans un état similaire. L'infirmière leur jeta un regard anxieux et se rendit à grandes enjambées vers sa réserve dont elle ramena un lot de potions régénératrices. Elle avait dans l'idée que ce que s'apprêtait à faire son directeur allait être épuisant – véritablement épuisant. Comme pour lui donner raison, Albus prit une profonde inspiration, l'air vaguement inquiet, avant de placer ses mains de part et d'autres du crâne du Gryffondor.

« Albus… » tenta faiblement Minerva, mais Severus la coupa sèchement :

« Silence ! »

Lui-même était sur ses gardes, le regard rivé sur son mentor, stressé à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, mais il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Et il ne fallait pas attendre de lui qu'il se montre calme voire réconfortant envers sa collègue qui à présent se mordait la lèvre. Dumbledore ne leur adressa pas un regard et, faisant appel à toute sa concentration, il pénétra l'esprit du garçon.

…

D'abord, il n'y trouva rien. Rien d'autre que du vide, du vide et des ténèbres. Merlin, l'enfant était-il contaminé par eux ? Mais au bout de quelques secondes, des brides de souvenirs, filets argentés qui juraient dans cet endroit noyé dans l'obscurité, firent leur apparition, discrète et lointaine, comme s'ils ressentaient l'intrusion du vieux mage et tenaient à rester à bonne distance. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit l'œuvre d'Harry ? Que le garçon soit déjà à même d'écarter ses pensées d'un éventuel intrus ? Un enfant de onze ans en était-il capable, sans avoir jamais reçu le moindre entraînement ? Non, c'était impossible, enfin ! Impossible et ridicule.

Dumbledore poursuivit son ascension dans l'esprit du Survivant jusqu'à rencontrer le dernier souvenir clair d'Harry. On y était. Il allait savoir quelle était la raison des symptômes pour le moins étranges du garçon.

_**« Si j'y vais maintenant, elle va m'étriper… »**_

_**« T'as peur d'une fille, maintenant ? »**_

_**« Dray, la ferme ! » intima Edmund.**_

_**« Je te préviens » avertit Wyra d'un ton où perçait la menace. « Si tu n'y vas pas sur-le-champ, je te jure que tu vas souffrir, Mister Flamme. »**_

_**« Mais… »**_

La scène se déroula ainsi jusqu'à l'évanouissement d'Harry, et Albus crut perdre le contact mental sous l'effet de l'horreur en apercevant les Mangemorts et le cimetière. Il vit, comme le garçon avait vu avant lui, la statue prendre vie à mesure que les ténèbres envahissaient tout, effaçant le décor autour d'eux, entendit le hurlement de terreur du jeune Potter au moment où le visage de la statue lui apparut, mais sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, lui ne pu le voir. Un voile de brume lui boucha la vue à cet instant et il dû se résoudre à se laisser entraîner dans les ténèbres sans réagir.

Tout cela le laissait perplexe. Lord Voldemort avait-il trouvé moyen de connecter son esprit à celui d'Harry, ce qui expliquerait cette vision, ou bien s'agissait-il d'un cauchemar causé par la réminiscence de sa cicatrice du sort qui l'avait engendrée ? Fallait-il…

Dumbledore sentit soudain les forces lui faire défaut. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme, c'était bien trop épuisant, et comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer Pomfresh, potentiellement dangereux pour Harry s'il restait trop longtemps dans son esprit. Les dégâts qu'une intrusion à long terme pouvait générer étaient bien souvent irréversible.

Lorsqu'il se retira, Albus dû se rattraper à Minerva qui se tenait juste derrière lui, tétanisée par l'inquiétude. Lui-même dû reconnaître qu'il était surpris, il ne se serait pas crut aussi fatigué de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un enfant de onze ans. _Ce n'est pas un enfant normal, _se morigéna-t-il,_ il s'agit du Survivant._ Oui, mais pouvait-on tout de même le croire à ce point supérieur à ses camarades ? Sa résistance avait été faible et brève, mais combien d'autres aussi jeunes auraient pu ne serait-ce qu'en ériger une ? Le nombre de prétendants étaient on ne peut plus bas. Si Albus Dumbledore ne s'était pas nommé ainsi, sans doute aurait-il même pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une chose encore inédite chez un sorcier aussi jeune, mais il savait des choses que la plupart des siens ignoraient, et était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas là un cas isolé. Ce qui, vu la situation ô combien délicate du premier cas, n'était pas particulièrement rassurant. Si lui aussi y parvenait… Non, ne pas se perdre en théories hasardeuses, ce n'était pas le moment, il y avait plus urgent. Régler la question de la sécurité d'Harry était la première de ses priorités, le reste devrait attendre.

Le vieux mage se tourna lentement vers ses collègues, plus éprouvé qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, et articula d'un ton préoccupé :

« Harry a fait une sorte de rêve éveillé, un rêve que peuplaient Lord Voldemort et ses acolytes. »

Minerva avala de travers et Severus sembla pâlir encore davantage, une chose que son teint blafard ne laissait pas supposer de prime abord.

« Cela signifie-t-il qu'il a déjà repris forme humaine ? » questionna McGonagall en appréhendant la réponse.

« Je ne crois pas » souffla Dumbledore. « Je crois plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une illusion. Certaines choses ne collent pas avec une véritable assemblée de Mangemorts. Cela tenait davantage du cauchemar, j'en suis sûr. »

« En ce cas, quelle en est la source ? Sa cicatrice ? » s'enquit Severus, que les explications de son supérieur avaient temporairement rassuré.

Mais Albus secoua la tête. Il n'y croyait pas, ou si peu. Bien sûr, cela aurait parfaitement bien expliqué la vision et la réaction pour le moins alarmante du garçon, mais il sentait, au fond de lui, que ce ne pouvait pas être « aussi simple ». Il y avait autre chose, il en était persuadé. Quelque chose de plus noir, de plus profond… de plus dangereux aussi, sans doute. Il savait bien pourtant, qu'Harry était lié à cette terrible prophétie, mais si c'était bien elle la responsable indirecte de cette situation, cela signifiait qu'un autre des Enfants de l'Ombre avait été trouvé, et ça, le vieux mage n'y était pas préparé. Non que le statut terrible du jeune Potter ne l'émût pas, mais il avait toujours espéré que l'_autre_ y échapperait. A présent, le doute devenait trop mince, presque insignifiant, et Albus ne doutait pas que quelques vérifications supplémentaires viendraient compléter le début de réponse qu'il avait en sa possession. Terrible réponse, de cela au moins il était sûr.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'explication » dit-il doucement le vieil homme. « Il faudra que j'interroge Harry à son réveil afin d'en être sûr. »

« Mais si ce n'est pas ça » fit Mme Pomfresh en intervenant pour la première fois, « qu'est-ce, alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr » éluda Dumbledore. « Mais il se peut que ce soit à cause de sa cicatrice, je peux aussi me tromper. Pour le moment Pompom, requinquez-le, faites en sorte qu'il soit remis sur pieds au plus tôt, et faites-moi prévenir dès qu'il sera réveillé. Ah oui » ajouta-t-il en avisa la porte de l'infirmerie, « je crois aussi que ses camarades vont vouloir rester à ses côtés. Laissez-les faire, cela ne fera aucun mal. »

Sur ses mots, il relâcha l'épaule de Minerva et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Le message était clair : aucun n'aurait la moindre explication pour le moment. Et cette simple idée suffit à éloigner Severus de ses inquiétudes en l'irritant. Comment Dumbledore espérait-il recevoir leur aide s'il ne les avertissait de rien ? Il était tellement furieux, trouvant là de quoi se défouler pour un moment, qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite les enfants qui venaient de rentrer, autorisés par le directeur.

« Il va bien ? » demanda aussitôt Edmund à Pomfresh, évitant de ce fait soigneusement son père du regard.

« Il est tiré d'affaire » répondit la sorcière avec un sourire rassurant. « Néanmoins, même si le Directeur a donné son accord, j'aimerais autant que vous en restiez pas. » Son ton s'était fait plus strict. « Tout du moins, évitez de rester tous, ce serait inutile, et puis vous allez m'embouteiller l'infirmerie. »

Les enfants échangèrent un regard, et Klaus leva finalement la main.

« Je vais rester, vous, vous repartez. On se relayera, d'accord ? »

« Pour information ça ne servirait à rien » fit remarquer Drago d'un ton dédaigneux. « Il dort, il ne va pas s'envoler. »

« Et alors ? » répliqua Ron, sur la défensive. Mais avant que le blond n'ait pu répliquer quoi que se soit, Jasper s'interposa.

« On se calme. Que ceux qui veulent veiller Harry lève la main. »

Les mains de Ron, Wyra, Edmund, Klaus et lui-même se dressèrent presque aussitôt. Drago se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Parfait » dit le jeune Poufsouffle. « On va donc procéder par éliminations. Ron, tu dois aller t'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Wyra, il faut que tu ailles à ta retenue, et Edmund… » Jasper coula son regard vers le Directeur des Serpentards qui semblait ne pas les écouter mais dont il devinait bien qu'il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec son fils après cette conversation dont il ne perdait pas une miette. « Klaus et moi allons donc nous relayer » conclut-il en échangeant un regard éloquent avec son cousin.

Celui-ci sembla un peu déçu mais dissimula rapidement ses pensées derrière un masque. Il se tourna pour quitter l'infirmerie mais son regard tomba sur Severus et il comprit qu'il ne s'en irait pas de la sorte. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis près d'un mois, et qu'il le veuille ou non, Edmund savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Il s'immobilisa près de la porte et jeta un regard à son père, qui le rejoignit sans un mot. Ils s'éloignèrent dans les couloirs dans un silence de cathédrale.

Après un bref débat Jasper décida d'accompagner son frère, qui visiblement ne supporterait pas de rester seul avec les autres ou même des Serpentards sans Edmund, et laissa à Klaus le soin de le prévenir d'ici environ deux heures afin qu'il puisse prendre sa place. L'infirmerie se vida peu à peu, laissant seuls le jeune Serdaigle, assis sur un lit devant le jeune malade.

°0°0°0°

Les couloirs de l'école paraissaient invariablement déserts, sans doute parce que les étudiants souhaitaient profiter des derniers jours de beaux temps avant de se voir enfermer dans le château, et Severus ne s'en serait assurément pas plaint, au contraire. Cela évitait les regards curieux et les chuchotis qui se croyaient discrets. Inutile que tout Poudlard sache qu'alors qu'il rentrait dans ses appartements avec son fils, celui-ci se bornait à conserver une distance de deux bons mètres entre eux et ne le gratifiait pas du moindre regard. Auraient-ils été invisible l'un pour l'autre qu'Edmund ne se serait pas comporté autrement.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les cachots cependant, le garçon dérapa sur une dalle glissante et Severus le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'étale.

« Merci » lâcha l'enfant du bout des lèvres.

Il y eut un silence gêné, durant lequel le Maître des Potions se demanda comment aborder le sujet, puis…

« Tu me parles à nouveau ? »

« J'ai le choix ? Tu viens sans doute de sauve la vie à Harry. »

« Peut-être » répondit Severus d'un ton dédaigneux. « Il n'empêche que ma sympathie pour lui est toujours inexistante. »

« Et ta largeur d'esprit ? » répliqua vivement Edmund.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans les appartements du Maître des Potions, et s'observaient, mal à l'aise et tendus, se demandant lequel des deux craquerait le premier. Car l'un finirait bien par s'emporter, ça ne faisait pratiquement aucun doute. Contre toute attente cependant, Severus respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer et porta sur son fils son regard d'encre, ce regard si noir, si profond, qu'ils avaient en commun.

« Admettons que je t'autorise à fréquenter Potter dans la mesure où tu ne te mêles pas de ces petites histoires pathétiques et que tu ne te trouves pas contaminé par sa prétention, arrêteras-tu de m'éviter ? »

Edmund soutint longuement son regard, l'air buté. Ainsi donc, il lui manquait ? Et il espérait peut-être qu'il se tiendrait loin d'Harry et de ses éventuels problèmes ? Bien sûr, voyons ! Ed devait cependant admettre que ne plus adresser la parole à son père, même en cours lorsqu'il l'interrogeait, lui pesait. Lui aussi voulait revenir à la normale, était-ce sa faute si Severus se refusait à comprendre ses motivations ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre, lui ? Encore, il pouvait admettre que Drago n'y comprenne rien, mais lui… Lui aurait dû accepter. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée, Edmund se redressa.

« Se pourrait-il que tu ais compris pourquoi je veux être ami avec Harry ? »

Severus se crispa un peu, mais lorsqu'il parla son ton demeura indifférent.

« Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui… »

« Mais c'est lui » le coupa sèchement Edmund. « Il les a vengé, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant à vouloir se rapprocher de celui qui est responsable de la chute de l'assassin de ses parents ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Severus resta silencieux le temps que le garçon se calme. Lorsqu'Edmund eut enfin arrêté de trembler de colère, il dit simplement :

« Ton dernier devoir de Potion est loin en-dessous de tes capacités, il va falloir que tu refasses entièrement la partie sur les propriétés de la Pierre de Terre. »

« Sev, arrête de changer de sujet ! » cria le garçon.

« Il n'y a pourtant rien de plus à ajouter : tu veux être ami avec Potter, je m'y refuse, tu ne m'obéiras pas de toutes façons donc je m'y fais. »

Le silence s'installa, un silence tendu. Severus vaquait à présent à ses occupations, rangeant ses affaires exactement comme si Edmund n'avait pas été là. Et en un sens, c'était positif, cela signifiait que les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre. Ou au moins, que c'était là le souhait de l'adulte Edmund, les poings serrés, ne savait quelle attitude adopter dans l'immédiat. Durant un instant il pria pour que cette scène ait été jouée différemment, pour que Severus se soit pour une fois comporté comme le père qu'il aurait dû être. Mais non. Sev resterait Sev, Edmund n'y pourrait jamais rien.

Une vague de déception et de tristesse balaya sa colère et, vidé d'énergie, il se détourna de son père sans un mot et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clef et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dans l'autre pièce, Severus n'avait pas bougé. La seule chose qui dénotait un certain malaise était ses doigts crispés sur la liasse de parchemins qu'il tenait, légèrement tremblant.

°0°0°0°

Klaus papillonna des yeux, se sentant lentement envahir par le sommeil. Trois heures qu'il était là, assis sur une chaise devant le lit d'Harry, à attendre son réveil. Pomfresh lui avait dit et répété que ce ne serait sans doute pas pour tout de suite, qu'Harry avait subis des dommages certains bien qu'encore plus ou moins indéterminés, et que rester à son chevet ne changerait rien. Mais le garçon avait accepté de se relayer avec Jasper pour veiller sur le Survivant, et s'il y avait bien un principe de son éducation qu'il ne réfuterait jamais, c'était celui qui consistait à tenir ses promesses. Or, au vu de ce que devenait peu à peu sa vie, se raccrocher à ses quelques vérités et règles de conduite toutes simples équivalait à un excellent antidote. Le regard toujours fixé sur le lit du Survivant, le jeune Serdaigle laissa son esprit s'évader quelques instants de l'école.

On avait établis que les jumeaux Granger étaient surdoués au moment de leur entrée au Cours Préparatoire, lorsqu'il était apparu qu'ils lisaient déjà presque parfaitement, connaissaient leurs conjugaisons, savaient compter et écrire. On leur avait fait passer des tests de QI, aux cours desquels il était apparu qu'ils étaient clairement plus intelligents que la moyenne, on leur avait fait sauter une classe, et en dépit de cela, leurs notes ne descendaient jamais en dessous de 17 sur 20 dans le pire des cas. A sept ans, Klaus avait demandé à apprendre à jouer du piano, ses parents avaient acceptés de tenter l'expérience et au bout de quelques semaines le petit garçon s'était révélé être le meilleur élève depuis des années de son vieux professeur. Tandis qu'il poursuivait avec sa sœur ses razzias dans toutes les bibliothèques possibles, Klaus commença à être invité à participer à de petits concerts annuels avec les écoles, avec à chaque fois un certain succès à la clef. Il s'intéressait à tout, comme Hermione, mais sa plus grande capacité de calme et le stoïcisme dont il savait faire preuve en toutes circonstances impressionnaient ses proches. Il était doué, très doué. Les résultats de ses tests de QI avaient révélés un résultat de 156, pour une moyenne de 100. Le fait que sa sœur ne lui soit inférieure que de deux points avaient rapidement conforté leurs parents dans leur idée que c'était à Klaus de prendre soin de leur 'petite fille chérie', qu'ils pensaient trop fragile pour bien des choses. C'est selon ce principe qu'Hermione avait jusqu'alors été tenue éloignée de l'ambiance de plus en plus en baisse du couple Granger. « N'en parle pas encore à ta sœur » lui avait fait juré son père trois semaines avant leur départ pour Poudlard. Et Klaus avait promis, juré, croix de bois croix de fer, il ne dirait rien avant que son père ne juge Hermione suffisamment forte pour affronter la réalité.

Sa mère ne savait rien de ces cachotteries, elle ignorait parfaitement que son mari avait jugé leur fils de onze ans suffisamment mature pour comprendre la nature complexe d'un couple au bord de la rupture et à même d'en protéger sa petite sœur. Mais lui-même, du haut de ses onze ans et de ses 156 de QI, ne savait pas par quel bout prendre le problème. Comment aurait-il pu se charger du bien-être de sa sœur alors que les rares lettres qu'il avait reçues en réponses aux siennes, envoyées grâce à un hibou du collège, lui disaient bien trop explicitement la situation de ses parents, lui apprenaient que peut-être il faudrait aux enfants s'attendre à une importante discussion lors de leur retour pour les vacances de Noël. « Ça leur laissera un peu de temps pour peaufiner leurs explications » songea Klaus sans colère. Il était juste un peu fatigué. Hermione aussi avait écris aux parents, et visiblement, ceux-ci avaient mésestimés ses capacités de déductions, car leur courrier semblait avoir révélé à la fillette suffisamment d'éléments pour comprendre le gros de la situation. Un divorce. C'était ce vers quoi tendaient les deux adultes. Oh bien sûr, les deux jeunes Granger n'étaient pas sans savoir le nombre important et croissant de parents divorcés élevant tout de même leurs enfants dans de bonnes conditions, mais Klaus ne s'était tout simplement jamais imaginé comme étant concerné, et cette réalité n'était pas très agréable à accepter.

Et puis depuis quelques jours le jeune Serdaigle se voyait confronté à la mauvaise humeur de Loan, son jeune protecteur, et avait dû se résoudre à se lier avec d'autres élèves, chose qui ne le tentait pourtant pas plus que cela. Le mutisme et la solitude du jeune Indien lui convenaient parfaitement et se mêler à ses condisciples signifiait devoir faire semblant de s'amuser de leurs plaisanteries et de leurs récits qui, en dehors de tout ce qui était strictement magique, ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment – pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

« Lâcheur » souffla Klaus à voix basse.

« Trop gentil » répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

Le Serdaigle manqua en tomber de sa chaise sous le coup de la surprise. Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, le regardait sans trop bien le voir, l'air clairement épuisé, mais globalement en bonne santé. Le premier instant de surprise passé, Klaus lui tendit ses lunettes en étouffant un rire nerveux.

« Tu m'as fait peur, crétin. »

« J'ai vu » sourit le petit Gryffondor. « Qui est-ce que tu traitais de lâcheur ? »

« Loan, mais cherche pas. Bon sang ! Mme Pomfresh disait que tu ne te réveillerais pas avant au moins demain ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« Pas trop mal, je crois » répondit Harry après une brève hésitation. « Je me souviens pas de grand-chose, il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Euh… »

Klaus tâcha de lui faire un bref résumé des évènements puis courut prévenir l'infirmière du réveil inattendu du jeune Gryffondor. Mme Pomfresh exigea aussitôt qu'il aille avertir Dumbledore tandis qu'elle faisait passer une série d'examens magiques à un Harry qui comprenait à peine ce qui lui arrivait. En effet, la seule séquelle de l'après-midi n'était qu'un mal de tête, mais un de ceux qui donnent l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur officie dans votre crâne. Autant dire que les exigences et formules de la sorcière lui passaient littéralement au-dessus de la tête.

Lorsque Dumbledore vint le voir pour s'enquérir de sa santé, Harry ne comprit pas grand-chose à ce qu'il lui dit et répondit de son mieux, son mal de crâne persistant.

« Harry, je suis conscient de ton état, mais il faut que tu comprennes à quel point c'est important. Te souviens-tu d'avoir eu une vision avant de t'évanouir ? Une vision qui t'aurait terrifié ? »

Harry se força à regarder le Directeur bien en face. _Oui_, eut-il envie de répondre. _Oui, c'était horrible. Ce n'est pas la première fois, Monsieur. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi._ Voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé dire, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il sentait, peut-être, que Dumbledore le savait de toute façon, alors il répondit simplement « oui », d'une voix à peine audible.

« Quelle était-elle ? » s'enquit à nouveau le vieil homme.

Alors, en réprimant les tremblements qui l'assaillaient, le garçon décrivit comme il pu la scène, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il décrivit tout en détails, n'omettant que ce qui était innommable, comme le terrible visage du spectre, dont il se doutait qu'il hanterait longtemps ses pensées. A mesure que son récit s'achevait, Harry sentait monter en lui un sentiment inconnu, mélange de terreur, de profonde nausée et d'une satisfaction étrange, noire, glaciale, qui ne lui appartenait pas. La panique s'empara de lui, il crispa ses doigts sur la couverture et se força au calme. Il était à l'infirmerie, rien ne pouvait lui arriver, rien…

« Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, monsieur » articula difficilement l'enfant, alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : hurler que non, ça n'allait pas, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ne rien dire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il articuler ces simples mots qui le soulageraient ? Pourquoi sentait-il cette inquiétude à l'idée de se confier au vieux mage ? Cette inquiétude qui, à l'instar de la satisfaction, le dévorait sans sembler lui appartenir…

« Je suis fatigué monsieur » dit enfin le petit Gryffondor d'une voix plaintive.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je m'en doute, je m'en doute… dans ce cas je vais te laisser te reposer. Peut-être repasserai-je te voir plus tard pour voir comment tu vas, mais surtout, profite bien de cette nuit et de demain pour reprendre des forces. En fonction de ton état, Mme Pomfresh acceptera peut-être que tu retournes en cours dès lundi… bon rétablissement Harry, à plus tard » lâcha-t-il finalement en lui souriant d'un air paternaliste.

« Bonne soirée monsieur » articula faiblement Harry en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, que Klaus brisa d'une exclamation étouffée.

« La vache… »

Harry rouvrit subitement ses yeux qu'il avait trop rapidement fermés, en se maudissant intérieurement. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de son camarade à ses côtés. En dépit de sa fatigue, il fit un effort pour répondre d'un air bien plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité :

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

« Alors t'as des cauchemars éveillés pour le moins bizarres » rétorqua Klaus en se reprenant.

Au ton de sa voix, même l'inconscience dans laquelle Harry basculait lentement ne l'empêchait pas de distinguer le sarcasme évident. Son ami n'était absolument pas convaincu, et vu que lui-même avait du mal à se convaincre, il voyait mal comment y parvenir. Sans compter que ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu et qu'il ne voyait déjà plus les murs blancs de l'infirmerie autour de lui tant sa vue était brouillée. Il entendit confusément que Klaus lui disait quelque chose, mais n'en comprit pas le sens.

Le Serdaigle observa un moment le garçon qui avait glissé dans l'inconscience, la respiration régulière. Il était un peu inquiet – bon, d'accord, il ETAIT inquiet – pour le Gryffondor. Son éducation moldue avait laissé des traces qui ne lui permettaient pas de faire la moindre supposition à l'heure actuelle – tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de connaissances en magie et histoire magique pour se faire une idée de la situation. En cela il ressemblait en tout point à sa jumelle : il avait besoin d'emmagasiner toutes sortes d'informations de plus ou moins grande importance afin de pouvoir ensuite analyser un fait ou une situation et se faire une idée. Un procédé pour le moins peu répandu chez les enfants de onze ans, mais qui prenait un caractère presque vital lorsqu'il s'agissait de Klaus. « Avoir appris nombre de détails et ne jamais se laisser aller à la panique » était une règle de conduite pleine de sagesse qu'il avait lu un jour et tentait depuis d'appliquer en toute circonstance. « La panique pousse à une erreur de jugement » se répétait-il souvent. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait se permettre là qu'une légère inquiétude à la limite, mais devait garder sinon un contrôle total sur ses émotions.

Alors qu'il quittait sagement l'infirmerie – presque fichu dehors à coups de pieds par une infirmière scandalisée que l'on épuise ainsi l'un de ses patients – Klaus se força à faire le point. Il n'avait que peu d'informations, mais elles étaient de nature pour le moins surprenante il n'avait en revanche pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi cela pouvait mener ('fichue éducation moldue !') et enfin il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer totalement que cela était tout de même d'une certaine gravité. Sur une échelle de 10, le jeune Serdaigle l'évalua à 6, en attente d'autres données qui viendraient augmenter ou diminuer cette note.

Cela le fit brièvement penser au comportement de Loan, qu'il avait noté à 5 dernièrement. Peut-être devrait-il là aussi revoir son jugement…

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il bifurqua dans le couloir du Deuxième Etage et, le nez baissé sur les dalles du château, l'esprit toujours accaparé par ses notations scientifiques, bouscula malencontreusement le professeur Quirrell.

« Oh, pardon monsieur ! » s'écria-t-il aussitôt, rouge de confusion. « Je ne vous avais pas vu ! »

« C… ce n'est p… pas… pas grave » répondit l'adulte avec un petit sourire distrait. « M… mai… mais que f… faites-v… vous i… ici a… al… alors qu… qu'il f… fait s… si… si b… beau de… dehors ? »

« Harry a un malaise » expliqua Klaus en avisant le couloir désert. « Il est à l'infirmerie, il se repose. Mme Pomfresh m'a mis dehors… Et vous professeur ? Vous n'allez pas profiter du soleil ? »

Quirrell sembla alors poser sur lui son regard pour la première fois. Avec son sourire angélique et son visage qui transpirait presque l'innocence, il était impossible de songer plus d'une demi seconde que le jeune Granger avait en tête autre chose que de la politesse.

« Je… j'a… j'avais d… de… des c… co… copies à co… corri… corriger… »

« Oh » souffla Klaus d'un air désolé. « Bon courage alors ! Bon week-end monsieur ! » clama-t-il en s'éloignant.

« V… vo… vous au… aussi… » répondit Quirrell en le suivant du regard.

Lorsque l'élève eut disparu dans un petit couloir adjacent, le professeur se détendit imperceptiblement et décida de se rendre le plus naturellement possible dans son bureau. Mieux valait éviter de nouvelles rencontres de ce genre, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences malencontreuses et agaçantes. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier sans un regard en arrière. Dissimulé derrière un pan de mur, Klaus nota mentalement que pour quelqu'un supposé corriger des copies, Quirrell était bien loin de son bureau et n'avait pas la moindre liasse de papier. Pouvait-on incomber cela uniquement à la magie ? Etait-ce une habitude à laquelle l'enfant ne s'était pas encore fait, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué ? _« Bien sûr »_ songea-t-il, _« et dans ce cas, Hermione et moi sommes ministres. » _Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque, pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes, il fut heurté de plein fouet.

« Eh ! » s'exclama-t-il en se rattrapant au mur. « Fais attention ! »

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Edmund d'un air sincère. « Je t'avais pas vu ! »

Les deux garçons s'avisèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un même sourire vienne s'inscrire sur leurs lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais planqué là ? » s'informa le Serpentard.

« Rien » répondit Klaus par habitude, avant de se forcer à reprendre : « Enfin, si, je me posais des questions sur Quirrell. Il a un comportement un peu bizarre, je trouve, mais oublie. Tu ne devrais pas être dans les appartements de ton père ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Je me fais chier, alors je suis sortis. Je cherche les Malefoy, mais pour le moment, on peut pas vraiment dire que je les ai trouvé. Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de Quirrell ? »

Klaus se mordit la langue de frustration, prit le plus grand par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans le couloir. A mesure qu'ils cherchaient les jumeaux Malefoy, le jeune Serdaigle expliqua au serpent ce qui s'était passé et les conclusions auxquelles il avait plus ou moins aboutie, en profitant au passage pour mentionner l'état d'Harry et ce qu'il avait appris en restant durant l'interrogatoire de Dumbledore. En quelques minutes, Edmund avait déjà pris ses dispositions.

« Demain, on passe à l'infirmerie. On verra ça directement avec lui. »

Klaus hocha la tête, tout en constatant mentalement que la partie du Deuxième Etage qui était interdite se trouvait du côté des escaliers fous, et non dans cette partie-là. A moins qu'une autre porte n'y conduise, ses soupçons envers Quirrell n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Pour l'instant tout du moins…

°0°°0°°0°°0°

Il était presque midi lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain, avec des tas d'étoiles devant les yeux et l'impression que l'on venait de lui écraser la tête avec un rouleau compresseur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour parvenir à distinguer l'infirmerie autour de lui, et encore plus pour réaliser qu'Edmund, Hermione et Klaus étaient assis de part et d'autres de son lit. La fillette lui tendit ses lunettes alors qu'il se redressait.

« Salut » marmonna-t-il en s'appuyant contre son oreiller. « Comment va ? »

« Plutôt bien » sourit Ron en apparaissant avec Wyra, les bras chargés de confiseries. « On a un peu dévalisé les Elfes de Maison, alors bon appétit ! »

« Euh… les Elfes de Maison ? » répétèrent les jumeaux Granger.

« J'vous montrerais » assura Edmund. « C'est eux qui gèrent la nourriture ici, suffit de leur demander ce que tu veux et ils font tout pour te l'obtenir. Bien joué, tous les deux. »

Ron et Wyra déversèrent leurs provisions sur le lit d'Harry avant de se laisser tomber sur celui d'à côté. Le garçon, en dépit de son état pourtant loin d'être brillant, remarqua sans mal que le rouquin et Hermione s'évitaient soigneusement du regard. Il avait comme un doute quant aux excuses que Ron était censé avoir présenté à sa camarade.

« Et toi ? » se renseigna Hermione en se concentrant sur Harry. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je crois » répondit le petit brun en prenant les Chocogrenouilles que lui tendait Edmund. « Un peu aléatoire, je dirais. Je serais resté dans les vapes pendant trois jours après mettre fait écrasé, je crois que ce serais pareil. » Son ton amusé lui parut un forcé, même à lui. Et vu la tête que faisait les autres, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne les avait pas convaincu.

« Cool… » lâcha néanmoins Wyra.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors que les enfants dévoraient les friandises chapardées par les deux rouquins, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ils se connaissaient, certes, mais peut-être pas encore au point de faire pression les uns sur les autres pour obtenir des réponses à leurs questions. Les informations glanées par Klaus la veille avaient déjà fait le tour de la petite bande, mais aucun d'eux ne se sentait vraiment près à lancer l'interrogatoire qu'ils espéraient pourtant tous. Même Wyra paraissait étonnamment silencieuse. Au bout de longues minutes, Harry reprit finalement la parole.

« Klaus m'a dit que tu reparlais à ton père » risqua-t-il en se tournant vers Edmund.

« Ouais, on va dire ça » éluda le Serpentard en grommelant. « En tout cas, il fait plus la gueule et il veut bien que je te vois, c'est déjà ça. »

« Cool alors » sourit Harry.

« Ouais, on va dire ça… » répéta Edmund, l'air peu convaincu. « N'empêche… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Non seulement il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'à cet instant les jumeaux Malefoy arrivèrent en courant à l'infirmerie, visiblement en état de choc. Ils s'immobilisèrent devant le lit d'Harry et s'y laissèrent tomber sans aucune retenue – même Drago – tremblants. Les autres échangèrent des regards surpris et légèrement inquiets, et Wyra finit par lâcher :

« Vous avez croisés Nick sans sa tête, ou bien Severus avec un large sourire ? »

Drago la foudroya du regard.

« Ce sont des tarés ! » cracha-t-il. « Des cinglés ! »

« Qui donc ? » s'enquit Klaus avec calme.

« Dumbledore et les autres ! » hurla presque le blond. « Non mais, vous avez vu ce qu'il y a au Deuxième Etage ? Vous avez VU ? »

« Comme nous ne sommes pas supposés y aller, non » répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Drago éclata d'un rire complètement fou.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? QU'EST-CE QU'ON A FAIT ? Je vais te le dire, moi ! On a essayé d'échapper à ce taré de Rusard qu'était persuadé qu'on était responsable de l'enfermement de sa foutue Miss Teigne dans une armure, et on a été surpris par ces escaliers de malade, et on s'est retrouvé dans le couloir interdit du Deuxième Etage ! Et ce sont des tarés ! DES TARES ! »

**Flash back**

_Les miaulements de détresse de Miss Teigne auraient aisément réveillé un mort, mais à défaut, ils avaient en tout attirés les jumeaux Malefoy et le concierge, qui s'escrimait à présent pour déloger sa chatte de l'armure du Troisième Etage dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée, pendant que les deux garçons ne perdaient rien de la scène, dissimulés derrière un pan de mur. _

_« Regarde-moi ça ! » sourit Drago. « Non mais j'y crois pas, quel incapable ! Un seul sort et il l'aurait déjà fait sortir ! »_

_« C'est un Cracmol » signala Jasper d'un air distrait. _

_Cela eut pour effet de faire davantage rire son frère, incapable de se contrôler. S'il ne riait pas sans retenue, le Poufsouffle ne perdait pas pour autant le concierge des yeux, mais son but était tout autre._

_« Dray, on ferait mieux de partir » dit prudemment Jasper._

_Mais, trop occupé à rire des jurons et des efforts vains de Rusard, le petit serpent ne l'entendit pas – ou n'y prêta pas attention, ce qui au bout du compte revint au même._

_« Dray… » fit Jasper d'un ton plus pressant. « Il faut qu'on y aille. »_

_« Les autres peuvent attendre 20 secondes ! » _

_« Dray… »_

_« C'est bon ! » s'énerva le Serpentard. Trop fort. Rusard, qui venait enfin de libérer Miss Teigne après près de dix minutes de lutte intensive, tourna vers eux ses yeux mauvais._

_« VOUS ! » hurla-t-il rageusement en déposant l'animal à terre. « VOUS ! »_

_« On file ! » s'exclama Jasper en saisissant son frère par le bras._

_Les deux garçons partirent en courant, alors que retentissaient derrière eux les bruits de taureau furieux que faisait le concierge en tentant désespérément de les rattraper._

_« On y est pour rien ! » cria Drago par-dessus son épaule._

_« SALE GARNEMENT, JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! »_

_« C'est un peu tard pour les explications, tu crois pas ? » fit remarquer Jasper en accélérant. _

_Ils bifurquèrent vers un petit couloir adjacent, dévalèrent quelques marches et débouchèrent au milieu de la « Tour des Fous » comme l'appelait Wyra, « fous » désignant en l'occurrence les escaliers qui bougeaient sans cesse. Mais, trop pressés pour songer un seul instant aux tours que pouvaient leurs jouer ces derniers, les jumeaux s'y engagèrent sans hésiter, dévalant les marches le plus vite possible pour tenter de gagner le seul endroit – après le bureau de Dumbledore – où Rusard n'oserait les pourchasser : l'infirmerie. Jamais Mme Pomfresh ne permettrait au concierge de venir agresser des élèves sur son terrain, de ça au moins Jasper était sûr. Mais encore fallait-il y arriver !_

_Ils étaient presque arrivés au niveau de Premier Etage lorsque l'escalier sur lequel ils se trouvaient décida subitement qu'il en avait assez de cette position et effectua un brusque virage à droite qui projeta les enfants contre la rambarde de pierre._

_« EH ! » hurla Drago, paniqué. « Non ! »_

_L'escalier allait les ramener directement à Rusard s'il continuait ! Le concierge souriait déjà d'un sourire sale et édenté quand l'escalier sur lequel lui-même se trouvait décida lui aussi qu'un peu de changement lui serait bénéfique. L'homme tomba à la renverse en pestant tandis que les garçons, presque deux étages plus bas, fonçaient vers la seule porte à laquelle ils avaient à présent accès. _

_« Vite ! » pressa Jasper. « Avant qu'il ne nous voit ! »_

_« Elle est verrouillée ! » paniqua Drago en s'acharnant sur le verrou. _

_« Pousse-toi ! » ordonna le Poufsouffle en pointant sa baguette sur le verrou. « _Alohomora_ ! »_

_Le verrou céda instantanément et Drago poussa violement la porte avant de se figer. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir sombre, plein de toiles d'araignées et de statues d'aspect menaçant. _

_« Jasp… »_

_« Ce doit être la partie interdite du Deuxième Etage… » balbutia Jasper, intimidé et mal à l'aise. « On ne devrait pas être là. »_

_« Sauf que si on ressort, Rusard va nous avoir » rétorqua sèchement le Serpentard en faisant de son mieux pour paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité. « Viens ! » _

_Il prit son jumeau par la manche et, refermant le plus doucement possible la porte derrière eux, s'engagea dans le coin le plus sombre du couloir. 'Là où il ne nous verra pas' songea-t-il. La peur que lui inspirait le concierge surpassait de loin celle des lieux, l'avertissement glauque de Dumbledore s'étant depuis longtemps dissout dans son esprit, et il avisa une porte à demi dissimulée dans l'ombre. _

_« Viens ! » dit-il à son frère, alors que retentissaient derrière eux les cris furieux de Rusard qui les cherchait. _

_Un nouveau sort de déverrouillage fut nécessaire avant qu'ils ne puissent pousser la porte à la va-vite et s'engouffrer dans la pièce presque entièrement sombre. Ils restèrent collés contre la porte, retenant leur souffle alors qu'ils entendaient Rusard passer tout près en grommelant des menaces. Lorsqu'enfin il se fut éloigné, les jumeaux s'accordèrent le droit de respirer._

_« Pff ! Quel con ! » s'exclama Drago en riant un peu, soulagé. « Il a cru que la porte était toujours verrouillée ! »_

_« On comprend pourquoi » répondit Jasper dans un souffle, le regard fixé sur le fond de la pièce._

_Drago se retourna et resta bouche bée, horrifié, devant la créature aux yeux jaunes qui s'étirait paresseusement devant eux. 'Un cerbère' songea Drago, sans parvenir pour autant à placer ces deux mots dans la même phrase que 'devant nous'. Un énorme cerbère, avec ses trois énormes têtes et son bon 2 mètres de hauteur au garrot, à n'en pas douter. Le chien – pouvait-on simplement appeler ça un _chien_ ? – retroussa les babines des ses trois mâchoires en dardant sur les enfants un regard qui devait vouloir dire « J'ai un petit creux », en grondant dangereusement. Les jumeaux Malefoy laissèrent échapper un hurlement._

_Ni une, ni deux, Drago se précipita sur la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée alors qu'il trébuchait et s'étalait de tout son long. Jasper claqua la porte et jeta en bredouillant un sort de verrouillage avant d'attraper son frère par le bras et de le relever. Il était près à endurer mille fois la colère injustifiée de Rusard du moment qu'ils restaient un maximum éloignés de cette… chose._

**Flash back**

« Des malades ! » acheva Drago, les mains encore tremblantes. « Garder un truc pareil dans une école ! Ce soir j'écris à Père et on fait virer ce taré de Dumbledore sur-le-champ ! »

« Du calme, cousin ! » intima Edmund, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les enfants étaient restés muets de stupeur devant les révélations des jumeaux Malefoy, mais le jeune Rogue semblait s'être un peu repris. Il devait y avoir une explication censée, c'était obligé, Dumbledore ne prendrait pas un tel risque sans raison…

« Il doit être là pour quelque chose » réfléchit-il à voix haute. « Je sais pas moi, il doit garder quelque chose, ou un truc comme ça… »

« Il est sur une trappe. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune McGonagall qui paraissait très calme.

« Comment tu sais ? » demanda Harry.

« Lo et moi… Loan et moi » reprit-elle devant les regards interrogateurs des plus jeunes, « on est allé jeter un œil la deuxième semaine de septembre. Il avait entendu des trucs qui nous poussaient à croire qu'on cachait quelque chose au Deuxième Etage. On est allé s'en assurer. »

« QUOI ? » s'indigna Edmund. « Tu savais un truc pareil et tu m'as rien dit ? »

« Désolé, Eddy, mais on voulait pas en parler tant qu'on saurait pas ce que cachait Dumby. »

« Et maintenant tu sais ? » s'enquit Hermione.

La Troisième Année secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Moi, je crois savoir » dit soudain Harry.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et il se sentit rougir sous le malaise. Il déglutit, s'éclaircit difficilement la gorge et lâcha :

« Le jour où Hagrid m'a emmené au Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer mes fournitures, on est passé à Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent dans mon coffre, mais on est aussi allé dans un autre coffre, le 713 je crois, où il a pris un truc pas plus grand que ça » expliqua-t-il en montrant son poing fermé. « Il a dit que c'était très important, que Dumbledore lui avait dit de venir le chercher et que je ne devais en parler à personne, parce que ça concernait Poudlard et qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire secrète. »

« On voit qu'on peut te faire confiance pour garder les secrets » ironisa Wyra, mais déjà Ron s'enflammait.

« Le coffre 713 ? C'est pas celui qu'on a cambriolé le jour même de la rentrée ? »

« Ça a fait les gros titres » confirma Drago, qui s'était un peu calmé. « Je savais pas que tu savais lire, Weasley. »

« La ferme ! »

« TEMPS MORT ! » ordonna sèchement Edmund. « Harry, tu sais ce que c'était ? »

Le petit brun secoua la tête.

« Désolé, c'était emballé, j'ai rien vu et Hagrid n'a rien voulu me dire. »

« Ok… »

Le silence s'installa sur la petite bande perdue dans ses pensées. Klaus se demanda un instant s'il devait parler à tous des soupçons qu'il avait sur Quirrell, mais il se retint. Non, il verrait ça plus tard, lorsqu'il ne ferait plus aucun doute que l'homme avait quelque chose à cacher. Pour le moment, il était inutile d'en parler, surtout qu'Edmund était déjà au courant et n'avait encore rien dit à ce sujet.

Juste à côté, Harry échangeait avec Edmund un regard qui en disait long. _'Moi, ton cousin ne m'écoutera pas.' 'Y a peu de chance, en effet.' 'Vas-y alors'._

« Ok » reprit le Serpentard. « Voilà ce que je vous propose : on va essayer de découvrir ce qui se cache au Deuxième Etage. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » l'interrompit aussitôt Drago.

« Parce que, Dray, Wyra, Lo et moi aussi un peu, savons qu'il y un truc qui ne tourne pas rond depuis la rentrée, que cette école c'est chez nous et qu'on aimerait bien aider, si c'est possible. Alors on va chercher, et surtout, _on ne va rien dire à personne_. »

Alors qu'il achevait sa phrase, son regard transperça Drago. Le blond parut rapidement mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que son cousin lui sortait des regards que seul Severus aurait pu surpasser tant ils étaient chargés de menaces.

« Ok » lâcha-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres, l'air furieux. « Je dirais rien, promis. »

« Et t'écriras rien non plus » compléta Harry.

Drago lui décocha un regard noir avant d'acquiescer, rageur.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Wyra en frappant dans ses mains avec entrain. « Je sais pas si vous réalisez, mais ça veut aussi dire que va falloir apprendre à se supporter, parce que désormais, on est ensemble dans cette enquête, mais petits chéris ! »

Aux regards noirs qu'échangèrent presque immédiatement à ces mots Ron, Drago et Hermione, Harry songea que l'entente ne serait-ce que cordiale n'était pas pour demain…

Mais pour l'heure, il songea que ça pouvait aller. Il était entouré de personnes qu'il appréciait et se goinfrait de friandises, alors rien, pas même ses inquiétants cauchemars, ne pourrait lui gâcher cet instant. Même s'il manqua s'étouffer lorsque Wyra clama, le poing dressé en signe de ralliement :

« Secrets de Poudlard, faites bien attention à vous ! Prenez garde à la Sublime Wyra, à Grosse Tête 1er, à Miss Intelligente 1ère, à Eddy le Serpent Railleur, au Surprenant Poussin Poufsouffle, à Malefoy le Serpent Mort-Vivant, à Mister Flam et au célèbre Top-Potter, le Seigneur Survivant ! »

Tandis que Klaus lui tapait dans le dos pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe complètement, Harry entendit les protestations s'élever autour de lui.

« Comment ça, Mort-Vivant ? » s'écria Drago.

« T'as une tronche de déterré, j'y peux rien ! »

« Euh… Poussin Poufsouffle ? » s'enquit Jasper.

« De quel couleur sera ta robe pour le match de Quidditch ? »

« Poussin volant ! » s'exclama Ron en bondissant sur le Poufsouffle.

« Retire tes sales pattes de Traître à ton Sang de mon frère, Weasmoche ! »

« Répète un peu ? »

Oh non, l'entente cordiale n'était pas encore pour tout de suite, mais le contraire aurait été miraculeux…

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Bon, de mon point de vue, c'est à partir de là que les choses commencent vraiment, vu qu'ils vont se trouver 'obligés' à bosser ensemble. Sinon, je ne vais pas avoir d'accès Internet avant la rentrée, et le prochain chapitre n'est pas tout à fait finis, donc pas de postage avant au moins dix jours. Review, please.**

**Bonnes vacances.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Halloween

**Désolé pour le retard !**

Mon emploi du temps est horrible en ce moment, je vais essayer d'être plus régulier, promis, mais va falloir attendre un peu, c'est la période des exams' blancs, et vous comprendrez que je sois un peu occupé à autre chose, j'en suis sûr :-).

Bonne lecture,

CHAPITRE 7 : Halloween

Le stade de Quidditch de l'école était déjà quasiment plein lorsqu'une légion de Première Année habillée de rouge et d'or et escortée de deux petits serpents commença à monter les escaliers des tribunes. Marchaient devant Ron et Hermione, en plein conciliabule. Pour Edmund et Drago aussi, la discussion était de mise.

« On ne peut pas monter dans les tribunes des Gryffondors ! » soutenait le blond.

« Ah ouais ? Et tu proposes quoi, Dray ? On va se faire massacrer, si on rejoint les autres ! »

Les deux cousins observèrent un instant les Serpentards qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux, hostiles. Il s'était écoulé presque trois semaines depuis la découverte des jumeaux Malefoy et l'évanouissement d'Harry, et depuis, seule la réhabilitation d'Edmund au sein des « intouchables » et la menace latente que faisait planer Loan sur les plus jeunes, même durant son absence supposée, avaient permis au petit groupe d'échapper au pire. Néanmoins, les deux serpents restaient aussi éloignés que possible de leurs congénères, préférant – bien que Drago ne l'avouerait jamais – le clan hétéroclite qui était à présent le leur, plutôt que la compagnie des Serpentards. S'étant aperçu qu'ils ne les suivaient plus, Hermione s'immobilisa et se tourna vers eux :

« Alors ? Vous venez toujours ? »

« Bien sûr » maintint Edmund alors que Drago l'ignorait superbement.

Ce faisant, le brun leva les yeux vers la tribune professorale dans l'espoir d'y voir son père. Celui-ci l'avait déjà repéré, et en dépit de la distance qui les séparait, Edmund put voir le regard noir que le Maître des Potions porta sur ses élèves. Ainsi, on ne voulait pas de son fils dans les tribunes ? Il lui était inutile de parler avec les Préfets ou tout autre élève pour sentir d'ici l'hostilité qui les animait. Même si l'idée de permettre à Edmund et Drago de monter dans les tribunes Gryffondoriennes le rendait malade, il ne pouvait pas nier à ce point les problèmes qu'encouraient les deux enfants parmi les leurs. Las, il adressa à son fils un hochement de tête à peine perceptible à cette distance, et se détourna. Edmund esquissa un bref sourire.

« C'est bon les gars, Sev est d'accord. »

« Génial… » souffla le blond avec mauvaise humeur. « A ce train-là, on peut carrément aller encourager Jasp avec ces crétins de Poufsouffles, non ? »

« Je connais les Poufsouffles aussi bien que toi, alors non, je crois pas que ce soit l'idée du siècle. »

Drago s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque Wyra se laissa tomber sur Edmund qui étouffa une exclamation. La jeune fille passa un bras autour des épaules du brun et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés de l'autre, qui se dégagea, furieux.

« Me touche pas ! » gronda-t-il en remettant ses cheveux en place d'un geste rageur.

« Salut tout le monde ! » clama Wyra, pas gênée pour deux sous. « Alors, comment va ? »

« Pas trop mal » sourit Edmund en se dégageant doucement. « On attends de voir nos mascottes en action. »

« Mascottes, mascottes… » fit Ron d'un air peu convaincu. « C'est pas l'avis de tout le monde. Deux Première Année qui entrent dans une équipe de Quidditch, c'est du jamais vu, et y en a certains qui disent qu'ils ont se ramasser… »

« Pff ! Tu parles ! Ils vont assurer ! »

« J'espère… » souffla Hermione avec inquiétude en observant la hauteur des buts. L'idée que deux de ses amis puissent voler sur des balais à une telle hauteur la rendait nerveuse. Certes, comme les autres, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Harry et Jasper en entraînements, les garçons ayant été tenus éloignés par leur capitaine d'équipe respectif, ceux-ci les présentant à mi-voix comme leur botte secrète, mais même s'ils étaient bon, un accident était vite arrivé, surtout à cette hauteur. Combien de talentueux joueurs de Quidditch s'étaient écrasés contre des poteaux ou avaient fait de terribles chutes lors de matchs ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle monta avec les autres rejoindre les tribunes des lions rouge et or. Pour une question de pratique – et de bon sens – ils décidèrent de se mettre près de l'escalier, en bordure des tribunes, le plus éloigné possible des autres élèves. Même Wyra ne pourrait rien faire si un ou deux Septième Année décidaient de venir les embêter.

Deux étages plus bas, alors qu'il suivait, anxieux, son capitaine Olivier Dubois, Harry sentit monter la nausée. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas en état de jouer devant toute l'école, ça jamais. Même en sachant que Jasper se trouvait en face de lui, sans doute dans le même état de nerfs, il ne parvenait pas à occulter le fait qu'il risquait fort de ne pas être à la hauteur. Les jumeaux Weasley y allaient de leurs encouragements moqueurs, mais ils paraissaient confiants dans ses capacités, Katie Bell, une grande fille de Troisième Année, semblait même l'avoir pris sous son aile, tant elle paraissait ravie de lui donner des conseils et s'enchantait de ses résultats et plus généralement, pas un dans l'équipe ne doutait qu'il fut capable de tenir sur un balai et d'attraper le Vif d'Or plus vite que l'adversaire, mais il suffisait que lui en doute pour changer la donne.

« N'oublie pas Harry » dit Olivier en pénétrant sur le terrain. « Surtout, ne t'occupe de rien d'autre que du Vif d'Or. Tu peux très bien l'attraper, on a déjà vu de quoi tu étais capable en entraînement. »

« Sauf que c'était en entraînement » grinça le petit brun en enfourchant son balai, pâle comme un linge.

Les Poufsouffles étaient déjà en place au-dessus du terrain, et Mme Bibine avait sortit la malle qui contenait les balles. Lorsqu'ils se furent positionner les uns en face des autres, Gryffondors et Poufsouffles se saluèrent de brefs hochements de tête, et Olivier alla même jusqu'à avancer son balai de sorte à pouvoir serrer la main du jeune capitaine d'équipe adverse, Cédric Diggory. Il avait entendu parler de l'entente respectueuse teintée de moquerie qui liait les deux garçons, et s'en était un peu étonné. Bien qu'il ne fit partie de l'équipe que depuis peu, il avait bien crut remarquer qu'Olivier était un garçon très porté sur la réussite de sa Maison et qui avait développé un esprit très « pro » Gryffondor. Un statut qu'il avait un peu de mal à concilier avec les remarques moqueuses qu'échangeaient les deux capitaines en regagnant leur place respective. Décidément, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur son équipe… son regard dériva vers le fond de l'équipe, d'où se détachait lentement Jasper pour venir se positionner au-dessus de ses coéquipiers, en face de lui. Les deux Première Année échangèrent un sourire encourageant et heureux. Tout ça avait été un peu trop rapide pour eux.

Lorsque les professeurs Chourave et McGonagall étaient venues leur annoncer leur entrée officielle dans l'équipe de leur Maison respective, ils avaient d'abord crut à un canular, sans compter que c'était à moins d'un mois du début des matchs, et qu'ils – en tout cas Harry – n'avaient jamais fait de Quidditch de leur vie. Mais elles s'étaient montrées rapidement particulièrement ravies de cette double exception, sans compter que les garçons passaient pas mal de temps ensemble et avaient déjà 'emprunté' par deux fois les balais de l'école pour aller faire un tour sans autorisation (« De toute façon, même si on se faisait prendre, les gens seraient si impressionnés par vos performances qu'on ne se ferait même pas engueuler ! » prétendait Wyra, qui n'était autre que l'instigatrice de ces sorties.). Mais l'enthousiaste de la tante de la jeune fille avait rapidement pris des proportions inattendues, et Harry avait eu la surprise de recevoir, moins d'une semaine plus tôt, le meilleur balai du marché, un magnifique Nimbus 2000.

« Qu… que… » avait bredouillé le garçon en déballant sa nouvelle acquisition au petit-déjeuner du dimanche précédent.

Autour de lui, en dépit de l'effarement que suscitait l'arrivée du paquet, une certaine place s'était formée. Rien d'étonnant à ça, dans la mesure où, le règlement étant un peu plus 'relâché' le dimanche, Edmund, Drago, Klaus et Jasper étaient venus s'installer à côté de lui. Ron, Hermione et Wyra achevaient de compléter le groupe habituel. Jasper, qui d'ailleurs tenait entre les mains un balai presque identique, venait lui aussi de manquer de se le recevoir dans la figure au moment du lâché du hibou facteur.

« Cadeaux de tante Minerva ! » avait clamé Wyra avec enthousiasme. « Avec Chourave, elles ont presque harcelé Dumby pour qu'il accepte que vous ayez vos propres balais. Faut dire que ceux de l'école sont vraiment nuls, et pour un match, y a vraiment pas pire… »

« Sev aussi a encouragé pour le balai de Jasper » avait signalé Edmund. Harry lui avait adressé un sourire ironique de son mieux, encore sous le choc.

« Pas la peine de préciser, on se doute que c'est pas pour moi ! »

« Comment ça se fait que Jasper n'ait pas de Nimbus 2000 ? »

« Weasley, tu crois franchement que Sev allait vouloir que Jasp ait le même balai qu'Harry ? T'es malade ! Il a insisté pour qu'il ait le tout dernier modèle de Brossdur, une petite merveille, c'est sûr, mais un Nimbus… la vache… »

Edmund aurait difficilement pu trouver un meilleur terme pour illustrer ce que ressentait Harry à cet instant. « La vache », c'était même peut-être encore un peu faible. Deux directrices de Maison – plus Rogue, qu'il préférait ne pas compter – avaient acheté des balais pour eux, les deux Première Année dont on se fichait le plus pour le moment dans l'école, persuadé qu'ils allaient se crasher dès leur premier match. C'était un investissement colossal, lui avait appris Ron (« C'est pour ça que tes frères ont des balais de l'âge de pierre, ils les achètent brindilles par brindilles, ils vont bientôt avoir finis ! » « Ta gueule Malefoy ! ») et jamais Harry n'aurait osé penser que McGonagall et Chourave décideraient de les équiper, Jasper et lui, avec de bons balais. Visiblement, il y avait encore des choses, même en dehors de son équipe, qu'il avait à apprendre…

« Bonne chance ! » lui lança Jasper, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Toi aussi ! »

Mme Bibine leur annonça solennellement qu'elle attendait d'eux une conduite irréprochable durant ce match, mais visiblement, elle ne semblait pas très inquiète à ce sujet. Sans doute savait-elle que les deux équipes s'entendaient plutôt bien et se respectaient bien assez pour ne rien tenter de dangereux l'une envers l'autre. Tandis qu'elle énonçait quand même les avertissements à titre d'obligation, Harry laissa son regard dériver vers les tribunes, mais il fallut que Jasper ne lui dise de se retourner pour qu'il voit la vaste banderole qu'avaient confectionnée ceux de ses camarades qui se fichaient bien qu'il traînât avec des serpents – soit assez peu, il devait en convenir. Mais le lion immense dessiné en couleurs par Dean Thomas, le jeune pro du pinceau du dortoir, que leur « Miss Intelligente 1ère » avait ensorcelé pour qu'il brille de mille feux, lui fit chaud au cœur. Soudain, à l'extrémité des tribunes, il aperçut ses amis et un large sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

« Jasp ! Regarde ! »

Mais le Poufsouffle avait déjà vu. Edmund, Ron et Wyra tenaient à bout de bras leur propre banderole, une presque deux fois plus grande sur laquelle étaient écris, dans les couleurs des deux Maisons, les mots : _Top-Potter VS Poussin Volant : allez les gars ! _Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'élèves de onze à treize ans suffisamment fous pour marquer un tel slogan et l'agiter devant l'intégralité de l'école. Mais le garçon dû mettre un terme à son examen, car déjà le match commençait.

Mme Bibine libéra d'abord les Cognards et le Vif d'Or, qui s'élevèrent en l'air et partirent sillonner le terrain. Elle se pencha ensuite pour saisir le Souaffle, qu'elle lança soudain en l'air.

« ET C'EST PARTI ! » beugla Lee Jordan dans le micro. « Et c'est Bell qui récupère le Souaffle ! Non mais vous avez un peu vu comment elle vole, c'est absolument génial ! Aïe ! Cognard de Garel. EH ! GAREL ! T'ES PAS BATTEUR ! »

« Jordan » grinça McGonagall d'un air menaçant.

« C'est bon professeur, je me calme… ALLEZ KATIE ! »

Harry sourit malgré lui. Wyra aurait elle-même assurée les commentaires qu'il en aurait sans doute été de même. Et cela avait un petit quelque chose de rassurant, au fond. Mais visiblement le dénommé Garel venait en effet de commettre une faute que désapprouvait même son capitaine, et le Gryffondor aperçut Diggory, furieux, lancer une remarque cinglante à son Poursuiveur. Le garçon négocia son virage pour venir se positionner au-dessous des tribunes des Serdaigles, ses yeux scrutant le terrain avec attention. Il ne put de se fait manquer le cri que poussa Klaus, quatre mètres plus bas :

« ALLEZ HARRY ! »

Le Gryffondor, surprit, se pencha brièvement pour lui adresser un sourire de remerciement. Il ne se serait pas attendu à une telle attitude de la part du jeune surdoué, et était étonnamment surpris.

« Et c'est Angelina Johnson qui récupère le Souaffle et sème un à un les Poursuiveurs Poufsouffle… regardez comme elle vole bien, elle passe à Bell, et… GARE AU COGNARD ! » Katie effectua un écart brutal suivi d'un tonneau impressionnant, échappant de ce fait au Cognard de justesse. Elle se redressa et, passant sous le nez d'un des Poursuiveurs, Garel d'après ce que put voir Harry, jeta le Souaffle vers les buts et…

« Elle MARQUE ! » hurla Lee. « DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Yes ! » s'exclama Harry en levant le bras vers sa coéquipière en signe de triomphe. « Bien joué ! »

« Merci ! » cria la jeune fille en le dépassant.

Le garçon reporta son attention sur le terrain, le fouillant du regard de son mieux. Les commentaires de Lee lui agressaient un peu les oreilles du fait de leur puissance, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était efficace.

« Diggory récupère le Souaffle, il passe à Emel, très jolie Poursuiveuse, il faut le dire, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était célibataire… aie ! C'est bon, j'arrête professeur ! »

L'ensemble du stade se mit à rire du ton geignard de Lee, qui venait de recevoir un coup de baguette sur la tête de la part de sa directrice de Maison.

« Je vous serais gré, Jordan, de ne pas prendre ce poste de commentateur comme l'occasion de faire part de vos propositions à sortir avec les membres féminins des différentes équipes » signala McGonagall en dardant sur lui un regard sévère.

« Oui professeur… » soupira l'adolescent de quatorze ans. « Donc, on reprend, Emel passe à Garel, qui évite un Cognard de Fred – ou George, impossible de savoir – bref, un Weasley, ça c'est sûr, tire et… YES ! Bravo Olivier ! »

Le gardien des lions rouge et or venait de bloquer le tir d'extrême justesse. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une félicitation, Harry aperçut le Vif d'Or, minuscule éclat doré à peine visible, qui voletait au pied de la tribune professorale. Ni une, ni deux, il plongea, se doutant parfaitement que Jasper ne serait pas long à réagir – il s'entraînait avec, c'est dire s'il connaissait sa vitesse ! Et d'ailleurs, le Poufsouffle fit honneur à sa réputation : à peine Harry avait-il amorcé sa descente qu'il l'avait rejoint, et même légèrement dépassé. Le Gryffondor tendit son bras à l'extrême, Jasper fit de même, ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte, à quelques mètres du sol, avec devant eux le Vif d'Or qui semblait les attendre… lorsque soudain, sans qu'il comprenne, Harry vit son balai faire un bond sur le côté tel qu'il manqua basculer dans le vide.

Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva accroché d'une seule main à son balai qui faisait des soubresauts dans l'intention évidente de le faire tomber.

« Harry ! »

Jasper était remonté vers lui, délaissant le Vif d'Or qui s'était volatilisé. Le Nimbus 2000 du Gryffondor bondit subitement vers le haut, se mettant hors de portée du Poufsouffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'affola Jasper.

« J'en sais rien ! » hurla presque Harry, paniqué.

Il tenta de se raccrocher de l'autre main, mais le balai ne semblait pas avoir prévu cela, et il s'agita encore plus. Le match semblait soudain s'être suspendu, tous les joueurs regardant le Première Année, inquiets et horrifiés. Cédric Diggory jeta un regard suspect vers les tribunes de sa Maison et, après avoir fait signe à ses coéquipiers de ne pas bouger, vola jusqu'à elles.

« Qui est le rigolo qui s'amuse à jeter un sort au balai de Potter ? » lança-t-il d'un ton féroce.

La dénommée Emel, qui avait subtilisé une batte à l'un des ses coéquipiers, rejoignit son capitaine. Elle ne fut pas la seule, car Fred vint rapidement se placer à ses côtés.

« Y a des amateurs ? » cria le rouquin en agitant sa batte.

« Parce que ça peut s'arranger ! » compléta la jeune fille.

Mais les Poufsouffles secouaient la tête, visiblement terrifiés à l'idée de s'attirer le courroux de Cédric et que les deux autres mettent leur menace à exécution, jurant sur leurs têtes, celles de leurs proches, sur Merlin même, qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. De l'autre côté du terrain, Edmund, déjà pâle, était devenu pratiquement translucide. Wyra avait presque arraché ses jumelles à Drago, faisant fi des ses protestations, et passait les tribunes au crible dans l'espoir de trouver le jeteur de sorts, imitée par Hermione. Mais rien, elle ne voyait rien…

« Il va tomber ! » s'exclama Ron, horrifié, en fixant son ami qui peinait à rester accrocher à son balai.

Drago vérifia les tribunes à son tour, malgré lui. Il détestait Potter, bien sûr, mais le balai n'arrêtait pas de monter, et avait déjà atteint une hauteur mortelle en cas de chute, et une sainte terreur montait en lui. D'autant que Jasper persistait à vouloir attraper son homologue Gryffondor, et ce en dépit des embardées violentes du Nimbus 2000. Bon sang, mais quel était le con qui…

« C'est pas un élève ! » lâcha Wyra en laissant s'échapper les jumelles qui heurtèrent violement le sol. « C'est pas possible, ou alors c'est un Septième Année, ça peut pas être autre chose ! »

« Mais ça peut pas être un prof ! » s'écria Edmund, au désespoir, en se tournant vers la tribune professorale. « SEV ! » Mais si son cri atteignit les oreilles de son père, celui-ci n'y répondit pas, le regard fixé sur l'élève de Gryffondor qui se trouvait à présent suspendu à plus de vingt mètres du sol.

Hermione tourna ses jumelles vers la tribune professorale. Comment savoir qui pouvait lancer ce sort, puisque tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Harry ? Surtout que si Wyra avait raison, le jeteur de sorts était forcément là, au milieu des adultes, ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait faire quelque chose à tout prix avant qu'il ou elle ne réussisse à faire tomber Harry ! Elle tâtonna sa poche pour réaliser, horrifiée, qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette sur son lit. Non ! Elle avisa rapidement Drago, juste à côté d'elle, et sa baguette qui dépassait de sa poche. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais là elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à autre chose, Harry allait lâcher prise d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle fourra ses jumelles dans les mains de Ron et saisit la baguette du Serpentard.

« EH ! » cria-t-il en tentant de l'arrêter, mais la fillette avait déjà filé dans l'escalier. « Granger ! » hurla-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

« Dray ! » appela Edmund, mais un nouveau soubresaut particulièrement impressionnant du Nimbus 2000 le fit s'arrêter devant l'escalier. Il retint une exclamation d'horreur lorsqu'Harry manqua de lâcher le manche du balai.

« Tiens le coup » l'implora Jasper en se penchant dangereusement pour tenter de l'agripper, en vain. George s'était placé de l'autre côté et faisait de même, mais le balai fou se mettait chaque fois hors de portée.

« Granger ! » cria furieusement Drago.

Ils courraient sous les tribunes, et la petite lionne était déjà engagée dans l'escalier qui menait à celle des professeurs, lorsqu'il se jeta presque sur elle et parvint à la faire tomber à plat ventre sur les marches.

« Rends-moi ma baguette ! » rugit-il en tentant de la lui arracher.

« Il faut sauver Harry ! » protesta-t-elle en se retournant sur le dos.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager, le garçon étant plus fort et plus lourd qu'elle, et, dans un geste désespéré, lui administra un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, Drago s'écroula contre le mur de bois, les bras croisés sur son ventre, des larmes de douleur aux bords des yeux. Hermione se releva et reprit son ascension. Elle parvint enfin sous les sièges des professeurs, dans le petit couloir qui permettait ensuite de monter s'y installer. Tentant de se remémorer un sort qui pourrait affecter le jeteur de sorts, dont elle ignorait l'identité, elle ne vit pas le blond la rejoindre, à demi plié en deux, le regard haineux.

« Granger ! »

« Chut ! » intima la fillette, mais c'était inutile, les professeurs au-dessus ne leur accordaient pas la moindre attention.

Drago saisit sa baguette, la lui arracha.

« Malefoy, non ! »

Hermione se jeta à son tour sur lui, le faisant basculer contre le mur.

« J'en ai besoin ! »

« Elle est à moi ! »

La fillette agrippa la baguette, la dirigea vers les tribunes, mais Drago lui opposait une sacrée résistance, et elle n'avait toujours pas d'idée de sorts.

« Granger, lâche-la ou j'te jure que tu vas le regretter ! » menaça le serpent en tourna de son mieux la baguette vers sa camarade. C'est qu'elle avait de la force, cette foutue Sang-de-Bourbe ! Comme elle ne lâchait toujours pas prise, il fit la chose la plus stupide et à la fois la mieux venue dans ces circonstances : il lança le premier sort qui lui passa par l'esprit. Et au même instant, Hermione parvint à tourner à nouveau la baguette vers les tribunes.

« EXPELIARMUS ! »

Le sort eut des effets inattendus : plutôt que de désarmer et repousser un adversaire hypothétique, il 'repoussa' les planches des tribunes. Plus exactement, il les projeta vers le ciel, les brisant et par la même occasion, propulsant tous leurs occupants au premier rang, le seul que le sort épargna. Un flot de cris de surprise et d'épouvante s'éleva de l'assemblée de professeurs tandis que les deux élèves tenaient toujours la baguette, assis par terre, tétanisés.

Le balai d'Harry se stabilisa soudain, alors même que le garçon n'y tenait plus que par trois doigts. Dans un effort désespéré pour ne pas chuter, il lança son deuxième bras et parvint à saisir le manche de son balai à deux mains.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Jasper alors que le petit brun, papillonnant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, se balançait de gauche à droite.

Il prit son élan quelques secondes et parvint à lancer sa jambe droite par-dessus le balai, le ré-enfourchant sous les acclamations de la foule – ou tout du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas les yeux rivés sur la tribune professorale.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'exclama Harry, les yeux exorbités, alors que Rogue, McGonagall et quelques autres se relevaient avec peine.

Il remarqua que Quirrell avait l'air particulièrement mal en point, peut-être parce qu'Hagrid, que la directrice des lions rouge et or avait accepté parmi les enseignants malgré son poste de garde-chasse, lui était tombé dessus en l'écrasant partiellement. Sous la tribune, Drago se releva dans un état second puis, réalisa que l'un des professeurs allait bientôt passer la tête par le beau cratère que lui et Granger venaient de faire dans leurs sièges, il empoigna la fillette et dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bas de l'escalier, essoufflés, et échangèrent un regard ahuri.

« Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! » explosa le blond.

« Ma faute ? » répéta Hermione, hors d'elle.

« Si Severus l'apprend, il va me crucifier ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, au juste ? »

Il tenait son épaule droite, douloureuse, avec laquelle il avait heurté le mur durant l'affrontement avec la fillette, et son ventre lui faisait toujours mal.

« Parce qu'il fallait sauver Harry, pauvre crétin ! »

« Répète ? » mugit le serpent.

Sur le terrain, les quatorze joueurs s'étaient rassemblés autour de la tribune professorale, inquiets.

« Professeurs ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, par Merlin ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Lee ! » appela Fred en avisant les corps qui se redressaient, hagards. « Lee ! »

« Je suis là » lui répondit le garçon en émergeant de sous une latte de bois. « Je vais bien, t'en fais pas. »

« Mais par Merlin, que c'est-il passé ? » s'écria à son tour le professeur Vercors en jetant autour de lui des regards furieux.

McGonagall s'était redressée et observait elle-aussi les alentours, visiblement anxieuse. Elle avisa Mme Bibine qui avait rejoint les élèves devant la tribune, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Harry ne put entendre tout ce qu'elle lui dit, mais il en ressortit que leur arbitre se tourna vers le stade et siffla trois fois dans un sifflet visiblement magique car le son strident vrilla les tympans du Gryffondor. Ayant capté l'attention de l'ensemble des élèves, elle saisit sa baguette et la dirigea vers sa gorge en marmonnant quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

« VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT. EN RAISON DE PROBLEMES TECHNIQUES SUR UN BALAI VISIBLEMENT TRAFIQUE ET DE L'ATTAQUE PERPERTREE SUR LA TRIBUNE PROFESSORALE, LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH EST AJOURNE. LA NOUVELLE DATE VOUS SERA COMMUNIQUEE ULTERIEUREMENT. »

Aussitôt une salve de protestations s'éleva des tribunes, les élèves huant et criant à s'en casser la voix. Un match de Quidditch annulé ! On n'avait encore jamais rien vu de pareil. Alors que les hurlements de vaines protestations se faisaient entendre, Edmund, Wyra et Ron dévalèrent les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre leurs deux amis, qui venaient d'atterrir devant les tribunes. Le brun arriva le premier près de son cousin.

« La vache, vous allez bien ? » s'enquit-il aussitôt.

« Personnellement, c'est bon » répondit Jasper en se tournant vers Harry. « Et toi ? »

« C'est bon » dit le Gryffondor en détendant ses doigts douloureux. « Mais j'ai eu un peu la frousse… » avoua-t-il, penaud.

« Y a de quoi ! » s'exclama Wyra en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, soulagée. « Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir foutu une peur bleue, Top-Potty ! »

Le garçon le savait, et si durant ces terribles instants, ses mouvements avaient été entièrement conduits par des réflexes dont il ne soupçonnait jusqu'alors pas même l'existence, il était à présent parcouru de tremblements.

« Où sont Hermione et Malefoy ? » s'informa-t-il en notant soudain leur absence.

« Euh… » fit Ron en jetant aux deux autres un regard vaguement anxieux. « Disons que y a des chances pour qu'ils soient les responsables de ce beau bazar » expliqua-t-il finalement en jetant un regard éloquent vers la tribune professorale. « D'ailleurs ils sont toujours pas revenus… »

« Mieux vaudrait les attendre plus loin » fit remarquer Wyra en dardant autour d'eux des regards méfiants. « Inutile d'attirer des soupçons bêtement. »

Sur ces mots, les cinq enfants s'éloignèrent rapidement et finir par s'arrêter devant les vestiaires, où Harry et Jasper entrèrent, chacun dans le sien, pour se changer rapidement. Le reste des équipes arrivait lentement, furieux et inquiets du déroulement du match, et passèrent devant les enfants sans leur accorder la moindre attention, tous à leur discussion. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés pour se changer, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Edmund, Wyra et Ron pour voir arriver, légèrement échevelés, Hermione et Drago, rouges comme de fureur.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Granger ! » siffla le blond en arrivant devant les vestiaires.

« De MA faute ? Qui a jeté le sort, tu me rappelles ? »

« Je n'aurais rien jeté du tout si tu m'avais rendu ma baguette ! »

« J'en avais besoin ! » rappela férocement la fillette.

Devant le comique de la situation – Drago et Hermione, couverts de brindilles et de poussière et décoiffés, en train de s'engueuler vertement – les trois autres ne purent retenir de larges sourires. Les disputes demeuraient fréquentes dans leur petit groupe, mais une dans ces conditions étaient une première.

« Eh bah, quand vous agissez, vous faites pas les choses à moitié ! » lança Wyra, goguenarde.

Edmund, par un instinct de solidarité, se retint de faire la moindre réflexion, mais il avait bien du mal à contenir son amusement en époussetant la robe de sorcier de Drago, constellée d'éclats de bois. Hermione et lui continuèrent de se foudroyer du regard en attendant les deux petits Attrapeurs, qui ne furent pas longs à les rejoindre. Jasper étreignit Drago avec un large sourire.

« Sans votre coup d'éclat, on était très mal » dit-il en embrassant Hermione sur la joue.

« Sûr » souffla Harry. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Remercie le Sang-Pur décoloré » rétorqua Hermione, cassante.

« Ou la Sang-de-Bourbe aux dents de castor, ça marche aussi » contra ledit blond.

Les autres échangèrent de brefs sourires, bien qu'un peu hésitant quant à leur intervention. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas, ils pouvaient bien les laisser se pouiller entre eux. S'il fallait qu'ils haussent le ton à chaque fois qu'une dispute éclatait, Harry s'était déjà fait la réflexion qu'ils passeraient plus de temps à s'énerver après les fauteurs de troubles qu'à discuter. Aussi, plutôt que de se mêler à la colère qui animait les deux enfants, il se tourna vers Wyra, qui s'était éclaircie la gorge.

« Hagrid m'a dit de vous dire qu'il nous invitait à prendre le thé » les informa-t-elle. « On a un peu d'avance, vu les circonstances, mais on peut toujours y aller maintenant. »

Les autres acceptèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement, avides de mettre une certaine distance entre les professeurs et eux, les balais à la main.

« Tu crois que je devrais donner mon balai à Mme Bibine pour une vérification ? »

« Si comme on le croit c'est un sort qui a déréglé ton balai, c'est inutile » répondit Wyra. « Je suis même pas sûre qu'elle va te le demander, elle n'est pas stupide, et je te parie out ce que tu veux que cet aprem tes exploits vont alimenter les conversations ! »

Désireux de se changer un peu les idées, les enfants, à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la maisonnette d'Hagrid, dirigèrent la conversation vers le commentateur préféré de l'école.

« Pas étonnant que tu t'entendes bien avec lui » dit Ron en jetant un œil à Wyra. « Il est un peu… »

« Distrait ? » proposa Harry.

« Ouais » sourit Edmund.

« McGonagall est stricte, aussi » tenta le rouquin.

Il se produisit alors une chose assez étrange : Edmund et Wyra se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Ron. Ils semblaient éberlués de ses propos, le regardant exactement comme s'il avait été une quelconque créature inconnue et particulièrement laide.

« Eh, j'ai pas dis ça mal, hein… » chercha à se rattraper le garçon.

« T'es pas au courant ? » s'enquit Edmund, effaré. « Tes frères t'ont pas dit ? »

« Dire quoi ? » demanda Harry, dont la curiosité était piquée.

Edmund se tourna vers Wyra, un peu mal à l'aise, et la jeune fille s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tante Minerva est super cool avec Lee, en fait. C'est un des bénéficiaires du système 'Orphan Post-War' que le Ministère a mis en place après la première guerre contre Grindelwald et ses armées, et qui permet d'assurer un avenir aux enfants dont les parents sont morts en combattants ou en victimes des Mangemorts ou de ceux qui s'y apparentent. J'en suis aussi bénéficiaire » glissa la Troisième Année avec un furtif sourire un peu triste. « Mais seulement à moitié, puisque j'ai encore de la famille. Lee est lui un bénéficiaire total. Les Jordan ont été massacrés lors d'un raid sur leur manoir lorsque Lee avait deux ans. Il est le seul à s'en être sorti, et uniquement parce qu'on l'avait planqué et que les Mangemorts ne l'ont pas trouvé. Lee est devenu une pupille du Ministère et, comme le précise le système pour ces enfants là lorsque l'on n'arrive pas à les placer, ils sont ensuite envoyés dans leur future école, et parfois y deviennent pensionnaires avant même d'y entrer en tant qu'élève. On en a six, des comme ça. Lee en fait partie. Durant les vacances, il va chez des amis ou rentre au centre des pupilles où il vit depuis toujours. Lorsqu'il est arrivé la première fois, il était question de l'incorporé à mi-temps à Poudlard. Finalement, on a réussis lui éviter une intégration précoce et foireuse, et il est retourné au centre. Mais trois jours par semaine, il était autorisé à venir au château, et Tante Minerva est devenue sa référente au bout de trois mois, le délai légal minimal. C'est pour ça que Lee se permet cette attitude lorsqu'il assure les commentaires des matchs – tu devrais le voir en cours ! – parce que de toute façon il sait que Tante Minerva ne lui criera pas dessus. Au pire, il aura une retenue, mais avec les Copies Conformes, c'est pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué… »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un long regard. Ils connaissaient vaguement Lee, mais n'auraient jamais pensé qu'il fut orphelin et sous la tutelle de McGonagall. Et apprendre que leur amie était également orpheline leur faisait à tous l'impression d'un sale coup déroutant et blessant. Mais cela expliquait un certain nombre de choses, il fallait en convenir…

« Eh, ça va ! » s'exclama Wyra en agitant les bras devant la figure du Survivant. « R.A.S. Top-Potty ! Pas la peine de se mettre martel en tête ! »

Mais aux yeux d'Harry, cela avait une certaine importance. Wyra, s'il avait bien entendu de la peine pour elle, venait d'intégrer un univers qui était le sien : celui des orphelins de la dernière guerre. Elle et Lee n'étaient pas 'le Survivant', mais ils étaient des survivants, et cela, à ses yeux, étaient beaucoup plus important qu'il n'aurait jugé poli de dire. Et quelque part, il se sentait rassuré. Il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il l'aurait cru.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés à la cabane d'Hagrid, et Edmund avait frappé trois coups à la porte avant de la pousser. Le géant leur ouvrit avec un large sourire.

« Les enfants ! Je vous attendais pas si tôt ! » Ses yeux glissèrent furtivement vers Drago, qui détaillait sa cabane d'un air dégoûté et conservait le plus de distance possible avec le garde-chasse. « Comment ça va ? Harry, tu as été fantastique ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, avec les capacités de ton père, il était normal que tu sois aussi adroit sur un balai, mais là, chapeau ! Mais ne restez pas là, entrez, entrez ! » Il les poussa avec ses mains larges comme des plateaux, les propulsant littéralement au centre de la cabane. « Il y a du thé, des biscuits et une tarte à la mélasse, servez-vous ! »

La cabane était ronde, rustique et de petite taille. Harry y était déjà venu plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée, mais jamais avec autant de ses camarades et, autant l'admettre, jamais avec Malefoy. Du moins, pas avec Drago, Jasper étant déjà passé dire bonjour une ou deux fois au géant. Le Serpentard blond ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très à l'aise, et il était clairement inscrit sur son visage qu'il attendait le moment propice pour sortir.

Exactement comme si elle était chez elle, Wyra se laissa tomber nonchalamment dans le canapé défoncé. La conversation un peu difficile peut-être, qu'ils venaient de quitter ne semblait pas lui poser le moindre problème, et elle paraissait tout aussi joyeuse que d'ordinaire.

« Alors Hagrid ? » s'enquit-elle. « Comment avancent les préparatifs d'Halloween ? »

« Plutôt bien » répondit le géant avec un large sourire en leur servant du thé. « Tu verrais les citrouilles ! Presque un mètre de haut à présent ! » La fierté dans sa voix transparaissait facilement. On sentait bien quel effet la confiance manifeste qu'on avait dans ses capacités à préparer la fête le comblait de joie, et il s'empressa de leur désigner les citrouilles qu'on voyait par la fenêtre.

« La vache ! » s'exclama Harry en se penchant pour les apercevoir. « Elles sont énormes ! Comment vous faites ? »

« Bah, un très bon engrais que m'a refilé le professeur Chourave, et un peu de magie – vous ne le direz pas, hein ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment en scrutant les enfants du regard. « C'est que, voyez-vous, je ne suis pas supposé faire de magie… »

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors que, dans un bel ensemble, tous les enfants se jetaient de manière significative un regard à Drago. Celui-ci leur décocha un regard noir.

« C'est bon » cracha-t-il d'un ton méprisant, « je dirais rien ! »

Edmund et Jasper lui adressèrent un petit sourire, et la conversation se réorienta sur les cours et le Quidditch. Hagrid avait visiblement été bouleversé par ce qui était arrivé à Harry, un acte de terrorisme, selon lui (Drago leva les yeux au ciel et Ron le foudroya du regard) et ce qui s'était produit au niveau de la tribune professorale, qui d'après lui relevait également du même type d'actes, et qui fit se ratatiner Drago et Hermione. Heureusement, trop pris par le sujet, le demi-géant ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Par mesure de prudence cependant, les autres lui firent changer de sujet doucement.

« En attendant, c'est vraiment dommage, vous êtes de vrais pros ! » s'exclama Hagrid.

« Dites Hagrid » risqua Jasper, l'air de rien, « vous avez une idée de ce que les cambrioleurs pouvaient chercher ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes, avant de voir qu'il agitait un exemplaire de la Gazette. Visiblement, il datait de plusieurs jours, même plus, et soudain Harry le reconnut : c'était celui de mardi, dans lequel une journaliste faisait le point sur l'enquête toujours vaine du Ministère pou savoir qui étaient les cambrioleurs qui s'étaient introduits dans Gringott's. Apparemment, Hagrid avait conservé seulement la page concernant le vol. Il parut d'ailleurs particulièrement mal à l'aise en voyant de quoi parlait l'article.

« Pas la moindre » grommela-t-il.

« Mais… » fit semblant de s'étonner Harry en attrapant la page de journal. « Je l'avais pas vu ! C'est le coffre qu'on a vidé le jour où l'on est allé au Chemin de Traverse ! Hagrid, regardez, c'est le numéro 713 ! »

Le demi-géant manqua de s'étrangler avec la chope de bière qu'il avait entamée. Il darda sur Harry un regard noir et affolé, et ses yeux firent plusieurs allés-retours entre le petit brun et les Malefoy, notamment Drago. Le jeune Attrapeur se mordit la lèvre, l'air penaud, mais déjà Edmund enchaînait :

« Vous avez vidé ce coffre juste avant ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il contenait qui puisse pousser quelqu'un à cambrioler Gringott's ? C'est un coup à y rester ! »

« Il a raison » renchérit Ron. « Du jamais vu ! »

« J'ai lu quelque part que le Ministère allait requérir l'aide de puissants sorciers et d'enquêteurs réputés » broda Hermione à la-vite. « C'est dingue ! »

« Ultra-dingue » intervint à son tour Wyra. « A ce train-là Fudge va pas tardé à demander à oncle Dumby de lui filer un bon coup de main, vous pouvez me croire ! Le cambriolage de Gringott's, sous son gouvernement, c'est le top de la pub, faut le comprendre… Si on est plus en sécurité dans cette forteresse, j'me demande bien où on peut l'être ! »

« N… non mais, stop ! » s'exclama Hagrid, dépassé. « Stop, stop, stop ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre, et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas, c'est top-secret, et… »

« Mais c'est cool ça, ça va bien avec Top-Potter » l'interrompit Wyra avec un large sourire auquel le demi-géant répondit un regard noir.

« Et vous n'avez aucun besoin d'en savoir plus ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez lu, ni ce que Fudge prévoit de faire, mais tant que cette p… chose sera au château, elle ne risquera rien. C'est le seul endroit qui soit aussi bien protégé, plus encore que Gringott's ! Et s'il n'a pas jugé de tenir le ministre au courant, Dumbledore ne lui dira rien sans l'accord de Flamel ! »

« Flamel ? » s'exclama Harry avec des yeux écarquillés. « C'est qui ? »

Hagrid sembla soudain furieux contre lui-même, et il reposa violement sa chope sur la table.

« Personne ! Bon, les enfants, désolé si je vous mets à la porte, mais j'ai du travail. Allez, ouste ! »

Se forçant à conserver un air à peu près sérieux, réprimant de leur mieux les sourires moqueurs qui montaient sur leurs lèvres, les enfants le remercièrent de les avoir invités et quittèrent la cabane. Juste avant de sortir, Hagrid saisit Harry par l'épaule et le força à s'immobiliser.

« J'aimerais que tu évites ce genre de bourdes, à l'avenir. Je sais bien que tu ne pensais pas mal, mais mets-toi un peu à ma place, je te fais confiance pour garder des informations, pas pour les raconter à tes copains. Sans compter que la fiabilité des Malefoy reste à prouver. Tu as bien compris ? »

« Oui, Hagrid » murmura le garçon en regarda fixement ses chaussures. « Je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

Le demi-géant lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de le pousser dehors. Lorsque la porte se referma, Harry songea que cette mascarade allait lui coûter la confiance du garde-chasse, mais il fallait qu'il l'a tente, et il n'avait vu aucun autre moyen de forcer Hagrid à parler. Mais quand même, cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Sa mine devait d'ailleurs en dire suffisamment long à ce sujet, car Edmund lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en affirmant d'un ton sans réplique :

« C'était une bonne idée, Harry. T'as super bien joué le coup. »

Le Gryffondor lui offrit un petit sourire peu convaincu, avant de reporter son attention sur l'ensemble de ses camarades.

« Alors, on a quoi ? » s'enquit-il.

« Un certain Flamel, qui visiblement connaît Dumbledore » répondit joyeusement Ron. « De quoi commencer les recherches, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Ah bon ? On te le demande ? »

« Malefoy, la ferme ! »

°0°0°0°

Les enfants achevèrent la journée à la bibliothèque, le nez dans toutes sortes de livres dans lesquels ils espéraient trouver des renseignements sur un certain Flamel, mais en vain. Cependant, il y avait au moins un des enfants pour qui l'après-midi signifiait autre chose que le début des véritables recherches ou la suspension du premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Et cet enfant n'était autre que Loan.

Le jeune Indien n'était pas reparu en cours depuis presque un mois. L'absence de Wolf se prolongeant, lui-même s'était improvisé ermite par obligation. Il s'était purement et simplement enfuit de Poudlard, après avoir prévenu Flitwick… si le verbe 'prévenir' pouvait toutefois être utilisé dans ce cas. C'était la première et, espérait-il, la dernière fois qu'il se montrait dans un tel état, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Lorsque son directeur de Maison l'avait vu arriver dans son bureau, il avait d'abord crut à un cauchemar. Bien sûr, il s'évertuait à le surveiller de plus près, davantage que les autres élèves, mais il ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ surveiller Loan, c'était tout simplement impossible. Le garçon était bien trop distant et sauvage pour être surveiller. Mais, lorsqu'il avait pénétré ce soir-là dans son bureau, si silencieux, il paraissait n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, avec ses cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux où perçait une saine terreur, secoué de tremblements, il paraissait tellement fragile, apeuré qu'il était, que Flitwick ne l'avait d'abord pas reconnu. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent sûr de lui, prétentieux, qui faisait les quatre cents coups sans jamais paraître embêté de quoi que ce soit.

« Loan ! Par Merlin, que t'arrive-t-il ? » s'était exclamé le nain, horrifié.

_Le bureau était sombre, une fenêtre largement ouverte sur la pluie battante du dehors, et l'enfant dissimulé dans un recoin. Lorsque son professeur voulut se rapprocher, il recula contre le mur avec un murmure angoissé. _

_« Ne… ne vous approchez pas ! » articula-t-il difficilement. « P… pas… vous… »_

_Flitwick s'exécuta, mort d'inquiétude. _

_« Loan, que… »_

_« Peux… plus… Wolf… »_

_« Il revient bientôt, je te le promets » assura le sorcier avec conviction._

_« P… pas attendre… blessé… partir… »_

_Des sanglots percèrent dans sa voix, et Filius sentit son cœur se serrer. Le pire était peut-être de se savoir à ce point impuissant, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider._

_« Loan… »_

_« Quand… Wolf… »_

_« Je l'envoie te chercher » compléta le nain. « C'est juré. Fais bien attention à toi Loan, ne va pas trop loin. »_

_L'enfant ne répondit. Au lieu de ça, il rejoignit la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le parc mais le surplombait de presque vingt mètres et, avec un ultime regard en arrière, enjamba le rebord. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le garçon avait sauté, Filius s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit le jeune Indien se réceptionner sur le cadre de la fenêtre de l'étage inférieur. Il descendit ainsi jusqu'à la pelouse, sur laquelle il atterrit à quatre pattes. De là, il courut jusqu'à la forêt et disparut dans la nuit. _

C'était la dernière fois que l'on avait vu Loan.

Le garçon avait obéit à Flitwick : il n'était pas allé bien loin. En vérité, il avait juste dépassé la limite de la Forêt Interdite, se faufilant au nez et à la barbe de tous ceux qui pouvaient croiser sa route par mégarde, se tenant éloigné du plus de créatures possible. Il ne voulait pas créer d'incidents, c'était la seule chose qui demeurait dans son esprit. La seule, car pour le reste il semblait sombrer doucement dans la folie. Rapidement, Wyra et les autres lui étaient sortis de la tête, devenant pour lui des ombres sans vie, puis disparaissant dans les méandres de sa mémoire envahie par les ténèbres de sa double nature. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait oublier son seul impératif, ne pas causer de problèmes, parce que s'il commençait à se comporter comme un animal, il ne résisterait plus très longtemps avant d'en devenir véritablement un, et de cela il n'était pas question. Et c'était à Wolf, son seul et unique modèle, ce qu'il aurait aimé devenir un jour, c'était à lui qu'il se raccrochait. A lui. Parce que si lui aussi tombait dans l'oubli, il ne resterait plus rien. Plus rien pour le convaincre qu'il pouvait tenir.

Assis au fond d'une minuscule grotte qui tenait plus du terrier, roulé en boule, Loan Whyte n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il paraissait totalement sauvage, se rongeait les doigts dans l'espoir de ne pas en venir à ronger autre chose. Il était émacié, ses yeux injectés de sang ressortaient de son visage devenu pâle, ses vêtements, les mêmes depuis son départ, étaient en lambeaux, et ses cheveux en bataille lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son abri était en légère pente, et avec les pluies diluviennes des derniers jours, il avait été entièrement inondé, aussi Loan dormait-il dans une mare de boue de plusieurs centimètres de profondeur, la tête posée sur une pierre un peu surélevée. Pour se nourrir, le garçon avait dévasté l'un des magasins de Pré-au-Lard la nuit de sa fuite, profitant que son état le lui permettait encore, car par la suite s'approcher d'un être humain était devenu purement exclu. Il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ses vivres n'avaient pas tenus longtemps cependant, et depuis deux jours Loan n'avait rien avalé, redoutant trop de sortir de sa cachette et de tomber sur une pauvre créature qui n'aurait eut pour erreur que de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Couvert de boue, le garçon avait à présent des yeux d'un noir d'encre, où brûlait une lueur dangereuse de prédateur.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque ses sens perçurent les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, à vive allure. Le garçon se crispa, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de ne plus rien entendre. S'il entendait, il allait finir par sortir, il le savait. Et encore, le bruit n'était pas le pire, allait bientôt venir l'odeur, une odeur certes atténuée par la boue et la pluie, qui déjà envahissaient son odorat, mais elle viendrait. Il le savait. Et après, ça deviendrait beaucoup plus dur, trop dur sans doute, et peut-être que cette fois serait la fois de trop, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir. C'était si dur, si dur…

_Faim._

C'était le seul mot qui s'imposait à son esprit désormais. Le seul... oh non… l'odeur était là à présent et… et… cette odeur… cette odeur…

_Wolf._

« Loan ! »

Le cri retentit dans le terrier du garçon, et celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, qu'il gardait résolument fermés depuis des heures. Au-dessus de lui, à peine visible derrière le buisson qui dissimulait sa cachette, le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami venait d'apparaître.

« Loan ! Ça va ? Loan ! Réponds-moi ! »

Wolf passa un bras dans le faible espace que lui offrait la roche au-dessus de lui et passa une main dans les cheveux désordonnés du jeune Indien. Celui-ci tenta de relever la tête vers l'adulte, mais sans y parvenir. Pestant, Wolf se faufila de son mieux, mais Loan avait à peine assez de place pour tenir replié en position fœtal, autant dire que s'installer à ses côtés relevait de l'impossible. Il passa un bras sous le corps tremblant de l'enfant, le souleva de son mieux et parvint, après quelques efforts, à l'extirper de là. Il le déposa doucement dans l'herbe, ôta sa veste et l'en enveloppa.

« Par les caleçons de Merlin ! » marmonna-t-il. « T'es brûlant ! »

Il sortit de sa sacoche une bouteille d'eau, dont il fit tant bien que mal avaler quelques gorgées à Loan, dont les lèvres, sèches à l'extrême, se craquelaient sans qu'il parvienne à les ouvrir. Au prix d'un grand effort, il y arriva néanmoins, les yeux entrouverts, rivés sur le visage de l'adulte.

« Wolf… »

« Je suis là Loan, c'est bon, tout va bien aller… je vais te ramener à Poudlard, on va s'occuper de toi… »

« Peux… pas… »

« C'est bon, on va gérer ça » assura Wolf avec un sourire réconfortant. « Ça va aller, tu vas voir… dans deux jours, tu pourras de nouveau faire tourner Rusard en bourrique. Je vais t'aider, ça va aller… »

Le garçon n'écoutait plus, il s'était assoupi. Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Wolf, il dormait paisiblement. La sérénité qui émanait de son ami l'apaisait, emportant sa haine et son instinct bestial. Il en était toujours ainsi, en en serait toujours ainsi. Un des seuls avantages donnés à leur race était la capacité, pour les rares qui échappaient à la folie, d'absorber les sentiments dangereux de leur congénères – dans la mesure où eux-mêmes étaient en état de les recevoir sans risque, bien entendu. Mais Wolf était pour ainsi dire toujours en état de recevoir la violence de Loan. Toujours…

Mais, alors qu'il courrait entre les arbres, Wolf ne put que remercier mentalement la petite Wyra, qui avait – alors qu'elle était supposée ne même pas connaître son existence – laissé en évidence un mot sous la dalle de la Tour d'Astronomie qui servait de cachette à Loan, et où elle se doutait que l'homme viendrait faire un tour, parce que c'était toujours là que le garçon déposait les choses auxquelles il tenait et celles qu'il souhaitait que Wolf trouve, selon un plan établi des années auparavant. Wyra avait pris connaissance de cette planque un an auparavant, et nul doute qu'elle en connaissait la raison, puisqu'elle avait déposé un mot dans lequel elle avait écris « _Loan est parti dans la forêt, il vire taré. Faits quelque chose. Il ne doit pas être loin. Bonne chance._ »

Sacrée gosse. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils se rencontrent, un jour…

°0°0°0°

« Courrier ! » cria Wyra avec joie. « DUBOIS ! Courrier ! »

La Troisième Année parcourait la table des Gryffondors en brandissant le courrier égaré. Il était midi, le trente et un octobre, et tous s'apprêtaient à fêter Halloween dans la soirée, au point pour certains d'en négliger leur correspondance… Une chose sur laquelle la jeune fille était heureusement plutôt pointilleuse, et c'est avec un certain plaisir qu'elle arpentait la Grande Salle, une poignée de lettres à la main.

« Dites ! » lança-t-elle à la cantonade. « Qui sont les imbéciles heureux qui font confiance au hibou nommé Errol pour desservir le courrier ? J'ai une lettre du 4 octobre, dont la réponse vient à peine d'arriver ! »

Tandis que le clan Weasley baissait les yeux, mal à l'aise ou au contraire amusé, Wyra tendait sa lettre à un Serdaigle de Sixième Année.

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle s'occupe du courrier ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Y a toujours des ratés » expliqua George. « Comme Wyra a pris pour habitude de traîner un peu partout dans le château, elle en profite pour aider Hagrid en ce qui concerne la volière. Du coup, elle gère l'arrivée des lettres perdues. Manque de pot, le plus souvent, c'est le nôtre, d'hibou, qui les perd. »

« Ouais » renchérit Fred. « J'te raconte pas la réputation. Je comprends pas que les gens le prennent encore, depuis le temps, ils devraient pourtant savoir. »

« ELOÏSE MIDGEN ! » beugla Wyra. « COURRIER ! »

« Ça c'est de la discrétion » ironisa Hermione.

« HERMIONE ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Une lettre de tes parents » fit la jeune fille en lui tendant le bout de papier. « NEMO CLIFFER ! »

« C'est _NEO ! _» mugit l'intéressé, un élève de Serpentard d'une quinzaine d'années.

Le remue-ménage provoqué par la jeune fille attirait l'attention de toute la salle, et les professeurs, McGonagall et Dumbledore en tête, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, amusés. Hermione, qui venait d'ouvrir sa lettre, ne souriait cependant pas. Quel qu'en soit le contenu, son visage s'était brusquement fermé, et Harry la vit se crisper, les yeux clos. Elle tremblait même un peu lorsqu'elle finit par replier la lettre avec des gestes saccadés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'informa doucement le Survivant.

La fillette lui adressa un sourire forcé.

« Non, tout va bien. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, serra les dents et frotta rageusement ses yeux avec sa manche. Inquiet, Harry la prit par l'épaule et la secoua gentiment. Personne autour d'eux ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien, focalisés qu'ils étaient par le one woman show que leur offrait Wyra.

« Ça va aller Harry » assura Hermione en se forçant à nouveau à sourire. « C'est bon. »

« Mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La fillette ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sembla hésiter, puis tenta une nouvelle fois de parler, mais sa gorge nouée l'en empêcha, et elle se contenta de tendre la lettre à Harry. Celui-ci, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de lire le courrier d'autrui, mit quelques secondes pour déplier la missive. Il la parcourut rapidement, et écarquilla les yeux, incapable d'y croire. Annoncer ça par courrier ! Les voir, elle et Klaus, pour en discuter n'aurait-il pas été mieux ?

Ayant finit de lire, Harry replia la lettre, interdit, et la tendit à son amie.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il avec gaucherie, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« C'est pas la peine. »

Elle essuya à la va-vite les deux petites larmes qui s'étaient faufilées sur ses joues, lui adressa un vague sourire qui, à l'instar de ses deux précédentes tentatives, échoua lamentablement. Harry voulut lui prendre la main, mais elle se leva au même instant.

« Je veux juste être un peu tranquille » dit-elle précipitamment devant son air inquiet. « Je reviens toute à l'heure. T'inquiète pas. »

Sans parvenir à la retenir, Harry regarda la fillette s'éloigner, la démarche raide, et il soupira profondément. Il n'avait jamais connu une ou plusieurs personnes pouvant s'apparenter à des parents, mais il osait croire que ce n'était pas là une habitude de faire ce genre de révélations par courrier interposé.

« Où elle va ? » demanda la voix d'Edmund.

Harry sursauta : le garçon de Serpentard était debout derrière lui, habillé de ses vêtements faits sur mesure. Aujourd'hui étant un jour de fête, les cours avaient été annulé et les impératifs vestimentaires relégués au second plan, ce qui expliquait les tenues décontractées de certains des élèves. Encore trop incertain vis-à-vis du château pour se permettre ce genre de fantaisies, Harry avait pour sa part conservé son uniforme, tout comme la plupart des élèves.

« Sais pas » répondit sincèrement Harry. « Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule, je crois. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Edmund, soucieux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry marqua un temps d'hésitation, avisa la lettre qu'Hermione avait oublié de reprendre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler au garçon, sans compter que cela ne le concernait pas, et que la fillette serait peut-être vexée de voir qu'il avait divulgué l'information. Mais elle paraissait assez mal, et prévenir les autres ne serait peut-être une mauvaise idée…

« Regarde » dit-il simplement en tendant la lettre à Edmund, derrière lequel venait d'arriver Drago.

Seuls eux deux semblaient s'être aperçus du départ d'Hermione, les autres étant toujours focalisés sur Wyra qui continuait de rendre dingues les élèves au courrier égaré. Le grand brun parcourut la lettre des yeux, sans réaliser que son cousin lisait par-dessus son épaule.

« Eh ben merde… » lâcha le jeune Rogue en achevant sa lecture. « C'est… pas cool du tout. »

« Tu l'as dis » soupira Harry. « Rassure-moi, tous les parents sont pas comme ça ? »

« J'espère pas. »

« T'en sais rien ? Eh, c'est moi, l'orphelin ! » signala le Survivant.

« T'as vu un peu mon père ? » rétorqua Edmund. « Tu crois peut-être qu'il est catalogué 'Meilleur Papa Chéri Super Diplomate' ? »

Harry lui accorda un sourire, vaincu.

« Un point partout » reconnut-il. « Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet aprem' ? On aide Hagrid à la déco ? »

« C'est ce qu'avait prévu Wyra, non ? »

« Yes » confirma le Survivant.

« Eh bah on va faire ça, à moins que… » Il désigna la Grande Porte d'un bref regard.

« Je sais pas, elle a dit qu'elle voulait être seule » répondit Harry d'une voix incertaine. « Mais… »

« On ira voir où elle est si elle ne réapparaît pas d'ici une heure » décida Edmund en se tournant vers Hagrid qui quittait la pièce.

Il donna une tape sur la tête de Ron, lui désigna le garde-chasse et héla Wyra. Seul Drago, comme à l'accoutumée, protesta :

« Hors de question que je passe l'après-midi à jouer les domestiques ! »

« Merde » gronda son cousin, « tu pourrais faire un effort, pour une fois ! »

« Pas question ! »

Jasper et Klaus les rejoignirent à cet instant, et Harry en profita pour avertir le Serdaigle, qui lâcha un juron.

« J'vais la chercher. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait être seule… »

« C'est ma sœur ! » protesta Klaus.

« Regarde plutôt la lettre » soupira Harry en lui montrant le texte. « Ils disent que t'étais au courant depuis des mois. Je crois qu'y faudrait peut-être la lâcher une heure ou deux avant d'aller la voir, non ? Pas sûr qu'elle soit très contente de te voir de suite… le prends pas mal, hein ! »

Mais Klaus secouait la tête, la mine déconfite. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ses parents les poignarderaient dans le dos de la sorte, et l'idée même que sa sœur soit seule quelque part dans le château en train de broyer du noir, et que sa présence, comme l'avait supposé Harry, puisse l'énerver plus qu'autre chose, le rendait malade. Dans ce genre de moments, il avait la sensation étrange que leurs parents ne comprenaient pas le moins du monde leurs états d'âmes et n'envisageaient même pas qu'ils puissent mal vivre leur annonce, qui pourtant faisait à présent un effet de bombe. Sans compter que la lecture de la missive apprit à Klaus ce dont il aurait dû se douter : Hermione, loin d'être stupide, avait posé des questions à sa mère, de sorte que la femme s'était retrouvée au pied du mur, forcée finalement d'avouer la vérité à la fillette d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais apprendre que son frère jumeau était au courant officiellement depuis des mois était pour le moins dérangeant, voir choquant…

« Allez » fit Harry en le prenant par l'épaule. « On va aller aider Hagrid, ça te changera les idées. »

« Si tu le dis… » fit le Serdaigle, peu convaincu.

« Allez-y sans moi. »

« Dray, tu viens » ordonna Edmund d'un ton sec. « Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que… »

« Que rien du tout » coupa le blond en s'éloignant. « Je ne jouerais pas aux bonniches. En revanche » ajouta-t-il devant l'air furieux de son frère et de son cousin, « si vous voulez, je vous rejoins pour le thé… à la condition que ça ne soit pas chez ce taré ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Ce 'taré' désignant évidemment Hagrid.

Soupirant profondément mais conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux, Edmund le laissa filer après avoir adressé un regard atterré avec Jasper.

« Ton frère est impossible » lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers le parc.

°0°0°0°

Drago arpentait les couloirs déserts depuis moins de vingt minutes lorsqu'il capta les sanglots de la fillette. Il avait l'habitude. Après tout, Jasper avait eu toute une période durant laquelle il était sujet à de fréquentes crises de larmes, et vu l'expansivité des Malefoy, Drago avait été le seul présent pour le réconforter. Non que l'idée d'aller réconforter une Sang-de-Bourbe l'ait effleurée ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, hein ! Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, même venant de ces foutus Sangs Impurs, c'était de voir les autres être mal au point de pleurer. Lui-même avait versé des larmes bien trop souvent à son goût, et c'était une chose qu'il trouvait profondément déprimante et aussi une marque de faiblesse. Pourtant ce n'était pas là la principale raison qui le poussait à la chercher, mais plutôt que lui aussi avait reçu du courrier. La réponse que lui faisait Dosten Caligar Junior faisait trois pages et était arrivée deux jours plus tôt. Le garçon, par précaution, ne s'en était pas séparé depuis. L'homme avait eu la gentillesse de lui répondre en lui donnant de nombreux exemples concrets qui parlaient au garçon, et qui lui proposaient une version des choses qui n'était assurément pas la sienne. Drago avait d'ailleurs longuement hésité à la lire, redoutant ce que l'expert pourrait lui dire. Et si lui aussi remettait en cause l'enseignement de son père ? Que ferait-il alors ?

Mais l'homme ne remettait pas foncièrement en cause les dires de Lucius Malefoy, il exposait plutôt une autre forme de vérité qui expliquait le point de vue des Sangs Purs sur la société sorcière. Drago l'avait lu, relu, sans y croire. Ainsi, selon les dires de ce spécialiste, il était possible que les Moldus soient surprenants dans le bon sens du terme, et qu'ils se révèlent aussi bons que les sorciers. Une version que le petit blond n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'accepté de lire jusqu'au bout, si moins d'une semaine plus tôt, il n'avait reçu une lettre incendiaire de ses parents, lui signalant qu'ils avaient commencé une procédure de déshéritement pour Jasper. Le garçon les avait bien trop déshonorés à leur goût, et Lucius Malefoy avait promis qu'il viendrait en personne à Poudlard s'assurer que le nom qui était le sien n'était pas trop traîné dans la boue. Ce qui signifiait simplement que Drago devait s'attendre à de la visite dans la semaine. Mais, pire que les mesures auxquelles il s'attendait depuis rentrée, c'était l'ordre de ne plus revoir son frère, de ne plus l'approcher, même, qui le terrifiait. Nul doute que les Malefoy avaient leurs espions au sein de la Maison des serpents, et que ses faits et gestes étaient transmis à sa famille régulièrement.

Tous ces changements avaient peu à peu mué le dégoût de Drago en mépris. Il n'aimait pas Granger, trouvait toujours qu'être Né-Moldu était la pire des tares, mais l'idée de laisser la fillette pleurer toute seule, dissimulée aux yeux des autres, le rendait malade. S'il ne se rendait pas auprès d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour lui lancer des méchancetés, il allait s'en vouloir. Parce que ça lui faisait bien trop songer à Jasper. Et _jamais_, il n'abandonnerait Jasper.

_**« Tu t'apitoies sur une Sang-de-Bourbe ? »**_

Drago s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux clos, soudain tremblant. Non, pas maintenant, pas alors que ça allait à peu près bien…

_**« Tu es tombé bien bas, Dray. »**_

_« La ferme, toi. »_

Il était de plus en plus mal, déjà nauséeux.

_**« Dray, arrête ! ARRETE ! Tu es contaminé par Edmund et Jasper ! »**_

_« Il ne veut pas être ami avec elle, il veut juste qu'elle arrête de pleurer ! »_

_**« Oublie-la ! Passe ton chemin, va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! »**_

_« LA FERME ! »_

Drago se boucha les oreilles avec force, vaine tentative pour faire taire les voix qui se battaient dans sa tête.

« Allez-vous en ! » grommela-t-il furieusement. « Allez-vous en ! »

Mais non, les voix ne partiraient pas comme ça, comme si elles n'existaient pas.

_**« Arrête ton cirque, Dray ! Dégage ! »**_

_« Non, tu dois y aller, c'est ce qu'il faut ! »_

« La ferme… » gronda Drago. « La ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme… »

Et, contre toute attente, les voix se turent. Il n'y eut soudain plus rien, plus rien sinon cet écrasant silence, comme il en connaissait trop rarement dans son esprit. Un vide parfait, réel, mais pour la lutte duquel il se retrouvait épuisé, assis contre le mur, secoué de violents tremblements et couvert d'une sueur glacée.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, Drago rouvrit enfin les yeux, légèrement tremblant, mais au moins débarrassé de ces fichues voix pour le moment. Et, bien qu'il doutât toujours autant – sinon plus ! – du bien-fondé de sa démarche, il poursuivit. Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière, ça non. Pas après avoir lutté contre les voix et en avoir triomphé. Car c'était ça qui, plus que tout, le poussait à avancer vers l'endroit d'où venaient les pleurs. Il avait tenu tête, il avait réussi à triompher ! Alors, même si cela exigeait qu'il allât au bout d'une décision insensée et stupide prise dans un instant de faiblesse, il le ferait. Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Oui, tant pis.

Il poussa la porte derrière laquelle s'élevaient les pleurs, et tiqua : il était dans les toilettes des filles ! Si jamais il se faisait prendre, il lui faudrait donner une explication, et il commença aussitôt à inventer une excuse dans laquelle il passerait pour le moins coupable des deux (Granger lui avait fait une remarque vexante et il s'était lancé à sa poursuite pour la lui faire ravaler, par exemple). En se repérant au bruit, il localisa la fillette dans la troisième cabine, enfermée depuis l'intérieur. Drago soupira silencieusement. Il était peu à l'aise avec les effusions de larmes, et le fait qu'il ne supportât pas Granger n'aidait pas, loin de là. Mais il était venu jusque là, ce n'était pas pour repartir bredouille.

Il se faufila dans la cabine voisine et avisa les quelques centimètres qui séparaient le sol et la cloison contre laquelle était appuyée Granger. Le blond avait été tellement silencieux que la fillette ne l'avait pas entendu et sursauta lorsqu'il glissa une part de tarte à la mélasse emballée dans du papier près d'elle.

« T'as pas pris de dessert » lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone en lui tendant une petite cuillère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir te moquer de moi ? »

« Parfaitement. Allez, prends cette foutue cuillère, ça me tord le poignet. »

Avec une certaine hésitation, la fillette s'exécuta, et prit la part de tarte. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle lâcha d'une voix dégoulinante de larmes :

« Je suppose que t'as lu la lettre de mes parents, sinon tu serais pas là. »

« Hm. »

« Ils… » Elle se tut un instant, la gorge nouée à l'extrême, avant de reprendre : « Ils ont été dégueulasses… »

« Ce sont des Moldus » fit remarquer Drago.

Hermione esquissa un bref sourire à travers ses larmes, amusée malgré elle par la nonchalance de son camarade.

« Ce sont mes parents, alors arrête avec tes préjugés sur les Moldus, tu es énervant. »

« On dit 'chiant', Granger. »

« J'ai onze ans, je fais attention à mon vocabulaire. »

« Trop. Lâche-toi un peu. T'es furieuse, alors vas-y, faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, alors gueule-moi dessus un bon coup, ça te fera du bien, et on sera tranquille. »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione éclata carrément de rire. Décidément, le blond semblait décidé à la dérider, aujourd'hui !

« J'ai pas envie de te crier dessus, je suis triste, un point c'est tout. »

« Pff ! Foutue Née-Moldue ! » lâcha Drago d'un ton dégoûté.

« Merci pour la tarte. »

« Remercie plutôt ce triple idiot d'Hagrid, s'il nous avait pas invité hier, j'aurais pas su que t'aimais la tarte à la mélasse. »

« Hagrid n'est pas un idiot ! » s'énerva Hermione.

Elle venait d'oublier, durant un bref instant, qu'elle parlait à Drago Malefoy, un élève qu'elle détestait et qui la détestait. Elle ne voyait même pas ce qu'il fichait là, à lui apporter à manger et à essayer – ou du moins très bien imiter – de lui remonter le moral.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? »

« J'ai l'air de faire quoi ? » rétorqua le Serpentard.

« Sérieusement ! » tempêta la fillette.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, le petit serpent esquissa un rictus satisfait. Il avait réussi à la mettre en rogne, alléluia, ils faisaient des progrès !

« Je trouve ça chiant de voir pleurer les autres » grommela-t-il en se tordant les mains.

« Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et techniquement, tu ne me vois pas » signala Hermione d'une voix cassante.

« _Techniquement_ » répéta Drago en singeant la fillette d'une voix haut perchée. « T'es comme Jasper toi, t'as de ces mots ! Et t'es tellement comme lui que y a qu'en te mettant en rogne qu'on arrive à te faire arrêter de chialer. Lui, faut lui trouver un truc à faire, comme battre son record de vitesse sur un balai. Tout est question d'habitude, en fait. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis…

« C'est parce que je suis comme Jasper que t'es venu ? »

Le silence s'étira si longtemps qu'Hermione crut un instant que Drago était parti sans se faire remarquer. Mais finalement, au bout de longues minutes, il lâcha d'une voix distante :

« Je suis jamais venu, on est pas amis et on le sera pas, alors si tu dis à qui que ce soit pour la tarte, tu vas en baver à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, Granger. C'est compris, j'espère ? »

« C'est compris » répondit lentement Hermione en contemplant sa part de tarte. « Malefoy ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? » s'impatienta le blond, debout devant sa cabine.

« Merci. »

« C'est ça. »

Drago referma soigneusement la porte des toilettes derrière lui en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait le voir et il disparut dans le couloir. En tête à tête avec le reste de sa part de tarte à la mélasse, Hermione essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient faufilées sous la barrière de ses paupières.

°0°0°0°

« Vive la bouffe ! » claironna Ron en se jetant littéralement sur les plats que le festin d'Halloween proposait. « C'est'y pas génial ? »

Les enfants avaient passé toute l'après-midi à aider Hagrid à disposer les citrouilles, les bougies et les autres décorations typiques, comme des guirlandes d'aspect morbide que les fantômes avaient installées autour des fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Ils n'avaient pas été de trop pour décorer le château, et leur aide avait fait oublier au garde-chasse leurs questions de la veille.

A présent, alors qu'ils étaient attablés autour d'un des meilleurs festins de l'année, Harry balayait la table du regard.

« Hermione n'est toujours pas là » fit-il remarquer.

« Elle est dans les toilettes des filles, en train de pleurer – ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle faisait il y a deux heures » répondit Wyra. « Je suis passé la voir, et elle m'a envoyé promené. Apparemment, Klaus a fini par la retrouver et ils se sont 'expliqués' » dit-elle en mettant la phrase entre guillemets. « Du coup, quand je suis passée, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu assez de visites pour la journée. J'ai préféré la laisser tranquille, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait au repas. »

« Là j'ai des doutes » grommela Harry en avisant la porte de la Grande Salle, d'où Hermione ne surgissait pas.

« Je lui ai fait promettre » assura la jeune fille.

Mais le garçon avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Klaus, l'air désespéré, qui se comportait en véritable paria de sa table depuis le début de l'absence de Loan. Merde, Loan ! Il l'avait momentanément oublié, celui-là ! Il n'était plus là depuis un certain temps, mais Harry n'aurait su dire exactement depuis combien de temps. Mince, il fallait qu'il voit où il était passé ! Il se tourna vers Wyra, dans l'idée de lui poser la question, quand soudain les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser passer un Quirrell visiblement en état de choc.

« Un troll ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers la table de ses collègues. « Un troll dans les cachots ! Je… je voulais vous prévenir. »

Sur ces mots, le professeur s'évanouit entre les deux tables du milieu. Survint alors dans la Grande Salle une agitation qu'il ne serait pratiquement plus donné à Harry de voir durant sa scolarité. Tous les élèves hurlaient, terrifiés, et couraient dans tous les sens. Il fallut à Dumbledore crier pour parvenir à ramener un semblant de calme.

« Retournez tous dans vos dortoirs pendant que les professeurs et moi-même allons descendre dans les cachots. Les Préfets ont la responsabilité de leurs camarades, veillez à ce que tous regagnent ses appartements. Dans le calme » insista-t-il.

Aussitôt Percy héla les Gryffondors avec un air important.

« Suivez-moi, ne vous perdez surtout pas ! »

Alors qu'il quittait la table des serpents, Edmund capta le regard de son père, debout derrière la table des professeurs, qu'il décrypta sans mal. _'Rentre et NE. FAIS. PAS. D'IDIOTIES.'_ Le garçon voyait mal quel type d'idiotie il commettre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Wyra lui crier depuis le rang voisin :

« Eddy ! T'as vu Hermione ? »

« Non ! » répondit le garçon sur le même ton en descendant l'escalier avec les autres serpents. « Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « Où elle est passée ? »

« On sait pas ! » cria Harry, soudain très pâle, en suivant ses camarades vers les étages supérieurs.

Malgré lui, Drago leva les yeux vers les Gryffondors, submergé par une certaine inquiétude. Si jamais Granger était restée dans les toilettes, elle n'était pas au courant pour le troll et… par Merlin ! Il se tourna vers Edmund, qu'il voyait, soudain nerveux, jeter des regards dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un moyen d'échapper au troupeau de Serpentards. Oh non… il voyait d'ici ce que cela allait donner…

« Ed, non… »

« Il faut qu'on la retrouve » rétorqua Edmund. « Si jamais elle tombe sur le troll, t'imagines ? » Il leva les yeux vers les Gryffondors et désigna à Wyra et Harry le rez-de-chaussée d'un geste de la main. Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et le serpent, que ses camarades avaient déjà dépassé, commença à remonter.

« Ed, non ! »

« On a pas le choix, Dray » répliqua son cousin d'un ton sec. « Vas-y si tu veux, mais moi je pars à la recherche d'Hermione. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, en cherchant néanmoins à dissimuler son inquiétude. Pas spécialement pour Granger, mais pour Ed et lui, s'ils partaient à la recherche de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il connaissait des trolls ce qu'il en avait lu, et l'idée d'en rencontrer un dans un avenir proche ne l'inspirait pas plus que cela.

De l'autre côté, Harry et Wyra avaient eux-aussi commencés à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Ron en le retenant par la manche. « Où tu vas ? »

« Hermione est pas au courant, il faut qu'on aille la chercher ! »

« QUOI ? » s'exclama le rouquin.

Mais devant l'air très sérieux de ses deux amis, il effaça rapidement son air effaré de son visage.

« Ok, j'arrive. »

« Alors dépêche ! » intima Wyra en dévalant les escaliers.

Les trois Gryffondors rejoignirent rapidement les cousins Serpentards et se lancèrent au pas de course dans les couloirs.

« Où elle est ? » demanda Ron.

« Dans les toilettes des filles, je crois ! » répondit Harry en montant une volée de marches qui menait au deuxième étage. « Il faut qu'on se grouille ! »

Ils négociaient leur denier virage lorsqu'Harry, qui courrait en tête, percuta de plein fouet un autre élève à peine plus grand que lui, qui venait d'un petit couloir adjacent. Sous le choc, le Survivant recula et faillit s'écrouler contre Edmund.

« Klaus ! » s'exclama Ron en l'aidant à se relever. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« A ton avis, Weasley ? Et ma sœur, t'as oublié ? »

Le Serdaigle, à peine debout, avisa le fond du couloir, où se trouvaient les toilettes des filles. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsque, comme les autres, il entendit un cri de terreur s'élever des toilettes.

« Non, j'y crois pas… » lâcha Drago, cloué sur place. « C'est pas possible… elle peut pas manquer de bol à ce point… »

« HERMIONE ! » hurla Klaus en se précipitant, les autres sur les talons.

Le Serdaigle ouvrit la porte à la volée, pour resté figé d'horreur juste après. Une erreur qui lui coûta cher, car le carrelage n'aidant pas, Ron et Harry, qui arrivaient directement après, ne parvinrent pas à freiner à temps, et percutèrent le garçon dans le dos. Wyra parvint à s'immobiliser devant les trois Première Année écroulés les uns sur les autres, et les Serpentards stoppèrent à l'entrée des toilettes. Devant eux se tenait le premier troll qu'il leur était donné de voir, et ce n'était pas avec une joie immense qu'ils se trouvaient à présent face à lui. Le troll mesurait près de quatre mètres de haut, avait une minuscule tête à l'aspect rocailleux posée sur ses épaules, une peau épaisse et grisâtre, et un air profondément stupide. Il tenait une lourde massue, aussi lourde au moins que les enfants, qu'il balançait mollement tout autour de lui. Hermione était plaquée contre le mur du fond, l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

« EH ! GROS BALOURD ! » hurla Klaus de toute la force de ses poumons.

Mais le monstre se détournait déjà des nouveaux venus pour reporter son attention sur la fillette. Harry pointa sa baguette vers lui, mais aucun sort ne lui vint à l'esprit. Ce que ce pouvait être bête ! A côté de lui, Ron avait trouvé une autre technique : il s'empara d'un des morceaux des cabines que le troll avait détruites, et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur la tête du monstre. Mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.

Se forçant au calme, Klaus leva sa baguette vers le troll :

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » hurla-t-il.

C'était une bonne idée, certes, mais la magie du garçon n'était pas encore assez développée pour lui permettre d'immobiliser une créature de cette taille, et tous s'en rendirent très vite compte. Cependant, le troll sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, comme un picotement très désagréable, et se tourna vers le Serdaigle en levant sa massue, menaçant. L'arme s'abattit à quelques centimètres du garçon, qui exécuta un bond de côté.

« Wyra ! » fit Harry, avec de la panique dans la voix. « T'as des sorts en stocks qu'on connaîtrait pas ? »

« Pas des masses » avoua la jeune fille, sa baguette pointée sur le troll. « GARE ! »

La massue balaya l'air tout autour du monstre. Harry, Edmund et Wyra se jetèrent au sol à temps pour sentir l'arme sifflée au-dessus de leurs têtes, Drago fit un bond en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée, et Klaus plongea dans les décombres de l'une des cabines massacrées, ce qui lui sauva la mise. Cependant, peut-être parce qu'il tentait de se souvenir d'un sort utile, Ron n'eut pas les mêmes réflexes, et la massue le percuta dans les côtes et l'envoya projeter contre le mur. Il en glissa, inconscient, un filet de sang coulant au dessus de son oreille, et se retrouva allongé près de Klaus.

« RON ! » hurla Harry.

« POTTER ! » prévint Drago avec effroi. « BOUGE ! »

Le Survivant leva les yeux et eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant que la massue ne s'abatte à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Au même instant, Edmund pointa sa baguette :

«_ EXPULSIO_ ! »

Le sortilège projeta le troll contre le mur du fond – une grave erreur, comme Edmund s'en rendit compte immédiatement en entendant les cris d'Hermione. Pourtant, la fillette parvint visiblement à s'écarter à temps, car elle apparut sous les décombres des lavabos. Elle s'était presque entièrement écartée lorsque le troll se redressa en mugissant de fureur, visiblement hors de lui. Il leva sa massue, près à l'abattre sur Hermione, dont il venait d'apercevoir la présence près de lui, mais n'en eut pas le temps, car au même instant, Harry, Edmund, Klaus, Wyra et Drago levèrent leur baguette.

_« INCENDIO ! »_

_« EXPULSIO ! »_

_« IMMOBILUS ! »_

_« GLACIUS ! »_

_« EXPERLIARMUS ! »_

Les cinq sorts heurtèrent le troll en même temps ou presque, et la vague d'énergie qui en résultat projeta les enfants au sol.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Harry constata avec un certain effroi l'effet que les sorts combinés avaient eu sur le monstre. Fumant, raidi, la peau recouverte d'une pellicule de givre, le corps disloqué, écrasé contre le mur, le troll ne ressemblait plus à rien. Se redressant avec difficulté, Wyra inspecta la pièce.

« Tout le monde est vivant ? » s'enquit-elle à la cantonade.

« Me semble » répondit prudemment Edmund alors que Klaus se précipitait vers sa sœur qu'il serra dans ses bras, soulagé.

Harry s'approcha de Ron, toujours effondré sur les débris, inconscient. Le Survivant tremblait un peu, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse, en prenant le pouls du rouquin. Il sentit le soulagement le submerger lorsqu'il le perçut. Il lui parut précipité, mais il était là, c'était le principal.

« C'est bon ? » s'informa Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

« Je crois » risqua Harry. « Mais il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Il fait aller chercher les profs ! » ajouta-t-il en se redressant, près à partir.

Mais Drago, qui s'était approché, se pencha pour voir le couloir par la porte restée ouverte et secoua la tête.

« Pas la peine, ce sont eux qui arrivent. »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Quirrell franchirent la porte avant de s'immobiliser, stupéfaits et un peu horrifiés, devant le spectacle qu'offrait le troll.

« Wyra ! » s'exclama la directrice des Gryffondors. « Que c'est-il passé, par Merlin ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers les autres, incertaine puis, jugeant que l'air courroucé de sa tante n'avait pas vraiment le même poids que l'habituel et que la situation n'était elle aussi pas très habituelle, elle finit par lâcher d'un ton dégagé :

« Hermione a eut un coup de blues dans l'après-midi, et elle était venue se réfugier ici. Du coup elle savait pas pour le troll, alors on est venu la chercher. C'est pas notre faute si on est tombé sur le troll, quand même ! »

« Tous ? » fit remarquer Rogue.

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? » rétorqua Edmund avec évidence.

Les deux Rogue s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'exclame avec angoisse :

« Professeurs, Ron a été blessé ! Il faudrait qu'il aille à l'infirmerie ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Les enseignants avisèrent le rouquin et, d'un coup de baguette, Flitwick le fit se soulever du sol.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Le minuscule sorcier s'éloigna avec le jeune Weasley tandis que Minerva et Severus foudroyaient du regard leurs protégés respectifs.

« Je retire dix points par personne » annonça la lionne en les regardant tour à tour. « Vous auriez dû venir nous avertir tout de suite au lieu de tenter de vous en charger vous-mêmes. Vous auriez pu être tués ! »

« On est vivant » objecta Wyra. « Et en plus, ça m'étonnerais que ce troll nous pose à nouveau des problèmes. »

Mais visiblement, sa tante n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses traits d'humour. Elle se tourna vers le maître des cachots.

« Je crois que vous conviendrez avec moi qu'ils ont été parfaitement insensés ? »

« Parfaitement » gronda Severus en dardant sur son fils et son filleul un regard porteur des pires menaces.

« Eh, on va bien ! » fit remarqué Edmund.

« Et on a fait du bon boulot ! » enchaîna Wyra. « Bon, ok, va falloir refaire les toilettes, et je crois qu'un bon chocolat chaud c'est le minimum que vous puissiez nous filer en guise de récompense, mais on vous a quand même faire gagner du temps, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« On te le demande ? » rétorqua machinalement Drago, sans y penser.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris voire médusés.

« Ben quoi ? »

Minerva s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais les regards croisés des enfants l'en empêchèrent, car à cet instant un mince sourire se fraya sur les lèvres de tous, qui se mua lentement en un rire nerveux.

« Change un peu ton disque, il raye » répliqua Wyra en se plaquant une main devant la bouche pour tenter de dissimuler le rire qu'il la secouait.

« C'est vrai, t'avais déjà cette réplique l'autre jour » fit remarquer Edmund.

« T'es dans quel camp, toi ? »

« Pas celui du Serpent Mort-Vivant, visiblement » dit Harry.

« La ferme, Potter ! »

« Dray, zen » intima Hermione en essuyant quelques larmes à la va-vite.

« Pour toi, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, c'est 'Malefoy' ! »

« Drake, du calme » dit doucement Edmund.

« Oh, le Serpent Railleur, je t'ai rien demandé ! » rétorqua Drago. « Eh, Miss WSSC, c'est quoi ce délire avec tes noms bizarres, j'arrive pas à les oublier, c'est la cata ! »

« C'est WMSSEC : Wyra Magnifique et Sublime Sorcière En Chef ! »

Et, sans que les trois adultes présents n'y comprennent quoi que ce soit, le rire des enfants enfla et bientôt tous se retrouvèrent pliés en deux, secoués d'un fou-rire incontrôlable…


	8. Chapter 8 : La pire bonne idée de Dumble

**Salut. Désolé pour le retard de publication, amis je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et ma connexion est assez aléatoire. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais elles m'ont fait plaisir, merci. **

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise,**

**Reviews please,**

CHAPITRE 8 : La pire bonne idée de Dumbledore

Les enfants riaient encore lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, escortés par les trois professeurs, mais la vision de Ron, le visage d'une pâleur de craie, suffit à les calmer. Mme Pomfresh semblait avoir momentanément délaissé le rouquin et les faisait s'installer un à un sur les lits, en les soumettant ensuite à une série d'examens magiques. Minerva, Severus et Quirrell ne les lâchaient pas des yeux, et Harry ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose.

« Il va s'en sortir ? » demanda Hermione d'une petite voix alors que l'infirmière s'affairait autour d'elle en grommelant contre la sécurité défaillante de l'école.

La vieille femme leva les yeux vers elle, puis vers Ron, que la fillette regardait, pâle comme un linge, et hocha brièvement la tête.

« Bien sûr. Il n'a rien que je ne puisse soigner, mais » poursuivit-elle en dardant un regard furibond sur les enseignants, « ce n'est pas une raison ! Cet enfant aurait pu être tué ! Deux côtes de fêlées et une commotion cérébrale, rien que ça ! Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait pu m'être envoyé aussi vite ? Que faisiez-vous, pendant que ces enfants combattaient le troll ? »

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds, persuadé d'être victime d'une hallucination auditive. C'étaient eux qui désobéissaient et les enseignants que l'infirmière enguirlandait ! Il trouvait soudain la situation plus amusante, en dépit de l'état de Ron et des évènements qui le laissaient plutôt épuisé. Il échangea même un vague sourire avec Edmund, mais celui-ci paraissait entièrement absorbé par la conversation des adultes. Ils semblaient chamboulés, et Flitwick s'était éclipsé pour pouvoir avertir le directeur – mais ce n'était pas là l'objet de l'attention d'Edmund. Le jeune Serpentard fixait la jambe droite de son père, sur lequel le Maître des Cachots s'appuyait un peu moins, comme si elle lui était douloureuse. En observant plus attentivement, Harry s'aperçut que l'homme était en effet plus penché sur la gauche, et que son autre jambe était entourée d'un morceau de tissu aussi sombre que ses robes, comme un pansement de fortune. Harry fronça les sourcils. Que lui était-il arrivé, à celui-là ? Il semblait pourtant qu'il n'avait rien, ce matin encore, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé.

Rogue sembla soudain se rendre compte de l'attention que lui portaient les deux garçons, et le regard qu'il jeta à Harry le fit frissonner et il détourna les yeux, apeuré par la promesse de représailles qui dansait dans les yeux du Maître des Cachots. Il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de s'attirer encore des ennuis ce soir.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de cinq minutes à Dumbledore pour arriver à son tour et constater lui-même la situation abracadabrante dans laquelle s'étaient mis les enfants.

« Eh bien » fit-il, l'air jovial. « A ce que je vois, les enfants, vous êtes plaints de surprises ! Je ne vous cache pas que mes collègues auraient aisément pu s'en sortir seuls, mais je dois reconnaître que vous avez fait des merveilles. Néanmoins » ajouta-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, « je dois également vous mettre en garde que de telles initiatives, si je sais les reconnaître comme étant pleines de bonnes intentions et tout à fait honorables, ne sont pas toujours de bonnes idées. Vous auriez pu avoir de graves problèmes. »

« Mr Weasley est gravement blessé » intervint McGonagall.

Le directeur porta brièvement son attention sur le rouquin étendu plus loin avant de se retourner vers Harry et les autres. Son regard s'attarda sur le Survivant qui, mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux. Ceux de Dumbledore étaient très clairs, trop clairs même, pour ne pas lui donner une intense sensation de malaise.

« Bien » dit finalement Dumbledore après un long silence. « Dans ce cas, mes amis, nous allons peut-être laisser ces enfants se reposer, je crois qu'ils en ont bien besoin. »

Du point de vue d'Harry, c'était vrai, mais il avait pourtant l'esprit en ébullition. Ses doigts le démangeaient, il aurait aimé pouvoir hurler à Dumbledore de lui expliquer comment un Troll était parvenu à entrer dans l'endroit le plus protéger du monde magique, il aurait aimé savoir ce que Rogue pouvait bien avoir à la jambe, qui était l'adulte qui avait voulu le faire tuer la veille encore et s'il était normal pour un enfant de onze ans d'être confronté à des évènements aussi dangereux aussi régulièrement. Il aurait aimé des réponses. Sans qu'il comprenne le pourquoi du comment, il se trouvait dans un état qui n'avait rien d'habituel, sur le qui-vive, près à agir, à se défendre à l'aide de sorts dont il ne savait rien. Ou plus exactement, dont il ne savait que les noms et dont il devinait les effets. Ce sort qu'il avait employé, cet _Incendio_, ne figurait pas au programme des Première Année, et Harry savait parfaitement que sans le livre prêté par Quirrell quelques semaines plus tôt – qu'il n'avait, se rendit-il compte, toujours pas rendu – il n'aurait eu aucun sort à jeter au Troll. Quelle déduction devait-il en tirer, dans ce cas ? Alors que l'infirmière soignait ses quelques coupures superficielles en appliquant dessus un onguent à l'odeur pestilentielle, Harry laissa son esprit dériver. Il aimait beaucoup son existence ici, mais même un imbécile se serait rendu compte que les choses semblaient mal tourner en sa présence. Etait-ce lui en particuliers, ou bien l'association qu'il formait avec les autres ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir la liste des mésaventures qu'il leur était arrivé depuis la rentrée : la Pousse de Lave, ses visions cauchemardesques auxquelles personne ne trouvait la moindre explication, le chien à trois têtes du Deuxième Etage et leur décision de découvrir ce qu'il cachait, la tentative de le faire tomber de son balai durant le match de Quidditch, le Troll… A croire au bout du compte que quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – ne souhaitait pas voir l'enfant au château.

Flitwick s'esquiva, affirmant qu'il se devait d'aller prévenir le jeune Jasper Malefoy de ce qui s'était produit et un à un les enseignants quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Harry soupira et ne résista pas lorsque Mme Pomfresh le borda de force, lui intimant, ainsi qu'aux autres, d'éteindre sur le champ et de prendre du repos. Mais, à peine la lumière éteinte et la vieille sorcière éloignée, il entendit Edmund s'agiter à côté de lui, et distingua difficilement dans la pénombre que le Serpentard se redressait tout à fait pour toiser les autres du regard.

« Quelqu'un dort ? » lança-t-il dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

« Weasmoche » répondit Drago d'un ton monocorde, dans le lit face à Harry. « Mais Pomfresh va nous entendre. »

« Compte là-dessus » rétorqua Wyra à sa gauche, en se levant.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la chambre de l'infirmière et murmura, si bas qu'Harry pu à peine l'entendre :

«_ Assurdiato._ »

Un filet légèrement violet alla rencontrer la porte de la petite pièce, et la jeune McGonagall empoigna le blond et le traîna jusqu'à son cousin sans se soucier de ses protestations. Presque aussitôt Hermione et Klaus se redressèrent sur leur lit, leur regard dirigé alternativement sur chacun de leur camarade. Harry se libéra de ses draps et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'Edmund alors que les autres se rapprochaient.

« Vous avez vu la jambe de Rogue ? » demanda le Survivant. « Il n'était pas blessé, ce matin. »

« Je crois même que ça saignait encore » renchérit Edmund d'un air sombre. « Je me demande un peu ce que ça peut être, il est pas du genre imprudent. »

« Un accident en potion ? » suggéra Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry.

Mais déjà Drago partait d'un ricanement moqueur.

« Sev, avoir un accident en potion ? Ce serait comme dire de toi que t'es une Sang-Pur ! »

« Ou de toi que t'es intelligent » répondit la fillette du tac au tac.

Drago perdit toute couleur alors que les autres retenaient de leur mieux l'envie de rire qui les gagnait. Klaus surtout n'en revenait pas : sa sœur ne l'avait pas habitué à ce genre de répartie. Mais, soucieuse – pour une fois – de ne pas laisser ces deux-là s'entretuer – et plus particulièrement parce qu'elle sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet important aux yeux de son 'cousin' – Wyra intervint, coupant le blond dans son élan.

« Rogue ne peut pas avoir d'accident en potions, il est trop doué pour ça. »

« Peut-être un accident durant un cours, un élève qui aurait fait une erreur » proposa Klaus, mais à nouveau la jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Impossible, je l'ai croisé juste avant le dîner, et il n'avait pas ça. »

Il y eut un bref silence avant que…

« J'ai eu à peu près le même truc au bras lorsqu'avec Loan on est allé voir ce que Dumbledore planquait dans le couloir interdit » lâcha-t-elle soudain sans y penser.

Les enfants s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise, avant de se tourner lentement vers Edmund, qui avait pâli.

« Vous croyez quand même pas que… qu'il a voulu piquer ce que planque Touffu, hein ? »

Aucun n'osa répondre, mais cela fut pire encore que s'ils avaient accusé Rogue de la pire des trahisons. Drago avait lui aussi du mal à conserver des couleurs, mais il fut le premier à se reprendre :

« Oncle Sev ne ferait pas ça, on le connaît. Il râle sans arrêt après ce crétin de Dumbledore, mais il ferait absolument n'importe quoi du moment qu'il lui en ferait la demande. Il essaierait pas de lui voler quoi que ce soit. »

« Alors pourquoi il aurait essayer d'aller voir ce chien ? » demanda Klaus. « C'est débile ! »

« C'est du suicide tu veux dire ! » le reprit Drago avec emportement. « Je l'ai vu le toutou, je peux te le présenter si t'y tiens ! »

« Fiche la paix à mon frère, Malefoy ! »

« La ferme, Dent de Castor ! »

« Toi-même, Le Décoloré ! »

Harry échangea un regard interdit avec Wyra, qui visiblement trouvait cet échange très à son goût.

« Ça fait du bien de les voir se lâcher un peu » avoua-t-elle à voix basse au petit brun. « Même si j'aurais préféré que ça se passe à un autre moment. »

« Tu crois pas plutôt que t'es contagieuse ? » risqua l'autre, légèrement inquiet.

Il aurait dû se réjouir qu'Hermione se sente assez bien pour défendre son frère et se disputer avec Drago, mais il commençait à se demander si ces deux-là n'étaient pas en passe de battre un de leur record : en deux jours, ils avaient échangés davantage de politesses qu'en près de deux mois de scolarité.

« On pourrait revenir au sujet qui nous occupe ? » lâcha Edmund avec une agressivité peu coutumière.

Séparément, Drago et Hermione lui adressèrent un regard d'excuse, mais dès que les leurs se croisèrent, on pu y lire une féroce envie d'en découdre. Mais pour l'heure, il y avait plus urgent, et Harry, bien qu'il n'aimât pas Rogue le mois du monde, cherchait de toutes ses forces une raison valide pour l'enseignant de s'être rendu auprès de Touffu. Une qui si possible n'incluait pas une trahison complète de l'école et de Dumbledore. Et, brusquement, il ne trouva une. Une si simple qu'il s'insulta mentalement de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

« Et s'il avait simplement voulu empêcher quelqu'un d'aller voler ce que garde Touffu ? »

Edmund se tourna immédiatement vers lui, image même du soulagement, alors que Drago reprenait lentement des couleurs. Bien sûr. Ce ne pouvait être que ça, il était idiot aussi. Avoir cru un seul instant que son parrain était revenu du côté de son père était non seulement de la bêtise mais aussi de la démence et curieusement, ce n'était pas du tout ce que souhaitait le Serpentard. Si Rogue reprenait place aux côtés de son père, alors cela signifierait que son avis sur tous les à-côtés tel que Jasper ou les châtiments corporels changerait, et ça, Drago espérait de tout son cœur que cela ne se produise jamais. Il n'avait pas assez d'alliés fiables pour permettre que l'un d'eux retourne sa veste.

« Il se sera fait mordre en protégeant la trappe ! » s'écria Edmund, si fort que sans le sortilège de Wyra, l'infirmière aurait aussitôt rappliquée. « C'est ça ! Merde Harry, t'es génial ! »

« Si tu le dis » marmonna l'intéressé en haussant les épaules, les joues rouges.

« Sauf que dans ce cas, QUI a essayé de voler ce que garde Touffu ? » s'enquit Hermione.

Le silence retomba sur les enfants alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans leurs pensées à la recherche d'un suspect. Klaus avait perdu son air d'enfant, soudain sûr de lui. Quirrell. Quirrell qui traînait sans raison du côté de la partie interdite du couloir du Deuxième Etage. Quirrell qui paraissait sur ses gardes lorsqu'on le surprenait de ce côté, un fait qui s'était reproduit deux fois depuis leur découverte de Touffu. Quirrell qui, enfin, invitait Harry à prendre le thé une à deux fois par semaine ces temps-ci. Qui lui avait prêté un livre de sorts.

Etait-il possible que quelqu'un qui parût aussi inoffensif et qui se montrât aussi sympathique à l'égard du Survivant pu souhaiter trahir l'école ? Et si c'était bien lui, devait-on lui incomber l'incident de l'autre jour, durant le match ? Tant de questions qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit et le mettaient en colère. Entre ses parents et ça, il allait finir par se poser des questions ! A la fin, pouvait-on vraiment faire confiance au moindre adulte ?

En se redressant, Klaus pu percevoir le regard d'Edmund. Evidemment. Il lui en avait parlé, le Serpentard savait que le professeur traînait du côté de l'antre de Touffu, mais avait-il, lui, associé à l'étrange comportement de leur enseignant les derniers évènements ? Le match, le Troll ? Fallait-il les lui incomber aussi ? Fallait-il…

Klaus soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop pour lui. Trop pour un seul enfant de onze ans. Il était entouré d'amis qui étaient venus avec lui chercher sa sœur et affronter un Troll, si ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance ! Fini le temps où il se contenterait d'observer et d'analyser sans partager ses découvertes. Ça avait faillit lui coûter très cher, pas plus tard que dans la soirée.

« J'ai vu Quirrell traîné près de chez Touffu » dit-il soudain, laissant les autres stupéfaits.

Il y eut un bref silence puis…

« Ça ne peut pas être Quirrell ! » affirma Harry. « Il ne pourrait même pas exécuter un sort de Troisième Année comme celui dont s'est servie Wyra toute à l'heure. Et puis, il est trop gentil pour lâcher un Troll dans l'école. On aurait pu être blessé, nous ou un autre élève. Regardez Ron ! Vous croyez vraiment que ce serait le genre de Quirrell ? »

Les autres échangèrent des regards incertains, avant qu'Edmund ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Le sort que t'as utilisé toute à l'heure, tu le sortais d'où ? »

« Euh, du livre qu'il m'a prêté, pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, légèrement déboussolé de ce changement de sujet.

« Tu l'as sur toi ? »

« Dans mon sac » répondit le Gryffondor en désignant ses affaires au pied de son lit.

Edmund se tourna vers Wyra qui alla fouiller le sac du Survivant avant d'en sortir ledit livre. Elle le feuilleta quelques instants avant de lever les yeux vers Harry.

« T'en as appris beaucoup ? »

« Quelques uns » répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. « Incendio, Crucio, j'ai commencé le charme du Bouclier, le Sectumsempra, le sort Cuisant, j'ai vu un autre sort, le Doloris je crois, que je n'ais pas encore appris. Mais je ne les réussis pas à tous les coups ! » ajouta-t-il devant les mines catastrophées de ses amis. « Je les ai même pas tous expérimentés, en fait ! J'ai juste retenu les formules ! »

« Potter » s'exclama Drago, les yeux écarquillés. « Est-ce que t'es seulement au courant qu'aucun de ses sorts n'est au programme de Première Année et que le Doloris est un sortilège interdit ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la petite bande alors qu'Harry devenait livide.

« N… non, tu te goures… »

« C'est moi le Sang-Pur ou c'est toi ? » demanda sèchement le blond. « Je sais ce que je te dis, quand même ! Et je te signale au passage que le Crucio c'est un sort de découpe. Ça te charcute ton ennemi en moins de deux. T'étais au courant ou pas du tout ? »

A voir la pâleur du Survivant, il ne l'était pas du tout.

« Ok » dit lentement Wyra. « Donc le père Quirrell s'amuse à refiler à notre Seigneur Survivant de la lecture… très instructif, ce truc. Tu permets que je le garde un peu ? J'aimerais être là lorsqu'il le récupérera… devant témoins, ça va de soit. »

« Il va le récupérer que dalle » la coupa Edmund, à la surprise de tous. « On va le refiler à Albus, et c'est marre ! On lui dira ce qui c'est passé, comment Harry l'a récupéré, et basta ! Quirrell sera mis sous surveillance. »

Interdit, incapable momentanément de prononcer la moindre parole, Harry regardait ses camarades discuter. Quirrell s'était montré chaleureux envers lui, presque paternaliste. Il ne pouvait croire qu'en réalité cela n'était que du cinéma, et qu'il lui avait prêté en parfaite connaissance de cause un livre empli de sorts dangereux. De sortilèges interdits, même. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment… Il ne parvenait pas a y croire, c'était trop gros, trop… Quirrell s'était intéressé à lui, il _s'y intéressait_. Il l'invité à prendre le thé, lui parlait longuement et l'écoutait, surtout. Il lui avait fait passer ses cauchemars ! Et il s'enquerrait de ses notes, de ses impressions sur l'école, sur ses camarades…

Et soudain la solution lui apparut. Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr, mais pour ça il fallait qu'il le fasse lui, sans que les autres n'interviennent.

« Non » dit-il.

Les autres se figèrent, se tournèrent vers lui. Il désigna le livre que Wyra tenait toujours.

« On ne va rien dire à Dumbledore pour le moment. »

« Mais Harry… » tenta Hermione avant qu'il ne la coupe.

« On va le garder, et je le rendrais moi-même à Quirrell. Et alors je vérifierais si votre théorie est juste. »

« Ha… » essaya à son tour Klaus, sans plus de succès.

« Je suis le premier concerné, non ? » avança le Survivant. « Donc on va attendre, et on va voir. Si jamais on dénonce Quirrell, je ne saurais pas s'il avait manigancé tout ça ou si c'était une erreur. »

Drago le regardait à présent avec des yeux écarquillés. Il n'aimait pas Dumbledore, certes, mais tout de même…

« Potter, c'est de la connerie ton histoire. »

« Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, non ? »

« En tout cas compte pas sur moi pour te refiler ce bouquin » prévint Wyra. « Ce truc est dangereux, Top-Potty. »

« Alors on a qu'à le garder à tour de rôle, je sais pas moi ! » s'énerva Harry. « Mais il faut que vous me laissiez une chance de voir ça avec Quirrell. Il a été super sympa avec moi depuis le début de l'année, je peux pas l'accuser sans preuve ! »

« Tu sais Harry » intervint Klaus, « y a un truc très mesquin qu'à été inventé : on appelle ça la manipulation. Si ça se trouve, Quirrell voulait que t'es confiance en lui. »

Harry commençait véritablement à paniquer. Il savait que si les autres se liguaient contre lui, il n'aurait aucune chance. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi les convaincre de lui donner du temps, juste un peu de temps !

« S'il vous plaît » implora-t-il. « Laissez-moi une chance ! Allez, disons, une semaine ! Une semaine et si j'ai pas tiré ça au clair, ou bien si il s'avère que vous avez raison, je vous accompagne jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et on lui dit tout ! Ça vous va ? »

Les autres échangèrent des regards hésitants. Les yeux brillants d'Harry les touchaient, il fallait en convenir, mais ce qu'il venait de découvrir était bien trop important, inquiétant même, pour qu'ils fassent comme si de rien était. Finalement, même Edmund, qui avait pourtant pris l'habitude de 'commander' la petite bande, se tourna presque naturellement vers Wyra. N'était-elle pas l'aînée ? Si l'un d'eux devait prendre une décision pour eux tous, il lui apparaissait normal que ce soit elle. Un court instant déstabilisée par cette responsabilité dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, la jeune fille se reprit cependant rapidement et, après un long moment passé à regarder intensément Harry, elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« C'est d'accord, Top-Potter. »

Presque immédiatement Harry se détendit, et il ne retint un soupir de soulagement que de justesse.

« Mais » ajouta Wyra et le garçon la regarda à nouveau avec inquiétude. « T'as une semaine. Si jamais t'arrives pas à savoir ce que tu veux ou bien si ça dérape, je vais voir Dumby sur-le-champ. Et en attendant, c'est moi qui garde ce bouquin, compris ? »

« Compris » répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

Ç'aurait pu être bien pire, et il savait qu'argumenter ne lui servirait à rien. De plus, de savoir qu'il avait appris les formules de sorts puissants et interdits, il ne se sentait plus si empressé de le terminer, ce livre. A la vérité, il ne voulait même plus le voir, mais l'envie, le besoin de savoir les réelles intentions de Quirrell lui importaient tant qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il attendrait donc que l'occasion se présente, et il interrogerait son professeur. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

« Bon » fit Drago en baillant. « Pas que vous m'embêtez, avec vos magouilles, mais j'ai sommeil, moi. »

« Bien d'accord avec toi » approuva Wyra. « Allez, au lit la marmaille ! »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et Harry fut soulagé de se retrouver enfoui sous les épaisses couvertures que leur avait données l'infirmière. Il se débarrassa de ses lunettes et se roula en boule.

« Bonne nuit » souhaita-t-il.

« Bonne nuit » répondirent les autres en chœur, à l'exception de Drago qui grommela un: « C'est ça, toi aussi. »

…

À l'autre bout du château, dans son vaste bureau, Albus Dumbledore ne s'apprêtait pas à aller se coucher. Il faisait les cent pas en réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Quoi qu'il se passât dans son école actuellement ou dans le futur, faire courir ce type de risques à un des Enfants, à Harry Potter de surcroît, n'était pas possible. Il fallait envisager des solutions alternatives à celle qu'il avait initialement prévue, obligatoirement. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Soudain, il trouva. Il n'y avait que lui. Lui, de par son passé tourmenté, son sens du devoir méconnu mais ô combien réel, et surtout son statut si particuliers. Et puis, il y avait Edmund…

Il songea aux préparatifs qu'il devait entreprendre, au temps qu'il prendrait pour le convaincre, à ses arguments, et se remit à faire les cent pas. Le repos ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

…

Au beau milieu de la nuit, les enfants tressaillirent tous. Un courant d'air s'était infiltré dans l'infirmerie, et avec lui un homme de haute stature portant un enfant aux traits d'amérindien, accompagné d'un minuscule sorcier qui sautillait pour pouvoir les suivre.

« Je vous remercie mille fois » couina Flitwick lorsque Karl McWolfen eut posé le corps du jeune Serdaigle évanoui sur un des lits. « Je vais aller avertir Pompom, vous feriez mieux de regagner vos quartiers. J'avertirai Dumbledore de votre retour demain matin. »

L'homme le remercia d'un hochement de tête et quitta l'infirmerie dans un silence parfait. Seule Wyra, encore éveillée, sut de qui et de quoi il était question. Et elle s'endormit presque immédiatement avec un sourire serein.

…

Harry fut réveillé par la sensation de mouvement, qui ne devait rien à une hallucination. Edmund, debout à côté de lui, le secouait sans ménagement.

« Hm… Squispass ? » s'informa le Gryffondor.

« Lève-toi, Abus veut nous voir dans son bureau dans dix minutes. Et mieux vaudrait te magner, Sev est déjà là-bas et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre il est d'une humeur de massacre, si jamais tu traînes il va te tuer. »

« Que… quoi ? » marmonna le Survivant en se redressant et en enfilant ses lunettes.

« T'as intérêt à pas traîner » dit encore Edmund en lui tendant des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qu'il n'avait même jamais vus de sa vie. « Et sois discret, les autres dorment encore. »

Il remarqua à cet instant l'accoutrement de son ami.

Edmund n'était pas le genre d'enfant à se promener en jean élimé avec une casquette et un sweat-shirt à capuche, de ça Harry était parfaitement conscient, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait vêtu de la sorte. Ses vêtements sur-mesure avaient laissé la place à une ample tunique bleu nuit aux larges manches et à un pantalon de velours noir parsemé de filaments argentés. Ses chaussures enfin avaient été remplacées par des chaussures en cuir noir. Et Harry constata rapidement que les affaires que le Serpentard lui tendait étaient presque identiques aux siennes. Seule la couleur de la tunique différait, celle du Gryffondor étant d'une beau vert émeraude.

« On a pensé que ça irait bien avec tes yeux » expliqua Edmund dans un murmure.

« Mais… »

« Enfile-les vite. »

« Edmund… »

« Fais ce que je te dis, où je ne réponds plus de Sev. »

Se renfrognant, Harry enfila néanmoins ces nouveaux vêtements le plus silencieusement possible et suivit Edmund à pas de loup hors de l'infirmerie. Une fois dans le couloir, le Serpentard l'empoigna et s'élança au pas de course dans les couloirs, le faisant presque trébucher tant il allait vite.

« Eddy, où tu m'emmènes ? » s'exclama Harry, déboussolé.

« Dans le bureau de Dumby. »

« Mais_ pourquoi_ ? »

« Pour quelle raison serait-on accoutré de la sorte ? » rétorqua Edmund. « C'est pour une Cérémonie de Tutorat, gros niais ! »

« Une_ QUOI_ ? »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait manqué un épisode, c'était obligatoire, il ne voyait que ça. Une Cérémonie de Tutorat ? Avait-ce seulement le même sens pour Dumbledore que pour lui ? Car à cet instant précis, le garçon se sentait non seulement perdu, mais aussi et surtout submergé par la peur. Edmund qui venait le chercher. Rogue qui les attendait dans le bureau directorial, furieux. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça, ce n'était pas possible…

Ils arrivèrent devant l'oiseau d'or hors d'haleine, et Edmund donna le mot de passe d'une voix entrecoupée par ses tentatives pour reprendre son souffle, avant d'entraîner une nouvelle fois le plus petit à sa suite. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans le bureau où les attendaient leur directeur, visiblement réjoui, et le Maître des Potions, avec l'air, lui, de vouloir commettre un meurtre dans un délai relativement court. Son regard haineux tomba sur Harry et celui-ci déglutit malgré lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui que l'homme n'allait pas tarder à tuer si jamais personne ne le retenait.

« Ah, Harry, enfin te voilà ! » s'exclama Dumbledore en lui faisant signe d'approcher de son bureau, devant lequel il était debout. « Dis-moi, Edmund t'a-t-il expliqué la raison de ta présence ici ? »

« Pas… pas complètement, monsieur » bredouilla Harry en sentant le regard meurtrier de Rogue sur sa nuque.

« Je vois… Eh bien Harry, si je t'es fait levé de si bonne heure, c'est pour que tu fasses l'objet d'une Cérémonie de Tutorat. Tu ne sais sans doute pas ce que cela peut représenter chez nous autres, sorciers, mais je suppose que tu le devines tout de même un peu. Le principe est fort simple : un enfant, sans parent et sans tuteur d'aucune sorte, est placé sous la protection d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière plus âgé(e), à qui il est lié par un contrat magique irrévocable et éternel. Le Tuteur ou la Tutrice se doit d'apporter une vie décente et une instruction à l'enfant, ainsi que de le protéger, de l'aimer et de savoir l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un adulte responsable et autonome. De la sorte, la partie purement officielle et, pourrait-on dire, administrative, du contrat prend fin aux dix-sept ans de l'enfant, âge de la majorité chez les sorciers. »

Dumbledore marqua une pause, comme pour laisser à Harry le temps de bien s'imprégner de ses paroles. Mais le garçon n'aurait pu trouver le directeur plus affolant quand cet instant et s'il comprenait parfaitement le sens de ce qu'il lui racontait, il avait la terrible impression de s'enfoncer dans les ennuis et les détails ennuyeux plus qu'autre chose. Tout ce qu'il retenait vraiment, c'était les yeux noirs de Rogue qui ne le quittaient pas et sa présence même dans le bureau du directeur, alors que Dumbledore l'entretenait de ce type de sujet.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir, Harry, que tu es très important pour la communauté magique, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit le vénérable sorcier. « Or même si toi et tes camarades avez fait preuve d'un grand courage et de beaucoup d'ingéniosité, deux qualités somme toute peu commune à votre âge dans ces proportions, tu aurais pu être gravement blessé, voire pire. Il est inutile également de te dire, je pense, quel intérêt un Tuteur représenterait pour toi : une aide précieuse et un suivi dans tes études, une garde partagée durant les vacances, ce qui bien sûr t'obligerais à ne rester qu'un mois chez ton oncle et ta tante cet été, et je pourrais comprendre que cela te pose un problème, certes. Mais tu bénéficierais de tous les avantages qu'ont les autres avec leur propre famille… »

« C'est le principe du programme Orphan Post-War, Harry » intervint Edmund. « En plus poussé. »

S'il fut surpris et vexé d'être coupé de la sorte, Dumbledore n'en laissa rien paraître. Au contraire, il approuva les paroles de l'enfant et se pencha davantage vers Harry, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

« Alors Harry, un tel programme te paraît-il bénéfique ? »

Jamais de sa vie Harry ne s'était sentis aussi mal. Il aurait encore préféré se retrouver à nouveau face au Troll plutôt que d'avoir à répondre au vieux sorcier. Bien sûr qu'un tel programme lui paraissait bénéfique. Deux jours plus tôt, il l'aurait même qualifié de toutes sortes d'adjectifs mélioratifs, parce que cela offrait à des orphelins ou des 'laissés pour compte' une chance que quelqu'un se préoccupe d'eux, et parce qu'il se serait sentis sur le point d'obtenir ce que les autres avaient et que lui ne pouvait que se contenter d'observer de loin avec envie, mais la présence du Maître des Cachots juste derrière lui le faisait paniquer. Finalement, au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à hocher pitoyablement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, parce que même Rogue ne pouvait lui faire dire le contraire de ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité plus ou moins consciemment. Dumbledore parut aussitôt ravi et se redressa, les bras levés en signe de triomphe.

« Eh bien, voilà qui règle la question ! N'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

« Absolument pas » répondit l'autre d'une voix glaciale. « Dois-je vous rappeler que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment demandé mon avis dans cette histoire ? Devoir élever un enfant et en surveiller trois m'apparaît bien assez prenant en plus de mon travail sans que je ne vous demande une responsabilité supplémentaire. Confiez donc Potter à Minerva. »

« Elle a déjà Wyra ainsi que trois autres élèves, hérités du programme Orphan Post-War, dont elle doit s'occuper » dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

« Alors à Filius. Hormis l'autre… enfant » gronda-t-il d'un ton méprisant après une hésitation, « il n'a personne à s'occuper, non ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Nous en avons déjà longuement discutés, me semble-t-il… »

« Guère plus de dix minutes » intervint Rogue d'une voix furieuse. « Et vous ne m'avez absolument pas convaincu ! »

« … et vous savez comme moi les raisons de mon choix » acheva le directeur d'un air serein.

Harry vit Rogue serrer les poings si fort que ses jointures devinrent livides. Et c'est horrifié que le garçon le vit hocher brièvement et sèchement la tête. Juste à côté de son père, Edmund ne se retint de sauter de joie que grâce à son éducation, mais l'immense sourire qu'il affichait ne trompait personne.

« Fort bien » fit Dumbledore. « Avancez-vous, je vous prie, que nous puissions opérer la Cérémonie. »

La démarche raide, Rogue s'avança jusqu'à se trouver face à Harry, et tendit sèchement sa main. Sur un regard de Dumbledore, le garçon la prit, et comprit aussitôt à quel point il aurait dû s'abstenir. En plus de le foudroyer du regard, le Maître des Cachots semblait avoir comme désir immédiat de lui briser la main. Serrant les dents pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il avait mal, Harry s'employa à serrer à son tour de toutes ses forces, mais le résultat était ridicule devant celui qu'obtenait l'enseignant.

« Répétez après moi » ordonna Dumbledore en tendant sa baguette vers les deux mains. « Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, m'engage devant Merlin à prendre ce garçon sous ma responsabilité, à l'aimer, à m'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien, à veiller sur lui comme s'il était la chair de ma chair, et à ne jamais remettre ce serment en question. »

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre, _jugea Harry en retenant une grimace de douleur.

« Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, m'engage devant Merlin à prendre ce garçon sous ma responsabilité, à m'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien, à l'aimer, à veiller sur lui comme s'il était la chair de ma chair, et à ne jamais remettre ce serment en question » répéta Rogue en lui adressant un nouveau regard meurtrier.

Etrangement, Harry ne faisant que partiellement confiance à ce serment, fût-il magique. Le Maître des Cachots semblait vouloir le tuer dans les plus brefs délais ce qui de son point de vue ne constituait pas réellement le meilleur argument pour lui faire confiance. Pendant ce temps, la baguette du directeur avait tissé un filament bleuté autour de leurs mains.

« A toi Harry. Moi, Harry James Potter, m'engage devant Merlin à accepter cet homme comme Tuteur, à lui obéir, lui témoigner mon respect, tenir compte de son jugement, à l'aimer comme si j'étais de sa chair et à ne jamais remettre ce serment en question. »

Harry répéta en essayant de ne pas buter sur les mots et en dissimulant de son mieux sa panique face à Rogue. Et, à mesure qu'il prononçait le serment, un autre filament, rouge cette fois, jaillit de la baguette de Dumbledore et vint s'ajouter au premier. Edmund s'avança à son tour, plaçant sa main au-dessus de celles de son père et d'Harry.

« Moi, Edmund Perseus Thanatos Severus Rogue, m'engage devant Merlin à accepter Harry James Potter comme frère, et à l'aimer en tant que tel, ainsi qu'à ne jamais remettre en cause ce serment. »

Un troisième filament, d'un vert émeraude, vint s'unir aux deux précédents, formant une liane solide aux multiples couleurs, qui se noua fermement autour des trois mains avant de disparaître, pénétrant la peau du sorcier et des deux enfants qui venaient, devant le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, de conclure un pacte magique irrévocable. Aussitôt Rogue lâcha la main du Survivant, à son plus grand soulagement, et se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui semblait particulièrement ravi.

« Bien, à présent, il ne vous reste plus qu'à apposer vos signatures respectives à tous ses documents, et le Tutorat d'Harry sera tout ce qu'il y a de plus en règle » dit-il en désignant une pile impressionnante de papiers qui s'élevait sur son bureau.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le meilleur argument pour convaincre le Maître des Cachots de signer. Néanmoins, en dépit des regards assassins qu'il jeta à la fois à son supérieur et aux enfants – Harry parce qu'il était Harry et Edmund parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa joie – Rogue apposa sa signature sur chacun des parchemins, imité ensuite par les enfants. Dumbledore se saisit de la pile de parchemins et reposa fièrement de l'autre côté de son bureau.

« Voilà ! Je vais vous laisser amener les garçons à vos appartements – inutile de vous dire qu'avec les évènements d'hier soir, j'ai jugé préférable de leur offrir une journée de repos – afin qu'Edmund puisse faire visiter à Harry. »

Le regard que le Maître des Cachots darda sur le Survivant lui donna la désagréable impression de ne bientôt plus avoir à porter ce titre. C'est dans cet état d'esprit hautement optimiste qu'il s'engagea dans les couloirs à la suite du professeur, en prenant garde à conserver avec lui une distance de sécurité d'environ deux mètres. Edmund, aux anges, ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher son large sourire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Professeur de Potions après avoir traversé une foule de couloirs de plus en plus sombres et de plus en plus humides, et Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'ils fichaient là. Le bureau était sombre, de taille modeste mais propre et bien rangé. A n'en pas douter Rogue faisant en sorte que le peu d'espace qui lui avait été octroyé soit employé à son maximum. Severus contourna son bureau et s'approcha de ce qu'Harry reconnut comme étant une porte, à peine assez grande pour laisser passer le maître' des lieux, dissimuler par une couleur semblable au mur et par la présence de deux placards de part et d'autre d'elle. Severus marmonna le mot de passe si bas qu'Harry ne put l'entendre et la porte s'effaça. Le garçon pénétra alors dans un salon aux dimensions respectables, meublé sobrement d'une table et de quatre chaises, de quelques placards et d'un tapis épais, le tout dans les teintes du bureau de l'enseignant. Un escalier en colimaçon montait vers un premier étage insoupçonnable et le Gryffondor crut reconnaître à l'odeur la présence d'une cuisine indépendante sur sa gauche.

« Fais lui visiter » dit sèchement le Maître des Cachots à l'intention d'Edmund en tournant les talons pour repasser dans son bureau.

« Bonne journée à toi aussi ! » lança le Serpentard avec force alors que la porte se refermait sur son père. « Boudeur, va. Je ne l'ai jamais vu à ce point pressé de retrouver les Poufsouffles de Deuxième Année. » Il se tourna vers Harry et à nouveau un sourire de deux fois la taille habituelle naquit sur ses lèvres. « Bienvenue dans la famille ! »

« Génial » fit Harry avec un sourire forcé.

« Oh arrête, ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Ah ouais ? Comment, tu m'expliques ? Et d'abord, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit de quoi il s'agissait ? »

Edmund s'avança vers l'escalier en faisant signe à son ami de le suivre, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce.

« Parce que la seule chose qui aurait pu m'être davantage Sev en colère que de devoir s'occuper de toi, ç'aurait été que tu le fasses attendre. Si je t'avais dit ce que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire, t'aurais chercher par tous les moyens à y échapper. Et crois-moi, on ne gagne jamais avec Albus. E peux même t'assurer que ç'aurait été dix fois pire s'il avait dû te forcer à venir. »

« Mais ton père me déteste ! » explosa Harry. « Dumbledore est fou ! »

« Là, tu marques un point » reconnut Edmund en arrivant à l'étage. « Mais te prends pas la tête, va. Ça couvait depuis un moment. Albus a l'air de trouver tantôt amusante, tantôt préoccupante la façon qu'à Sev de te traiter. Je crois en fait qu'il aimerait bien que vous puissiez vous entendre, et le connaissant il a dû sauter sur l'occasion. »

Il comportait un petit couloir donnant sur trois portes : la salle d'eau et deux chambres. Le Serpentard poussa la porte la plus à droite, sur laquelle était gravée en argent les lettres EPTS. Harry pénétra alors dans la chambre la plus surprenante et la plus belle qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Les couleurs allaient du noir le plus total au vert le plus Serpentard, en passant par de faibles doses d'argent, réparties en filaments le long des meubles finement ouvragés et des murs, qui évoquaient du marbre parsemé de rainures. Un lit à baldaquin – noir, comme le reste des meubles – occupait le mur le plus à droite. Une bibliothèque occupait le mur voisin, et une penderie celui mitoyen avec la chambre du Maître des Cachots. Une fenêtre – sans nul doute magique – occupait le mur du fond, et donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le dessus de lit, le tapis si épais qu'il donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer dedans, ainsi que les rideaux étaient d'un beau vert Serpentard. Quelques jouets dépassaient d'un coffre immense posé sous la fenêtre. Le tout donnait une impression de classe, de richesse, qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu ni imaginé pour une chambre d'enfant.

« Bienvenue dans mon antre ! » plaisanta Edmund en écartant les bras.

« La vache… » lâcha Harry, estomaqué. « Mais je croyais que tu dormais au dortoir des Serpentards ? »

« Jusqu'en juin dernier, je n'y avais pas accès » expliqua le serpent en se laissant tomber sur son lit. « Et puis comme à cause de moi on a droit à davantage de pièces, on allait pas s'en priver ! Et puis j'allais pas resté à la maison toute l'année. J'ai du coup ma propre chambre. Tu verrais, c'est la même chez tante Minerva. Et normalement, si elle parvient à obtenir la garde pleine de Lee, elle aura droit à une pièce de plus. »

« Elle veut l'adopter ? » s'enquit Harry en avisant le paysage offert par la fenêtre.

« Juste lui éviter l'orphelinat du Ministère, je crois » sourit Edmund en s'étirant. « C'est pas la joie, là-bas, crois-moi ! Logiquement, elle devrait pas pouvoir l'en retirer, mais c'est Lee. Elle le connaît depuis un moment, alors elle va essayer. Il est prêt à tout pour ne pas avoir à y retourner, même camper ici tout l'été ! »

Harry contempla un instant la vue du terrain de Quidditch avant de se tourner vers son ami. Une réflexion le laissait perplexe. _Crois-moi. _

« Tu le connais, l'orphelinat du Ministère ? » s'informa-t-il doucement.

Edmund se laissa tomber sur le dos contre les oreillers moelleux et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque avant de répondre d'une voix neutre, les yeux fixés sur un point que le Gryffondor ne pouvait discerner :

« C'est là que j'ai passé les deux premières années de ma vie. »

Surpris et intrigué, Harry se rapprocha.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel le Survivant se demanda si Edmund allait lui répondre, puis le Serpentard poursuivit, la voix lointaine.

« Peut-être que tu t'en doutais, mais j'ai été adopté. »

« Rogue n'est pas ton vrai père ? » s'exclama Harry.

Même de sa place, il put voir son ami esquisser un sourire sans joie.

« Il n'est pas mon géniteur, mais question paternel, même si on fait mieux, il est on ne peut plus vrai. C'est lui qui m'a élevé. »

« Bien sûr, désolé » marmonna Harry en se traitant mentalement d'abruti fini.

« En fait, il était le mieux placé pour ça. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il a eu des problèmes, et il s'est laissé entraîner par des gars plus forts qui se croyaient supérieurs aux autres parce qu'ils étaient des Sangs-Purs. Lucius, entre autre, l'a bien enrôlé – c'est le père de Dray et Jasper » ajouta-t-il, comprenant qu'Harry ne parviendrait sans doute pas à voir de qui il parlait. « Et il s'est retrouvé à jouer avec les potes de Tu-Sais-Qui, puis avec Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même. Il est devenu un de ses proches, pourrait-on dire. Et puis un jour, après le premier massacre sans doute, il a compris à qui il avait réellement affaire, et quelle avait été son erreur. Il est allé voir Albus, lui en a longuement parlé, et finalement celui-ci a décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Si Sev acceptait de retourner auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui en tant qu'espion, Albus lui offrirait sa protection, à lui ainsi qu'à ses proches – qui n'étaient pas vachement nombreux, tu t'en doutes. Et afin de l'aider dans sa mission, il l'a mis sous la 'tutelle' » (Edmund fit des signes de guillemets avec les mains) « d'une sorcière un peu plus âgée, qui travaillait elle aussi comme espionne. Vera, qu'elle s'appelait. Ils ont bossés ensemble presque deux ans, en tant que potionnistes persos de Tu-Sais-Qui, à vivre dans la même baraque – la nôtre, pour information. Et puis un jour, ça a dérapé avec un de leurs collègues. Vera s'est retrouvée enceinte. Il fallait pas que ça se sache, sinon elle risquait d'avoir des gros problèmes avec Tu-Sais-Qui, alors Sev s'est arrangé avec Albus, ils ont fait croire qu'elle s'était fait enlevée par les Aurors, et ils lui ont fait quitter la maison. Mais elle en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse, et ça avait déjà bardé pour elle. Tu-Sais-Qui était un adepte de la vérité, mais sans sérum. Lorsqu'elle a accouché, elle était trop faible. Elle a fait promettre à Sev de s'occuper de son fils et juste après lui avoir donné un nom, elle est morte. »

La voix d'Edmund était distante, comme si rien de tout ce qu'il racontait ne le concernait de près ou de loin.

« Personne ne savait quoi faire de ce gosse, on était en pleine guerre, et Sev devait retourner auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors ils ont envoyé le bébé au Ministère, sans dire qui était le père ou la mère, en affirmant simplement que ses parents étaient morts en luttant contre Tu-Sais-Qui, et qu'en attendant que son tuteur ne puisse venir veiller sur lui, il fallait que quelqu'un s'en charge. Il a fallut attendre presque deux ans, que Mister le Top-Potter que tu es ne détruise Tu-Sais-Qui, pour que Sev puisse retourner le chercher. »

Harry se tenait debout à côté du lit, les yeux rivés sur Edmund, qui esquissa un vague sourire moqueur.

« Je marchais et je parlais, t'imagines pas la tête de Sev lorsqu'il m'a ramené à la maison ! Il devait même pas savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler un gosse, et il devait s'occuper de moi ! Au début, il voulait pas tellement de ma garde pleine, d'ailleurs. Et puis, je sais pas, il a dû se découvrir un semblant d'instinct paternel, quoi qu'il en soit il s'est pointé un beau jour chez Dumbledore, je devais avoir trois ans, et il lui a annoncé que ça y est, il s'était décidé, il voulait m'adopter. Et comme Dumby est Dumby, il lui a fallut au bas mot une semaine pour régler tout ça, et avec l'approbation du ministre, encore ! »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne l'appelles pas 'papa' » lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

« Il a jamais aimé ça de toute façon » éluda Edmund en se redressant.

En dépit de son adoption, Edmund demeurait un Rogue, et de ce fait, s'appesantir sur ses sentiments n'était pas son genre.

« Mais c'est Sev » lâcha-t-il néanmoins au bout d'un moment, le regard fixé sur le terrain de Quidditch. « Et on s'en fout, puisque de toutes façons il est cool. »

_Cool._ Edmund se faisait intimement la réflexion d'être pitoyable, mais il n'aurait jamais pu dire autre chose, et Harry le comprit très bien, ce qui le retint de lui faire la remarque que « cool » ne s'appliquait pas vraiment à quelqu'un comme Rogue. Le Gryffondor se posa un instant la question si Edmund ne connaissait pas la raison de l'animosité de son père à son égard, et il s'apprêtait à la poser, mais le Serpentard, que le Tutorat d'Harry rendait visiblement plus loquace, enchaînait déjà :

« J'ai une santé assez chaotique, c'est pour ça que j'ai un an de retard. Albus ne voulait pas que je fasse ma rentre l'année dernière, il disait que c'était trop dangereux. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis interdit de Quidditch à vie. Mais comme il sait que j'adore ça, Sev m'a fait installer cette fenêtre magique. Il est même arrivé qu'il m'autorise à faire un peu de balai, mais jamais plus d'une heure ou deux. Il a pas l'air, mais dans le genre super-trop-protecteur, on fait pas pire, à ma connaissance. »

Il sembla soudain sortir de sa rêverie, les joues légèrement rosies, et se tourna vers Harry avec un air professoral.

« Bon, maintenant quelques règles de base qui te permettront peut-être de survivre ici quelques temps ! Premièrement, tu n'es pas supposé dormir ici tous les soirs, un peu comme moi, mais cela peut arriver et dans ces cas-là tu dormiras dans ma chambre. On va te dégoter un lit d'ici à la fin de la semaine et commencer à t'aménager ton espace. Deuxièmement : on a notre elfe de maison à qui on demande de venir de temps en temps, lorsque Sev a la flemme d'aller manger à la Grande Salle ou pour des occasions spéciales. Elle s'appelle Evy, elle est super gentille, mais il faudra que tu fasses gaffe avec elle à te montrer super poli et super respectueux. On ne la retient pas, elle peut partir quand elle veut et même s'il y a peu de chance, faut quand même ménager sa sensibilité, ok ? Troisièmement : si tu traînes ici, fais en sorte que ce soit avec moi dans un premier temps, le temps que Sev arrête de tirer cette tronche, et surtout, jamais en période de cours. Si jamais il te chope, tu seras très mal, et je pourrais rien pour toi, dans ce cas-là. Quatrièmement : je te préviens tout de suite, l'ambiance va te paraître un peu spéciale. Quand Sev est de bonne humeur, c'est la guerre, et chacun pour soit. Si tu vois un sortilège de Chauve-Furie voler dans une pièce, fais en sorte qu'il ne te touche pas, ne t'étonne pas et planque-toi vite fait bien fait. Sev est super strict pour pas mal de choses, c'est normal, il a ses principes, mais on a nos rituels, et dès que les hostilités commencent, tu peux être sûr qu'il va tout faire pour l'emporter, et autant te dire qu'il est du genre balèze. S'il cède trop facilement à tes arguments alors qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec toi, réfléchis pas, cours te cacher, car tu risques de te manger un sortilège du Saucisson au mieux, et au pire tu seras condamné à manger ton rosbif à la paille jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement. Cinquièmement : Sev a une dent contre toi, alors dans un premier temps, efface-toi et ne te crois pas visé à chaque fois. S'il lance un sort, ce sera pour moi. Jamais à table, éducation et politesse oblige, mais le reste du temps ouvre l'œil, c'est un conseil. Lorsqu'il commencera à t'infliger ses sorts, tu seras dans une sacrée panade, mais au moins ça voudra dire qu'il s'est fait à ta présence chez lui. Sixièmement : si un jour tu débarques ici tout seul et que Sev est de mauvais poil, file illico dans la chambre et attends que j'arrive. Y a rien de pire qu'un Sev contrarié, surtout si tu tiens aux points de ta Maison, et autant dire qu'en tant que Gryffondor, t'es pas avantagé. Septièmement : à moins d'avoir des tendances suicidaires, ne pénètre jamais dans la chambre de Sev. Tu ne vivrais pas suffisamment longtemps pour t'en vanter. Des questions ? »

Harry était un peu perdu devant tant d'informations, mais il secoua néanmoins la tête en signe de dénégation. Edmund esquissa un large sourire.

« Parfait ! Dans ce cas, on va manger ? Y a des réserves de gâteaux dans la cuisine, et comme ça on pourra en apporter aux autres, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

°0°0°0°

A l'infirmerie, l'ambiance était proprement chaotique. Ragaillardis par leur bonne nuit de sommeil, et bien que ravis à l'idée d'être dispensés de cours pour la journée, les enfants ne savaient pas tellement comment s'occuper. Ron commençait à babiller dans son sommeil, ce que Mme Pomfresh disait être une grande amélioration, prédisant son réveil d'ici la fin de l'après-midi tout au plus, mais à part ça aucun nouvel élément n'était venu changer quoi que ce soit à leur situation. Pour une raison inconnue, Loan était étendu sur un lit au fond de la pièce, loin des regards indiscrets mais encore trop proche pour empêcher les enfants, poussés par une pointe d'inquiétude et une franche part de curiosité, d'aller aux nouvelles. Le jeune Indien ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais il respirait paisiblement et ses blessures semblaient guérir de manière prodigieuse.

Drago grogna.

Personne, à l'exception des jumeaux Granger, ne pouvait trouver cette journée de repos malvenue, mais l'idée de rester coincé ici toute la journée sous la surveillance de Mme Pomfresh avait amplement suffit à lui rendre toute sa mauvaise foi. De plus, il était très inquiet quand à son avenir hors de ces murs. Qui donc, parmi les ses condisciples de Serpentard, n'écrirait pas à ses parents pour leur apprendre que le fils était allé aider Potter et ses amis à terrasser un Troll des montages le jour de Halloween ? Combien de temps cela lui laissait-il pour que son père ne débarque à Poudlard dans le but de le corriger et de lui réapprendre s'il le fallait les principes des Sangs-Purs que le garçon connaissait par cœur depuis son plus jeune âge. Il se souvenait encore des longues soirées durant lesquelles sa mère lui faisait répéter, alors qu'il ne savait même pas lire, ces mêmes principes qui dictaient sa conduite.

'_Les Sangs-Purs sont supérieurs aux Impurs. Ils sont plus forts, plus intelligents, et ils valent bien mieux. Le peuple aujourd'hui ne veut plus voir cette évidence, mais jamais il ne faut s'approcher d'un Sang-de-Bourbe avec des intentions saines. Ils sont vils et faibles, ils ne méritent pas que l'on fasse cas d'eux, les Sangs-Purs sont trop bien pour eux. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes.'_

Et, plus tard…

'_Les Moldus ont contaminés les sorciers en formant des Sangs Impurs. Ces Sangs-de-Bourbe sont la mort de la sorcellerie, ils doivent être éradiqués avant de causer trop de dégâts. Ils sont responsables de tous les problèmes des sorciers aujourd'hui…'_

C'était à cette période qu'étaient apparues les voix. Celle qui lui faisait répéter mentalement les enseignements de sa mère et l'autre, qui lui faisait remarqué que Jasper dormait dans une chambre sans chauffage, que personne ne lui adressait vraiment la parole dans la maison et que lorsqu'il posait des questions sur les Moldus, ses parents s'énervaient et le frappaient pour bien lui faire comprendre la réalité de leur situation, que Jasper ne voulait pas intégrer. Les voix lui faisaient parfois perdre la tête, délirer, mais Drago était un bon garçon, bien élevé, et qui savait quelle était sa place dans la société, alors jusqu'à présent les Voix n'avaient pas fait trop de ravages. Il fallait être logique : ses parents étaient bons avec lui. Nobles, puissants, et influents. Ils savaient la réalité des Moldus et des Sangs-Impurs. Ils savaient ce qu'il était bon de faire lorsqu'on était un sorcier de pure souche et ce qu'il fallait éviter. Ils savaient où étaient leur intérêt et le sien. Et jusqu'à une date récente, Drago leur avait toujours obéit aveuglément.

Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, remettait-il en question les fondements même de son éducation ?

_« Non »_ se reprit-il. Il ne remettait rien en question, il ne faisait que constater. Toute Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle était, Granger avait fait fuir les Voix, un exploit qu'aucun sorcier à ce jour n'était parvenu à accomplir. Elle était énervante, inférieure à lui et tout ce que l'on voulait, mais elle avait fait fuir les Voix. Même Jasper n'y serait pas parvenu, Drago le savait, il l'avait espéré des centaines de fois. Et puis justement, le problème ne venait-il pas de son frère ? Si celui-ci n'avait pas été envoyé à Poufsouffle, jamais il n'aurait eu à côtoyer des Sangs-de-Bourbe et des Traîtres à leur Sang. C'était là qu'il avait commencé à désobéir à ses parents, lorsque ceux-ci avaient exigé de lui qu'il cesse de voir Jasper et qu'il le renie comme eux le reniaient pour avoir traîner leur nom dans la boue. Oui, mais cela lui était impossible. On pouvait être le garçon le plus discipliné de l'univers, si l'honneur de la famille exigeait de délaisser un frère, alors l'indiscipline était de rigueur. Quant à Edmund et sa vision erronée des Sangs-Purs et de la société sorcière, Drago ne voyait pas très bien en quoi cela l'influencerait davantage aujourd'hui qu'avant, puisque son cousin avait toujours été ainsi, en décalage avec son éducation. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être de sa faute, du moins pas entièrement. Ce qui signifiait…

Drago vit soudain le cours de ses pensées interrompu par un jet de liquide frais et collant sur le visage. Il se tourna brusquement sur sa gauche pour apercevoir Wyra, de bout sur son lit, qui l'observait avec un grand sourire, une carafe de jus de citrouille à la main.

« T'es morte ! » mugit-il en se dépêtrant de ses draps.

Mais le temps qu'il atteigne le lit voisin, la jeune fille avait détalée. Elle zigzagua entre les lits avant de bondir sur celui de Klaus, en le faisant presque tomber avec le contrepoids. Drago la rejoignit en fulminant, mais déjà elle était sur le lit d'Hermione. Le blond sauta directement sur la jeune McGonagall, mais celle-ci attrapa le livre de la fillette et sauta sur le lit voisin. Le Serpentard sentit un pan de la chemise de pyjama – elle avait refusé tout net la chemise de nuit fournie aux filles et avait exigé un pyjama de garçon, un peu trop grand pour elle, du reste – de la jeune fille lui glisser entre les doigts, et il se reçut sur les mains, au bord du lit… et bascula, dans une roulade avant aussi peu conventionnelle qu'imprévue, sur les dalles de pierre.

« Eh, reviens ! » cria Hermione.

Alors qu'il se redressait en gémissant, Drago la vit bondir de son lit à la poursuite de Wyra, et cela le motiva immédiatement. Hors de question qu'il se fasse distancer par une fille plus petite que lui, Sang-de-Bourbe, de surcroît ! Il se releva et rattrapa sans mal la jeune Granger et, en la dépassant, la bouscula. Hermione partit en avant et, dans une tentative pour éviter la chute, attrapa le bas de la chemise de Wyra et l'entraîna avec elle. Ni une, ni deux, Drago se jeta sur la Troisième Année qui se tordait de rire sur le sol tandis qu'Hermione récupérait son précieux livre. Le blond finit par arracher des mains de la jeune McGonagall la carafe encore à demi pleine, et se tourna vers la fillette, agenouillée près de lui.

« Prête Granger ? »

La vue du jus de citrouille fit sourire Hermione qui s'assit aussitôt à califourchon sur Wyra pour l'empêcher de se relever. Avec un sourire triomphant, Drago versa lentement le contenu de la carafe sur le visage et les cheveux de l'adolescente qui se débattait en riant.

C'est cet instant que choisirent Harry et Edmund pour franchir le seuil de l'infirmerie, les bras chargés de pâtisseries en tout genre et de bouteille de jus de fruits. Que le Survivant avisa d'un œil vaguement inquiet après avoir vu la lutte acharnée que menaient les trois autres.

« Euh… salut » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Hermione releva la tête puis, souriante, libéra Wyra, tout barbouillée de jus de citrouille, et alla saluer les garçons. Drago reposa pour sa part soigneusement la carafe à porter de main. Il restait en effet un fond de jus, et il n'avait encore jamais réfléchit en profondeur à l'arme intéressante que cela constituait.

« On apporte le p'tit déj ! » ajouta Edmund en répartissant la nourriture entre chaque.

Ce faisant, ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Klaus et, après avoir vérifié que Mme Pomfresh ne pouvait ni les voir ni les entendre, le jeune Rogue entreprit de narrer à ses amis les derniers évènements, qui firent frémir d'horreur Drago.

« Attends, attends… ça veut dire que Potter est mon cousin ? » s'exclama-t-il en pointant ledit Potter du doigt.

« D'un point de vue strictement légal, plus ou moins » confirma Edmund avec un sourire cruel.

Drago pâlit.

« Mais Oncle Sev est complètement dingue ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis… » commença Harry.

« On te le demande ? » lâcha le blond par habitude.

« … c'est plutôt Dumbledore qui a pété les plombs. »

Au moment où il disait cela, il releva la tête et son regard accrocha la silhouette de Loan, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Il se redressa violement.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit sombrement Klaus. « On s'est aperçu qu'il était là ce matin. Il a dû arrivé dans la nuit. »

« Mais il a l'air d'avoir échapper à je ne sais quoi ! »

« Du calme, Top-Potty, c'est pas aussi grave que ça ne a l'air. »

Tous, dans un bel ensemble, se tournèrent vers Wyra qui mordait dans une part de gâteau au chocolat.

« Comment tu le sais ? » s'enquit finalement Hermione d'une petite voix.

L'aînée de la bande baissa les yeux un instant, avant de soupirer franchement.

« Bon écoutez, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de vous apprendre ça, alors je compte sur vous pour la fermer le temps que Lo puisse vous expliquer lui-même, d'acc ? Oui, même à toi, le Serpent Mort-Vivant, je te fais confiance aussi, alors is jamais tu le répètes, je te jure que tu t'en mordras les doigts. »

La menace était si présente dans la voix de Wyra que Drago ne songea pas une seconde à en douter. Et le regard d'Edmund achevait de le dissuader de faire le malin à l'avenir.

« Voilà » reprit Wyra à voix basse. « Loan est un Kamstryl. »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Harry, sans comprendre.

« Une race très rare. En voix d'extinction » éluda la jeune fille, clairement mal à l'aise.

Harry s'apprêtait à redemander ce qu'était un Kamstryl mais à l'étonnement général, ce fut Drago qui lâcha, d'une voix coupée par l'incrédulité et l'angoisse :

« Une race ultra-violente d'hommes-bêtes. »


	9. Chapter 9 : Spectre et forêt

**Salut, salut.**

**A la base, ce chapitre n'avait pas du tout ce titre, et devait bien plus se dérouler dans la Forêt Interdite, mais finalement, au fil de l'écriture, je me suis rendu compte que le passage dans la Forêt était bien trop bref pour porter ce titre. Donc, dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur Loan, ainsi que sur Quirrell et sur Rogue. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Merci pour les reviews, je n'y réponds pas toujours personnellement, mais elles me font vraiment plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture, reviews**

**CHAPITRE 9 : Spectre et forêt**

« Comment ça, une race d'hommes-bêtes ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu veux dire, comme les loups-garous ? »

« Pire » répondit Drago. « Bien pire, parce que eux, c'est tout le temps ! »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça » tenta Wyra.

Edmund lui adressa un bref regard surpris. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais vu la jeune fille aussi mal à l'aise, alors même qu'il l'a connaissait depuis près de dix ans. Wyra était insolente, provocatrice, dotée d'un sens de l'humour parfois surprenant, souvent agaçant pour les adultes de son entourage, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Peu lui importait que les autres la détestent, elle aimait être différente et impossible, et tant que les autres n'incluaient pas Minerva, Albus, Hagrid et Filius – lui et ses amis ayant droit à un statut bien entendu différent – peu lui importait. Il ne avait toujours été ainsi, et voir ses joues se teinter doucement de rouge avait quelque chose de troublant. Peut-être cela démystifiait-il la jeune fille aux yeux de son cadet. Elle qui l'avait toujours poussé à l'aider dans ses farces de tous les genres et l'avait poussé à désobéir à Severus dès qu'il avait été en âge de courir et d'escalader, elle était son modèle, sa chef, la seule élève dont il acceptait un commentaire, un ordre ou il ne savait quoi. Alors la voir ainsi, rougissante, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle venait soudain de tomber de son piédestal.

« Les Kamstryls ne sont pas dangereux en eux-mêmes, il existe juste un risque, s'ils s'énervent, de… »

« D'arracher le bras du voisin ? » suggéra Drago.

« La ferme » grinça Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. Lui comptait bien écouter les explications jusqu'au bout.

Wyra adressa au blond un regard si porteur de menace que la sensation de désillusion d'Edmund s'évanouit comme neige au soleil et qu'il se demanda avec amusement si la jeune fille n'avait pas pris des cours avec Severus durant ses nombreuses retenues. Wyra restait Wyra, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper.

« Si Loan ne se mêle pas aux autres et est capable de tenir à distance même les Septième Année, c'est pour une bonne raison » dit-elle avec davantage d'assurance. « Même si personne n'est au courant dans l'école, tous comprennent plus ou moins qu'il peut être dangereux, alors d'ordinaire on lui fiche la paix. C'est aussi pour ça que Dumbledore est beaucoup plus coulant avec lui et le laisse ne pas assister aux cours à l'occasion. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas » fit Hermione en plissant le front. « Techniquement, qu'a-t-il de différent de nous ? »

« Il peut entendre une conversation à cinq cents mètres, il peut courir beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quel humain, il est agile et fort, ses blessures guérissent vingt fois plus vite que pour les humains, et comme c'est un Kamstryl-Loup, il peut lorsqu'il s'énerve laisser apparaître le prédateur qui est en lui » lâcha une voix atone derrière eux.

Les enfants firent volte-face et avisèrent Loan, allongé sur son lit à quelques mètres d'eux, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixé sur leur groupe. Aussitôt Wyra bondit de son siège et courut à son chevet en se mordant la lèvre d'appréhension. « Je suis désolée Lo, mais je pensais… enfin, ils s'inquiétaient… » murmura-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes, ce qui ne collait absolument pas avec l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Se pourrait-il qu'elle joue un rôle et qu'il se soit trompé à ce point ? Il était un peu perdu. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps ! Et encore, il n'en avait pas fini avec les changements, il faudrait bientôt prévenir Ron… Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'heure, il se leva et rejoignit Wyra devant le lit du jeune Serdaigle. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, et il ne voulait pas d'un mystère de plus pour le moment. Juste des explications.

« C'est parce que tu sais qu'ils avaient peur de toi que tu as déclaré il y a quelques semaines que nous étions sous ta protection, Klaus et moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Loan se redressa sans trop de difficulté et s'adossa contre les nombreux oreillers qui lui avaient été fournis. Il semblait fatigué, mais Klaus nota, alors qu'il le rejoignait avec les autres, que les différentes coupures qu'ils avaient relevées le matin même sur le visage du jeune Indien avaient disparus, comme évanouies.

« Plus ou moins » répondit l'adolescent en toisant les enfants d'un regard impénétrable. « Une fois sous ma protection, vous êtes au moins autant protégés qu'Eddy et Wyra. » Il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille et celui-ci se fit dur. « Merci de me montrer à quel point je peux te faire confiance pour les secrets. »

D'où il était, Harry pouvait voir les poings de la jeune fille commencer à trembler, et il comprit soudain qu'il ne pouvait laisser Loan se montrer aussi froid avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, mais Wyra était soudain très mal, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, cela lui paraissait bien trop injuste. Avant même qu'Edmund n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'avança :

« Elle pensait que nous méritions d'être mis au courant, et je crois qu'elle a raison. » Il marqua une brève hésitation. « Tu as disparu pendant des semaines, nous ne savions pas où tu étais, et on s'est beaucoup inquiété. De toute façon, tu fais partie de notre bande, non ? Donc on devrait être au courant de tes particularités, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Euh, Potter » glissa Drago avec un regard inquiet. « T'as pas l'air d'avoir pleinement conscience de ce que peut être un Kamstryl. Sans vouloir te paraître purement terre-à-terre, je te signale quand même qu'il pourrait tous nous tuer en moins d'une minute s'il lui en prenait l'envie. »

Harry le toisa un moment, imité par Loan, même si le regard du Serdaigle paraissait infiniment plus calculateur.

« Tu as peur de moi, Malefoy ? »

Le blond voulut sans doute le lui dissimuler, mais les légers tremblements qui le parcouraient ne laissaient que peu de place à une autre interprétation.

« Parce que pour information, je pourrais faire bien plus que te tuer » susurra Loan avec un sourire sans joie qui dévoila ses dents. « Je pourrais te manger, si l'envie m'en prenait. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies bon goût, mais cela me vaudrait peut-être une récompense spéciale pour service rendu à l'école… »

« Tu ne le mangeras pas » intervint Edmund d'un ton calme alors que son cousin commençait sérieusement à pâlir.

Le regard de l'Indien s'attarda sur le jeune Rogue.

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« Parce que » déglutit Edmund, « tu ne veux pas être comme ça. Les Kamstryls ne mangent pas d'humains, à moins de se laisser aller à leurs instincts d'animaux. Toi tu n'es pas comme ça. C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuie, hein ? Tu ne voulais pas faire de bêtises. Tu as préféré partir plutôt que blesser l'un d'entre nous. »

Harry n'aurait su dire d'où le garçon sortait ses informations, mais il savait qu'elles avaient touchées Loan. Sinon il n'aurait pas eu ce bref sourire, si fugace que le Survivant crut avoir rêvé. Mais non, il était sûr et certain que Loan avait esquissé un sourire, et qu'à présent, les choses allaient se calmer. Il avisa les jumeaux Granger, immobiles et silencieux, le regard fixé sur l'Indien, mais son attention fut subitement attirée par Drago, qui ne semblait pas partagé l'avis général.

« Désolé, mais non » dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Non quoi ? » s'enquit Edmund.

« Non, je ne risque pas d'accepter un Kamstryl dans ce groupe de tarés. »

« Dray, tu fais partie de ce groupe de tarés » signala son cousin.

Mais visiblement ce n'était pas exactement ce que voulait dire le blond. Il s'enflamma soudain, comme si toute la détresse qu'il avait emmagasinée au cours des dernières semaines s'échappait en une seule fois.

« Je suis un Malefoy ! Mon frère est à Poufsouffle et risque d'être déshérité, je traîne tous les jours avec Saint-Potty et des Sangs de… des Nés-Moldus ! Je vous suis dans toutes vos conneries qui me vaudraient d'être reniés des Sangs-Purs à vie, alors là c'est non ! Je tiens à ma peau, moi ! Hors de question que j'accepte de traîner avec un Kamstryl ! »

Les réactions furent différentes. Edmund le foudroya du regard, Wyra se tourna vers lui avec sur le visage la promesse de souffrance quasi mortelle, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, Klaus regarda Loan et Loan toisa longuement le Serpentard d'un œil impassible.

« Je te fais peur, Malefoy » dit le Serdaigle sans trace d'interrogation.

Drago ne dit rien, Harry voulut intervenir mais un coup d'œil de Loan le retint. Les retint, lui, Edmund et Wyra.

« Normal » concéda l'Indien sans émotion. « Je m'en doutais. »

« Moi, tu ne me fais pas peur » assura Harry avec conviction.

Les autres lui adressèrent des regards surpris et fiers, et Edmund déclara, le menton en avant :

« Moi non plus, tu ne me fais pas peur. »

« Pareil pour moi » dit Hermione en s'avançant.

« Et moi » ajouta Klaus. « Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de toi, puisque tu m'as mis sous protection. »

Wyra, les dents serrées, les yeux un peu rouges, ne levait toujours pas la tête vers son meilleur ami, mais elle lâcha néanmoins, la gorge nouée :

« Inutile de te dire ce que j'en pense, tu te doutes bien que tu ne m'as jamais fait peur. »

Loan ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, les yeux toujours fixés sur Drago.

« Donc, je fais peur à un cinquième d'entre vous. Hm… pas mal comme moyenne, je m'attendais à pire. »

Il se tut un moment, puis reprit :

« Eh ben, Malefoy, je suppose que tu vas t'empresser de raconter à tout le monde ce que je suis. »

« Non » dit lentement Drago en regardant alternativement son cousin et Wyra. « Je ne dirais rien. » Il regarda la jeune fille avec un peu plus d'attention et remarqua ses yeux rougis. Aussitôt il eut l'impression qu'on lui portait un coup à l'estomac. Encore, toujours des larmes, ces larmes qu'il ne supportait pas, qui lui paraissaient presque aussi dévastatrices que les Voix. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait encore plus que les larmes des autres, c'était le comportement que cela engendrait chez lui. Incapable de s'en empêcher, conscient que ne rien faire reviendrait à accepter cette douleur abdominale qui ne tarderait pas à venir se loger dans sa poitrine comme c'était toujours le cas, Drago se traita mentalement d'idiot avant de proclamer avec toute la rancune et le mépris qu'il pouvait : « Si jamais je te dénonçais, ta chère super-copine me tuerait en moins de deux secondes. Comme si les Kamstryls avaient besoin d'anges gardiens ! »

« Dray ! » s'insurgea Edmund.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré, mais à cet instant il vit clairement Loan jeter un bref regard à Wyra et sentit la douleur diminuer. Mais ni le regard du Serdaigle, ni celui du jeune Malefoy n'échappèrent à Harry, qui sentit poindre un doute. Drago aurait-il fait tout ça dans le but que Loan se montre un peu plus compréhensif envers sa meilleure amie ? Ça paraissait surréaliste !

La tension était palpable et les questions nombreuses lorsque jaillit soudain de son bureau Mme Pomfresh. A la vue des enfants qui discutaient entre eux plutôt que de se reposer, du jus de citrouille répandu par terre et dans les cheveux de Wyra, et du nombre de friandises étalées sur les lits, elle entra dans une colère noire, telle qu'en treize ans de connaissances, la jeune McGonagall ne l'avait vu que deux ou trois fois dans cet état.

« ESPECES D'INCONSCIENTS QU'EST-CE C'EST QUE CES FRIANDISES ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DEBOUT ? VOUS COMPTEZ VOUS REPOSEZ OU BIEN PASSER VOTRE TEMPS A DISCUTER ? RETOURNEZ IMMEDIATEMENT VOUS COUCHER ! »

°0°0°0°

Harry et Edmund furent autorisés à quitter une nouvelle fois l'infirmerie en début d'après-midi, pour transférer quelques affaires du Gryffondor dans les appartements de Rogue, et la vue de la garde-robe Moldue du garçon fit écarquiller les yeux à Edmund. « T'as pas la moindre fringue à ta taille, c'est normal ? »

« Ce sont les vieilles affaires de Dudley » expliqua Harry en sortant quelques t-shirts informes. « Il est pratiquement quatre fois plus gros que moi, et bien plus grand. »

« Et tes fringues à toi ? »

« Les Dursley ne sont pas très partisans de dépenser leur argent pour moi » répondit le Survivant avec un vague sourire.

Ahuri, Edmund l'aida en mettant toutes ses affaires dans un sac, tout en se demandant si cela servait vraiment à quelque chose. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'Harry dorme chez Severus avant un moment, et transférer une partie du peu d'affaires qu'il possédait semblait soudain ridicule. Mais il fallait bien que l'on sente le changement, que la présence du garçon transparaisse dans la chambre qu'ils allaient dorénavant partager !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du Maître des Potions, celui-ci était présent, profitant d'une heure vide qu'il avait pour finir un imposant traité de potionologie. Il ignora superbement les deux enfants jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne s'emmêle les pieds dans le tapis et ne s'étale de tout son long en renversant son sac et son contenu. L'adulte leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression proche de la haine avant d'aviser les vêtements informes et délavés qui s'étalaient sur le tapis et qu'Edmund s'évertuait à ramasser.

« Potter ! »

« O-oui ? » croassa Harry en se relevant pour aider Edmund.

« Allez-vous me dire que le célèbre Potter que vous êtes ne possède pas un seul vêtement qui en mérite le nom ? Ou bien avez-vous décidé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'amener ici autre chose que des affaires qui pourraient appartenir à un sans-abri ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas… » tenta misérablement l'enfant, mais Edmund le coupa :

« Il n'a rien d'autre, Sev. Ce sont les affaires de son cousin, il n'a pas de vêtements à lui. »

Le regard noir de Severus s'attarda sur Harry, mais aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage de cire. Pétrifié à l'idée que le professeur pu le tenir pour responsable de la pauvreté de sa garde-robe, le garçon s'empressa de fourrer ses vêtements pêle-mêle dans son sac et s'apprêtait à monter quatre à quatre les marches pour se réfugier dans la chambre d'Edmund – dans sa chambre ! – lorsqu'il entendit clairement le sorcier prononcer :

_« Incendio. »_

Harry eut tout juste le temps de lâcher le sac en laissant échapper un cri avant qu'il ne se consume dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Il regarda Rogue, effaré, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé si l'on exceptait sa baguette tendue vers lui, et Edmund, qui affichait un air réjoui.

« Je ne tolérais pas que vous vous promeniez comme un clochard et que vous me ridiculisiez encore davantage auprès des autres enseignants, Potter » déclara simplement l'homme. « Si je vous vois encore avec de telles affaires sur le dos, je retire trente points à votre Maison, c'est compris ?

« Mais je n'ai que ça ! » s'étrangla Harry.

Severus toisa longuement le garçon avant d'adresser un regard impénétrable à Edmund, qui sembla cependant y déceler un ordre. Il traversa le salon pour piocher dans un plat en céramique noir une bourse de cuir simple qui, au bruit, devait être remplie de pièces d'or, et revint vers son père adoptif qui lui tendit une feuille de parchemin vierge. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue y fit apparaître un texte d'apparence formel auquel il apposa sa signature.

« Merci ! » sourit joyeusement Edmund, le papier à la main, en faisant signe à Harry de le rejoindre.

« Dix-huit heures » dit simplement Severus d'un ton froid.

« Promis ! »

Il empoigna le Survivant et l'entraîna dans le couloir. A peine étaient-ils hors de portée des oreilles du Maître des Potions qu'Harry se tourna vers son ami, complètement perdu.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ? »

« Mon vieux » annonça solennellement Edmund, « je crois que finalement ce ne sera pas aussi long qu'on le pensait avant que Sev ne se fasse à l'idée que tu es son protégé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils traversaient le Grand Hall.

« Ce bout de parchemin » expliqua le Serpentard, « est une dérogation spéciale de Sev nous autorisant, nous autres pauvres gamins de Première Année, à aller faire du shopping à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier à vingt minutes à pieds d'ici. Normalement, on n'a pas le droit d'y aller avant la Troisième Année, mais Wyra, Lo et moi on peut s'y rendre quand même lorsqu'ils nous signent un papier officiel nous y autorisant. Mieux, Sev a marqué que tu pouvais venir. Et ça » ajouta-t-il en agitant la bourse pleine de pièces, « c'est ce qui va nous permettre de t'acheter des vêtements qui en mérite le nom. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu veux dire que Rogue me paie mes fringues ? »

Edmund éclata de rire.

« Visiblement. » Il avisa l'infirmerie et fit signe au Gryffondor. « J'aimerais juste passer chercher Dray. Les Granger sont sans doute en train de s'expliquer sur le divorce de leurs parents, Loan et Wyra ont besoin de parler eux-aussi, et lui va se faire chier, disons-le clairement. Alors, à moins que ça te pose un problème qu'il vienne… » acheva-t-il avec interrogation.

Mais Harry secoua la tête. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie, Hermione et Klaus étaient en effet en train de discuter de la situation dans laquelle ils allaient se retrouver – dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient déjà – et Loan avait enfin accepté de regarder Wyra. Après le désintérêt total qu'il lui avait manifesté dans la matinée, l'idée de les déranger ne serait jamais venue à l'esprit d'aucun des enfants. Restait Drago. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Rien, sans doute. Peut-être même était-il en train de broyer du noir – en y réfléchissant, il s'agissait d'une quasi-certitude. Les deux bruns passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie – qui par chance avait vu sa reine temporairement s'absenter – et avisèrent le blond, assis sur son lit avec l'air de vouloir tuer à peu près n'importe qui.

« Dray, on va à Pré-au-Lard acheter des fringues potables pour Harry, tu viens ? »

Le garçon jeta un œil à la dérogation de son directeur de Maison.

« Je suis marqué sur ce bout de papier ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, mais Rusard ne se permettra pas de vérifier, si tu veux mon avis. Sev a été d'une humeur de pitbull toute la semaine, et il le lui a bien fait sentir, alors ça m'étonnerait que ce vieux croûton ne se risque à nous chercher des noises. Allez, viens ! En plus, Sev a complètement oublié de vérifier la bourse, je te parie qu'y a largement assez pour s'acheter des glaces ! »

Le blond esquissa un sourire, tenté, hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il s'habilla rapidement, ses affaires et celles des autres ayant été lavées dans la nuit, passa leurs capes aux deux bruns et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie après avoir salué leurs camarades. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Drago se tourna vers son cousin et lui demanda, l'air de s'en moquer éperdument :

« Au fait, Pomfresh est au courant que je me tire ? »

« Du tout. »

« Ok… » dit lentement le Serpentard.

« Mais on s'en fiche Dray, Sev nous a donné son accord ! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil mais se laissant convaincre et ils traversèrent le parc en silence, juste ravis de pouvoir enfin sortir. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le portail, Edmund entreprit d'expliquer les évènements à Drago et le garçon dut convenir que les vêtements de la Cérémonie de Tutorat, qu'Harry portait encore, étaient les seuls de correct qu'il lui avait vu porter depuis la rentrée. Le brun avait néanmoins l'impression que ces vêtements trop riches, trop luxueux, n'étaient pas faits pour lui et lui donnaient un air étrange. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au portail et tombèrent sur Rusard, celui-ci les observa avec des yeux scrutateurs.

« Que font trois Première Année ici alors qu'ils devraient être en cours ? »

« Vous vous tenez pas au courant de l'actualité ? » rétorqua Edmund. « Dumbledore nous a laissé une journée de congé, et Severus vient juste de nous dire qu'on pouvait aller à Pré-au-Lard faire des courses » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le parchemin. « Vous pouvez vérifier, je sais bien que vous _adorez_ vous mettre en travers de ma route, et que Sev _adore_ vous reprendre lorsque vous vous croyez qualifier pour critiquer au-delà de vôtre niveau intellectuel. »

Harry était soufflé que son ami se permette un tel comportement avec un adulte, fut-il désagréable, sans compter que Rusard semblait hors de lui, fulminait sans oser crier après ce sale gosse qui bénéficiait d'une protection presque pire que celle qu'offrait le directeur. Il rendit le parchemin à Edmund après avoir simplement jeté un œil à la signature, et leur ouvrit la grille en les foudroyant du regard.

« Merci bien » ne put s'empêcher de lancer le jeune Rogue en quittant l'enceinte de l'école. « Vous êtes d'une amabilité exquise ! »

Harry crut entendre derrière eux un flot de jurons tous plus infâmes les uns que les autres, mais il reporta son attention sur Drago, qui semblait trouver le comportement de son cousin parfaitement normal, et cela eut au moins comme avantage de lui redonner un peu confiance. Il était avec le fils adoptif et le filleul de Rogue, lui-même faisait désormais partie intégrante de ses protégés, même si c'était à contrecœur : il n'avait rien à craindre du concierge.

« Pourquoi tu détestes tant Rusard ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins à Edmund alors qu'ils suivaient un large chemin de terre qui longeait le Lac.

Le grand garçon esquissa un large sourire alors que de son côté Drago semblait soudain de très bonne humeur.

« Il y a presque cinq ans, » commença Edmund, « Sev et moi sommes restés pour les vacances de Pâques. Avec Wyra, on avait prévu de faire quelques farces, et on passait notre temps à courir dans le parc ou à rendre visite à Hagrid. Et puis un jour, Tante Minerva nous a autorisés à tester deux vieux balais-jouets qui ne peuvent s'élever qu'à deux ou trois mètres au maximum. Elle devait nous surveiller de loin mais c'était sans danger. Et puis à un moment on a quitté son champ de vision en faisant le tour du par cet on est tombé sur Rusard et Miss Teigne. Cette idiote de chatte a eu la peur de sa vie et ça a mis Rusard dans une rage folle qu'on ose faire peur à sa bestiole. Je volais super bas, et il trouvait que nous hurler dessus ne devait pas suffire : il a sauté et a attrapé le manche de mon balai. »

Harry grimaça. Il se doutait fort bien du résultat qu'un tel comportement pouvait engendrer.

« Le balai a basculé et moi avec. On était en bordure du Lac. Je suis tombé tête la première dedans, et au lieu de venir me sortir de là, Rusard à continuer à vociférer. J'étais à moitié sonné, il a fallut que Wyra plonge pour venir me chercher, et Tante Minerva est arrivée au moment où on sortait. Quand elle a su, elle s'est mise dans une rage… Mais c'était rien comparé à Sev quand il m'a vu rentré. On aurait cru que c'était lui que Rusard venait de foutre à l'eau. Je sais pas très bien comment ça c'est passé, mais Sev et Minerva sont allés chercher Rusard de force dans son bureau où il s'était planqué, ils l'ont traîné au fond des cachots et il a dû se prendre la trempe de sa vie parce que depuis il nous regarde toujours avec une réelle frousse des ennuis qu'on pourrait lui causer ! »

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire amusé alors que Drago enchaînait :

« Et tu sais le mieux dans cette affaire, Potter ? C'est que Rusard sait parfaitement que Jasp et moi, c'est pareil, on est intouchable. C'est absolument génial, on peut faire ce qu'on veut ! »

« Euh… toute proportion gardée, Dray » le tempéra son cousin. « Essaie de faire une vraie connerie et fais-toi choper par Sev. Là tu vas comprendre ta douleur ! »

Ils s'engagèrent dans un sous-bois qui n'appartenait pas à la Forêt Interdite et demeurait bien plus chatoyant. Tout en marchant, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, des cours, des abrutis de Serpentards qui leurs lançaient des regards noirs dans les couloirs – même à eux, fils et filleul de leur directeur de Maison – mais évitèrent le sujet de Loan et des pleurs d'Hermione. Et, même s'il avait quelques doutes quant à l'intervention de Drago ce matin vis-à-vis de Wyra, Harry n'en parla pas non plus, ne souhaitant pas ruiner leur bonne humeur. Néanmoins, ils finirent par aborder le sujet de ce que cachait Touffu, et y allèrent de leurs théories.

« C'est peu être un objet précieux… ou une arme » suggéra Edmund.

« Impossible » fit Drago en secouant la tête. « Une arme ne pourrait pas être aussi petite pour tenir dans la main. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûr Potter. Chez moi, on a une sacrée collection, et je peux te dire que rien n'est aussi petit. »

Ils en étaient là dans leurs réflexions lorsqu'ils parvinrent à Pré-au-Lard, et toute idée de ce qui pouvait se tramer à Poudlard les quitta aussitôt. Il ressemblait à un petit village moyenâgeux que l'on aurait légèrement modifié au fil du temps, mais où aucune trace de réelle modernité ne subsistait. Harry avait déjà vaguement entendu parler de ce village depuis son arrivée à l'école, et il avait crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait du seul village intégralement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, ce qui expliquait que nul ne sembla surpris de voir s'agiter des baguettes à droite ou à gauche.

Edmund les entraîna vers le fond du village, où, disait-il, se trouvait la seule boutique de vêtements.

« Elle est sorcière, mais ils ont aussi des vêtements Moldus » précisa-t-il en suivant la large allée de terre battue qui traversait le village d'un bout à l'autre.

Harry aperçut plusieurs pubs, ainsi que des boutiques de confiseries et de farces et attrapes.

« On passe notre temps ici avec Wyra » précisa inutilement le serpent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique de vêtements et, après avoir salués la vendeuse, une vieille sorcière rondelette aux allures de grand-mère de contes de fées, les garçons entamèrent la plus mémorable séance de shopping qu'Harry n'ait jamais imaginée. Même Drago s'y mettait, poussant d'entrée de jeu un cri horrifié en voyant le Survivant s'approcher d'un rayon de t-shirts aussi larges que délavés.

« Mais merde Potter, on est pas dans une friperie ! » s'écria-t-il. « Dégage de ce rayonnage où je te mets la dérouillée de ta vie ! »

« Mais… mais… » bredouilla Harry alors que le blond l'entraînait de l'autre côté de la boutique.

« Déjà qu'il faut que je te supporte tous les jours, ais au moins la décence de te fringuer correctement » enchaîna Drago en le jetant devant un rayonnage de tuniques de lin.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Lui et Edmund commencèrent à éplucher les vêtements, et le Gryffondor se fit bientôt l'effet d'une poupée au milieu de fillettes surexcitées. Tandis que Drago faisait le tri entre les tuniques à la recherche d'une à la coupe convenable et à la bonne taille, Edmund écumait les pantalons posés sur un meuble derrière lui.

« Trop grand » commenta Drago en tenant une tunique devant Harry. « Putain Potter t'es un nain ! »

« Je te remercie, trop gentil. »

« Arrête, même Granger est plus grande que toi ! Hm… mais ramène-toi ! Ça y est, enfin une tunique qui te va ! » cria-t-il victorieusement en brandissant la tunique gagnante, d'un beige très classique. Il entreprit aussitôt de farfouiller dans les modèles teintés et en sortit deux, une d'un rouge foncé et une autre d'un bleu indigo. « Et de trois ! Eh ben, ça commence à prendre forme ! Eddy, t'en es où ? »

« Deux pantalons de toile pour aller avec les tuniques, un beige et un noir. J'en prends aussi en velours ? »

« C'est pas… » commença Harry.

« Oui ! » le coupa Drago en se penchant sur le cas des pulls. « Dans les mêmes couleurs, ça ira. Et prend-lui aussi un ou deux jeans moldus ou il va hurler. »

« Et toi prend aussi des chemises, il en a pas des masses. »

« T'en as de bonnes, t'as vu sa taille ? T'as une idée de la galère que c'est de trouver des fringues qui lui aillent ? »

« Euh… j'ai droit de donner mon avis ? » s'informa Harry.

« NON ! » répliquèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

Harry n'en revenait pas. C'était comme si tous les à-priori de Drago s'étaient envolés dans l'instant pour laisser place à une frénésie que le Gryffondor n'aurait jamais imaginée.

« Va m'essayer ça » ordonna Edmund en lui tendant trois pantalons.

Conscient que son avis n'était ni demandé ni même attendu, Harry s'exécuta et s'enferma dans la cabine d'essayage. A sa sortie, Drago lui avait dégoté trois chemises blanches simples, une noire, une marron et une pourpre, trois pulls noir, marron et vert, et Edmund lui avait trouvé des gants de laine et une veste sombre rembourrée.

« Mais… mais… »

« Ferme la bouche Potter, tu vas gober les mouches. »

« Mais vous avez dévalisé la boutique ! »

« On t'a juste refait ta garde-robe » répondit Edmund.

« Mais je peux pas… »

« C'est Oncle Sev qui paie, alors sers-toi avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il réalise que t'es qu'une sale petit Gryffondor ! »

« Dray ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps – et ce fut d'ailleurs bien le cas – si Harry n'avait pas soudain levé les yeux vers l'horloge de la boutique et réalisé qu'il était déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi.

« Rogue a dit qu'on devait être rentré pour six heures. »

Edmund avisa l'heure avant d'hocher la tête.

« T'as raison, mieux vaudrait qu'on rentre avant qu'il ne nous fasse une tête au carrée. T'en fais pas, Dray » ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine dépitée de son cousin, « on va pouvoir passer chez Honeydukes faire le plein de confiseries. On a encore le temps. »

**0°0°0°0**

Ils étaient en train de longer une partie de la Forêt Interdite, sur le point de rentrer au château, lorsque cela se produisit. Harry sentit brusquement sa tête se déchirer en deux au niveau de sa cicatrice et tomba à genoux dans la poussière, lâchant au passage la part de tarte à la mélasse qu'il avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard. Son esprit fut soudain recouvert de ténèbres qui s'insinuèrent dans chaque recoin de sa conscience, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur alors que sa tête heurtait violement le sol.

_Le voile… le voile, pareil à des vaguelettes d'eau sombre… le rire glacé, cruel… la lumière verte… le voile, et au-delà, la sensation de chaleur, de… _

_Il se retrouva soudain debout au milieu d'une allée sombre, que seule éclairait une faible lueur, à peine présente, de l'autre côté. Il voulut faire un pas, mais ses jambes, pareil à du plomb, ne bougèrent pas. Et pourtant son cœur, sa poitrine, tout son corps était attiré vers la lumière. Il voulait, il devait, se rendre à la lumière, mais il ne pouvait pas. L'obscurité lui bloquait la poitrine, l'oppressant atrocement, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. _

_Le voile… il savait qu'il était là-bas, et il savait qu'il devait s'y rendre. Il le fallait. _

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il y aller ? Qu'avait ce voile ? _

_Le voile… _

_« Harry… »_

_Cela venait du voile, il le voyait parfaitement, tout au fond de l'allée. _

_« Harry… »_

_Le voile ! Il fallait… _

_« Harry… »_

_« J'arrive. »_

_C'était sa voix, et ça ne l'était pas. Il voulut faire un pas, mais à nouveau ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas. _

_« Harry… »_

_« J'arrive ! » _

_« Harry… » La voix était de plus en plus faible._

_« Je… J'arrive ! » hurla le garçon en tentant de faire un pas, en vain. « Attendez ! Je suis là ! J'arrive ! »_

_Mais il n'y parvenait pas, il n'y avait pas moyen. Et l'obscurité l'enveloppait, l'envahissait, lui coupait la parole, la respiration, entrait en lui, le ravageait de l'intérieur…_

« HARRY ! »

« POTTER ! »

Le garçon ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et ceux-ci tombèrent sur le visage pâle d'Edmund qui, l'air très inquiet, était penché sur lui. Un autre visage, qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour identifier comme celui de Drago, se trouvait lui aussi tout près. Il lui fallut encore une poignée de secondes pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait affalé au-dehors puisqu'il distinguait le ciel, sur un sol dure et froid.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Edmund d'un ton angoissé. « Harry ? »

« J… j… »

Incapable de parler, Harry voulut se redresser, mais il n'y parvint pas et il fut forcé d'accepter l'aide de Ron pour s'asseoir. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux.

« Harry ? C'est pas vrai Dray, file à Poudlard, va chercher Sev, il ne va vraiment pas bien ! »

Le garçon s'apprêtait à partir mais Harry le retint par le bras. Il réalisa seulement à cet instant à quel point il était couvert de sueurglacée, tremblant.

« N-non » murmura-t-il difficilement. « P… pas la peine… »

« Harry, t'es pâle comme un linge. »

« J-je vais bien » affirma difficilement le brun. « O-où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard chargé d'inquiétude.

« Harry, on est à deux minutes du portail de l'école » dit lentement Edmund. « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as eu une crise… je ne sais pas comment dire… tu t'es écroulé… on a cru que tu avais une attaque, ou quelque chose comme ça, comme la dernière fois… Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête, grossière erreur vu que cela eut pour effet de faire tanguer le monde autour de lui.

« C-c'est rien… c'était juste un rêve, ou un cauchemar, je sais pas… »

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu retournes à l'infirmerie » suggéra Drago en passant une main sur le front de son ami. « T'es brûlant. »

« Je vais bien » asséna Harry avec toute la conviction qu'il pouvait. « Je t'assure » ajouta-t-il devant la mine peu convaincue du blond.

Il voulut se lever mais dut s'appuyer sur les deux Serpentards quand ses jambes se dérobèrent.

« Ça va » insista Harry devant l'air préoccupé des deux autres. « Ce… c'était un cauchemar, rien de plus. »

« Tes cauchemars sont assez bizarres, pour te pourchasser jusque dans la journée » fit Drago en haussant un sourcil. « Dis Potter… c'était quoi ce rêve ? »

« Je… je ne me souviens pas… »

En réalité, il se souvenait parfaitement, mais le simple fait d'y penser le couvrait de sueurs glacées et c'était vraiment trop étrange pour que ses amis y comprennent quoi que ce soit. De plus, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils veuillent le traîner à l'infirmerie, et il savait très bien, sans pouvoir apporter toutefois la moindre explication à la chose, que madame Pomfresh ne pourrait rien pour lui.

Alors que les deux autres le soutenaient sur le chemin de l'école, Harry songea que décidément, mener une journée ordinaire lui était totalement impossible. Et aussi que si ses cauchemars recommençaient, il ignorait comment il allait s'en sortir. Cela lui donnait la terrible impression de ne plus être Harry, mais quelqu'un d'autre, comme si quelque chose s'était introduit dans son esprit et lui avait chamboulé les idées. Il se sentait un peu aléatoire, comme s'il allait vomir d'une seconde à l'autre. Et, sans parvenir à savoir comment, il était persuadé que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la Forêt. En effet, il avait la sensation confuse que quelque chose rôdait dans les bois, quelque chose qui l'observait, dissimulé dans l'ombre.

**°0°0°0°0°**

On pouvait attribuer des tas d'adjectifs péjoratifs à Wyra Anastasia McGonagall, comme quoi elle serait à demi-sauvage, folle et trop originale, qu'elle ne prévoyait rien et n'obéissait à personne ou presque, ainsi qu'elle n'ait aucun sens ni des responsabilités ni du respect normalement dû aux adultes, inconsciente aussi, mais on ne pouvait dire d'elle qu'elle était idiote. Et sa longue, longue discussion avec Loan lui avait appris suffisamment pour qu'elle reparte à la recherche d'informations. D'après le jeune Kamstryl, il y avait en effet une raison de se méfier de Quirrell : lui-même était constamment titillé par son instinct qui lui commandait de s'en tenir le plus éloigné possible. Aux yeux de l'adolescente, il n'en fallait pas plus pour confirmer leurs soupçons. De plus, depuis l'intervention désagréable de Drago durant leur discussion, Loan se montrait plus compréhensif à son égard et était pratiquement aussi amicale que d'ordinaire. C'est ainsi que, durant cet interminable après-midi, ils planifièrent une sortie ni vu, ni connu pour la soirée. Hors de question de rester cloîtrés ici, même si Pomfresh exigeait de les garder en observation au moins jusqu'au matin. Il fallait qu'ils sachent ce que manigançait Quirrell, et à présent qu'ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux, tout leur semblait possible. Rien n'était hors de leur portée lorsqu'ils jouaient la partie en binôme, et ils comptaient bien reprendre du service. C'est ainsi qu'ils tinrent secret leur idée de ressortir dans la soirée. Inutile de prévenir les jumeaux Granger, ni même Jasper, passé les voir après les cours pour s'informer des nouveautés. Non qu'ils ne leur fassent pas confiance, mais c'était à eux de jouer, et de toute façon, aucun ne pourrait les accompagner.

Wyra sourit en piochant dans les confiseries qu'ils avaient réussis à cacher à Pomfresh et qu'ils se passaient discrètement. Elle se sentait redevenir pleinement elle-même à mesure que se dessinait dans son esprit le plan de la soirée. Elle allait enfin retrouver son domaine de prédilection : les toits.

**°0°0°0°0°**

Severus referma son livre dès qu'il fut sûr que les gamins ne reviendraient pas après s'être aperçu qu'il leur manquait quelque chose et se laissa aller à pousser un soupir. Il venait de donner de l'argent pour payer les affaires de Potter. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, ni même n'importe quoi. Et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir donné cet argent, d'avoir manifesté à l'encontre de Potter un semblant d'intérêt, même masquer sous du mépris et de la colère. Il s'agissait de Potter. Et il avait toujours fait en sorte de s'en tenir le plus éloigné possible.

Bien sûr, il le détestait, ce qui était sans doute la première raison de cet éloignement. Mais il s'agissait avant tout d'autre chose de plus puissant, de plus ancien, d'une règle de conduite qu'il avait choisi d'appliquer aveuglément au cours des dis dernières années. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Potter fils. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était trop dur. Parce que même s'il était l'un des sorciers les plus coriaces de son temps, devoir supporter _son_ fils était au-dessus de ses forces.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, ses rapports avec les gens avaient toujours été proprement chaotiques. Il craignait les adultes et les enfants le méprisaient. Il avait grandis dans une bulle, mais pas une bulle de protection, un nid douillet, non. Il avait grandis dans une bulle de douleur. Douleur mentale, douleur physique, douleur non dite. Douleur qu'il enfouissait sous un masque impénétrable dès qu'il lui fallait sortir, et qu'il taisait devant les questions. Car il y avait bien quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui, une fillette de son âge, qu'il voyait presque tous les jours et qui n'avait découvert son existence que tardivement, lorsqu'un jour elle l'avait surpris à se dissimuler derrière la haie de chez elle pour pouvoir l'observer. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il l'observait en secret. Elle était comme lui. Il l'avait vu jouer avec les fleurs en leur faisant faire des choses qui n'étaient pas naturelles, comme se tordre contre le sens du vent ou plier et déplier successivement leurs pétales, et ce, sans jamais les toucher. Elle l'avait menacé en le découvrant, il avait bafouillé des excuses, elle n'avait pas écouté et l'avait planté là, au bord des larmes, lui qui attendait cette rencontre depuis longtemps mais pas dans ces circonstances. Il était cependant revenu le lendemain, juste par curiosité, et il avait alors découvert un verre d'orangeade et quelques biscuits disposés dans une assiette à l'emplacement où la petite l'avait trouvé la veille.

C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle qui pendant des années avait constituée sa seule source de lumière, elle qui l'avait apprivoisé tellement mieux qu'il n'avait su lui-même l'apprivoiser. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une part d'ombre, lorsqu'il devait rentrer chez lui le soir, et découvrir son père Moldu rendu furieux par son retard inacceptable et la boisson, qui lui crachait des mots blessants avant de se retirer devant la télé après l'avoir copieusement traité de bon à rien. Il fallait supporter que sa mère le regarde d'un œil vide comme elle le faisait, sans même tenter de lui apporter un quelconque réconfort, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un « bonne nuit » des plus élémentaires. Sans même ça. Il fallait accepter de se voir faire les tâches ménagères à ses heures perdues, et être envoyé dans une école Moldue de mauvaise réputation où les ennuis pleuvaient sur les enfants isolés comme il l'était. Mais à chaque fois, il savait qu'il existait une compensation. L'école publique des filles n'était qu'à un kilomètre de la sienne. Aussi, lorsque le soir tombait et qu'il avait eu une mauvaise journée, il séchait les cours allait l'attendre à la sortie de son école, silencieux, invisible aux yeux des autres. Il savait que sa sœur, cette pimbêche de Pétunia, ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle ferait un scandale si elle le voyait. Alors il ne se montrait pas, se dissimulant derrière les arbres et les buissons du parc, espérant juste la voir elle, elle qui saurait être le seul rayon de soleil de sa journée.

Et puis il y avait eu Poudlard. _Leur_ entrée à Poudlard, qui avait signifié la première de leur séparation, celle des Maisons. Elle avait couru vers les lionceaux alors que lui se voyait projeter chez les serpents, entre les griffes de Lucius Malefoy, alors élève de dernière année. Le grand blond avait découvert la peine et la douleur qui l'habitait, et avait commencé, sans que lui ne s'en rende compte, à le façonner selon l'éducation de Sang-Pur qu'il n'avait pas eu, mais à laquelle, prétendait Lucius, il avait droit, lui qui épatait déjà la moitié de l'école par ses prouesses en Potions, en Sortilèges et en Défense. Il s'était fait des camarades, non des amis, et était resté malgré toutes les tentatives de Lucius le meilleur ami de Lily. Ils étaient inséparables sitôt qu'ils quittaient les cours, et personne n'y pouvait quoi que ce soit. Personne, sauf ces foutus gamins, ces quatre là qui avaient bien faillit avoir sa peau plus d'une fois, entre autre en Troisième Année, et qui depuis leur première rentrée n'avaient de cesse de le mépriser et de le rabaisser. La guerre quasi-perpétuelle qui en avait résulté entre les murs de l'école n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais cessé. Pas même à la sortie de leurs études.

Et comme toujours, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Lorsqu'à dix-huit ans il avait quitté Poudlard, fou de rage envers Potter et même Lily pour sa trahison, il s'était plus que jamais laissé aller au côté le plus sombre de sa personnalité. Il avait recontacter Lucius en lui disant qu'il était prêt à rejoindre son groupe d'amis, qu'il avait réfléchis et trouvait en effet que les Moldus étaient le nœud de tous les problèmes sorciers. Il s'était enrôlé dans les rangs du Lord Noir, il avait commis, au début sans en avoir trop conscience, des actes absolument atroces, en livrant des Moldus et des Sangs de Bourbe aux Mangemorts. Il avait pactisé avec le diable et était devenu un de ses partisans les plus fidèles. Même les horreurs qu'il commettait sous ses ordres ne lui avaient pas fait ouvrir les yeux – il avait fallut attendre le déclic. Un déclic qui ne devait rien à un changement d'opinion soudain, ni à une prise de conscience aussi rapide qu'inespérée. Non, le déclic venait de ses retrouvailles avec Lily. Lily, sur laquelle il était tombé durant un raid sur un village Moldu. Lily, qui combattait parmi les Aurors et terrassait les Mangemorts avec dextérité. Lily, pour qui il avait tué un des ses alliés. A ses yeux, elle valait bien plus que la vie d'un Mangemort. Et c'était la vue de cette jeune femme, à peine sortie de l'enfance, qui lui avait brusquement ouvert les yeux sur une part de ses erreurs. Notamment lorsque, lui qui la connaissait par cœur depuis l'enfance, il avait crut déceler une légère surprotection d'elle-même, avec cette main qu'elle portait à son ventre, et cette étrange impression qu'il avait eu en la regardant. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, mais il connaissait les signes, ces signes qui ne trompaient pas : Lily était enceinte. Enceinte, alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix et que la guerre venait de commencer. Il avait su, cette nuit-là, au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire le moindre mal, en dépit de la trahison qui avait été la sienne à l'école, lorsqu'après des années de mépris, elle avait choisi James Potter.

Il avait fui, lâchement, et s'était replié sur lui-même durant des heures, cherchant à trouver une solution. Il était du côté du Lord Noir, il ne pouvait y échapper à présent, même s'il était hors de question pour lui de jamais pointer sa baguette sur Lily, ni même sur Potter, s'il était le père de cet enfant qu'elle portait. Il le haïssait toujours autant, peut-être même davantage à présent qu'il le croyait père de l'enfant de Lily, mais il ne pouvait envisager de la perdre définitivement, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Alors il avait pris sa décision : il était allé voir Dumbledore. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait protéger Lily Evans à tout prix, quel que soit le risque. Le vieil homme lui avait confié qu'il souhaitait lui faire confiance mais qu'en attendant de pouvoir s'assurer de la réalité de sa motivation, il ne l'intégrerait pas à l'Ordre.

Sa motivation avait pu être mesurée quelques temps plus tard, lorsqu'un affrontement avait particulièrement mal tourné. Lily y participait, de même que ce foutu clébard de Black et l'autre erreur de la nature, Lupin. C'était Bellatrix, cette saloperie, cette folle de Bellatrix, qui avait lancé le sort dévastateur qui avait blessé Lily. Elle s'était écroulée parmi les décombres d'une maison alors que Black se lançait à la poursuite de sa 'cousine', hors de lui. Lui-même l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas risqué de se faire tuer, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour Lily. Il s'était précipité auprès d'elle avec Lupin, qui l'avait menacé, mais l'urgence des soins qu'il fallait apporter à la jeune femme les avaient unifiés et le loup-garou avait fini par accepter qu'il les accompagne. En effet, il avait bien assez de fioles de potions pour la soigner, mais chez lui, et il ne pouvait qu'exercer des premiers soins. Et il l'avait soigné de son mieux, avant d'ordonner à l'autre erreur de la nature de l'amener à l'hôpital. Il était inquiet. Il lui semblait que la part magique de l'embryon ne se manifestait pas, et cela ne lui apparaissait pas normal. Lily était inconsciente, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'étonner de son aide, et lui ne l'avait pas vu après son départ de chez lui, obligé qu'il était de retourner auprès de Voldemort. La marque ne l'avait pas brûlé, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Deux jours plus tard, il avait revu Dumbledore. Il était mal en point, le Lord Noir n'ayant pas été particulièrement satisfait de la manière dont il avait mené l'attaque. Il était pâle, perclus de coupures plus profondes les unes que les autres, épuisé, et le vieil homme ne l'avait pas fait venir pour lui redonner le moral : Lily avait perdu son bébé et avait faillit y perdre la vie au passage. Elle s'en été cependant sorti de justesse, et avait appris sa contribution à son salut par Lupin. Elle n'avait su ni comment le prendre, ni comment réagir, et n'en avait pas parlé à Black ou à Potter, consciente qu'ils ne verraient pas l'intervention de son ancien ami comme un cadeau du destin ou un retournement providentiel. Ils n'y verraient qu'un affront de plus.

C'était alors qu'il avait su, confusément mais avec une foi inébranlable, que jamais plus il n'approcherait Lily Potter née Evans, mais que personne que cette Terre ne lui ferait à nouveau du mal. Il avait affirmé à Dumbledore cette certitude, et le vieil homme l'avait cru, lui avait fait confiance et l'avait introduit dans l'Ordre sans prévenir quiconque hormis Minerva, Filius et Remus. Et pendant les années qui avaient suivies, lui, Severus Tobias Rogue avait été le protecteur secret de Lily Potter et, par extension, de Potter lui-même. Cela lui avait donné des cauchemars furieux, lui qui ne pouvait supporter la présence ni même l'existence de ce Gryffondor prétentieux, mais il l'avait fait. Pendant trois ans, il avait été leur ange gardien, veillant sur eux sans jamais leur adresser la moindre parole, veillant à ne jamais les croiser, sauf durant les batailles où il les gardait à l'œil de crainte qu'ils ne soient blessés ou tués. Il savait malgré lui qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de protéger James Potter pour éviter que Lily ne souffre, et il crût vomir lorsque par deux fois il sauva la vie de Potter durant des affrontements contre les Mangemorts.

Dumbledore ne lui donnait que peu de nouvelles des Potter, jugeant sans doute qu'il était plus prudent qu'il en sache le moins possible et qu'il se concentre sur son rôle d'espion que sur la vie de celle qu'il aimait. C'est là, sans doute, qu'avait commencé son entente cordiale avec Lupin. Lui seul concédait à lui donner des nouvelles, des détails même. Le loup-garou lui faisait envoyé une missive environ une ou deux fois par mois, lui écrivant parfois plusieurs pages, sans se soucier du manque de réponse de son correspondant, qu'il savait prisonnier de son rôle d'espion et entravé dans ses responsabilités de chaque côté de la guerre et, il le savait, dans la sauvegarde de cet enfant qu'avait eu sa meilleure amie, et qu'il entretenait via le compte anonyme qu'il avait ouvert pour le bébé. Sans que Severus ne lui ait jamais décrit son existence, en se fiant seulement à ce que laissait échapper Dumbledore de temps à autre, Remus avait réussit à avoir une vision assez proche de la vérité de ce que pouvait être la vie de l'ancien serpent.

C'est ainsi que Severus avait suivi la grossesse de Lily, ses doutes sur la nuit où elle avait perdu son bébé, ses inquiétudes et ses sentiments contradictoires vis-à-vis de son ancien meilleur ami qu'elle voyait combattre dans le camp adverse, toutes ces choses qu'elle n'osait confier à personne mais pour lesquelles elle avait trouvé une personne de confiance en Remus, qui transmettait à Severus certaines des conclusions confuses de la jeune femme. Notamment lorsqu'elle avait fini par apprendre, quelques semaines après la naissance d'Harry, l'appartenance du jeune Mangemort à l'Ordre du Phénix et son rôle d'espion. Elle avait alors interrogé le loup-garou pendant des heures pour tenter d'apprendre ce dont elle se doutait depuis longtemps : le rôle de Severus dans sa survie et la discrétion qu'il avait gardé depuis. Elle lui avait écris une lettre, que Remus avait envoyée avec l'une des siennes pour n'attirer aucun soupçon, et cette fois là, il avait reçu un mot, un unique mot, le seul que l'on aurait pensé Severus Rogue incapable de jamais prononcer : _merci._

C'est ainsi qu'il avait su que les Potter étaient sous la protection magique la plus puissante possible, avec un Gardien du Secret tel que jamais Voldemort ne pourrait les trouver. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter à l'annonce de la disparition du Lord Noir en même temps que celle de Lily. Il était tombé à genou, incapable de respirer, et avait laissé couler sur son visage les larmes qu'il contenait depuis l'enfance, toutes celles destinées à Lily, à sa perte, son abandon, sa trahison telle qu'il l'a voyait, son enfance qui n'avait pas été une enfance rêvée, sur cette mort prématurée qui lui avait retirée la dernière personne à laquelle il tenait, celle à laquelle il avait toujours tenu plus qu'à n'importe qui.

Et lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé, le lendemain, s'il voulait l'aider à veiller sur Harry Potter jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu pour lui et les autres élus de se battre à nouveau contre Voldemort, il avait tout d'abord refusé, accaparé par son chagrin. Devoir s'occuper de l'enfant de James Potter, de celui qui lui avait ravi sa meilleure amie, celle dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis le premier jour, celle qui peut-être aurait pu devenir plus que son amie… Il ne pourrait supporter de voir en permanence le visage de celui qui lui avait tout pris, puisque selon l'opinion général, l'enfant ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à James Potter au même âge. Peut-être était pour le faire réagir, peut-être seulement pour lui montrer, même s'il en doutait, mais Dumbledore lui avait montré des photographies d'Harry, et il avait sentit un poignard s'insinuer dans sa poitrine au moment de poser les yeux sur le visage du bébé. Déjà à l'époque, on voyait clairement le lien de parenté avec Potter père. Alors aujourd'hui…

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Dumbledore ait pu lui faire ça, l'obliger à s'occuper de lui. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il voyait James Potter et son arrogance, James Potter et tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, qu'il continuait de lui faire au travers de cet enfant qui tenait tout de lui, absolument tout excepté les yeux. Ces yeux qu'il n'osait pas trop croiser malgré les regards noirs qu'il jetait quotidiennement à l'élève, parce qu'il y lisait un reproche éternel, le reproche de Lily, celui qu'elle lui adressait d'outre-tombe pour l'avoir laissé tombée, pour ne pas avoir chercher à la revoir après son sauvetage, pour ne jamais avoir essayer de la croiser durant ses années d'espionnage, pour avoir été lâche à l'école, ne pas avoir su la retenir et s'être laissé endoctriné par Lucius, lui qui avait pourtant toujours fréquentée une Née-Moldue, pour avoir enchaînée les bêtises, les petites trahisons sans grande importance jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui le trahisse en rejoignant Potter. Le visage de Potter père et les yeux de Lily lui étaient ainsi tout à fait insupportables, et l'idée même de devoir bientôt s'occuper de l'enfant le faisait trembler.

Il le haïssait presque malgré lui, parce que confusément il sentait bien que Potter fils n'y était pour rien, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était une rage innommable, une haine véritable qui le gagnait lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur la frêle silhouette du petit garçon, porteur de tant de mauvais souvenirs qu'il aurait ardemment souhaité enterrer avec le temps.

Et en même temps, il n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait réfréner certains de ses instincts, qui sautaient aux yeux de n'importe qui le connaissant un peu trop, tel Edmund, Minerva ou Albus, même s'il les dissimulait sous une imposante couche de mépris. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du jeune Serpentard au moment où il avait passé la porte. Il avait compris. Peut-être pas complètement, parce qu'il ne savait pas les raisons de sa haine pour Potter, mais il avait deviné que son père adoptif ne pourrait totalement se désintéressé du sort du Gryffondor, parce que c'était ainsi, il n'y pouvait rien, certains comportements semblaient inscrits dans ses gênes. Bien sûr, il était maladroit, il ne savait pas être père, il n'y avait qu'à voir Edmund pour s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas aimé, il n'avait jamais su. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux sentiments semblaient être pour lui enfermer dans un coffret maudit fermé à double-tours, de ces coffrets d'où on craignait qu'il ne jaillisse quelques horreurs. Pourquoi cette peur viscérale de ce qui le rendait humain ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais su et ne se posait pas la question, ne souhaitant pas véritablement y chercher une réponse qu'il savait enfouie trop profondément en lui pour ne pas causer de terribles dégâts en refaisant surface.

Alors que faire ? Comment agir avec Potter ? Comment… ?

Il soupira profondément et se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour y enlever toute trace du trouble qui l'animait. Il fallait qu'il recouvre son masque et qu'il reprenne sa lecture. Il ne pouvait permettre que les enfants le voient ainsi.

°0°0°0°

« Potter » siffla Rogue alors que lui et Edmund passaient la porte de ses appartements après avoir laissé le blond dans le couloir. « Avez-vous trouvé des vêtements qui en méritent le nom ? »

« Oui » répondit le garçon dans un souffle, encore un peu mal. « Merci monsieur. »

« Hm » grogna simplement le Maître des Cachots en replongeant le nez dans son journal. « Dix-neuf heures ici » ajouta-t-il. Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, mais déjà Edmund répondait : « D'accord ! Dis-moi, t'es malade ou quoi ? Ça te ressemble pas des masses, autant de sympathie… »

« Ferme-la ! » aboya Severus en dardant sur son fils un regard furieux.

Edmund partit d'un rire à peine contenu et entraîna Harry à l'étage. Il sembla au Gryffondor que l'épisode de la forêt avait quitté l'esprit de son ami, et cela lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Lui ne parvenait pas à oublier. Il voulait y retourner. Il voulait découvrir ce qui se cachait dans la Forêt, il avait l'irrépressible sensation que cela était terriblement important et que cela avait un rapport avec ses cauchemars et sa cicatrice, sans parvenir à déterminer ce qui le faisait penser ça. Il en était sûr, voilà tout. Et il sentait qu'il fallait tirer tout cela au clair, le plus vite possible.

« Bon, très cher Harry, c'est avec plaisir que je t'apprends que nous mangeons ici ce soir ! »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama le Gryffondor, momentanément tirer de ses pensées.

« Sev nous fait manger ici ! » expliqua Edmund avec joie. « C'est génial, tu trouves pas ? »

« Franchement ? » demanda Harry.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, encore nauséeux, et l'idée de subir un repas en compagnie de Rogue n'était pas pour le mettre en joie. Tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité pour l'instant aurait été une longue nuit de sommeil, ou bien, peut-être mieux encore, d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans la Forêt. Il savait, bien entendu, qu'elle n'était pas interdite pour rien, mais il brûlait réellement de savoir ce qui s'y tramait. La sensation persistante d'être observé et le malaise qu'il éprouvait le troublaient, lui ôtant toute envie de se détendre. Il sentait de manière quasi certaine que quelque chose se passait dans la Forêt, quelque chose en rapport avec lui, et l'idée de rester encore dans l'ignorance le rendait malade. ^

« Eddy ? »

« Oui ? »

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se cache dans la Forêt ? »

Le visage du garçon au teint pâle se ferma et il darda sur Harry son regard impénétrable.

« Ecoute, elle n'est pas interdite pour rien, il s'y passe toujours des tas de trucs flippants. »

« Ed… »

« Harry, je te jure, il ne se passe rien de plus dangereux dans la Forêt aujourd'hui qu'habituellement. Arrête d'y penser. »

« Mais… »

Le regard d'ébène d'Edmund l'observa avec insistance et il finit par baisser les yeux. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le Serpentard ne voulait rien savoir de ce que lui pouvait percevoir des évènements de la Forêt Interdite. Cela lui procurait une sensation de déception mais aussi de détermination : il prenait conscience sans trop s'en rendre compte que jusqu'à présent il avait été très dépendant des décisions de son camarade, se basant perpétuellement sur son jugement pour agir, n'ignorant jamais son point de vue et se reposant sur lui pour de nombreuses choses : mais il n'avait pas le faire. Sur quel principe cela reposait-il ? L'âge ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'Edmund avait un an de plus qu'il était plus sage.

Bien sûr, Harry ne jugeait pas de la situation en ces termes, mais il comprenait confusément cela, et savait qu'il ne se trompait pas en le pensant. _C'est terminé,_ songea-t-il.

« D'accord » dit-il néanmoins à mi-voix.

Edmund le regarda avec satisfaction.

« Bien, fin de la discussion. » Il sourit, à nouveau amicale et de bonne humeur. « Maintenant va enfiler tes nouvelles fringues, on fait une petite partie de Bataille explosive et prépare-toi, tu vas assister à ton premier repas spécial Roguien ! »

Harry lui sourit sans trop de conviction, et le Serpentard prit cela pour de l'appréhension vis-à-vis du Maître des Potions. Et aux yeux du Survivant, c'était tant mieux.

°0°0°0°

« Oh, regardez donc qui voilà ! Mais c'est super Malefoy ! » s'exclama Pansy lorsque le blond pénétra dans sa Salle Commune.

Les ricanements s'élevèrent de part et d'autres et Drago baissa la tête, fonçant jusqu'à son dortoir sans accorder le moindre regard aux autres élèves. Il espérait avoir celui-ci pour lui seul à une heure pareille, et pouvoir se reposer un peu au calme, mais il s'aperçut rapidement que deux des lits étaient déjà occupés. Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott étaient vautrés sur le lit du jeune noir, en pleine conversation. Théodore était un enfant de taille moyenne, plus grand que l'autre cependant, avec des cheveux bruns coiffés avec soin, un teint pâle et des vêtements de Moldu. Il faisait partie de ces rares Serpentards à ne pas être rebuté par tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux Moldus – avec Blaise. En effet, le noir abordait un jean simple et un blouson sombre de marque par-dessus un t-shirt beige. A ses pieds, ce n'étaient pas des souliers vernis ou même classiques, mais de bonnes vieilles baskets. Une attitude qui ne devait pas lui attirer beaucoup les faveurs des plus âgés, d'après ce que Drago avait pu en juger jusque là. Mais, en un sens, cela ne semblait pas poser de problème à Zabini, qui avait un goût assez prononcé pour la solitude.

« Salut Malefoy » lâcha-t-il en se redressant contre l'oreiller.

Une pile de revues était étalée sur les couvertures, Théodore, allongé à plat ventre en travers, avait le nez plongé dedans. Il releva à peine les yeux pour regarder le blond arriver, comme s'il s'en fichait éperdument. Drago les salua d'un vague signe de tête avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

« Eh… » l'interpella Blaise, « ça va ? Pas trop de casse hier ? »

« C'est bon » répondit Drago en contemplant le plafond.

« C'est vrai que Weasley est dans le coltard ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Il s'en voulait presque de l'avoir oublié, parce qu'il l'avait complètement oublié. Mais c'était le fait de se sentir vaguement coupable qui l'embêtait. Quelques jours plus tôt, cela ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit, mais à présent, il se sentait épuisé, épuisé et plus anxieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Potter avait des hallucinations, Weasmoche était toujours inconscient, et il avait appris que ce fichu Serdaigle était un Kamstryl. Cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée, sans compter la Cérémonie de Tutorat qui faisait de Potter quelqu'un qu'il serait amené à côtoyer régulièrement même en dehors de l'école. Alors oui, cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée.

Il y eut un silence durant plusieurs minutes, avant que Blaise ne toussote pour attirer son attention. Agacé, Drago se redressa en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Quoi ? »

« Courrier » dit simplement le noir alors que Théodore lui tendait une lettre sans un regard, absorbé par sa lecture.

Intrigué, Drago se leva et saisit l'enveloppe particulièrement épaisse, observa le cachet et sentit son cœur louper un battement.

« C'est… »

« Ton pote le spécialiste des relations Moldus/Sang-Pur/Sang Impur » acheva Blaise en reprenant son magazine sur le Quidditch. On a intercepté sa réponse hier soir, pendant que tout le monde regardait ailleurs. Je savais pas que tu lui avais réécris, mais pour info, tout le monde a regardé bizarrement la chouette quand elle est repartie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, fais gaffe à ton courrier, évite de te le faire livrer pendant les repas. Un cachet pareil sur une enveloppe, ça ne prête pas tellement à confusion. On était assis à côté, mais ce ne sera pas forcément toujours le cas, alors essaie de commencer à gérer ça comme un grand, d'acc ? »

« Comment je peux savoir que vous ne l'avez pas lu ? » rétorqua Drago, sur la défensive, en dardant un regard méfiant sur ses deux camarades.

« Je sais parfaitement recacheter magiquement une enveloppe » dit Théodore sur le ton de la conversation, « donc tu ne le peux pas. Mais je t'assure que j'ai d'autres priorités que celle de lire ton courrier. »

Il avait dit ça sans même le regarder, et cela mit Drago légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre l'attitude des deux garçons, leur apparente indifférence de ses 'excentricités' intolérables chez un Sang-Pur, s'il fallait y voir une marque de sympathie ou au contraire un sale coup à venir. Ou même une réelle indifférence.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous veiller à ce que mon courrier arrive à destination ? » s'informa-t-il d'un ton suspicieux en les regardant alternativement.

« Théo » commanda Blaise en tournant une page de sa revue.

« C'est toi qu'as commencé, débrouille-toi. »

« Bon » soupira le noir en levant les yeux vers le blond. « Disons simplement qu'on est un peu moins débile que la moyenne et que c'est pas parce que tu traînes avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe que l'on va te jeter la pierre. Du moment que tu nous fiches la paix… »

« Nés-Moldus » intervint Drago mécaniquement en déchiffrant l'écriture alambiquée de l'enveloppe.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, et Théodore leva enfin les yeux de sa lecture.

« Quoi ? »

« Nés-Moldus » répéta Drago en se sentant rougir malgré lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas. D'accord, il était épuisé, et tout ce qu'on voulait, mais… oh non ! Il venait de comprendre ! Il se secoua mentalement, furieux contre lui-même. « Oubliez » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » lança Blaise.

« J'en sais rien » marmonna le blond en refermant la porte, trop bas pour que quiconque puisse l'entendre.

Et c'était totalement vrai. Edmund était chez Severus avec Potter, Jasper avec ceux de sa Maison, ce qui l'empêchait de passer le voir pour lui parler des derniers évènements, les Granger à l'infirmerie, mais hors de question qu'il passe les voir, et cette tarée de Wyra y était probablement aussi. Où pouvait-il donc aller traîner, seul ? Il traversa silencieusement la Salle Commune sans lever les yeux, en essayant de faire abstraction des rires moqueurs et des vannes de ses condisciples, et soupira presque de soulagement en arrivant dans le couloir, mais ce fut bref. Retour à la case départ.

Il arpenta longuement les couloirs, légèrement à côté de la plaque, sans regarder où il allait. Tant et si bien qu'il percuta une élève de Serdaigle au détour d'un couloir.

« Excuse » marmonna-t-il en levant brièvement les yeux. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, alors que défilaient dans sa tête les informations involontaires qu'il avait déjà sur elle. Cho Chang, Sang-Pur, famille défensive de la cause Moldue, mère travaillant au Ministère au Département de la Justice des Mineurs, père co-directeur de l'Orphan Post-War, en Deuxième Année à Serdaigle, sur la liste de ceux à éviter. _Merci maman, _soupira-t-il intérieurement.

« Y a pas de mal » assura la jeune fille en ramassant les feuilles qui lui avaient glissées des mains. Elle le détailla un instant du regard avant de demander, l'air timide : « Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas si Klaus Granger va bien par hasard ? On ne l'a pas revu en cours aujourd'hui, et avec ce qui s'est passé hier… »

_Mais merde, ils se sont donnés le mot aujourd'hui, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me parler, ces crétins ?_

Il se sentait clairement mal à l'aise, d'autant qu'il aurait été très malpoli de partir sans répondre, et c'est ainsi, pour une histoire de politesse stupide causée par sa stupide éducation, qu'il se retrouva à marcher à côté de la jeune asiatique à qui il n'aurait jamais pensé parler de sa vie.

« Il va bien » répondit-il en grommelant. « On a eu droit à une journée de libre, vu la merde de cette nuit. »

« Ah… » fit simplement Cho, ne sachant quoi dire. « C'est juste que… enfin, je lui ai pris les devoirs, pour qu'il puisse rattraper, qu'il n'ait pas de retard… »

_Je suis entouré de tarés du travail._

« Pomfresh devrait te laisser rentrer » supposa-t-il en espérant s'en débarrasser. « T'as qu'à les lui amener maintenant » ajouta-t-il en accélérant le pas.

« J'ai cru comprendre que ton frère gérait ses devoirs » dit encore Cho en le rejoignant.

Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de se calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, cette fille ?

« Eh ben vois ça avec Jasper » lança-t-il, clairement agacé. « Il doit être dans sa Salle Commune, mais il ne va pas tarder à aller manger. »

« Tu pourrais pas plutôt voir ça avec lui ? »

Le blond secoua désespérément la tête, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« Merde Chang, tu me veux quoi ? Tu crois peut-être que Granger ou Jasper vont te bouffer ? D'ailleurs, tu veux quoi ? Donner ses devoirs à Granger ou parler avec mon frère ? »

La jeune fille sembla choquée de ce brusque changement de ton et marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement mal à l'aise. Drago la regarda avec insistance, sûr d'avoir mal interprété le silence gêné qui se prolongeait. Il était en plein rêve, en plein cauchemar même !

« Je… non rien » dit-elle finalement en le plantant là.

Il l'a regarda s'éloigner à grands pas, sans savoir quoi faire, et lorsqu'elle eut disparue au coin du couloir, il leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ce délire aujourd'hui ? C'était la pleine lune ou quoi ?

Soupirant, il déambula quelques minutes de plus avant de prendre une brusque décision. Le repas devait commencé à être servi, mais il n'y avait encore personne dans la Grande Salle, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait aisément allé se servir. Et même s'il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait manger ensuite, il trouvait qu'aller pique-niquer dans un coin reculé du château valait toujours mieux que de rester au milieu de serpents qui le détestaient. Il piocha rapidement, sans se soucier (ou en faisant tout comme) des regards qui ne le lâchaient pas, et détala dès que possible. Il traversa les couloirs à vive allure et, après plusieurs minutes de pérégrinations, trouva enfin refuge dans un endroit qu'il ignorait être déjà la cachette d'un certain Kamstryl qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Il gravit lentement les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie, une assiette replie de cuisses de poulet et de chips à la main, une bouteille de jus de citrouille de l'autre – merci aux Elfes de Maison de prévoir même les cas de pique-nique les plus surprenants. Il s'installa tout naturellement sur le balcon, frissonna un peu à cause de l'air froid qui pénétrait sous la fine cape qu'il portait par-dessus ses vêtements, et entama en même temps son repas et la lecture de la lettre.

Peut-être lui permettrait-elle d'y voir un peu plus clair sur les dessous de l'histoire des Sangs-Purs…

°0°0°0°

Harry était en train de vivre le plus étrange dîner de sa vie. Habillé de son pantalon de velours noir et de sa tunique pourpre, il était assis face à Edmund autour de la vaste table rectangulaire du Maître des Potions, devant des couverts en argent finement ouvragés. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise, premièrement parce qu'il dînait tout de même avec un professeur, secondement parce qu'il s'agissait de celui qui le haïssait viscéralement, troisièmement parce qu'il se sentait tout à fait extérieur à ce décor aristocratique et ne savait pas le moins du monde comment se déroulait un repas chez les Rogue.

Edmund, vêtu comme d'ordinaire d'affaires faites sur-mesure, s'était pourtant mis sur son trente-et-un, arborant un gilet brun de laine fine, sans manche, par-dessus une chemise blanche, et un pantalon noir qui rappelait à Harry les vêtements d'autrefois, sobres et élégants. Rogue, assis en bout de table à un peu moins d'un mètre des garçons, ne pipait mo depuis qu'ils s'étaient attablés quelques minutes plus tôt. Un repas avait été amené par les Elfes de Maison qui officiaient au château, deux poulets rôtis, des quantités de légumes et de pommes de terre, et des pâtisseries à n'en plus finir. C'était l'adulte qui les avait servi sans mot dire, alors qu'Edmund faisant signe à Harry de l'imiter, le remerciait d'un mouvement de tête.

A présent, le Gryffondor ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, encore moins quoi dire, alors que le repas se déroulait dans un silence qui lui apparaissait pesant. Rogue ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette, Edmund à peine plus, et lui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il en avait presque finit avec son poulet lorsque soudain, sans crier gare, Edmund lança un morceau de son pain à la figure de son père. L'adulte laissa retomber l'aliment dans son assiette avant de lever lentement les yeux, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que si ça avait été lui que Severus Rogue avait regardé de la sorte, il aurait aussitôt pris ses jambes à son coup. Mais pas Edmund, qui se contenta de le regarder tranquillement. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Gryffondor crut le voir soudain reculer de quelques millimètres…

… avant de se jeter véritablement en arrière afin d'éviter un sortilège d'expulsion qui le frôla pour achever sa course contre un mur nu. Edmund atterrit durement sur le sol, le dossier de sa chaise amortissant vaguement le choc. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry se tourna vers l'adulte, qui tenait sa baguette pointée sur son fils, le visage neutre, à l'exception de la fine ligne de ses lèvres serrées, à peine plus verticale que d'ordinaire.

« Bon réflexe » dit-il d'un air appréciateur. « Mais il serait encore meilleur que tu apprennes à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture, ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Bah » fit Edmund en haussant les épaules et en relevant sa chaise. « Comment faire sinon pour ne pas s'ennuyer à table ? On ne peut pas dire que tu sois super loquace. » Il se rassit à sa place et piocha d'un coup de fourchette dans le blanc de poulet qui s'étalait dans l'assiette d'Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil avant de poser sa baguette près de son assiette. Il jeta brièvement un regard au Gryffondor, mais celui-ci semblait davantage destiné à lui rappeler qu'il n'appartenait pas à cette étrange complicité inexplicable et incompréhensible qui semblait unir les deux Rogue. Du moins est-ce ainsi que l'enfant l'interpréta. Il ne pouvait voir en ce repas autre chose que de l'animosité, ne parvenait pas à discerner l'effort – ou l'instinct incontrôlable – qui avait poussé Rogue à l'inviter à sa table, bien que ce fut pour ne pas lui adresser la parole.

**°0°0°**

La nuit était noire, profonde, et au loin, Harry entendait tonner l'orage. Le lit qu'on lui avait attribué était certes confortable, mais pas assez pour le retenir dans sa chambre alors qu'il sentait monter en lui le besoin irrépressible de sortir dans l'obscurité pour aller vérifier ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la Forêt. Il avait encore cette sensation au creux de l'estomac, et ne pouvait l'ignorer plus longtemps. Il se glissa silencieusement hors des couvertures et entreprit de s'habiller sans faire le moindre bruit, dans l'espoir de ne pas réveiller Edmund, profondément endormi à moins de deux mètres de lui. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, il réalisa sans surprise que le plus difficile restait à venir. Il ignorait tout à fait l'état du sommeil de Rogue, ni même s'il dormait à cet instant, et l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec lui le terrifiait profondément.

Il descendit sur la pointe des pieds, attentif au moindre bruit, mais contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait il s'avéra que Rogue dormait bel et bien au premier étage et il put se faufiler jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée glacée, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il ne se souvenait pas du mot de passe et qu'une fois dehors, il ne pourrait plus rentrer avant le matin – soit avant que Rogue ne se soit aperçu de son absence. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il serait alors dans une situation vraiment atroce, mais la solution ne lui apparaissait pas. Il voulait voir ce qui se produisait au-dehors, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il y aille. Le risque de mettre le professeur de potions dans une colère noire lui semblait étrangement relégué au second plan.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée et se faufila dans l'obscurité des couloirs déserts.

**°0°0°**

« C'est OK ? » demanda silencieusement Wyra en scrutant ses camarades endormis.

Le jeune Indien hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se glissa à ses côtés alors que la jeune fille ouvrait silencieusement la lourde porte de l'infirmerie. Par précaution, elle avait lancé un « assurdiato » sur l'ensemble des enfants ainsi que sur le bureau de cette chère Pomfresh, bien décidée à les garder sous sa surveillance toute la nuit, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Les deux adolescents se glissèrent furtivement dans le couloir et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres avant de se séparer, comme ils l'avaient prévus. Alors que Wyra allait tenter de s'introduire dans le bureau de Quirrell, Loan devrait lui essayer de franchir la garde qu'imposait Touffu. C'était décidé, ce soir ils allaient savoir ce que tramait le professeur ET ce qui se trouvait sous la trappe.

« Fais attention » murmura Wyra en s'engageant dans l'escalier.

« Toi aussi » grommela Loan en bondissant littéralement sur un rebord situé à près de deux mètres du sol. Cet exploit lui procura un intense sentiment de satisfaction. Il pouvait enfin se servir à nouveau de ses dons, comme cela lui avait été impossible durant ces dernières semaines. Il s'étonnait encore des prouesses de Wolf : quelques heures en sa compagnie, et il avait considérablement diminué ses instincts animales. Bientôt, d'ici un ou deux jours probablement, il serait à nouveau en état de se rendre en cours – pas qu'il en ait particulièrement envie, du reste…

De son côté, Wyra avait couru silencieusement jusqu'à l'extrémité du couloir, et elle observait à présent la large fenêtre avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'impatience. Sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi, elle avait toujours affectionné les hauteurs, sans pour autant se trouver très à l'aise sur un balai. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle effrayait Minerva en escaladant toutes les parois possibles et en aimant s'imaginer monter en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. La sensation de liberté qui accompagnait chacune des ses escapades sur els toits lui donnait l'impression de voler, en dépit du paradoxe idiot qui faisait d'elle une piètre joueuse de Quidditch. Elle aimait le paysage qu'offraient les sommets du château, aimait s'aventurer là où personne ne souhaitait ni ne pouvait aller – hormis Loan, bien entendu. Elle laissa un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres et, d'un ample geste de la baguette, fit s'ouvrir la fenêtre sur la nuit étoilée. Une nuit parfaite pour escalader.

La jeune fille enjamba le rebord avec l'assurance que confer l'habitude et prit appui sur les reliefs de la façade. Refermant la fenêtre pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle tendit ensuite la main vers une gargouille, s'y agrippa et se hissa dessus à la force de ses bras. Elle s'accroupit un instant sur le monstre de pierre pour contempler l'immensité de la nuit, l'éclat du Lac Noir illuminé par la Lune belle et pleine en cette froide nuit d'automne, songea un bref instant que son épaisse tunique à l'aspect gitan ne serait peut-être pas suffisamment chaude pour lui permettre de résister au froid trop longtemps, puis laissa son esprit se perdre dans les méandres du paysage. Le vent fouettait son visage, mais il lui apparaissait ici comme la plus belle des promesses. Elle sourit devant son réflexe idiot de jeter un œil à la distance qui la séparait du sol, et sourit également en constatant que les battements de son cœur étaient un peu plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée. _Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne fait pas d'exercice pendant longtemps,_ songea-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son but, une petite fenêtre, à une quarantaine de mètre de là, de dix mètres plus basse que sa position actuelle. Il y aurait bien sûr eu moyen de partir d'un autre endroit, plus proche du bureau de Quirrell, mais Wyra n'avait pas choisi cet endroit précis par hasard. Si elle avait directement souhaité commencer son escapade depuis le bon étage, cela l'aurait obligé à repousser chemin à un moment ou à un autre, car elle se serait vue confrontée à un pan de mur immense, pourvue de multiples prises dans les décorations de la façade, mais qui se révélaient bien trop petites et peu fiables pour offrir un trajet sûr, particulièrement en pleine nuit. Wyra avait déjà escaladé la quasi-totalité des toits de l'école, mais elle ne s'était aventurée à cet endroit qu'à deux reprises et toujours en plein jour, accompagnée de Loan. Quant à commencer son trajet plus proche du bureau de Quirrell, cela l'aurait obligée à passer devant celui de Rusard, qu'elle savait capable de détecter un élève hors de son lit à vingt mètres. La seule solution était de ce fait de partir d'ici, de cette fenêtre du Troisième Etage orientée plein ouest.

Wyra avait exigé de sortir de l'infirmerie quelques minutes pour récupérer des vêtements plus chauds, prétendant avoir froid, et avait discrètement constitué sa tenue d'escalade : un large pantalon de toile brune, des bottes en cuir souple, son ample tunique d'un bleu clair surmontée de son gilet de laine sombre et épaisse dépourvue de manche. Elle se redressa lentement sur ses appuis, darda sur la nuit un regard empli de joie, d'une joie immense, sans nom, qui allait bien au-delà de l'imaginable, et, mû par le désir de reprendre ses droits sur son territoire, elle se mit parallèle à la façade et se jeta en avant. Ses mains rencontrèrent la surface dure et froide de la pierre et elle se raccrocha à la seconde gargouille, celle marquant le nouvel angle du mur, celui qui de l'intérieur était celui d'un simple placard à balai. _Béni soit les placards._

Elle se hissa à nouveau sur la bête de pierre puis plaça ses pieds sur le mince rebord qui suivait les contours du château et entreprit, plaquée contre la façade, d'avancer. Elle se baissait lorsqu'elle passait sous une fenêtre, par mesure de sécurité, et due même, à un endroit où le rebord se trouvait rejoindre le pourtour de la fenêtre, à se suspendre par les mains à la mince surface de pierre pour poursuivre de la sorte son trajet. Au fil des années, Wyra avait acquis une musculature sèche, non apparente mais bien réelle, qui lui permettait ce genre d'acrobaties sans trop de difficultés.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un parcours difficile bien que fluide, la jeune fille se hissa, dans un équilibre précaire, sur les reliefs aux formes arrondies et glissantes, qui parsemaient les fenêtres qui s'avançaient dans la nuit, comme un prolongement de leur pièce, en offrant des prises supplémentaires. Wyra déroula habilement la corde nouée autour de sa taille, dont elle ne se séparait jamais, pas même en cours, la laissant dans sa poche, réduite grâce au sort que sa tante lui avait appris voilà des années, dans un souci de faire d'elle une bonne élève. Une fois cela fait, elle en accrocha solidement l'extrémité autour des différentes fioritures du toit, testa le nœud plusieurs fois, vérifia celui qui retenait l'autre bout de la corde à sa ceinture. Bon. On pouvait y aller.

Elle inspira profondément, avisa une dernière fois son objectif, dix mètres plus bas, à une distance en longueur d'environ deux mètres, peut-être un peu moins, et songea que décidément, elle aimait beaucoup cette année, même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des conséquences que ses actes auraient sur son futur. Le temps d'avoir ces pensées, et elle s'était jetée dans le vide avec un bref élan.

°0°0°0°

Drago était fatigué, il baillait à s'en décrocher la machoire. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer à force de lire et relire les explications de la lettre de Dosten Caligar Junior, et lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de l'heure, la fatigue ne l'avait pas davantage motivé pour retourner dans son dortoir. L'idée de devoir affronter seul ses condisciples ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde, même si la tranquille indifférence que manifestaient Nott et Zabini à l'égard de ses fréquentations apparaissait comme une bénédiction. Il faisait les cents pas pour s'occuper, la lettre à la main, s'arrêtait parfois pour contempler le parc

Drago fronça brusquement les sourcils. Appuyé sur la rambarde de sécurité de la Tour d'Astronomie, il venait soudain d'apercevoir une frêle silhouette dans le parc. Et, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il conçut presque aussitôt la certitude que cet imbécile qui se décidait à sortir dans la nuit, en se dirigeant visiblement vers la Forêt Interdite, faisait partie de ses imbéciles. Qui d'autre se lèverait en pleine nuit pour s'y rendre, hormis peut-être ces abrutis de Copies Conformes ? Mais il n'y avait qu'une silhouette, alors il ne voyait pas tellement d'autres alternatives. Et, poussé par un instinct venu dont ne savait où, peut-être de cette longue lettre dont il venait d'achever la lecture, il dévala les marches aussi vite que possible. Pour la première fois de son existence, il commençait tout juste à entrevoir une autre réalité que celle dictée par ses parents, et ne pouvait un seul instant escompté la laisser filer. Après tout, cette réalité valait la peine d'être connue et vérifiée, car elle était en train, inexorablement, en dépit de tous ses efforts, d'engloutir son frère et son cousin. Et jamais, jamais, il ne sacrifierait les seuls êtres humains dont il était réellement proche.

°0°0°0°

Harry avait presque atteint la lisière de la Forêt lorsqu'il sentit soudain une main le saisir par l'épaule. Il sursauta en étouffant un cri, pour tomber nez à nez avec Drago.

« La vache, tu m'as fait peur, abruti ! »

« Lequel est le plus abruti des deux, à ton avis ? Celui qui décide d'aller visiter la Forêt Interdite à cette heure, ou le crétin qui se pointe comme une fleur pour l'en empêcher ? »

Visiblement, du point de vue de Drago, c'était lui le dindon de la farce, lui le plus grand abruti, que l'on avait fait bougé de son petit coin pépère. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

« Retourne dormir » dit Harry en se dégageant. « Je t'ai pas demandé de venir. »

« S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Edmund et les autres me tueront ! » rétorqua sèchement le blond.

« Y en aura au moins un pour te féliciter » lança le brun sur le même ton. « Rogue demandera qu'on te desserve une médaille ! »

« Pour service rendu à l'ensemble de la population sorcière, je sais ! Sauf que je tiens à la vie, moi, hors de question que j'affronte un Edmund furax ! »

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, avant qu'Harry ne pousse finalement un bref soupir.

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller dans cette forêt, Malefoy. Je préfère te prévenir. »

« T'es devenu fou ou quoi ? T'as une idée de ce qui traîne là-dedans ? Des loups-garous, des monstres, des chevaux noirs qu'on dit que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir ! C'est pas pour rien qu'elle est interdite, Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor le regarda un moment sans rien dire, cherchant à dissimuler les tremblements qui le parcouraient. Il n'en savait pas autant, bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Une partie de son être était attiré inexorablement par la Forêt, il se sentait déchiré en deux, et quelle que soit son appréhension, il ne pouvait décemment faire demi-tour.

« Il faut que j'y aille » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Drago le regarda avec de grands yeux horrifiés alors que le brun allait prendre la lanterne éteinte qu'Hagrid avait abandonnée près de sa porte. Il la porta jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, puis se tourna vers le Serpentard.

« Tu connais un sort pour l'allumer ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours incapable de le croire sérieux, avant de marmonner :

« Essaie un 'incendio mineur'. »

Harry s'exécuta, et bientôt une petite flamme vint trembler au centre de la lanterne. Il jeta un dernier regard à Drago avant de s'engager résolument sous le couvert des arbres. Il n'avait pas fait cinq mètres que l'autre le rejoignait en pestant.

« Arrête Potter, c'est du délire ! »

« Je sais ce que je fais » assura Harry, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que convaincre le Serpentard.

« Non, t'en as aucune idée ! On va se faire tuer, on ressortira jamais de ces bois vivants ! »

« Rien ne t'oblige à m'accompagner. »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel en jurant. Tout autour d'eux, les arbres, largement espacés, étaient hauts, si hauts qu'ils semblaient avaler la lumière de la Lune qui ne transparaissait pas jusqu'aux enfants. Une brume presque surnaturelle les enveloppait, si bien qu'on n'y voyait pas à dix pas devant soit. Tout autour d'eux n'était qu'obscurité, et une atmosphère pesante, celle d'une mort promise, enveloppait les environs. Sans s'en apercevoir, Drago se rapprocha du Gryffondor. Lui et sa lanterne semblait être la seule lueur que la Forêt ait connu ces cent dernières années. Le vent froid balayait le peu de feuilles et de mousse qui jonchait le sol, et prenait ici un tout autre rôle, celui du courant d'air qui les glaçait de l'intérieur.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer au milieu des arbres, le lourd silence de la forêt seulement brisé par les injures de plus en plus fréquentes que sortait Drago, que la peur commençait sérieusement à étreindre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, n'y tenant plus, Harry stoppa net et le regarda d'un air dur.

« Quoi ? Tu réagis maintenant pour le 'gros con' de toute à l'heure ? » s'informa le blond.

« Non, j'aimerais simplement que tu te taises. »

Le ton anormalement dur du Gryffondor fut probablement ce qui empêcha Drago de répliquer immédiatement. Et ce fut sans nul doute ce qui leur permis d'entrer le bruit léger, mais dans cet étrange environnement tout à fait audible et inquiétant, du frôlement d'une cape sur le sol. Les enfants échangèrent un bref regard avant de se plaquer derrière un arbre. Quelqu'un était en train de passer, tout près d'eux. Quelqu'un qui semblait transporté avec lui un aura inquiétante, car à cet instant, il sembla aux garçons que la température avait brusquement chutée de plusieurs degrés, que l'air était devenu plus pesant, presque opaque, rendant difficile la respiration des deux élèves. Le bruissement que produisait la cape sur le sol était démesurément inquiétant, et Harry, sans trop savoir pourquoi, avait commencé à trembler de tous ses membres, un peu comme si son corps avait compris avant sa tête ce qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. Une sueur glacée, brillante d'angoisse, coulait déjà le long de sa tempe.

Drago n'en menait pas large non plus. Une terreur sans nom s'élevait en lui, à l'instar du Gryffondor, sans qu'il en comprenne véritablement la raison. Tout ce qu'il savait – ou pressentait – c'était que ce qui se trouvait dans leurs dos, à quelques mètres d'eux, était terriblement dangereux. Son souffle erratique se fit entendre, et le blond retint de justesse une exclamation de terreur.

La créature sembla ralentir, comme si elle les avait vu, ce qui fit trembler Harry davantage encore. Si jamais c'était le cas, alors… lui et Drago n'auraient plus qu'à fuir le plus vite possible. Mais quelle que soit la créature, le Gryffondor doutait sincèrement de pouvoir la semer. Il avait entendu de tells horreurs sur la Forêt Interdite et les monstres qu'elle contenait… Et en même temps, sans savoir pourquoi, le brun sentait au fond de lui comme un sursaut d'excitation, comme un semblant d'instinct lui dictant que c'était ce qu'il cherchait, que c'était l'une des clefs, sinon LA clef, de ses visions, de toutes ces étranges impressions qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité de la Forêt. Mais si c'était là ce qu'il cherchait, il se demandait sincèrement s'il avait bien fait de venir vérifier par lui-même.

La créature, à présent parfaitement immobile, sembla humer l'air un moment, ses inspirations se faisant plus prononcer, pareilles à un râle. Toujours plaqués contre le large tronc de l'arbre, les garçons retinrent leur souffle, attendant, tétanisés par la peur, que les sens de la créature confirment ou non leur présence. Le vent s'était calmé, laissant place à une brume presque surnaturelle qui les enveloppait avec la brume, se glissant dans les plis de leurs vêtements en produisant un infime bruit qu'un animal aurait peut-être pu détecter cependant, s'insinuant sous leurs manches, leur col, le bas de leur pantalon, produisant chez eux mille frissons de froid et de peur.

Une branche craqua soudain et Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Visiblement, la créature sembla y trouver son compte. Aucun bruit ne dû lui paraître suspect, car elle repartit. Les garçons attendirent quelques instants avant d'oser enfin respirer, et Drago alla jusqu'à pousse un infime soupir.

« La vache ! »

« Tu l'as dit » lâcha Harry, les jambes flageolantes.

Le blond lui décocha un regard noir.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

« Quoi ? » murmura le Gryffondor avec colère, sans trop oser élever la voix cependant.

« Parfaitement ! Il nous serait rien arrivé si t'avais pas voulu venir faire un tour ici ! »

« Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir ! »

Le Serpentard en était presque à lui coller un bon coup de poing lorsqu'Harry, qui s'était penché pour voir si la route était libre, fit brusquement un bond en arrière et le heurta de plein fouet. Drago leva les yeux pour comprendre la raison de sa frayeur, et émit un hurlement. Une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir, plus grande que les deux enfants, aux crocs tâchés de liquide argenté, se dressait à présent devant eux, clairement menaçante.

Harry recula précipitamment alors que la créature se jetait sur lui, l'enveloppant de sa cape noire d'où semblait émaner les ténèbres. Une main osseuse, aux os apparents, se tendit vers le Gryffondor qui poussa un cri horrifié. Se reprenant soudain, Drago saisit son camarade par le bras et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Harry lui tomba presque dessus mais déjà il détalait, trébuchant sur les racines.

« Cours Potter, cours putain ! »

Mais Harry était sous le choc. Il avait vu la créature de près, il avait cru déceler deux yeux plus noirs que la nuit, et autrement plus effrayants, dans lesquels aurait flamboyé une flamme de ténèbres.

Drago courait à en perdre haleine, horrifié, terrifié, mais courant plus vite que jamais, et traînant l'autre abruti dans son sillage. Il ne savait pas où il allait, s'il retournait sur ses pas ou non, mais il détalait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Néanmoins, dans sa précipitation, il trébucha sur un amas de racines et y entraîna Harry. Les deux garçons roulèrent dans un trou derrière les racines, et tentèrent de se démêler l'un de l'autre le plus vite possible. Trop tard ! Une main chargée de ténèbres se dressa devant le visage du Gryffondor alors même que celui-ci se redressait. Il poussa un cri de terreur et voulu reculer, mais il heurta Drago s'étala sur le sol dur comme le marbre. La silhouette encapuchonnée s'éleva un instant avant de fondre sur lui.

°0°0°0°

Il allait les tuer.

L'interrompre de la sorte alors qu'il était sur le point de descendre par la trappe, alors qu'il était parvenu à passer devant Touffu sans se faire mordre. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi stupides ? Comment avaient-ils pu faire quelque chose de cet acabit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Il avait rarement couru aussi vite, et même s'il lui était déjà arrivé par le passé de tester ses limites, l'occasion de tester celles de sa vitesse ne s'était pas encore présentée. Mais il aurait aimé qu'elle ne se présente pas de la sorte.

Il allait les tuer.

Il courait à en perdre haleine, à s'en briser les jambes, les poumons en feu. Il savait au-devant de quel danger innommable il courrait, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait que ces deux abrutis survivent, il n'avait pas le choix.

Oh Merlin oui, il allait VRAIMENT les tuer.

°0°0°0°

« Ex… EXPELLIARMUS ! » cria Drago en pointant maladroitement sa baguette dans la direction de la créature.

Etonnement, le sort n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de repousser leur assaillant sur un ou deux mètres, elle la fit à peine reculer sur une vingtaine de centimètres, et crier d'une voix éraillée qui fit frissonner les deux enfants. Harry se mit à quatre pattes et détala jusqu'à un amas de racines. Drago s'était redressé, et escalada les racines précipitamment. Le Gryffondor l'imita lorsque les doigts squelettiques de la créature se refermèrent sur son épaule. Une douleur brûlante et fulgurante l'assaillit au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux devant la créature.

« POTTER ! »

Le cri de Drago lui déchira les cordes vocales. Au même instant, une forme sombre passa au-dessus de sa tête et heurta de plein fouet la créature dans un hennissement furieux. Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Un centaure ! Il en avait déjà entendu parler plusieurs fois, mais n'en avait encore jamais vu de sa vie. Il s'agissait d'une espèce dangereuse, à peine humaine, qui était totalement incontrôlable et imprévisible. Pourtant le centaure se cabrait, faisant reculer la créature qui vociférait, criait de rage.

« LAISSE-LE-MOI ! » hurla soudain une voix déformée par la rage.

Une forme plus petite, humanoïde, vola presque au-dessus du Serpentard et atterrit avec force derrière le centaure. Il poussa un rugissement de rage et se jeta sur la créature enveloppée de noire. On l'aurait cru attaquée par un animal sauvage. Le nouveau venu grognait, rugissait, bondissait en donnant des coups de pattes (ou étaient-ce ses mains ?). Drago, tremblant, se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Un mètre plus bas, Harry, haletant, tentait vainement de se redresser, couvert d'une sueur glacée. Un voile de douleur s'était abattu devant ses yeux, au travers duquel il distinguait difficilement l'affrontement.

Loan – car qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être ? – laissait avec une joie teintée de haine ses instincts bestiaux les plus dangereux prendre le dessus sur sa personnalité d'enfant, et le résultat n'en était que plus terrifiant encore. Ses traits étaient déformés par une rage et un art du combat à mort gravés dans ses veines, et il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le préadolescent qu'il était. Il heurta sauvagement la créature au niveau de ce qui devait être sa poitrine, mais un rayon de poussière noire, comme une fumée jaillit de ladite créature, le repoussa et il s'écroula sur le sol avec un cri de douleur. C'était comme si tout son être avait soudain été parcouru de terribles brûlures. Le centaure se cabra à nouveau, menaçant, et l'enveloppe de ténèbres s'agita, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face de la sorte à ses agresseurs. Elle poussa un cri strident et disparue dans la brume.

Le souffle court, Loan se releva difficilement et darda sur les deux enfants un regard animal chargé de haine. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ce qui avaient encore été quelques minutes plus tôt des dents normales mais qui se trouvaient être à présent des crocs acérés. Des griffes noires pointaient déjà au bout de ses doigts, et deux bosses au milieu de son épaisse chevelure noire laissaient supposer l'apparition imminente d'oreilles de loup.

« Malefoy… » grinça-t-il en s'avançant, menaçant.

Le blond recula précipitamment, mais déjà le centaure s'était interposé.

« Du calme, Loan Whyte. Ils ont eu tout deux la plus grande peur de leur vie, n'en rajoute pas. »

« Ils y seraient restés si t'étais pas arrivé à temps ! » s'écria l'Indien sans quitter des yeux les deux garçons. « Tu imagines ? Quinze secondes ! J'avais quinze secondes de retard ! Ils y seraient restés ! »

« Mais ils sont en vie » intervint paisiblement le centaure. « Et à présent, ni eux ni toi ne risquez plus rien. » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Ne te laisse pas aveugler par ta colère, elle aurait pu te coûter cher voilà quelques minutes. Toucher une telle créature ne peut amener que de la douleur. Si tu t'étais relevé et avait insisté, je ne crois pas que tu aurais été en mesure de résister plus de quelques misérables secondes. » Le ton était calme, serein. Il n'avait rien de méprisant ni de péjoratif, un peu comme si le centaure se contentait d'énoncer un fait sans chercher à blesser le Serdaigle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, toujours à quatre pattes par terre, se pencha vers lui et, le prenant sous les aisselles, le souleva et l'assit sur son dos comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple poupée de chiffon. Il fit signe à Drago de s'approcher, mais le blond, livide, était tétanisé. Le centaure esquissa un faible sourire et se pencha dans une sorte de révérence.

« Mon nom est Firenze, et je ne te ferais aucun mal, poulain. »

Entre le regard haineux de Loan et la main tendue du centaure, Drago se résolut à faire un choix. Lorsqu'il eut rejoint Potter sur le dos de Firenze, celui-ci adressa un signe de tête au jeune Indien et s'élança au petit galop entre les arbres, dans ce qui semblait être la direction du château. Loan courrait à côté, sa colère s'apaisant à mesure qu'ils rejoignaient un terrain connu – et sûr, surtout…

« Par Salazar » lâcha soudain Drago. « C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Ça ? » répéta Firenze.

« Ce truc dont vous nous avez sauvés » clarifia Harry, le souffle court, les paupières closes.

« Selon vous, de quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? » demanda le centaure sans répondre. « Et d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas cela que vous cherchiez en venant dans la Forêt à cette heure ? J'ai vu dans les étoiles que vous ne tarderiez pas à venir nous trouver. »

Harry se força à rouvrir les yeux et à se redresser. Ce faisant, il échangea un regard avec Drago, dont les yeux chargés de fureur ne le quittaient pas.

« C'est ma faute… » hoqueta-t-il. « Je voulais voir ce qui déclenchait mes cauchemars et mes visions. J'étais sûr que ça venait de là. Et… et je suis sûr que c'est cette créature le problème. »

Firenze hocha simplement la tête en gardant le silence. Loan, qui semblait calmé à présent, fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le centaure, l'air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, à ton avis ? »

« A mon avis » répondit lentement Firenze, « cela signifie surtout que ni toi ni les autres ne devriez vous aventurer dans la Forêt à l'avenir. Elle est encore moins sûre aujourd'hui que d'ordinaire, surtout pour toi, Harry Potter. »

« C… comment ça ? » s'inquiéta le garçon en se penchant pour discerner le visage de sa monture.

« Tu avais raison, poulain » répondit doucement le centaure. « Cette créature – dont tu connais le nom, j'en suis sûr – est bel et bien la source des tes problèmes. Et elle n'attend qu'une chose : que tu cherches à savoir la vérité et ne tombe dans ses filets. Il ne lui manquera alors plus rien pour recouvrir ce qu'elle cherche depuis dix longues années. Le Sang de Licorne ne sera pas éternel, bientôt, il aura besoin de plus. Et seul toi pourras combler sa faim. »

« Attendez… » fit Harry, paniqué. « Vous voulez dire que c'est… que c'est Voldemort ? »

Drago émit un hoquet d'horreur à la mention du nom, mais le Gryffondor le remarqua à peine.

« Et cette histoire de Sang de Licorne, qu'es-ce que c'est ? » demanda précipitamment le brun.

« Nous sommes arrivés » dit simplement Firenze comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

En effet, ils étaient de retour près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Le centaure se tourna vers les enfants et les déchargea doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas leur faire mal. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Drago tremblait tellement qu'il faillit s'effondrer aussitôt. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus, mais il ne lâchait pas le centaure des yeux.

« Le Sang de Licorne… » tenta-t-il à nouveau, mais déjà Firenze tournait les talons.

« Ne reviens pas dans la Forêt, Harry Potter. Je ne pourrais pas toujours veiller sur toi, et mes semblables ne seront pas forcément aussi tolérants à l'égard des élèves. Pose-toi les bonnes questions : qu''est-ce qui est caché en ce moment même dans l'école et qui pourrait servir au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Quelque chose qui serait un palliatif, avant que tu ne tombes dans ses griffes. » Il s'éloigna sous le couvert des arbres. « Fais bien attention à toi, Harry Potter » lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Les trois élèves se retrouvèrent seuls, frissonnants et tremblants. Loan darda sur les deux Première Année un regard sombre avant de soupirer profondément. Il ne semblait pas spécialement fatigué mais en y regardant de plus près Harry remarqua que ses gestes semblaient moins fluides et qu'il boitillait légèrement de la jambe gauche. Le Gryffondor ignorait le pourquoi et le comment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela avait un rapport avec le choc que cette créature – _Voldemort_, s'admonesta-t-il – lui avait fait subir. Mais le jeune Kamstryl n'avait rien perdu de son panache et de son franc-parler.

« Vous me faites gravement chier, tous les deux, j'espère au moins que vous êtes au courant. Si je n'avais pas perçu le danger depuis le château et si Firenze ne s'était pas trouvé dans le coin, vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Et en ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien faillis ne jamais arriver à temps. » Il jeta un regard à la Forêt. « Au moins maintenant, on sait ce qui cloche là-bas, c'est déjà ça de pris. C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu comme programme pour cette nuit, mais c'est déjà ça. » Il inspira profondément, visiblement fatigué, avant d'ajouter : « On sortira une excuse bidon à Rogue pour justifier votre présence à l'infirmerie. »

« Tu nous emmènes à l'infirmerie ? » s'étonna Harry. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que premièrement vous êtes en état de choc, que deuxièmement je ne peux pas te faire rentrer chez Rogue, je ne connais pas le mot de passe, et troisièmement, je crois qu'en ce qui me concerne, ma nuit est foutue, je retourne me coucher. »

Ils remontèrent la pente douce jusqu'au château dans un silence quasi-total jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne demande :

« Tu ne dormais pas, pas vrai ? Pour nous venir en aide comme ça… »

« Non » confirma Loan. « Mais c'est fichu maintenant, je suis trop crevé. Je suis peut-être un Kamstryl, mais je suis loin d'être un pro. » Sa démarche semblait de plus en plus raide. « La seule chance qu'on est que cette nuit n'est pas été un échec total, c'est que Wyra récupère des infos sur Quirrell. »

« Quirrell ? » répéta Harry. « Comment ça ? »

Ils avaient atteint la Grande Porte, bien entendu fermée à cette heure.

« Tu verras » répondit Loan. « Maintenant, grimpe sur mon dos. »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment veux-tu atteindre la fenêtre sinon ? » rétorqua le Serdaigle en désignant une fenêtre ouverte à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leur tête. « Je reviendrais te chercher » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Drago.

Une fois les bras du Gryffondor solidement serrés autour de son cou, Loan prit son élan et bondit sur le mur, s'agrippant aux multiples prises qu'offrait la façade, et entreprit son ascension.

°0°0°0°

Wyra furetait partout, tous ses sens aux aguets. Elle avait saisit le bord de la fenêtre du bureau de Quirrell à deux mains, s'était hissée dessus et n'avait plus eu qu'à employer un sortilège d'Alohomora pour pouvoir enfin accéder à la pièce. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes qu'elle s'y trouvait, et malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'avait encore rien découvert qui lui permît de prouver le danger que représentait le professeur. Rien, pas le plus petit rien permettant de prouver sa culpabilité. Ç'en était déprimant.

Le bureau de Quirrell était on ne peut plus classique, sans la moindre trace de décoration personnelle. Deux piles de copies trônaient sur le bureau en bois de qualité moyenne, dont elle avait déjà fouillé consciencieusement tous les tiroirs, sans résultats. La peur d'être surprise par le professeur, dont les appartements étaient horriblement proches, ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit que les premières minutes. Un sortilège d'Assurdiato avait tôt fait de régler le problème. Restait à espérer que Quirrell ne fut pas insomniaque.

Wyra soupira en fouillant silencieusement les placards. Elle venait de faire un trajet sur les toits qui aurait horrifié la plupart des gens, et la seule chose qui lui faisait peur était l'ambiance étrange qui flottait dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment la qualifier, mais elle l'a mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Comme si quelque chose d'étrange, qui n'était pas… naturel, pourrait-on dire, hantait ces lieux. Elle n'avait pas l'instinct de Loan, ni ses sens surdéveloppés, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle fit le tour de chaque meuble, inspectant sous le bureau, rien.

_« Je ne peux quand même pas repartir les mains vides ! »_

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque, ré-inspectant chaque tiroir du bureau, elle avisa un étui de baguette d'un noir brillant. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'étui était simple, mais il en émanait… _quelque chose_. Quelque chose de profondément dérangeant, une menace porteuse d'une peur ancestrale. D'une grande peur, mais aussi de grandes douleurs. C'était une vérité qui frappait Wyra jusqu'au fond de son être, la chamboulant énormément. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit lentement l'étui pour apercevoir une baguette d'un blanc osseux, dont la poignée faisait réellement penser à un os que l'on aurait taillé, et qui s'achevait par une sorte de nœud en forme de tête.

Wyra retint son souffle et effleura du bout des doigts la baguette. Aussitôt, un éclair lui traversa la tête, y provoquant une douleur fulgurante, brûlante, et la jeune fille recula vivement sa main. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru de prime abord, ses doigts n'étaient pas brûlés. En revanche, une migraine importante l'assaillait et elle entendait hurler à ses oreilles des supplications, des gens qui demandaient qu'on les achève plus vite. Wyra ferma les yeux, horrifiée, et se boucha les oreilles.

_« Allez-vous en ! Allez-vous en ! »_

Elle entendait clairement hurler, comme si cela s'était passé à quelques mètres d'elle : « Je vous en supplie, pas elle ! Tuez-moi, allez-y, mais épargnez-la ! Nous avons une petite fille, je vous en prie ! » Elle reconnaissait vaguement cette voix, comme si elle lui était familière mais enfouie au plus profond de sa mémoire, comme appartenant à un passé révolu, mais horriblement présent, et horriblement déchirant. La jeune fille ressentait une terrible souffrance, comme si on lui avait soudain enfoncé une lame dans le cœur et que l'on s'appliquait à en agrandir le plus possible la plaie. « Ne lui faites pas de mal, par pitié ! Tuez-moi, moi ! »

_« Non, non, non, non ! Je vous en supplie, partez ! Allez-vous en ! »_

Elle était effondrée à même le sol, tremblante, secouée de sanglots contenus. Elle savait, aussi horrible était-ce, ce qu'étaient ces cris. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais le savoir, ne jamais avoir à les entendre, mais elle savait, _sentait_, qu'ils ne pouvaient être que cela. Les cris d'un père au moment de sa mort. Ceux qu'il avait poussés pour essayer de sauver sa femme, pour que leur fille ne soit pas orpheline.

Les cris diminuèrent peu à peu d'intensité, avant de disparaître. Wyra resta écroulée contre le bureau, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle resta là durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures avant de se relever, de refermer le couvercle de l'étui puis le tiroir et de ressortir par la fenêtre. Elle la referma soigneusement, prenant garde à ne laisser aucune trace de son passage, attira vers elle la corde qu'elle avait laissé à l'extérieur, s'y accrocha et repartit sur les toits. Lorsqu'elle eut parcouru une cinquantaine de mètres, se forçant à ne se concentrer que sur ses prises, cherchant à endiguer la vague de souvenirs qui l'assaillait, tentant d'ignorer la plaie qui se creusait dans sa poitrine, elle escalada le toit de la Grande Salle et se laissa tomber en plein milieu, tel un somnambule. La tête dans les mains, effondrée, elle laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues, secouée de tremblements. Le masque qu'elle s'était formé au fil des années venait de se fissurer.

Elle n'avait que treize ans. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Une enfant qui venait d'entendre les supplications de son père, qu'elle n'avait que si peu connu, quelques instants avant sa mort.

Quelques instants avant que Lord Voldemort ne l'achève.

…

**En espérant que ça vous ait plût,**

**Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, j'essaierai de le poster ce week-end**

**Et bien sûr, si vous avez des questions, des remarques en bien ou en mal, quoi que ce soit qui puisse être constructif et me permettre de m'améliorer, le petit encadré marqué « review » est là pour ça. **

**A bientôt**

**Kael**


	10. Chapter 10 : Gryffondor VS Serpentard

**Salut, salut.**

**Ce chapitre est plus court – beaucoup plus court – que le précédent, mais je ne peux pas non plus écrire des chapitres de 30 pages à chaque fois (ça prend beaucoup de temps, et les évènements de l'histoire ne me le permettent pas à chaque fois), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira également. J'ai essayé de mettre en place les changements dans la personnalité des enfants, ceux qui sont liés aux évènements du chapitre 9. Mais les vrais traumatismes des enfants sont pour plus tard. Sinon j'ai écris une petite note en bas de chapitre que je vous demanderais de lire, s'il vous plaît.**

_Réponses aux reviews._

_**Adenoide :**__ bénie sois-tu Adenoide ! Toujours première pour reviewer, et toujours pas mal de choses à dire, merci, merci ! Alors oui, comme tu le constatais toi-même, Drago avance, il a vaincu sa peur en accompagnant Harry, et surtout il évolue petit à petit. Pour ce qui est de Severus, il va en effet avoir du mal à entrevoir Harry autrement que comme ce qu'il est véritablement, mais je te trouve un peu sévère quand même avec lui :-) ! Il fait des efforts, même s'il ne sait VRAIMENT pas comment s'y prendre. Après tout, il a aimé Lily et a très mal vécu leur « séparation » et le choix qu'elle a fait en se tournant vers James. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire qu'il est bon caractère, ça n'aide pas. Mais bon, ça devrait s'arranger avec le temps, même s'il va en falloir, du temps… Pour ce qui est de la faute, merci beaucoup, je ne l'avais pas vu à la relecture. _

_**Nepheria : **__merci pour ton commentaire, certes bref, mais qui fait plaisir :-)._

_**Lainseray : **__J'ignore si tu liras ma fic jusqu'ici, mais comme tu n'es pas enregistrée je n'ai aucun autre moyen de te contacter. Alors voilà : si jamais tu arrives jusqu'ici, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir._

**CHAPITRE 10 : Gryffondor VS Serpentard**

« Mange au moins un toast, allez… »

« J'ai pas faim du tout. »

« De quoi t'as peur, Top-Potty ? La mascarade de la dernière fois ne risque pas de se reproduire, tu peux me croire. »

« Et comment tu peux en être si sûre ? » s'informa Harry.

Wyra lui décocha un clin d'œil, mais le cœur n'y était pas, du moins pas complètement.

« Parce que Tante Minerva et Grand-père Al ne le permettraient pas. Sans compter Sevy. »

« Il faut prendre des forces » ajouta Hermione d'un ton encourageant.

Harry soupira en balayant la petite troupe du regard. Au fond, ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il avait le choix.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, Edmund, Drago, Jasper, Loan et Klaus semblaient avoir décrétés que la table des Gryffondors leur était acquise, et ils avaient entrepris de s'y installer confortablement sans se soucier des plaintes des autres élèves, notamment les lionceaux, qui semblaient furieux de voir débarquer ainsi de tels envahisseurs. A la table des professeurs aussi, cette initiative déclenchait diverses réactions. Albus semblait trouver la chose amusante, de même que Filius. Minerva souriait largement et Severus dardait sur les élèves un regard noir.

Il s'était écoulé presque une semaine depuis l'épisode de la Forêt Interdite et l'intrusion de Wyra dans le bureau de Quirrell. Au cours de ces sept jours, pas mal de choses avaient changées, notamment la vision qu'avaient les enfants de leur professeur de DFCM. Bien sûr, ils auraient normalement dus aller trouver le professeur Dumbledore pour lui remettre le livre, mais c'était l'une des nombreuses choses qui leur était sortie de la tête après les évènements de cette fameuse nuit. Le lendemain, Ron s'était enfin réveillé, et avec lui une foule de questions auxquelles les enfants n'avaient malheureusement pas forcément de réponses. Wyra avait passé la nuit sur le toit et en était revenue étrange, les joues striées de larmes, en état de choc. La découverte d'Harry et Drago dans la forêt, leur rencontre avec Firenze et cette ombre menaçante qui semblait être Voldemort n'avait fait qu'amener davantage de questions et de peur dans les yeux des enfants, qui s'étaient réunis à la bibliothèque dès que possible. La conviction qu'avait Wyra que la baguette enfermée dans le bureau de Quirrell était celle d'un puissant mage noir, de celui qui avait tué ses parents voilà plus de dix ans, n'avait fait que les plonger dans une angoisse et une horreur quasi-permanente. Voldemort. Wyra était intimement persuadée que c'était sa baguette que détenait Quirrell. Et cela voulait dire qu'il était de mèche avec lui, qu'il savait qu'il arpentait la Forêt Interdite, dans un but que les enfants n'avaient pas encore déterminé. Et cela était proprement terrifiant.

Il avait aussi fallut prétexter quelque chose pour expliquer la présence d'Harry hors des appartements de Rogue, et celle de Drago des dortoirs de Serpentards. En bref, le lendemain de cette nuit n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonges qu'il avait fallut fournir à tous. Ainsi, si le blond avait fini par avouer la vérité à son parrain en ce qui concernait son excuse, Harry avait quant à lui prétendu à un léger malaise qui l'avait poussé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dès le professeur partit, les deux menteurs s'étaient empressés de dévoiler la vérité à Edmund, qui en avait été suffoqué. Suffoqué de voir qu'Harry s'était mis en danger de la sorte, suffoqué de constater que finalement le Gryffondor avait eu raison, que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait bien dans la Forêt Interdite. Les révélations qu'avait ensuite faites Wyra avaient achevées de faire ouvrir aux autres des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et des bouches qui les faisaient penser à des poissons hors de l'eau. De telles changements quant à leur situation et celle de leur école les avaient occupés toute une journée, durant laquelle ils avaient été parfaitement incapables, tous autant qu'ils étaient, de se concentrer sur les notions que leurs professeurs s'étaient pourtant efforcés de leur faire comprendre.

La vie de l'école avait cependant fait son effet sur les enfants, qui avaient repris, dès trois jours, un comportement presque normal. Certes, Harry cauchemardait presque chaque nuit, réveillant tout le dortoir des Gryffondors garçons de Première Année. Certes, Wyra cauchemardait presque chaque nuit, réveillant tout le dortoir Gryffondor filles de Troisième Année. Certes, Drago avait mis en place une invention stupide pour lui permettre de dormir chez son parrain, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de réveiller Edmund toutes les nuits ou presque en cauchemardant. Certes, Ron grimaçait chaque fois que quelqu'un lui effleurait les côtes, certes Loan avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes et séchait presque tous les cours, ceux de Quirrell en priorité, certes Hermione et Klaus demeuraient assez sombres et mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du divorce imminent de leurs parents, certes Jasper se sentait mal de ne pouvoir aider son frère à surmonter ses angoisses liés au spectre de Voldemort, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il fallait bien faire son possible pour surmonter tout ça, pour envisager une contre-attaque. Quoi que cherchât Quirrell, ils ne le laisseraient pas s'en emparer, c'était hors de question.

Wyra surtout, avait été chamboulée. La jeune fille pleine d'assurance s'était révélée fragile, sujette aux larmes et aux cauchemars. Chacun l'entourait d'une attention et d'une gentillesse constante, qui malheureusement ne parvenait pas à combler la blessure, causée par les cris qu'elle avait entendus, qui avait creusée un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Même les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient aperçus du changement de leur camarade, et, sans même chercher à la harceler de questions, avaient aussitôt pris sa défense face aux élèves avides d'en découdre avec elle et profitant de son état quasi-maladif, la charriant gentiment et lui arrachant malgré elle des demis sourires qui ne semblaient pas être les siens, tant ils étaient faibles, ironiques. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Harry ne se serait pas permis de les critiquer, lui-même n'arrivait pas à arracher le moindre quart de sourire à la jeune fille.

« Allez vieux, il faut que tu manges » insista Edmund, le faisant revenir au présent.

« Ouais, sans compter que si t'avais pas compris, les Attrapeurs sont de vrais aimants à Cognards. »

« Merci Drago. »

« De rien Potty. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, l'un désabusé (le brun), l'autre clairement moqueur (le blond). Leurs rapports s'étaient quelque peu améliorés ces derniers jours, même si le Serpentard continuait de faire des réflexions cassantes sur le reste de la petite troupe dès que l'occasion se présentait. On est Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Assis face à Harry, le blond avisa du coin de l'œil Loan, assis en bout de table… sur la table. Le banc ne semblait pas lui convenir. Aux yeux des Gryffondors, ce repas paraissait, à l'instar de tous ceux de la semaine, trop calme pour être honnête. Pas de bataille de nourriture. Pas de dispute, de tentative d'assassinat. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu ne pas assister au petit déjeuner, cela n'aurait pour ainsi dire rien changer. Et nul doute pour Harry que les autres étaient du même avis. Il accorda aux jumeaux Malefoy, tous deux assis devant lui, un regard sombre. Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard. D'accord, ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, autant du point de vue physique que sanguin ou comportemental, mais ils avaient été élevés ensemble, et cela faisait d'eux un duo hypothétiquement dangereux. En particuliers lorsque l'usage de mots se révélait inutile pour leur compréhension mutuelle.

Drago lâcha violement ses couverts, soupira, saisit une serviette, se pencha au-dessus de la table et l'enfonça dans le col d'Harry. Il fallait faire quelque chose, sinon les choses allaient empirer. Depuis une semaine que les cauchemars, les larmes et les éternels silences pesants prenaient d'assaut la petite troupe, le blond sentait revenir à la charge les Voix, dérangeantes et encore étouffées sous les protections qu'il avait érigées autour de son esprit fragile, mais elles étaient à nouveau là. Et cette fois, vu l'état mental de ses camarades involontaires, il ne pouvait espérer compter sur aucun d'eux. Pas même sur Granger, qui semblait pourtant être la plus à même – bon, d'accord, la seule – de faire disparaître les Voix. Avec tous les récents évènements, elle aussi semblait avoir le moral au plus bas.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés, en avisant sa serviette.

« Je m'apprête à te faire bouffer de force, Potty. »

« T'es sérieux ? » s'horrifia le brun en reculant.

« Parfaitement ! »

Et, d'un même mouvement, les deux Malefoy se saisirent de chouquettes présentent dans une large coupe au milieu de la table pour les jeter de toutes leurs forces sur le Survivant. Harry se protégea de son mieux, mais une chouquette emplie de crème à la vanille s'écrasa dans ses cheveux. Les deux blondinets s'immobilisèrent un instant, peu certains de la réaction du brun. Les autres les regardaient sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Drago Malefoy, participer à une bataille de nourriture avec son frère et Harry Potter ? Il se passait quoi, dans cette école de fous ?

Soudain, sans crier gare, reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, Wyra jeta le contenu de son verre de jus de citrouille à la figure du Serpentard.

« Pas touche à mon cousin ! » s'exclama Edmund en entrant en guerre à son tour, armé d'un bol de ketchup qu'il renversa sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Il se prit une tranche de bacon en plein front. Tous se tournèrent, stupéfaits, vers une Hermione rougissante.

« Tu vires tarée ou quoi ? » s'exclama son frère, médusé.

« Solidarité féminine » répondit la fillette, d'une belle couleur homard.

« MORT A LA SORCIERE EN CHEF ET A SA PACTISANTE NEE-MOLDUE ! » beugla Drago en s'emparant d'une carafe d'eau.

En moins d'une minute, l'intégralité de la petite bande s'était jetée à corps perdu dans la bataille de nourriture la plus importante depuis la rentrée. Tous autour d'eux les regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés, médusés.

_**« Arrête, t'es vraiment dingue, Dray ! »**_

_« ET ALORS ? » _ rétorqua l'autre voix, à laquelle se joignit mentalement Drago. _« J'en ai rien à foutre ! »_

Au moins pour la première fois depuis une semaine, tout le monde souriait en même temps, amusé du cirque qu'il avait engendré. Il y avait de quoi être content. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, ils se calmèrent enfin, maculés de morceaux de nourriture, de sauce et de jus de fruit. L'arrivée de McGonagall et de Rogue acheva de les calmer.

« Vous êtes au courant, j'espère, que normalement vous en devriez même pas manger à la même table ? » s'informa le Maître des Cachots.

« Parfaitement » répondit Edmund en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Et que par conséquent, vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être calmes ? » poursuivit la directrice de Gryffondor.

« Oui ma tante ! » claironna fièrement Wyra, les cheveux maculés de ketchup et de jus de citrouille.

« On est désolés » assura Harry en réprimant de son mieux son fou-rire.

Mais en dépit de ses efforts, il paraissait bien trop joyeux pour être honnête. Pour une fois, on n'allait quand même pas l'en punir, non ? C'était visiblement l'avis général, et du moment que Wyra et Edmund étaient de son côté, il n'avait pas trop de souci à se faire.

« Essayez quand même de faire moins de bruit » demanda McGonagall d'un air agacé que démentait son léger sourire. Rogue se contenta de décocher un regard noir général avant de tourner les talons.

Les enfants s'entreregardèrent, et finalement, Loan lança, l'air de rien :

« On va peut-être passer à la douche avant le match, hein les enfants ? »

Pour toute réponse, Wyra lui vida le restant de son verre à la figure.

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous changés et habillés, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Harry s'était d'ores et déjà équipé de son costume de Quidditch et tenait à la main son Nimbus 2000. Il s'était rarement senti aussi tendu, ce que Jasper ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« T'en fais pas » lui dit-il gentiment en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Ça va bien se passer. Quirrell n'osera pas s'en prendre à toi, et puis tu voles très bien. »

Le brun lui sourit de son mieux, rongé par l'anxiété. L'heure tournait, et bientôt ce serait le moment de rejoindre les autres joueurs dans les vestiaires. Le soleil pâle et froid de novembre illuminait le terrain, il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Un temps parfait pour le Quidditch, si l'on exceptait bien sûr le froid coriace qui leur glaça tous les os à peine eurent-ils mis le nez dehors. En raison du relâchement du règlement en ce dimanche, Jasper, Wyra et Edmund ne s'étaient pas embarrassés de la tenue réglementaire et arboraient des vêtements leurs appartenant. Les autres étaient emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver, les écharpes de leurs maisons nouées étroitement autour de leur cou. Le petit blondinet de Poufsouffle disparaissait presque entièrement sous sa parka-doudoune avec collerette de poils au niveau de la capuche. Le reste de son accoutrement détonnait complètement avec son statut officiel de Sang-Pur : on aurait dit un parfait petit londonien, tout ce qu'il y avait de moldu. Wyra avait enfilé par-dessus ses vêtements de bohémienne un ample manteau en laine pourpre qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux et avait même enfilé un bonnet de laine beige. Ses bottes doublées de fourrure terminaient de compléter ce tableau surprenant de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais parut aussi 'fille' depuis la rentrée, et s'il reconnaissait volontiers que cela lui allait très bien, Harry en tirait tout de même une drôle d'impression. Edmund, enfin, avait troqué ses habituelles shorts classiques des années quarante contre un pantalon du même acabit et avait enfilé un manteau en véritable fourrure épaisse. Une caractéristique qui semblait poser quelques problèmes à Hermione :

« On peut savoir quelle innocente créature a été sacrifiée pour que tu puisses porter ce manteau ? »

Edmund la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Lui aurait-elle annoncé qu'elle était un croisement entre une humaine et un monstre des eaux qu'il n'aurait pas paru aussi surpris.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ce sont des poils de Smiphett, on n'a pas besoin de les tuer pour leur fourrure, ils muent tous les étés ! »

« C'est ça d'être un Né-Moldu… » commenta Drago d'un ton condescendant.

« Dray ? » intervint gentiment Jasper.

« Oui ? »

« La ferme. »

Le Serpentard en resta comme deux ronds de flan tandis qu'Hermione adressait un large sourire au Poufsouffle.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer quelques minutes avant qu'Olivier Dubois, arrivé en avance, ne hèle son jeune Attrapeur.

« Allez Potter, en avant ! Il faut que je vous parle tactique ! »

« C'est sûr, sans une bonne préparation, vous ne risquez pas de pouvoir vaincre Serpentard » commenta Drago dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour ses camarades. Ron lui décocha un regard noir alors qu'Edmund lui administrait un coup de coude. Mais Harry y voyait l'occasion de forcer son semblant de bonne humeur réapparut, et il se planta devant le blondinet.

« Ah ouais ? On parie combien que je te bats à la course en balai, Drago ? »

Le Serpentard le regarda d'un air narquois.

« Quand tu veux Potter. »

« Pourquoi pas après le match ? » proposa Jasper. « Je pourrais arbitrer, comme ça je serais impartial. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça d'un geste de tête, imité par Drago. A une quinzaine de mètres, Dubois commençait à perdre patience.

« Potter ! »

« J'arrive » assura le Première Année.

« Allez vas-y, ce sera le plus simple à faire » ricana Drago. « Parce que me battre, c'est impossible. »

Harry ne chercha même pas à rétorquer et suivit Olivier sans protester davantage. Le gardien risquait de le tuer s'il ne se hâtait pas un minimum…

« Tu comprends Harry » reprit le plus âgé, « si jamais on perd ce match, on est fichu pour le classement. Même si le match contre Poufsouffle a été reporté, on n'est vraiment pas sûr de le gagner, et si jamais on le perd, alors là, c'est troisième place maximum pour la Coupe de Quidditch, et… »

« C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris » répondit le Première Année en pénétrant dans les vestiaires où les attendait déjà le reste de l'équipe.

Les jumeaux Weasley lui adressèrent de larges sourires, et Katie Bell, qui, à quatorze ans, dépassait Harry de moins de dix centimètres, le prit solennellement par les épaules avant de l'embrasser exagérément sur les deux joues. Se prenant au jeu, l'enfant l'imita, et il fallut à Olivier hausser la voix pour les faire arrêter, alors qu'ils entamaient leur trentième bise.

« Bah quoi ? Je salue le petit prodige, c'est pas interdit, que je sache ? »

Le gardien ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il connaissait Katie depuis longtemps, mais il ne se ferait sans doute jamais à manière de se comporter avec les gens qu'elle aimait bien. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Harry. En moins d'un mois, elle l'appelait déjà « fiston » et le garçon ne manquait pas une occasion de brailler un « maman ! » qui faisait sourire tout le monde. Bien sûr, Olivier aimait avoir une équipe qui s'entendait bien, et il était ravi de voir que le petit Potter s'était si rapidement bien adapté, alors même qu'il était théoriquement trop jeune pour intégrer l'équipe… Mais les délires qu'il se faisait avec Katie et les Weasley – sans doute influencé par sa trop grande fréquentation de Wyra, que lui-même considérait comme la plus grande folle de leur Maison – lui cassaient parfois un peu les pieds. Angelina, sans doute parce qu'elle était un peu plus âgée – quoique… elle n'avait même pas encore quatorze ans – se montrait autrement plus calme, très déterminée qu'elle était à gagner chacun de ses matchs. Venait ensuite Alicia, bien sûr, la doyenne de leur équipe. A quinze ans et demi, elle était sans doute la plus mature et la plus réfléchie de tous, même si elle n'avait pas voulu du poste de capitaine au départ de celui-ci, deux ans plus tôt, le laissant bien volontiers à Olivier qui en rêvait depuis son entrée dans l'équipe.

Voyant que celui-ci allait perdre patience devant les enfantillages de ses coéquipiers, Alicia intervint d'une voix calme mais directe qui fit aussitôt taire les autres.

« Je crois que notre pauvre Olivier va finir par péter une durite, alors si vous vouliez bien faire au moins semblant de lui accorder un peu d'attention, ce ne serait pas plus mal, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Ses coéquipiers échangèrent des regards vaguement désolés avant de prêter une oreille attentive au discours d'encouragement de leur capitaine – même si Harry était persuadé que, prenant à la lettre les instructions d'Alicia, les jumeaux Weasley faisaient juste semblants.

« Messieurs » commença solennellement Olivier, pour être aussitôt coupé par Katie :

«_ ET_ mesdemoiselles. »

Olivier ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« D'accord, messieurs ET mesdemoiselles... Nous y voilà. Le jour de notre match contre Serpentard est enfin arrivé, et j'aimerais autant qu'il soit aussi le jour où nous leur prouverons que nous sommes bien meilleurs qu'eux. Nous pouvons, devons, les battre. Dans le cas où nous perdrions » ajouta-t-il plus sombrement, « je pense très sincèrement que nous devrons réviser nos cours de métamorphose avec soin. En effet, le professeur McGonagall m'a fait savoir qu'elle aimerait bien, si cela était possible, ne pas avoir à féliciter le professeur Rogue pour l'énième victoire de ses élèves. Mais » reprit-il d'un ton féroce en dardant un regard flamboyant sur ses coéquipiers, « je ne pense pas que vous aurez à vous préoccuper d'une série de contrôles si jamais nous venions à perdre. »

Harry ne connaissait pas suffisamment bien Olivier pour être tout à fait certain de l'interprétation qu'il fallait faire de cette phrase, aussi Katie se pencha-t-elle vers lui pour lui murmurer tout bas :

« En d'autres termes, si jamais on perd, il nous tue. »

C'est avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête qu'Harry se rendit sur le terrain quinze minutes plus tard. Une question le taraudait : si jamais il perdait, Olivier le tuerait et McGonagall serait terriblement déçue, mais si jamais il gagnait, quelle serait la réaction de Rogue ? Ne voudrait-il pas le tuer également ?

Ils se positionnèrent au-dessus du terrain après que les deux capitaines se soient serrés la main – en essayant en réalité de se broyer les os. Marcus Flint, un élève de Cinquième Année qu'Harry n'avait que peu aperçu depuis la rentrée, mais qu'il savait à tête et à comportement de bouledogue (dixit Drago, pour une fois), avait une sorte de brutalité permanente proprement effrayante. S'il avait bien compris, même Edmund s'en tenait éloigné, depuis bien avant la rentre et cette histoire de répartition.

Madame Bibine les toisa un à un du regard en leur signalant qu'elle souhaitait voir cette rencontre se dérouler sous le signe du fair-play, et il sembla à Harry que ce rappel était bien plus utile pour ce match-ci que pour le précédent. Jamais aucun joueur ne se serait permis, la dernière fois, de faire un coup bas à un adversaire, sous peine de se faire lyncher par son capitaine. Mais là, c'était un tout autre cas, et il y avait fort à parier que les sales coups allaient pleuvoir.

« POTTER ! »

Le cri fit faire volte-face à Harry, et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Comme la dernière fois, la petite troupe se trouvait dans un coin des tribunes de Gryffondor, cette fois-ci accompagnée de Loan et Klaus. L'Indien tenait à bout de bras une pancarte sur laquelle on avait dessiné un immense lion rouge à côté duquel clignotait la mention « VIVE TOP-POTTER ! » en doré.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur Madame Bibine qui s'apprêtait à annoncer le début du match, Harry aperçut Dumbledore dans les tribunes, assis juste derrière Quirrell. Il soupira de soulagement. Wyra avait raison, tout irait bien.

« Que le match commence ! » annonça leur professeur de Vol en lançant le Souaffle dans les airs.

Aussitôt les joueurs se foncèrent les uns sur les autres pour s'emparer de la balle de cuir rouge, sous les cris de la foule.

« ET C'EST PAR… TI ! » hurla Lee dans le mégaphone. « Et c'est Alicia Spinnet qui s'empare du Souaffle, et fonce vers les buts de Serpentard. ALLEZ ALICIA ! Elle passe à Bell, qui évite habilement Flint – désolé mon vieux, pas assez rapide ! Elle passe à nouveau à Alicia, qui MARQUE ! »

Un tonnèrent d'applaudissement salua la performance de la poursuiveuse.

« DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! » beugla Lee de toute la puissance de ses poumons. « ALLEZ LES GARS ! »

« Jordan ? » s'enquit sa voisine d'un ton raisonnable qu'Harry perçut à peine sous les cris des élèves et du jeune commentateur.

« Euh, oui professeur McGonagall ? »

« J'ai au moins autant que vous envie que Gryffondor l'emporte, mais vous serait-il possible de réfréner un peu votre enthousiasme ? Il se trouve que mes oreilles sont un peu trop près de votre micro… »

Un frisson de rire balaya l'assemblée alors que Lee, penaud, s'excusait en oubliant de s'écarter du micro.

« Désolé, professeur… »

Harry esquissa un faible sourire avant de brusquement fondre en piqué pour éviter un Cognard que lui envoyait Pucey. Fred le dépassa en trombe, batte à la main, l'air furieux. A peine redressé sur son balai, le petit brun sentit l'air sifflé à ses oreilles et vit Katie passer au-dessus de lui, le Souaffle à la main. Soulagé, Harry remonta pour pouvoir mieux surveiller le terrain.

« Allez Katie ! Aïe ! Le Souaffle est récupéré par Warrington, qui passe à Flint, qui évite un Cognard de Fred ou George, je ne sais pas, et qui… qui s'approche des buts de Gryffondor ! ATTENTION OLIVIER ! »

Mais Lee n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, Olivier était fin prêt et rattrapa le Souaffle quelques centimètres avant que celui-ci ne rentre dans le cercle central. Cependant, alors qu'il le renvoyait à Angelina, Harry crut percevoir un léger changement d'attitude parmi les joueurs Serpentards. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il sut que le match risquait de prendre une tournure beaucoup plus dangereuse d'ici peu. Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière beugler par-dessus les cris de la foule :

« POTTER ! REGARDE EN BAS ! »

Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans cette école pour mettre autant de mépris dans son nom de famille et crier aussi fort depuis les tribunes gryffondoriennes. Drago, Edmund, Wyra et Jasper (le serpent blond en tête) l'appelaient avec force, pointant un scintillement doré près des tribunes de Serdaigle. Bon sang quel abruti ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir ? Harry lâcha un juron, se pencha en avant et fonça à toute vitesse vers le Vif d'Or, que l'attrapeur de Serpentard, un certain Wanter, avait déjà aperçu. L'élève de Sixième Année avait un balai de moins bonne facture, moins d'instinct sans doute, mais il avait plus d'expérience et était plus près que lui. Les chances pour qu'il attrape le Vif d'Or étaient minces…

« HARRY ! » hurla soudain Lee. « ATTENTION COGNARD ! »

Le garçon fit volte-face juste à temps pour apercevoir le Cognard qui lui fonçait dessus et faire un brusque écart. Wanter, qui se trouvait également sur sa trajectoire, n'eut en revanche pas le même réflexe, alors même qu'il l'avait aperçu un peu avant Harry. Le Cognard le désarçonna mais il se rattrapa d'une main au manche de son balai. Alors qu'il passait à côté de lui, le Vif d'Or ayant disparu, le Première Année fit mine de tendre la main pour l'aider à se remettre en selle, mais il se prit un coup dans le bras.

« Dégage, Potter ! »

Avec un regard agacé devant sa réaction, Harry repartit, le laissant se débrouiller tout seul. Pendant sa tentative de récupération du Vif d'Or, Gryffondor était parvenu à marquer un nouveau but, et Lee ne tenait plus en place, au grand dam de McGonagall dont les oreilles commençaient réellement à souffrir.

« VIVE GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Jordan, on se calme ! »

« Aïe-euh ! »

Une bonne partie du stade éclata de rire alors que Lee se massait le crâne. Visiblement, la baguette de McGonagall l'avait frappé une nouvelle fois.

« Vive Tante Minerva » sourit Wyra depuis les tribunes.

Juste à côté d'elle, Drago et Jasper ne quittaient pas le match des yeux. Le premier avait les dents serrées, laissait ses yeux fureter de tous les côtés. Il connaissait mal Flint, mais bien assez pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire de la sorte. Même si c'était le jeu, le blond commençait sérieusement à se demander jusqu'où le capitaine des serpents serait prêt à aller pour faire payer à Harry ce qui venait d'arriver à Wanter et les vingt points que les trois poursuiveuses avaient déjà marqués contre son équipe. Pourtant se fut Jasper qui vit le premier qu'il y avait un problème.

« Spinnet ! » cria-t-il, dans le vain espoir qu'au moins un joueur de Gryffondor l'entende.

Mais c'était bel et bien vain, et même Drago, qui criait pourtant le plus fort, ne se serait pas fait entendre par les intéressés tant il y avait de bruit autour d'eux.

« Et c'est Alicia Spinnet qui récupère le Souaffle ! Elle passe à Johnson, qui sème Flint, passe à Bell, ATTENTION COGNARD ! Bravo Fred ! Belle repousse du Cognard de Pucey par Fred Weasley – désolé si c'est toi, George ! Bell passe à Spinnet, qui évite un nouveau Cognard de la part de ce conn… d'accord professeur, j'arrête, j'arrête ! » Lee se couvrait à présent la tête pour se protéger des coups de baguette de Minerva. « Donc un nouveau Cognard de Pucey, passe sous son nez, tire… ATTENTION ! FAUTE ! FAUTE ! »

Harry effectua un virage en épingle à cheveu pour voir ce qui se passait. Apparemment, Marcus Flint venait de subtiliser une batte à l'un de ses coéquipiers pour envoyer un Cognard sur Alicia, qui se l'était pris en plein dans les côtes. Madame Bibine siffla un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor alors qu'Olivier, délaissant un instant ses buts, se précipitait vers elle, avachie sur son balai à quelques mètres seulement des buts de Serpentards. Les huées des élèves étaient telles qu'Harry, même en s'approchant, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que disaient ses coéquipiers. Il fallut qu'il se positionne juste à côté d'Alicia pour attendre enfin les propos d'Olivier.

« … merde ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'informa le petit brun, inquiet.

« Je… je crois que j'ai une côte de cassée » répondit difficilement la jeune fille, la respiration saccadée.

Harry pâlit instantanément et héla George, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Va chercher Pomfresh ! »

Le rouquin s'exécuta immédiatement alors qu'Alicia, livide, s'appuyait sur Olivier, qui s'était positionné juste à côté d'elle pour la soutenir. Avec mille précautions, le gardien l'accompagna jusqu'au sol sous la vigilance d'Harry, alors même que Madame Bibine sifflait un temps mort. A peine avaient-ils touchés le sol qu'Alicia s'effondrait par terre, une main sur ses côtes, la respiration rendue de plus en plus chaotique par la douleur.

Madame Pomfresh ne fut pas longue à descendre de la tribune professorale et se précipiter vers la jeune blessée. Elle grimaça en sortant une fiole de potion de la sacoche qu'elle avait prise en prévention. Olivier aida doucement Alicia à se redresser pour avaler le contenu de la fiole, alors qu'Harry les observait, inquiet. A peine la poursuiveuse avait-elle avalée la potion que ses joues se coloraient à nouveau. Certes, elle demeurait plutôt pâle, mais semblait tout de même aller mieux.

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquit Harry en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

Alicia inspira à fond, toujours appuyé contre Olivier, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Mais madame Pomfresh ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

« Hors de question qu'elle continue dans cet état. »

« On ne peut pas faire autrement » argumenta la jeune fille. « Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Trois poursuiveurs contre deux, ce serait déloyal. »

« Et comment auraient-ils fait si vous vous étiez évanouie, Spinnet ? » rétorqua l'infirmière. « Pour vous le match est fini. »

Mais Alicia secouait désespérément la tête de gauche à droite. Les garçons, assis de par et d'autre d'elle, ne savaient pas comment réagir. D'ordinaire, on n'interrompait pas forcément le match dans ces cas-là, même si l'infirmière avait à intervenir. Etant donné que cela avait fait l'objet d'un penalty, on pouvait bien suspendre le match une ou deux minutes, mais guère plus, et Alicia ne pouvait pas poursuivre dans cet état, elle était trop faible. C'était du moins l'avis d'Harry, mais lorsque madame Bibine arriva aux nouvelles, elle ne laissa pas à sa collègue le temps de lui donner son avis et se tourna immédiatement vers la principale concernée.

« Vous pouvez continuer, Alicia ? »

Se redressant tant bien que mal, la jeune fille acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Visiblement, il n'en fallait guère plus pour l'arbitre. Le demi-sourire encourageant qu'elle adressa à la poursuiveuse et la main qu'elle lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever firent promettre à Harry de demander à Edmund combien exactement de professeur servait de tuteur à des élèves. Il commençait à se demander si tous n'avaient pas reçu une demande de l'Orphan Post-War.

« Très bien » souffla Olivier en se remettant debout. « Harry, vas-y, on te rejoint. »

Le garçon s'exécuta et effectua un tour complet du terrain, allant s'immobiliser à moins de deux mètres de la tribune professorale.

« Alicia continue » lança-t-il à l'adresse de Lee.

« Elle est en état ? » s'enquit McGonagall, l'air inquiet.

Harry hocha la tête et, levant les yeux, croisa le regard de Rogue, assis deux rangs plus loin. Un regard inexpressif et un visage de marbre. Rien de bien inhabituel, mais qu'il ne savait pas interprété à cette heure.

« Le match reprend ! » tonna madame Bibine en sifflant deux fois.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'éloigna et refit un tour du stade en quête du Vif d'Or. Le penalty fut tiré par Katie, et Harry hurla de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle marqua dix points pour Gryffondor. Mais il venait d'apercevoir la petite balle dorée au pied des tribunes des serpents, et pour rien au monde il ne devait la laisser filer cette fois. Avisant du coin de l'œil Wanter qui, de l'autre côté du terrain, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il se pencha en avant, essayant de pousser son Nimbus 2000 au maximum de ses capacités. Un Cognard siffla à ses oreilles, aussitôt redirigé par George, et il se surprit à esquisser un faible sourire. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du Vif d'Or, qui se dirigeait à présent vers les buts de Serpentard… Dans une poignée de secondes, lui et les autres gagneraient et mettraient fin à ce match qui tournait à la bataille pure et simple. Harry tendit le bras, confiant. Ça y est, il y était presque…

« HARRY ! »

Le cri de Fred survint trop tard. Montague, l'un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard, un Cinquième Année taillé comme une armoire à glace, frôla Harry en sens inverse et, au moment de passer devant lui, tendit le bras en travers de sa route. Le Survivant le heurta en pleine poitrine et bascula vers l'arrière, lâchant son balai. Il s'écrasa un peu moins de deux mètres plus bas, dans le sable qui entourait fort heureusement les buts de chaque équipe. Partout dans le stade résonnaient des cris de protestations et d'indignation, mais madame Bibine, occupée à surveiller Flint, n'avait pas vu la faute. Pas de coup de sifflet, pas de temps mort, c'était la règle. Le souffle coupé, une douleur fulgurante lui traversant le dos, Harry gémissait en se tordant sur le sol, alors que dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, cela n'avait jamais hurlé aussi fort.

« Connard ! » cria Wyra à l'intention de Montague qui passait à proximité.

« Lui, il est mort » commenta simplement Loan en dardant un regard féroce sur le Serpentard. « Parole. »

Ron, pâle comme un linge, ne quittait pas Harry des yeux.

« Allez mon vieux, relève-toi… »

« Il faut lui donner une potion ! » s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

« Pas de coup de sifflet, pas de temps mort. Pas de temps mort, pas de soin » énonça Drago d'une voix lointaine, incapable lui-aussi de détourner son regard du Gryffondor effondré par terre.

« Mais il ne pourra jamais se relever ! » s'horrifia Klaus.

Pour une fois, le jeune Malefoy était parfaitement d'accord. Potter avait bien peu de chance de parvenir à reprendre le match dans cet état. S'il parvenait à se relever, il pourrait déjà s'estimer heureux…

Edmund leva les yeux vers la tribune professorale, plein d'espoir. Il suffisait que Severus demande un temps mort, invoque une raison stupide, n'importe quoi… et en même temps il savait bien que cela ne marcherait pas. Il fallait un nouveau penalty, et là peut-être pourrait-on enfin s'occuper d'Harry.

De son côté, Lee s'était rarement montré aussi partial – et grossier – dans ses commentaires, mais cette fois aucune baguette ne venait le rappeler à l'ordre. Minerva McGonagall aurait bien insulté Montague elle-même si cela ne lui avait pas été interdit par le règlement, et elle brandissait actuellement son poing vers le poursuiveur de Serpentard, vociférant de colère.

« Salaud, t'as pas honte ? A BAS MONTAGUE ! Tous sur lui les Gryffons ! »

Et visiblement, les trois-quarts de l'assemblée lui étaient favorables. Même au sein des professeurs, beaucoup pensaient la même chose. Gardant en apparence son indifférence coutumière, Rogue dardait pourtant sur son protégé involontaire un regard qui ne cillait pas.

En réponse à l'appel de Lee, Katie échangea un regard avec les jumeaux Weasley et aucun n'hésita. Il fallait un temps mort ? Très bien, ils allaient en fournir un. Et puisque les Serpentards semblaient avoir décidés de jouer de manière purement déloyale, eux-mêmes n'avaient plus qu'à s'adapter, n'est-ce pas ? Sans se poser la moindre question, Katie passa le Souaffle à Angelina et fonça à pleine vitesse sur le gardien de Serpentard, la seule fille de l'équipe. Celle-ci dut croire d'abord à une erreur car elle ne s'écarta pas tout de suite. En tout cas pas à temps pour que la jeune Gryffondor ne la manque. Katie la heurta de plein fouet et la fit basculer à travers l'anneau central en lâchant son balai. Au même instant, Fred envoyait un Cognard en direction de Montague qui ne l'évita qu'au prix d'un tonneau particulièrement risqué qui le laissa un peu désorienté. Trop en tout cas pour éviter celui de George, qui le frappa en plein ventre. Le Serpentard, le souffle coupé, faillit être désarçonné et ne parvint à se retenir à son balai que d'une main.

Madame Bibine, hors d'elle, siffla plusieurs fois.

« PENALTY EN FAVEUR DE SERPENTARD ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Jamais ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

Mais les Gryffondors s'en moquaient éperdument, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Lee parvint même à en sourire avec un réel amusement lorsqu'il se tourna vers McGonagall, qui regardait la scène avec peint sur le visage son combat intérieur : intense satisfaction et désapprobation. Olivier héla le professeur de vol qui déclara, presque à contrecœur :

« Temps mort ! »

Aussitôt madame Pomfresh dévala les escaliers et, privilégiant le premier blessé, se rua vers Harry que Katie avait déjà rejoint.

« Allez fiston, tu vas reprendre du service, finie la sieste ! » déclara la jeune fille alors que l'infirmière lui jetait un rapide sort de guérison.

Le garçon sentit la douleur dans son dos diminuer d'intensité et se laissa aller à un soupir. Aidé de la poursuiveuse, il parvint à se remettre debout et observa un peu l'état de ses coéquipiers.

« T'as du bol » commenta Katie en lui rendant son balai.

« Pardon ? »

« Normalement, il n'y a d'interventions que dans les matchs départementaux, nationaux, voir mondiaux, mais pas pour ceux de l'école. Ils ont été obligés d'instaurer cette règle à cause de l'agressivité des Serpentards. Sans ça on ne finirait pas souvent nos matchs. »

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard le match reprenait, toujours plus brutal. Les penaltys pleuvaient de même que les commentaires de plus en plus imagés de Lee, que McGonagall ne reprenait pas à chaque fois, elle-même parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Elle se serait presque attendue à ce que Severus rabroue lui-même le jeune commentateur, mais il n'en faisait rien, le regard fixé sur Potter. Potter qui se démenait comme un beau diable pour échapper aux Cognards, éviter les battes dont le menaçaient Pucey et Derrick, et bien sûr trouver le Vif d'Or. Vif d'Or que n'avait toujours pas attrapé Wanter. Ce garçon serait-il encore plus stupide que ne le laissait supposer ses résultats scolaires ? Il faudrait qu'il se penche sur la question à l'occasion. Mais pour l'heure, il ne voyait qu'une chose : le petit Attrapeur de Gryffondor avait retenu la leçon.

Il se tenait à bonne distance des Serpentards, volait rapidement, agilement, sans se reposer pour ne pas offrir de cible privilégiée à ses adversaires. A un seul moment il fonça droit sur eux, mais c'était pour aider sa coéquipière Katie Bell, que Flint, Montague et Warrington encerclaient, près à se jeter sur elle pour lui faire lâcher le Souaffle. Dans son élan, il avait embarqué le capitaine des serpents qui s'était vu repoussé et déstabilisé, ce qui avait amplement laissé le temps à Bell de marquer dix points de plus en faveur de son équipe.

Le gamin se débrouillait bien, c'était incontestable. Il était vif, rapide et suffisamment intelligent pour prévoir, dans la mesure du possible, les actions des ses adversaires quelques microsecondes à l'avance, juste assez pour pouvoir les éviter. Et en plus de tout ça, il était tout de même blessé, cela se voyait à certains de ses mouvements un peu raides par instant. Madame Pomfresh, avec les minuscules cinq minutes qu'on lui avait accordé pour s'occuper de trois blessés, avait paré au plus pressé sans chercher plus avant. Et il y avait fort à parier que le gamin aurait mal un moment, au train où allaient les choses.

Cela faisait à présent une bonne demi-heure que durait le match, et Gryffondor menait cinquante à quarante. La « bande de Potter », comme il l'appelait, continuait de hurler des encouragements et il avait surpris Drago à une ou deux reprises en train de crier sur l'Attrapeur gryffondorien (« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ? T'as un bon balai, sers-t-en ! »). Il allait finir par croire que le jeune Malefoy s'était attaché au _célèbre_ Survivant.

Enfin, Potter effectua un plongeon vertigineux au-dessus de la tribune des Poufsouffles. Wanter, l'ayant aperçu, entreprit de le rattraper mais même de son poste Severus pouvait le voir, jamais le Serpentard ne serait assez rapide. Le Vif d'Or dévala les tribunes à toute vitesse pour poursuivre sa fuite à à peine un mètre du sol. Potter redressa son balai au dernier moment, se positionna juste derrière la petite balle dorée. Du coin de l'œil, le Maître des Cachots vit Wanter foncer à toute allure sur le Gryffondor. C'était trop tard pourtant.

Sauf que Wanter ne souhaitait pas attraper le Vif d'Or à cet instant, mais plutôt empêcher Harry de l'attraper.

Alors que le Première Année se mettait debout, tremblant, sur son balai, et tendait une main vaguement hésitante (son équilibre était tout de même un peu précaire), il ne vit pas l'Attrapeur Serpentard qui lui fonçait dessus. S'avançant légèrement sur son balai, il n'eut même pas le temps de basculer sous le contrepoids : Wanter percuta le Nimbus 2000 à pleine vitesse, l'envoyant tournoyer dans les airs un instant avant de heurter le sol. Harry, parti en avant, effectua un tonneau sur la pelouse et se retrouva étalé à plat ventre, bras écartés.

« SALE TRICHEUR ! » mugit Lee dans son micro. « SALE PETIT CON… »

Il laissa son insulte en suspens. Non pas parce que sa voisine venait encore de le menacer, mais parce qu'Harry, s'étant redressé de son mieux, levait le bras vers les cieux, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Et dans son poing minuscule, on pouvait discerner le Vif d'Or.

« Je l'ai attrapé ! » hurla-t-il, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. « JE L'AI ATTRAPE ! »

Ce fut comme si une bombe avait explosé tout autour de lui. Les cris de joie, le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui s'éleva… Harry lui-même ne sut pas comment il entendit madame Bibine annoncer la victoire des Gryffondors dans une telle cohue, mais il ne pouvait en être plus heureux. Katie se précipita vers lui et l'étrangla à demi en le serrant contre elle. Les jumeaux Weasley faillirent lui décoller les poumons avec leurs grandes tapes amicales dans le dos et Olivier le souleva à bout de bras en hurlant de joie. De loin, Harry vit ses amis accourir et à peine Dubois l'avait-il reposé que Jasper se jetait à son cou pour le féliciter.

« T'as été génial Harry, ta descente en piqué, c'est du jamais vu… et ton saut lorsque Wanter est partis avec ton balai… ! Wow ! »

Ron ne tarissait pas non plus d'éloges sur la manière qu'il avait eu d'attraper le Vif d'Or à la dernière minute, Hermione sautait presque sur place en continuant d'applaudir et Loan dardait sur l'équipe de Serpentard un regard féroce qui n'échappa pas à son voisin.

« Non, c'est pas une bonne idée… »

« Je t'en pause des questions, Klaus ? »

« Sans rire, c'est pas une bonne idée _du tout_. »

Harry se sentit à nouveau soulevé de terre, et se retrouva en deux temps trois mouvements sur les épaules des jumeaux Weasley. De toutes parts résonnait l'appel des élèves :

« Potter Attrapeur, Potter Attrapeur, Potter Attrapeur… »

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger, aussi heureux de sa vie. Il venait de gagner son premier match de Quidditch et, celui contre Poufsouffle ayant été ajourné, cela plaçait Gryffondor à la seconde place temporaire du championnat. Restait à vaincre les Serdaigles, et la possibilité de prendre la tête du championnat se dessinerait alors à l'horizon. Bras toujours tendu triomphalement vers les cieux, Harry se sentait près à exploser tant il était heureux, comme si c'était soudain trop pour un si petit corps. Lorsque McGonagall vint elle-même le féliciter, il ne savait plus où commençait son sourire et où il s'arrêtait, s'il ne faisait pas le tour de sa tête tant il était large.

C'est ainsi porté en triomphe sur les épaules des jumeaux Weasley qu'Harry revint au vestiaire des Gryffondors. Restés en attente devant la porte, la petite bande entendait retentir les chants de joie et de victoire de l'équipe, bien que Wyra et Klaus fussent davantage occupés par leur Kamstryl. Alors que Drago s'en tenait le plus éloigné possible, obéissant à ce qu'il avait prévu : il ne voulait pas de Loan, alors il faisait à peu près comme s'il n'existait pas. Quand bien même il acceptait sa présence, c'était dans l'unique but de ne pas se faire rabrouer par Edmund ou Jasper. Aussi avait-il décrété qu'il ne prendrait pas parti devant la réaction du jeune Indien, qui continuait de vouloir en découdre avec les joueurs de Serpentards. Il ne voulait rien savoir.

« Je vais les buter. »

« Non » affirma Wyra en se plaçant devant son meilleur ami. « Pas bouger, P'tit Loup, sinon je préviens Oncle Filius de tes envies de meurtre. »

Loan faillit lui envoyer une taloche dans la figure, mais se retint de peu. Au cours des derniers jours, la jeune fille avait paru être si mal, comme constamment au bord des larmes, que c'était à peine s'il l'avait reconnu. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, se refusant à lui en parler, et semblait n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Qu'elle redevienne enfin un tant soit peu normale lui procurait un tel soulagement qu'il jugea préférable de ne pas relever l'emploi de ce surnom qu'il n'était pas certain d'apprécier. De plus, même pour lui-même, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne tenait pas à re-tester une nouvelle crise, et pour cela, une seule solution : ne pas se laisser aller à des émotions trop fortes. Pas de joie exacerbée, pas de colère ou d'exaspération. Effrayer à nouveau Drago comme il l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt dans la Forêt ne lui posait aucun problème, mais d'une part il ignorait s'il saurait s'arrêter à temps, avant que ses instincts ne deviennent trop envahissants et ne prennent le dessus, d'autre part il ne voulait pas faire peur aux autres. Il n'avait pour eux rien de plus qu'une sympathie vaguement attendrie, mais il ne tenait pas à perdre le retour que lui offraient les enfants. Au moins, s'il devait être sûr d'une chose, autant que ce soit de cela.

« Ils ont failli tuer Top-Potty » fit-il remarquer d'un ton dur.

Wyra lui adressa un sourire carnassier, chargé d'une menace de pures souffrances. Avec une telle expression, on en venait presque à oublier son état des derniers jours et les cernes violets qui lui faisaient de véritables yeux au beurre noir.

« Si vengeance il y a, P'tit Loup, il y aura vengeance à plusieurs. Tu ne fais rien en solo, compris ? On est tous sur le coup. »

Le Serdaigle la dévisagea froidement quelques secondes avant d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Il n'était pas pleinement satisfait de ce compromis, lui qui aimait résoudre ses problèmes par lui-même, mais trop heureux de retrouver sa meilleure amie telle qu'il la connaissait pour protester davantage. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches de jean, vaguement apaisé.

Depuis la sortie de son dortoir, les autres étudiants n'avaient cessé un seul instant de le dévisager. Tandis que tous arboraient les vêtements chauds qui leur appartenaient ou bien les capes d'hiver, les bonnets, écharpes et gants fournis par l'école, lui ne portait qu'un t-shirt blanc par-dessus duquel il avait enfilé une ample chemise dont il avait retroussé les manches un peu au-dessus des poignets, un jean épais et une écharpe de sa maison qui pendait de chaque côté de son cou. En une semaine, il avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et notamment celle qui consistait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il ne cherchait ni à se rendre en cours si cela le gonflait, ni à paraître agréable avec les autres. Il avait réintégré sa classe sans mot dire, on avait recommencé à le dévisager dans les couloirs puis à détourner le regard pour ne pas avoir à croiser ces deux billes noires qui pouvaient les mettre tant mal à l'aise. Il continuait à se désintéresser des autres et ceux-ci continuaient de le regarder avec méfiance ou mépris. Il refaisait partie de l'école, de ses meubles, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Filius lui avait même donné un rendez-vous dans son bureau pour pouvoir discuter à loisir avec lui et tenter de le remotiver pour ses études – quand bien même il l'aurait été à un moment donné.

Jasper et Drago discutaient avec animation de tactiques de Quidditch lorsqu'ils aperçurent leur oncle et parrain à l'autre bout du couloir. Le Poufsouffle voyait si peu souvent Severus qu'il en souriait déjà aussi largement qu'Harry au moment où il avait saisi le Vif d'Or, et se précipita sans aucune retenue au cou du Maître des Cachots. Celui-ci chancela sous le poids du gamin et heurta les poutres des tribunes. Il grommela, pesta, rougi (même si jamais personne, ou peut-être seulement Edmund, ne se serait jamais osé à le lui faire remarquer), replia maladroitement un bras sur le garçon et gronda, grogna qu'il fallait qu'il le lâche sur-le-champ s'il ne voulait pas faire perdre à sa Maison une cinquantaine de points, et râla encore plus fort lorsque Jasper serra plus fort encore.

« Lâche-moi Jasper, c'est un ordre ! »

Edmund souriait largement, Wyra dissimulait de son mieux son amusement, Drago trouvait ce comportement indigne de l'éducation malefoyenne qui était la sienne, et tous les autres ne savaient sur quel pied danser et jugeaient préférable de ne pas se mêler de cette conversation. Après tout, cela ne les concernait pas…

« Jasper ! »

Venant au secours de son père adoptif le sourire aux lèvres, Edmund rappela son cousin avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent.

« Allez, lâche-le, il va nous faire un beau boudin sinon. »

A regret Jasper abandonna le cou de son oncle qui en aurait soupiré de soulagement s'il n'avait pas été Severus Rogue. Drago lui adressa un vague signe de la main en guise de bonjour. Dardant sur son neveu un regard furieux dont il ne se souciait pas, Rogue se tourna vers son fils. Un seul regard fut suffisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

Severus ne chercha même pas à répondre, continuant de fixer Edmund sans la moindre trace de sentiment. Le Serpentard se tenait devant la porte des vestiaires, rempart dérisoire entre son ami et son père.

« Il fait 4 degrés dehors » dit le Maître des Cachots sans cesser de le regarder. « Tu devrais rentrer te mettre au chaud. »

« Ne cherche pas à me faire déguerpir, c'est hors de question. »

Le regard noir de Severus se fit plus cassant, plus dur encore que d'ordinaire, et Edmund n'aurait pu se tromper dans son interprétation : il lui fallait obéir. Quelque soit ce qu'il en pensait, il n'avait pas le choix. Cela dépassait le stade de l'animosité de Rogue à l'encontre d'Harry de beaucoup, il n'en était pour ainsi dire même plus question : depuis toujours sa santé n'était qu'un yo-yo infernal qui le dispensait de toute activité sportive et le condamnait à rester cloîtré durant l'hiver. Si Severus commençait à aborder le sujet de la température, toute diversion ou protestation était inutile : l'adulte aurait gain de cause. On pouvait accorder à l'ancien Mangemort nombre de défauts (Edmund s'amusait même à en dresser la liste les jours où il l'agaçait) mais assurément pas celui d'être irresponsable. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Edmund tomber malade pour une bêtise et s'arrangeait pour qu'il reste à l'intérieur de fin novembre à début mars (dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu).

« J'attends Harry… » tenta néanmoins Edmund, en vain.

« Tu rentres » le coupa sèchement Severus. « Jasper, Drago, vous me le ramenez. »

« Euh… Severus ? » fit le blondinet de Serpentard.

Le Maître des Potions darda sur son filleul un regard impénétrable.

« Quoi ? »

« Jasp et moi on avait prévu une course en balais avec Potter après le match… »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Wyra ? »

« Oui ? » fit la jeune fille avec de grands yeux, sûre d'exaspérer son interlocuteur.

« Ramenez Edmund dans mes appartements, c'est un ordre. S'il n'y est pas dans dix minutes, je vous retire dix points, compris ? »

La jeune McGonagall soupira profondément en levant les yeux au ciel, empoigna son camarade par l'épaule et l'entraîna dehors. Rogue se tourna vers les autres, et au regard qu'il leur jeta, tous comprirent le message. Ils quittèrent calmement le couloir de bois pour retourner dans le parc. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'intégralité de l'équipe de Gryffondor sortait en chantant des vestiaires. La vue du directeur des Serpentards calma presque immédiatement la joie d'Olivier.

« Professeur, que faites-vous ici ? »

Severus lui adressa un regard méprisant.

« Rien qui vous concerne, Dubois. Passez votre chemin, je vous en prie, allez donc vous amuser et fêter votre victoire. »

A contrecœur les coéquipiers défilèrent devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Harry, resté tétanisé sur le seuil du vestiaire. Il regarda son tuteur avec la certitude que sa dernière heure était arrivée, surtout lorsque l'adulte s'avança vers lui, menaçant. Rogue tendit le bras vers l'enfant et celui-ci sentit son cœur louper un battement. S'il décidait de sortir sa baguette et de le tuer là, il ne pourrait rien faire. Le Gryffondor se sentit submergé par la panique…

… et se retrouva avec une fiole transparente au contenu verdâtre peu ragoûtant juste sous le nez.

Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue, totalement perdu.

« Tes côtes » dit l'enseignant, cassant, à la manière d'un télégramme. « Deux gorgées, une maintenant, l'autre ce soir. »

Le garçon le regardait à présent avec des yeux écarquillés. Il était aussi surpris que le jour où Hagrid lui avait appris qu'il était sorcier. Pour un peu, il aurait demandé au professeur s'il se sentait bien.

« Wanter est un incapable. La prochaine fois que tu affronteras Serpentard, ce sera autrement plus compliqué. » Il lui fourra la fiole dans la main et tourna les talons. Il avait parcouru deux mètres lorsqu'il lâcha : « Tiens-toi éloigné de Montague et dis à ton copain Whyte de ne pas s'en approcher sinon je lui donne une retenue toute une semaine et je vous retire à trente points chacun. »

Rogue disparut, laissant un Harry complètement désarçonné. Il ne l'avait pas habitué à ce type de traitement… à moins bien sûr qu'Edmund ait raison : que quelque part, confusément, le professeur ne pouvait se montrer injuste avec lui au point de ne pas lui accorder un minimum d'attention. Le garçon resta un instant immobile, sous le choc, avant de ressortir dans l'air froid du parc, où l'attendaient comme prévu les jumeaux Malefoy, balais à la main. Harry en oublia son tuteur et la gorgée de la potion qu'il venait d'avaler : il avait mieux à faire.

Lui et les deux autres avaient une dispute à résoudre.

**°0°0°0°**

_Salut, salut. _

_Je ne suis pas un habitué des notes en fin de chapitre, mais j'aimerais vous faire part de commentaires tout ce qu'il y a de moins constructif, ou pas d'ailleurs, c'est à vous de juger. Je m'excuse à nouveau de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews individuellement et de ne pas toujours avoir le temps de répondre en début de chapitre : mon accès Internet n'a toujours pas été rétabli et je ne peux poster depuis chez moi. Ajoutez à cela un réel oubli de ma part (oui, vous avez le droit de me passer un savon) et vous obtiendrez l'explication. Mais bon, inutile de continuer sur cette voie, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant._

_A vous de juger si cela à été réalisé correctement, mais en tout cas sachez que je m'efforce de rendre crédibles et intéressants même les personnages secondaires tel que Lee, que j'apprécie bien et que j'aime mettre en scène avec McGonagall, parce que je trouve leur duo comique et sympathique. Imaginer Minerva jongler entre ses rôles de directrice de Maison, de professeur, de tante et de tutrice d'un enfant d'Orphan Post-War est assez amusante, d'autant qu'elle ne peut ni ne veut se permettre un comportement trop affectueux avec Lee mais a quand même une façon de se comporter avec lui qui à mon sens vaut le détour. Pour être franc, j'aimerais même faire peu à peu évoluer la relation d'Harry et Severus dans ce sens. _

_D'ailleurs, venons-en à Severus. J'espère que l'explication de sa relation difficile avec Lily dans le chapitre précédent vous aura un peu éclairée sur les raisons qui le poussent à ne pas vouloir s'attacher à Harry. Je sais, __**Adenoide**__, que tu trouves qu'il n'est pas assez humain et franchement, je travaille dans ce sens, mais le faire soudain devenir très sympa avec son protégé involontaire et plein de bonne volonté me semblerait un peu exagéré comme solution. Aussi, je serais davantage d'avis de lui laisser le temps – de leur laisser le temps, à tous les deux. De même que Drago, Sev a besoin de réflexion et de divers évènements pour se décider à envisager une autre manière de penser. J'aimerais d'ailleurs avoir votre avis sur le comportement de notre blondinet de Serpentard. Il fait doucement son chemin, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Bien sûr, on est très loin d'un Drago ouvert d'esprit, enjoué et amical, mais bon, il ne faut pas rêver non plus, hein ! Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas devenir ami avec Loan, si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne crois pas que tous les enfants puissent être vraiment tous très amis, ils sont bien trop différents. Certains (je ne nommerais pas qui mais libre à vous de deviner – ou d'essayer – de qui il s'agit) ne devraient sans doute jamais dépasser le stade du « statu quo ». _

_Enfin, je vous dirais que votre avis sur l'histoire, les personnages originaux et le début d'évolution que vous aurez noté chez Harry (du moins je l'espère) m'est important, et que j'aimerais beaucoup que vous soyez un peu plus nombreux à reviewer pour que je puisse me faire une idée de ce qui va et de ce qui ne pas. Je perds des lecteurs sans en comprendre la raison et je trouve ça très frustrant, pour ne pas dire plus. Je peux comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas, je le respecte tout à fait, mais si vous pouviez juste m'en expliquer les raisons, je crois que cela m'aiderait bien. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de pire dans les reviews que leur absence. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire la leçon, n'étant pas moi-même un impératif de la review, mais lorsque cela m'apparaît nécessaire, je sais m'y mettre, ou bien je manifeste autrement mon appréciation, en cliquant sur « Favorite story », ou « Alert story », par exemple. Je ne veux vraiment pas donner de leçon, j'essaie simplement de vous expliquer ce que l'on peut ressentir, en tant qu'auteur, même nouveau venu sur ffnet, lorsque des gens viennent lire ce que vous avez posté mais non seulement ne disent rien, mais surtout partent sans donner d'explication. Je suis le premier à passer mon chemin lorsqu'une fic ne me plaît pas, mais c'est alors au niveau du premier chapitre, non en plein milieu de l'histoire. C'est cela, voyez-vous, qui me pose problème. _

_J'ai conscience de mon côté, bien sûr, de ne pas avoir jusque là honoré chacune de vos reviews comme il se devait, et je vais tâcher dorénavant de répondre à tous, ne serait-ce qu'en début de chapitre. Alors, si vous voyez qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté sur le site mais que vous n'avez toujours pas reçu de réponse à votre commentaire, à l'avenir, venez jeter un œil à la note d'auteur. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous répondre forcément individuellement : je parviens généralement à me connecter à Internet brièvement durant la semaine et de là à voir vos divers commentaires, auxquels je réponds ensuite directement en haut de mon nouveau chapitre, que je m'empresse de poster sitôt que je le peux. _

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop embêté et avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles, _

_Kael _


	11. Chapter 11 : Lettres, notes et escapade

**Salut, salut.**

Je suis impardonnable ! Navré, confusé, confusionné même ! Mais bon, quand on est dans une classe comme la mienne, vous comprendrez sans doute que les examens de fin d'année soient une priorité. Quoi qu'il en soit, entre mon emploi du temps et mon accès Internet – qui brille toujours par son absence – et une certaine difficulté à finir ce chapitre (pourtant court), je me vois posté ce chapitre avec un retard conséquent. Désolé :-) !

Sinon, que dire ? Eh bien, que vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir, que je compte bien expliquer d'ici à la fin de cette Partie la raison de la présence d'enfants qui apparaissent pour le moment de second plan. Ainsi, dans ce chapitre on découvre un peu plus Jasper, notamment dans l'action. Et puis, on a un peu de Dramione :-)…

**Elo :** merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur lorsqu'on vous dis que votre fiction est bien écrite !

**Zecatwoman :** ravi de constater que mes persos inventés ont des fans ! Si ça peut te rassurer, Wyra aura encore d'autres mésaventures de la sorte, et il y aura des explications aussi, mais pas pour de suite.

**Grispoils :** merci pour ta review, ravi de voir que ma fic te plaît.

**Andromeda Sulpicia :** j'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à ton inquiétude vis-à-vis de Drago et d'Hermione ! Pour ce qui est de Klaus, sauf problème, on devrait commencer à le voir agir à partir du chapitre suivant (je ne l'ai pas encore terminé). Quant à Whyte, il s'agit simplement du nom de famille de Loan. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà dit, mais c'est peut-être une erreur de ma part. Passons au cas d'Edmund à présent : oui, tu as raison, il a eu un comportement un peu brusque lorsqu'Harry lui a parlé de la Forêt Interdite, mais ce n'est pas sans raison. Et Harry finira par l'apprendre… Et tiens, Harry ! Il est presque tombé de son balai !... mais durant le match Poufsouffle/Gryffondor, dans le chapitre « Halloween ». Et en ce qui concerne son rapprochement de Severus… c'est pour plus tard !

En attendant, je suis très honoré de me retrouvé bénéficiaire de la plus longue review que tu es jamais écrite. Merci beaucoup :-) !

**Lyanna Erren :** merci pour la review, quant au rôle de Jasper et Klaus, il va être dévoilé petit à petit.

**Adenoide :** oui, tu as plutôt raison, on peut considérer que le monde magique à assez peu évolué (mais tu généralises un peu, tous les sorciers Sang-Pur ne sont pas comme ça, même si l'influence de certains cause beaucoup de tort). Tu vas voir, en ce qui concerne le clan, son évolution n'a pas finie. Quant aux joueurs de Serpentards, ont-ils jamais été fair-play, même dans les bouquins de JKR ?

**Nepheria :** merci de ta review.

SINON je devrais sous peu récupérer un accès Internet potable, et mes examens prendront fin dans quelques jours, je serais un peu plus disponible.

Bonne lecture et review please,

**CHAPITRE 11 : Lettres, notes et escapade**

_Le 10 Novembre 1991_

Lord Dosten Caligar Junior,

Je vous remercie pour les précieux conseils et les explications que vous avez accepté de m'apporter. En effet, comme vous vous en doutez sans doute, ma position est de plus en plus difficile et sans vos éclaircissements sur l'Histoire dans Sangs-Purs, j'ignore comment je ferais au quotidien. Lorsque je vous ai écris la première fois, j'ignorais si vous auriez le temps et la patience de répondre à la lettre d'un collégien, et votre première lettre m'a soulagé d'un poids. Je ne peux malheureusement commander votre ouvrage pour des raisons assez évidentes : s'il était expédié chez moi par erreur, je ne serais sans doute plus jamais en état de vous demander quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, j'aurais des questions à vous poser, par rapport à ce que vous m'avez écris la dernière fois. Est-il vrai que l'idée universelle de supériorité des Sangs-Purs date de la convention de 1678, juste après la grande révolte contre le Ministère ? Et que c'est-il passé à cette date pour que les sorciers, qui jusque là étaient plutôt partagés, décident soudain qu'il n'y avait qu'une vérité sur les Sangs-Purs ? Et pourquoi avoir pourtant décrété qu'il était interdit de chasser les Nés-Moldus de la société et d'exercer notre supériorité naturelle sur les Moldus ? Et pourquoi la convention de mai 1706 a-t-elle réhabilité les Nés-Moldus et celle d'octobre de la même année affirmé que nous ne devions pas nous en prendre aux Moldus ? Je suis un peu perdu.

En espérant que vous puissiez répondre à ces quelques questions,

Drago Malefoy

PS : Tâchez de ne pas me renvoyer cette lettre par le hibou de l'école qui vous l'aura apportée, mon courrier est surveillé et je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux me fier aux deux élèves qui se chargent de me le réceptionner en mon absence. On se doute déjà que je vous écris, alors évitez que ce soit toujours le même hibou qui me fasse parvenir vos lettres.

…

Papa, Maman,

Nous annoncer votre divorce par lettre n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais être de la grande sagesse. Je vous passerais les détails mais cela aurait pu nous coûter cher. Je ne sais pas encore si nous rentrerons à Noël. Je sais, nous vous avions dit que si, mais vu les circonstances, Mione et moi risquons de rester au château. Inutile de nous demander le contraire, j'ai déjà prévenu les professeurs de notre présence pour les fêtes.

Je vous embrasse,

Klaus

…

_(Note griffonnée sur un bout de papier et glissée dans la chambre de Wolf)_

Tu m'avais dit de te prévenir si je me sentais prêt à commettre un acte irréparable, alors je te préviens : je vais tuer Flint et tous ses petits copains de Serpentard.

Loan

…

_Message adressé à Edmund Rogue, de la part de Severus Rogue_

Dis à Potter que si Whyte s'approche encore une fois des Serpentards, je leur retire à tous les deux cinquante points et que je prive cet abruti de Serdaigle de son droit de sortie.

_Message adressé à Severus Rogue, de la part d'Edmund Rogue_

J'ai transmis. Harry te dit d'accord, Loan te dit… je préfère ne rien écrire, ce serait un peu trop 'parlant'. En attendant, inutile de croire que tes menaces l'impressionnent. Je peux même te dire qu'à la première occasion il ira donner son point de vue à Flint et compagnie.

…

_Le 12 Novembre 1991_

Cher Remus,

Comment vas-tu ? Je sais, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup écris depuis la rentrée… ce doit être ma troisième lettre, non ? Bon écoute, je suis vraiment très très désolé, mais si je te disais à quel point j'ai eu des choses à faire et des ennuis à régler, je ne suis pas sûr que tu me croirais. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, je me suis fait un ami d'Harry Potter, qui se porte plutôt bien, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois au courant de la dernière lubie de Grand-Père Al : il a placé Harry sous la tutelle de Sev ! Je te jure ! On a tous crus à une blague, mais pas du tout. En fait, il l'a fait après qu'avec Harry, Drago, Wyra, le dernier Weasley (Ronald, tu dois connaître) et des amis Nés-Moldus, on est mis hors circuit un troll des montagnes le soir d'Halloween. Et ce n'est pas vrai qu'on voulait faire nos intéressants ! C'est juste que… bref, des circonstances hors de notre responsabilité ont fait que nous nous sommes retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Tu aurais vu le savon que m'a passé Sev lorsqu'il m'a chopé seul à seul ! En plus, il y avait eu tellement de nouvelles choses que pendant deux jours il n'a pas pu me passer sa soufflante, alors quand il en a enfin eu la possibilité, j'en ai pris pour mon grade. Ajoute à ça la tutelle d'Harry, et il tire encore plus la tronche que d'habitude, ces jours-ci. Mais bon, je crois qu'en fait il s'y fera vite. Il a quand même payé de sa poche l'intégralité de la garde-robe d'Harry (il a fallut tout changer, je te jure, c'était une véritable horreur, on aurait dit un clochard !).

Sinon je viens de me faire congédier dans ma chambre pour une farce stupide dont Wyra te parlera sans doute (et pour laquelle je te jure que je n'ai fait que mon devoir) et j'en profite pour t'annoncer qu'Harry est non seulement le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle (dixit Tante Minerva) mais qu'il a en plus réussi à battre les Serpentards hier ! Je te jure, il a été fantastique.

Sinon, j'espère que tu vas bien, évidemment, et que c'est pareil pour Luna-Jill. Ça fait un bon moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu mais j'attends son entrée à Poudlard avec impatience, ça agrandira un peu la bande. Sev te passe le bonjour (tu le connais, inutile de lui en demander la confirmation, il le niera) et je suis sûr et certain que c'est lui qui a passé commande de plusieurs fondants aux Elfes des Cuisines. Ils viennent d'apparaître et Wyra et moi avons promis à Tante Minerva de ne plus dévaliser les Cuisines tous les deux jours, alors pour une fois ce n'est sûrement pas nous. On te les expédie donc, en espérant qu'ils te plairont.

Je crois que je vais te laisser, sinon Wyra va me tuer,

Amitiés,

Edmund

Salut Remus,

Tout d'abord, sache que cette soi-disant farce stupide était en réalité une vengeance on ne peut plus méritée que nous avons exercé à plusieurs contre des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qui ont sauvagement essayé de blesser Harry lors du match de l'autre jour. Donc, Eddy, Loan et moi nous sommes permis de faire une descente dans leur dortoir. Tu te doutes bien que Loan voulait les étriper donc j'ai dû parvenir à un compromis : le résultat final a été une 'hallucination collective' durant laquelle tous ont crus dur comme fer se faire attaquer sauvagement par un loup-garou furieux. Une fois qu'ils ont tous été évanouis, Eddy et moi avons rangés le dortoir en nous assurant de leur laisser quelques… surprises, on va dire, pour leur réveil. Je te rassure, personne n'a été blessé, Lo s'est avéré très calme pour la situation. La preuve qu'on a assurée : il leur a fallu presque deux jours pour être sûrs que nous étions les responsables ! On est pas fortiche, peut-être ? Bon, blague à part essaie juste de ne pas faire de bourde devant Dumby ou un autre : ils pensent tous que les Serpentards ont vraiment eu une hallucination. On leur a fait croire que Loan était parti en vadrouille à ce moment-là.

Sinon, que dire ? Ah si ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te comporter comme en parrain un tant soit peu digne de ce nom et venir voir comment va ta filleule ? Et comment ça il n'y a rien d'officiel ? Je t'en pose, des questions ? Oh, aller, s'il te plaaaaîîîît ! Ça fait des lustres qu'on t'a pas vu ! (Mine de chien battu.) JE VEUX TE VOIR !

Sinon, t'as reçu les rubans mordeurs pour ton anniversaire ? J'espère qu'ils t'ont plus, si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu à les faire venir du Pérou ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je les trouvais très bien assortis à tes yeux.

Bon, sur ce, je vais te saluer bien bas et t'avertir que si je n'ai pas de réponse de ta part de vive voix ou par écrit en ce qui concerne les rubans mordeurs d'ici deux semaines, je te bombarde de courrier jusqu'à ce que ton appartement en soit rempli à raz-bord. Parole de Wyra (et sais-tu seulement combien ça vaut, de nos jours ?) !

Nyark, nyark, nyark !

Wyra

…

_(Petit mot ayant circulé durant l'interro surprise théorique du cours de Botanique des Première Année)_

Quelqu'un sait comment on différencie les Salbass des Véracrasses ? Je ne vois aucune différence !

R.

Aucune idée.

H.

Fais passer à Hermione.

R.

Je refuse de tricher, vois ça avec Malefoy.

H.

Granger, signe d'un G, qu'on s'y retrouve ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous signez ? C'est débile ! W, les Salbass sont plus grosses du ventre, si tu veux tout savoir. E, fais passer à W.

D.

Où tu le vois, le ventre d'un Salbass ? C'est qu'une grosse boule !

R.

Le machin rouge !

D.

D, arrête ton cirque, tu lui dis que des conneries !

G.

QUOI ?

R.

Les Salbass n'ont même pas d'estomac !

G.

Depuis quand ça empêche d'avoir un ventre ?

D.

C'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ?

E.

C'est elle qui m'insulte !

D.

Menteur infantile !

G.

Quelle est la différence entre un Salbass et un Véracrasse, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ?

R.

Attention au prof-

AVIS AUX ELEVES MALEFOY, POTTER, ROGUE, GRANGER ET WEASLEY, VOUS SEREZ TOUS CONVIES A UNE HEURE DE RETENUE POUR ECHANGE DE SOLUTIONS, DEBILITES ET 'POLITESSES' DURANT UNE INTERROGATION.

Le Professeur Chourave.

…

_(Petit mot ayant circulé durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie des Première Année)_

Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

G.

Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

D.

Tu n'aurais jamais dû répondre à Ron !

C'est toi qui lui as dis de me demander !

Même !

T'es chiante, faudrait savoir !

J'ai reçu une retenue par ta faute, sale blond débile !

Mais c'est qu'elle se lâche la NM, oh j'ai peur !

NM ?

Née-Moldu.

Saleté !

C'est tout ce que t'as en stock ?

Je ne suis pas une professionnelle de l'insulte, contrairement à certain que je ne nommerais pas.

Et fier de l'être !

Abruti, va !

« Abruti » ? Mais c'est minable comme répartie !

La ferme !

Eh, toute à essayer de me culpabiliser, j'espère au moins que tu prends des notes pour deux ?

Pardon ?

Tu crois quand même pas que je vais prendre des notes dans un cours aussi ennuyeux ?

C'est sûr, tu es incapable de faire deux choses à la fois !

Quoi ? T'arrives à dormir et bosser en même temps, toi ?

Non, mais à m'occuper d'un abruti et à travailler en même temps, oui !

Sale… !

Quoi, t'as perdu ta répartie ?

Ta gueule !

…

**17 Novembre 1991 **

Il faisait clair, clair et froid, presque glacial même. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de vent, et cela permettait de rendre l'extérieur supportable. Debout derrière le château, balai à la main, Harry, Drago et Jasper se disputaient gentiment au sujet d'une balle de baseball ensorcelée par les soins d'Hermione, qui leur servait de Vif d'Or de fortune. Pour eux, ce semblant d'entraînement était à la limite du sacré et y tricher aurait été l'équivalent d'une faute quasi-céleste. Aussi était-il normal que le ton soit si élevé entre le Serpentard et le Survivant.

« Elle s'est écrasée sur le sol avant que tu ne l'ais touchée ! »

« Elle n'aurait pas due s'écraser, elle était sensée voler pendant un quart d'heure ! Tout ça c'est parce que Granger n'est pas fichue de lancer un sort correct ! »

« Dray ! »

Hermione se renfrogna, les yeux au ciel. Bon, d'accord, son sort n'était pas encre tout à fait au point… En même temps, ce n'était pas un sort de lévitation classique mais une version évoluée très complexe dont la finalité était une autonomie relative de l'objet ensorcelé. On apprenait aux alentours de la Quatrième Année, alors elle avait un peu le droit à l'erreur, tout de même ! Mais sur le fond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Drago avait raison. Elle avait échouée, et c'était la seule chose qu'elle retenait de cet après-midi. Les autres n'étaient pas venus les rejoindre pour diverses raisons, et la fillette se retrouvait désormais seule avec trois garçons sur lesquels au moins un ne voulait clairement pas de sa présence. « Tu nous pompes l'air » était très rapidement devenue la phrase fétiche du Serpentard en cet instant où Edmund n'était pas là pour le rabrouer. Jasper essayait bien, mais le résultat n'était pas comparable. Normal : nul ne pouvait imiter les regards noirs du jeune Rogue.

« Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à laisser s'entraîner les vrais joueurs ! »

« Je suis bien meilleur que toi, Potter ! »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. Il les appréciait, chacun pour des raisons différentes, mais l'animosité dont faisait preuve son frère à l'égard des autres commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Pire : si ça continuait ainsi, ils en viendraient bientôt aux mains. Déjà que devoir partager les balais mettait Harry en joie (« Il serait foutu de m'exploser mon Nimbus ! »), il fallait en plus que maintenant les deux garçons s'affrontent, Drago montant le balai de son frère. Et évidemment, il avait fallut qu'il y ait cet incident insignifiant et sans conséquence, qui venait pourtant de faire considérablement monter le ton entre eux.

Le Poufsouffle se tourna vers Hermione, restée en retrait. Elle n'était venue que pour ensorceler leur balle, la moindre des choses aurait été de la remercier… mais mieux valait encore soudoyer Drago, si l'on souhaitait de sa part un simple « merci ». Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un mouvement près de la forêt attira son attention. Une ombre, silhouette humaine encapuchonnée, venait de passer le rideau d'arbres et de s'engager dans la Forêt Interdite. Jasper fronça les sourcils. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, vraiment rien.

« Harry, Dray » appela-t-il doucement. « Je viens de voir quelqu'un entrer dans la Forêt. Combien pareriez-vous que cela ait un rapport avec ce qui vous est arrivé la dernière fois ? »

Aussitôt les deux garçons cessèrent leur dispute pour le regarder avec de grands yeux et Hermione s'approcha pour mieux voir l'endroit que le Poufsouffle lui désignait à présent. Elle frissonna légèrement, intimidée par la noirceur des bois, même à cette heure encore jeune. Y pénétrer lui apparaissait soudain comme la pire des idées, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en faire part aux garçons car déjà Harry bondissait sur son balai.

« On vole au-dessous de la cime des arbres, si jamais on nous voit depuis le château, Rogue me tuera » déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Sans plus hésiter, Jasper enfourcha son propre balai, faisant signe à Drago de l'y rejoindre. Mais le Serpentard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« On ne me fera pas retourner dans cette forêt, c'est hors de question ! »

Hermione, bien qu'emplie d'appréhension, en prit cependant le contre-pied. Puisque Drago en avait peur, que lui restait-il à faire, sinon accompagner les autres ? Elle s'installa derrière Harry et jeta au Serpentard un regard provocateur qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres.

Stupéfait, Drago resta un instant interdit. Granger le mettait au défi. Au défi de retourner dans la Forêt, la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette petite peste l'emporter, ne serait-ce que d'un point. Hors de question. Et en même temps… Son regard dériva vers les bois et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne risquait pas d'oublier les évènements de la dernière fois. Retomber sur le spectre ne le tentait absolument pas.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à la petite lionne, qui l'observait narquoisement, et prit sa décision en même temps qu'une profonde inspiration. Il ne se laisserait pas humilier.

Il enfourcha le balai de Jasper d'un air digne, entoura de ses bras la taille de son frère pour ne pas tomber et se laissa malgré lui griser par la sensation de décollage. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. A peine se furent-ils engager sous le couvert des arbres que le blond se raidit, mal à l'aise.

Harry non plus n'appréciait pas de devoir retourner dans la Forêt. Le traumatisme de l'autre nuit était encore trop récent pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'idée de sillonner les bois de la sorte. Il savait que la source de ses angoisses et de ses cauchemars se trouvait là, quelque part, prête à s'en prendre à lui s'il commettait le moindre faux pas. Et c'était vraiment dérangeant. «_ Flippant_ » s'autorisa-t-il à penser.

Bien qu'il fût le milieu de l'après-midi, aucune source de lumière ne semblait passer le couvert des arbres et il y faisait aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit. Pour essayer d'améliorer leur visibilité, les enfants volaient à la limite du toit de verdure de la Forêt, à l'endroit où quelques rayons de soleil venaient encore éclairer faiblement leur route.

Une route étrange, difficile et aléatoire. Les arbres les forçaient à voler lentement, en prenant mille et une précautions, et Jasper se demandait s'ils parviendraient à ce rythme à retrouver la mystérieuse silhouette. Cela restait incertain, très incertain. Le garçon avait même presque perdu espoir lorsqu'Hermione pointa du doigt un point au sol.

« Là ! »

Harry et Jasper échangèrent un regard et entamèrent doucement leur descente. Il leur faudrait se passer de lumière, désormais, s'ils souhaitaient ne pas perdre l'homme. Etrangement, le Survivant n'arrivait pas à y voir un homme. Certes, il était encapuchonné, comme le spectre qui les avait attaqués, Drago et lui, mais ce n'était pas la raison de son hésitation. La créature humanoïde qui se déplaçait au sol était une ombre, rien de plus. Une ombre qui se faufilait, ne se remarquait pas, tissait sa toile telle une araignée. Une ombre qui s'esquivait lorsque les soupçons se portaient sur elle, qui ne se faisait jamais remarquée et paraissait insignifiante. Qui se dérobait au regard des autres.

Il se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de la poésie à deux mornilles, il avait mieux à faire.

L'obscurité de la Forêt les engloutit alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du sol, et d'un échange de regard ils conclurent de se taire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Harry et Jasper devaient manœuvrer habilement et en silence pour ne pas se cogner dans les arbres et perdre la trace de l'ombre, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement pressée ni attentive aux éventuels bruits que les enfants auraient pu émettre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le sentier presque effacé que suivait l'ombre déboucha sur une petite clairière sombre au milieu de laquelle elle s'immobilisa. Dix mètres plus haut, Harry et Jasper ralentirent leur balai avant de s'arrêter au-dessus de branches à l'aspect solide. Précautionneusement, Hermione et Drago descendirent des balais pour se percher sur deux branches voisines, alors que les deux jeunes Attrapeurs allaient se placer de l'autre côté du large tronc. Il y eut quelques infimes craquements, mais rien qui attira l'attention de l'ombre. En revanche, les trois garçons retinrent de peu une exclamation de stupeur lorsque la silhouette de Severus se découpa dans la pâle lueur que laissait filtrer les arbres qui recouvraient la clairière.

« Enfin là » siffla la voix du directeur des serpents. « Nous allons pouvoir achever notre petite discussion… »

Harry sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsque Quirrell répondit, d'une voix parfaitement assurée, dépourvue du moindre bégaiement :

« Parfaitement, et je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous questionner à nouveau sur votre engagement. Vous voilà tuteur de Potter, alors pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous toujours pas amené ? L'hiver approche à grands pas, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de me donner des ordres » cracha Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux. « Et _il_ ne m'a toujours pas fait part de mes nouvelles instructions. Quant à Potter, croyez-vous vraiment que Dumbledore verrait d'un bon œil que je vous le laisse sans surveillance ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il serait aveugle à ce point ? »

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel Harry sentit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus chaotique. Quirrell lui voulait vraiment du mal, et Rogue travaillait pour lui, il était de son côté…

« Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé faire, le jour du match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle ? » rétorqua le professeur de Défense d'un ton furieux. « Tout cela serait terminé si vous m'aviez laissé le tuer, au lieu de tenter pitoyablement de le sauver… »

L'information s'inscrivit péniblement dans le cerveau du Survivant, alors que son… tuteur répondait sur le même ton :

« Parce que le procédé était stupide ! De plus, je vous signale que vous y auriez grandement perdu au change : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous a-t-il pas fortement conseillé de laisser Potter en vie le temps de pouvoir recouvrir son corps ? Sans l'enfant, toute tentative sera vaine. Dites-vous que je vous ai sauvé la vie, pauvre imbécile ! »

La branche sur laquelle se trouvait Hermione émit un craquement sinistre et les enfants retinrent leur souffle, horrifiés à l'idée que les deux adultes les découvrent à cet instant. Que leur arriverait-il alors ? Merlin seul le savait… Drago, à moins de cinquante centimètres de la fillette, lui montra discrètement une autre branche, d'aspect plus sûr. Lui-même sentait la panique le gagner. Pas Severus, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dis, pas lui aussi…

Hermione s'accrocha aux aspérités du tronc et entreprit de faire doucement passer son poids sur une autre branche. Quelques mètres plus bas, le ton montait.

« Je ne vous permets pas, Severus ! »

« Inutile, je me le permets moi-même » assura le Maître des Cachots d'un ton sarcastique. « Vous n'êtes pas digne de le servir, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est la Pierre, rien de plus. Aussi, » et son ton devint alors clairement menaçant, « je vous prierais de bien vouloir me laisser diriger mes affaires comme je l'entends et de rester loin de Potter jusqu'à nouvel ordre, est-ce compris ? »

Visiblement, la question n'était que de pure forme et Severus n'attendait pas véritablement de réponse. Cependant, se faire traiter de la sorte ne sembla pas plaire à Quirrell qui agita la baguette en murmurant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Aussitôt un éclair rougeoyant fila à une vitesse folle vers Rogue, qui le détourna d'extrême justesse. Le sortilège s'éleva et percuta un arbre voisin de celui où étaient perchés les enfants. Celui-ci prit feu en l'espace d'une seconde et Hermione étouffa un cri de frayeur. Elle eut dans le même temps un mouvement de recul, réalisa trop tard que son pied ne trouvait aucun appui et perdit l'équilibre. Drago tenta de l'attraper par le bras mais l'élan de la fillette le fit basculer à son tour. Il heurta une large branche au niveau de l'estomac, ce qui lui bloqua la respiration, batailla quelques interminables secondes avant de parvenir à s'y hisser de son mieux à l'aide de son bras libre. Suspendue au-dessus du vide, lui brisant presque le bras sous l'effort, Hermione serrait de toutes ses forces le poignet du Serpentard. Mais lui aussi se trouvait à demi balloté au-dessus de dix mètres de vide, et la torsion peu naturelle que cela imposait à son bras de ne pas lâcher la petite lionne lui fit serrer les dents de douleur.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, Harry fit mine de bondir sur la branche la plus proche d'eux et de les aider, mais Jasper le retint de peu, lui intimant l'ordre de rester immobile. En effet, les deux hommes observaient à présent les alentours avec méfiance. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : ils avaient entendus Hermione tomber.

« Ne bouge surtout pas » murmura Jasper, si bas qu'Harry pu à peine l'entendre. « Ou ils nous verront à coup sûr. »

Ne pas bouger, d'accord, mais Drago et Hermione ? Le garçon ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et puis les branches pouvaient lâcher d'un moment à l'autre, sans oublier l'arbre juste à côté qui était en flamme et l'épaisse fumée qui les enveloppait déjà. Harry avait la gorge sèche, les yeux humides, et il se doutait que dans quelques minutes tout au plus, l'air serait devenu irrespirable. Il fallait à tout prix que Rogue et Quirrell se détournent d'eux, où quoi qu'il se passe, ils seraient foutus.

Le Survivant se retenait de toutes ses forces de tousser, fermait les yeux en espérant ne pas entendre dans les prochaines secondes les cris de rage de Quirrell ou bien la chute d'Hermione et Drago.

« Vous avez essayé – bien piètrement – d'attenter à ma vie, Quirrell ? »

Harry rouvrit les yeux brusquement, infiniment soulagé. Rogue était à nouveau tourné vers son collègue, et celui-ci avait trop à faire avec le courroux justifié du Maître des Cachots pour observer le paysage. Jasper tendit son balai à Harry en lui indiquant un chemin via des branches plus hautes qui lui permettraient d'aller aider les deux autres et, avec d'infinies précautions, entreprit son ascension. Le Poufsouffle semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Il n'hésitait pas devant les prises, ne faisait pas de bruit, était rapide.

Mais le feu gagnait du terrain, l'air était devenu irrespirable et Harry ne savait quoi faire pour échapper à la fumée. Un mètre cinquante plus bas, Drago et Hermione en avaient à peine moins et les flammes léchaient leurs vêtements, menaçant d'y mettre le feu à tout instant. Le Serpentard se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier de peur ou de douleur, et se faisait violence pour ne pas lâcher Hermione. Celle-ci ne parvenait pas à atteindre de prises et se trouvait à présent dangereusement à la merci du feu de plus en plus violent. Une flamme lui caressa le bras et elle retint un hurlement de peu lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa manche était en train de se consumer.

Horrifié, Harry n'eut que le temps de pointer sa baguette et de murmurer, en espérant ne pas signer leur arrêt de mort :

« _Aguamenti !_ »

Un faible jet d'eau aspergea Hermione, éteignant le feu immédiatement. Presque entièrement hissé sur la branche, Drago pu voir les yeux emplis de larmes contenus de la fillette. Un rapide coup d'œil lui en apprit la raison : le sort n'était pas survenu à temps pour épargner à Granger une brûlure douloureuse sur toute la longueur de l'avant-bras.

Dans la clairière le ton continuait à monter et un deuxième sortilège fut lancé, par Rogue cette fois. Quirrell l'esquiva et il alla heurter un autre arbre, heureusement à l'opposé des enfants.

A cet instant Jasper arriva enfin jusqu'à eux, se pencha à côté de son frère et ils la hissèrent sur la branche. Qui émit un sinistre craquement.

Jasper eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour saisir la main que lui tendait Harry, assis sur son balai, avant que la branche ne cède sous leur poids. Le Poufsouffle tenait toujours fermement Hermione, qui elle-même se cramponnait à Drago. Rapidement le poids trop important entraîna Harry vers le sol. Lorsque le Serpentard heurta violement le sol, Jasper, au prix d'un effort important, parvint à faire remonter du fin fond de sa mémoire des brides de leçons particulières que lui donnait l'Elfe du Manoir lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il y en avait un, en particuliers, qui pouvait les aider. Cela lui revint violement. Ce n'était pas le plus à même de les sortir de là, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre.

Il lâcha la main d'Hermione sous le choc, en murmurant avec l'énergie du désespoir, la main levée vers la clairière :

« _Assurdiato !_ »

L'instant d'après, ils s'effondraient sur le sol dur et couvert de racines. Se redressant avec peine, Jasper avisa les deux hommes.

Aucun n'avait tourné la tête dans leur direction, ni fit mine de bouger. Ils se criaient dessus sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour.

Le Poufsouffle se remit à plat ventre aussitôt. C'était leur chance, mais il fallait faire vite.

« Rien de casser ? » s'enquit Harry dans un murmure.

« 'Crois pas » parvint à répondre Drago en essayant de se lever.

D'un geste brusque, son frère le força à se ré-allonger.

« Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre » expliqua Jasper rapidement. « Mais ils peuvent nous voir. Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici le plus vite possible. Pendant qu'ils sont occupés. »

Harry hocha la tête avec douleur et ramena les balais vers lui. Miraculeusement, pas un n'était abîmé, mais pour les ré-enfourcher il leur faudrait attendre d'être suffisamment loin. Lentement, avec précaution et en retenant des exclamations de douleurs, les enfants entreprirent de ramper jusqu'à un endroit à peu près sûr.

Ils avaient parcourus plus de dix mètres lorsqu'Harry se retourna brusquement, conscient de son erreur. Hermione ! Il ne l'avait ni vue, ni entendue ! Mais heureusement la fillette se tenait juste derrière Drago, fermant la marche. De là où il était, le Survivant ne pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient immanquablement sur les joues de la fillette, mais le Serpentard ne voyait qu'elles. Et même si ce n'était pas le moment, pas le moment _du tout_, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jurer mentalement contre les sentiments habituels qui s'emparaient de lui. Pas de larmes, pas de pleurs, pas maintenant !

Il serra les dents, faisant barrière aux Voix de son mieux, se retourna pour aviser la réelle souffrance de la fillette, dont le bras blessé virait au rouge, et ralentit l'allure. Lorsqu'Hermione fut arrivée à sa hauteur, il lui murmura :

« Courage, Granger, on y est presque. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était son maximum.

Devant eux, Harry et Jasper chuchotaient également.

« Tu n'avais pas sorti ta baguette » souffla le Survivant.

« Pas besoin » répondit le Poufsouffle. « Magie sans baguette. C'est notre Elfe de Maison qui m'a appris. J'te montrerais, si tu veux. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils se risquèrent à se mettre debout et progressèrent alors plus rapidement. Harry portait les balais en veillant du coin de l'œil sur un Jasper titubant, alors que lui-même avait les poumons en feu et toussait avec une telle violence qu'on l'aurait cru au bord du vomissement. Drago restait quelques pas derrière et vérifiait constamment qu'Hermione arrivait à suivre. Lorsqu'elle trébucha sur une racine il la rattrapa sans un mot et l'aida à reprendre son équilibre. Il réalisa aussi à cet instant qu'il s'en était mieux sorti qu'il ne le pensait : la petite lionne avait presque l'intégralité de ses vêtements brûlés, et il ne faisait aucun doute que son avant-bras n'était pas le seul de ses membres à avoir été touché. Lui avait une certaine douleur dans le bras et les jambes à la suite de sa chute, et son ventre lui faisait encore mal, mais il n'avait pas été brûlé.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin dans un endroit suffisamment dégagé pour décoller, Jasper s'empara du Nimbus 2000.

« Je pilote » dit-il avec un demi-sourire, mais son ton ne laissait aucune place à une éventuelle réplique.

Parce qu'il s'était trouvé plus haut que les autres plus longtemps, Harry avait été davantage exposé à la fumée et il continuait de tousser énormément. Drago comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas le choix : il récupéra le balai de son frère, l'enfourcha et fit signe à Hermione de faire de même. Lorsque les deux bras tremblants de la fillette se furent resserrés sur lui pour ne pas tomber, il donna un violent coup de pied au sol et s'éleva dans les airs.

Ils rentrèrent au château sans un mot.

…

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent près du Lac Noir, ils étaient épuisés. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne qui puisse les voir, Harry leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient tous recouverts de traces noires ou boueuses et qu'il serait préférable de se débarbouiller avant de rentrer au château proprement dit. Jasper était partisan, poussé par l'épuisement, de se servir de l'eau du Lac mais le Survivant leur assura que les vestiaires de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor étaient déserts à cette heure et qu'ils pourraient en profiter.

Ce fut également l'occasion de faire l'inventaire des dégâts.

Harry, en dépit de la fumée, n'était pas le plus touché et de loin, cette distinction revenant de plein droit à Hermione à cause de ses brûlures. Ils mirent en place un ordre de passage pour la douche, car la cloison séparant la partie fille de la partie garçon de la salle de bain des vestiaires s'était effondrée quelques jours auparavant, à la suite d'une mémorable bataille d'eau qui avait dégénérée, point final d'un intense entraînement.

Ils réenfilèrent leurs vêtements brûlés et salis (bien obligés) et échangèrent des regards atterrés. Jamais ils ne pourraient faire croire qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'un simple entraînement de Quidditch. A la manière d'un somnambule, Hermione leva sa baguette et lâcha à quatre reprises un «_ Reparo_ » qui redonna à leurs vêtements un aspect à peu près correct. Drago se promit mentalement de lui trouver un onguent contre les brûlures dès que possible. Ou n'importe quoi d'autres, pour qu'elle arrête de ravaler ses larmes de douleur. Pour qu'elle n'ait plus la moindre larme à ravaler.

Mais juste avant cela, il fallait faire un bilan.

« Quirrell veut ma peau » commença Harry, mal à l'aise. « Il a déjà cherché à me tuer. Rogue m'a sauvé la vie une fois, il lui a dit de ne pas m'approcher, mais il me livrera à la première occasion. En gros, je suis cerné. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, témoin de l'incertitude des jumeaux Malefoy quant au rôle de leur parrain.

« Sev est dévoué à ce vieux fou de Dumby » lâcha finalement Drago. « Ça m'étonnerait franchement qu'il le lâche maintenant, alors qu'il s'est mis la moitié de l'aristocratie sorcière sur le dos pour l'avoir soutenu toutes ses années. En fait, ce serait presque normal pour lui s'il se contentait juste de jouer un rôle. »

Jasper hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement : « C'est vrai, Severus a beaucoup de défauts, mais il est loyal, tu peux me croire. Il ne trahirait jamais quelqu'un qui a une entière confiance en lui. »

« Il a bien trahi Voldemort » lâcha Harry d'un ton morne, le regard perdu. Les autres échangèrent des regards choqués de l'emploi du nom interdit, mais Jasper reprit avec patience : « Ce n'était pas pareil Harry. Severus a accordé toute sa loyauté à Dumbledore, il parlait peut-être à Quirrell de plans pas très sympathiques pour toi, mais il a du respect pour son patron, et jamais il ne te livrera. Ce serait une trahison, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis… » Le Poufsouffle laissa un instant sa phrase en suspens, incertain de ce qu'il allait ajouter. « Et puis Severus ne ferait pas de mal à un enfant. Ça c'est un fait reconnu. »

Il se tourna vers son frère, à la recherche d'un appui, mais celui-ci ne les regardait pas. A la place, il fixait le bras blessé de sa voisine, visiblement en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Jasper fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait Drago étonnamment concerné par la souffrance d'Hermione, aujourd'hui. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ? Se pouvait-il que son frère ait oublié de lui transmettre une information ? Ce devait être important pour que le Serpentard se comporte de la sorte. Et le Poufsouffle n'avait encore aucune idée de l'importance du changement avant que Drago ne sorte sa baguette de sa poche pour la diriger vers le bras brûlé de la petite lionne.

« _Curae_ » marmonna-t-il en plissant le front de concentration.

Le résultat n'atteignit pas ses attentes, bien entendu, mais c'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce sortilège et pour un enfant de onze ans qui ne suivait pratiquement pas le cours du professeur Flitwick, le jugeant inintéressant, c'était un résultat honorable. La peau d'Hermione avait presque retrouvée sa couleur originelle et la douleur avait diminuée. Pas disparue, mais c'était un bon début.

« Merci » souffla la fillette, franchement surprise.

Le Serpentard grommela quelque chose d'indistinct et Harry aurait juré que ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. Se jetant sur l'occasion d'oublier ses ennuis quelques instants, il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une moquerie lorsque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tous sursauter. A la soudaineté de son entrée s'ajouta l'identité du nouveau venu. Car si en temps normal Severus Rogue paraissait déjà de mauvaise humeur, Harry commençait à se faire une idée assez précise de ce qu'était un Rogue de _très _mauvaise humeur. Pour ne pas dire absolument enragé.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous fichiez dans la Forêt Interdite il y a moins d'une heure de ça ? »

Il y avait tant de colère et de menace dans cette seule question qu'Harry se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus prudent de fuir tant que la porte était ouverte. Une option qu'il put rayer de la liste une fraction de seconde plus tard lorsque le Maître des Cachots la claqua sèchement derrière lui.

Totalement pétrifiés, les enfants ne seraient pas parvenus à offrir une réponse correcte quand bien même une idée lumineuse leur serait venue. Même Drago semblait terrifié, et dans un instinct de survie quasi-ancestral, tous les quatre reculèrent contre le mur. Sans s'en rendre compte, Jasper et Harry jetèrent à leur balai respectif le même regard inquiet de ces enfants qui ne savent pas sur quoi la colère d'un Severus Rogue dans cet état pourrait s'abattre en premier.

« Vous avez tous perdu la parole, peut-être ? » cracha Rogue en s'avançant, de plus en plus menaçant.

S'il lui avait déjà fait peur auparavant, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors eu aucune raison de trembler de terreur. Mais cette raison s'imposait à lui avec évidence, à présent.

« Qu'avez-vous entendu ? » cria presque l'adulte.

Jasper fut le premier à retrouver un semblant de courage et il répondit avec une franchise qu'atténuait son regard anxieux.

« On… on a tout entendu jusqu'à ce que le feu atteigne les arbres. »

Aussitôt le regard d'ébène de Rogue tomba sur Harry, qui chercha instinctivement à reculer davantage. Une tentative vaine : il était déjà coller à la cloison.

« Vous croyez donc que je vais vous laisser entre les griffes de Quirrell » lâcha le professeur sans le quitter des yeux. « Et vous êtes à présent au courant que Quirrell ne vous veut pas du bien, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Par automatisme, Harry hocha la tête.

« Et vous pensez que je vais le laisser vous embarquer, c'est cela ? »

Malgré lui, le garçon hocha encore la tête. Mauvaise tactique.

Un éclair de fureur passa dans le regard du Maître des Cachots qui le saisit violemment par le col de son uniforme et le souleva jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur.

« Je surveille Quirrell » cracha Rogue avec fureur. « Je suis du côté de Dumbledore et malheureusement, cela inclut de veiller à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Alors ne doutez jamais de ma loyauté Potter, vous m'avez compris ? Jamais ! »

Il le lâcha sans crier gare et Harry se reçut maladroitement, trébuchant.

« Si jamais l'un d'entre vous » poursuivit le professeur en balayant le petit groupe du regard, « parle de ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui à quiconque, je m'expliquerais personnellement avec lui. Ai-je été assez clair ? »

« Oui ! » assurèrent les enfants d'une même voix.

Rogue leur adressa à chacun un dernier regard noir avant de repartir aussi brusquement qu'il était venu.

Les enfants échangèrent un regard consterné, et Jasper lâcha finalement :

« On prévient les autres ? »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de la porte.

…

_CONFIDENTIEL._

Rapport de Karl McWolfen sur les activités des anciens et récents Mangemorts ou sympathisants aux Mangemorts, à l'intention de l'ensemble de l'Ordre.

Mes recherches m'ont poussées jusqu'à Venise, et j'ai exploré de mon mieux chaque ville, chaque hameau qui pouvait représenter une source de problèmes. J'ai rencontré au sein de la ville sur pilotis un groupe de sympathisants au Lord Noir d'une quinzaine de personnes, toutes âgées de vingt à quarante ans environ. Parmi eux se trouvent la jeune Fabella Lestranges, fille de Bellatrix Lestranges et de Rodolphus Lestranges, son mari, tous deux présentement emprisonnés à Azkaban, et Regulus Black, frère cadet de Sirius Black, lui aussi à Azkaban. Les autres me sont inconnus. Je n'ai pas pu établir de dossiers fiables sur eux car ils se sont montrés très méfiants et ont rapidement pris des mesures de sécurité que je n'ai pas été à même de franchir.

A environ soixante kilomètres au Sud de Lyon j'ai aperçu Fenrir Greyback et trois loups-garous nouvellement transformés. Je les ai suivis deux semaines durant lesquelles ils se sont employés à tuer des innocents dans des habitations isolées et à choisir soigneusement leur prochain congénère. Je crains ne pas trop m'avancer en vous disant qu'ils semblent préparer des troupes. Ils voyagent beaucoup pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Ministères de la Magie et se révèlent bien plus prudents que ce à quoi ils nous ont habitués par le passé. Au moment où je les ai quittés ils passaient la frontière allemande et étaient au nombre de cinq. Ils ne choisissent pour leur transformation que des forces de la nature, des hommes qui même humains seraient potentiellement dangereux pour leurs semblables. Tous sont des Moldus, je n'ai noté aucun sorcier hormis Greyback lui-même.

Un de mes informateurs m'a appris que plusieurs membres de prisonniers d'Azkaban avaient récemment faits des demandes de mutation en Angleterre après des années de travail un peu partout en Europe. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir de noms.

En ce qui concerne les anciens Mangemorts, les communications entre les familles Crabbe et Zabini se sont multipliées ses dernières semaines et Mrs Zabini s'est procuré à l'Allée des Embrumes diverses potions dont je vous joins les croquis des fioles, en espérant que Severus saura les reconnaître avec précision. Je me permets également de préciser que Mrs Crabbe vient de faire son entrée au Magenmagot et qu'il serait judicieux de dépêcher quelqu'un sur place afin de la faire surveiller. En effet elle semble apporter un grand soutien à Lucius Malefoy dans la rédaction d'une loi préventive contre les Nés-Moldus jugés potentiellement dangereux pour la société. Je ne vous conseillerais pas d'y jeter un œil si le Ministre ne semblait pas se laisser influencer petit à petit.

Fin rapport.

_CONFIDENTIEL._

Rapport de Severus Rogue, à l'intention de Dumbledore.

Quirrell en veut à Potter, il va bientôt mettre ses plans à exécution. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est pas manifesté ses derniers jours, j'ignore quelles vont être ses décisions vis-à-vis de mon altercation avec Quirrell.

Je vous conseillerais également de veiller à ce que 'certains' enfants ne traînent pas autant dans mes jambes, j'aimerais autant éviter qu'ils soient pris dans un affrontement, or il s'avère que plusieurs ont cherché à me suivre en me voyant partir en Forêt.

Fin rapport.

…

« Ok » fit Wyra pour la dixième fois consécutive. « Ok. Sevy va péter un plomb s'il apprend que vous nous en avez parlé. »

« Sans blague » commenta Harry d'un air sombre. « Déjà qu'il a faillis m'étrangler… »

« Il ne t'aurait pas touché » contra aussitôt Edmund. « C'est pas son genre. »

« Avec moi, il a souvent l'air d'agir autrement que dans son genre » répliqua le Survivant.

Les enfants s'étaient retrouvés sur les tribunes du stade de Quidditch. C'était à peu de chose près le seul endroit où l'on ne risquait pas de les entendre. Harry et Jasper avaient narré leurs mésaventures aux autres, alors qu'Hermione, épuisée, somnolente, avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son frère, et Drago était affalé contre un banc. Ron était assis au bas des marches, Loan et Wyra, accroupis et assis à califourchon sur les bancs, et Edmund, assis près d'Harry. Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres du Survivant.

Loan émit un sifflement.

« Ok » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire à l'adresse de Wyra. « On va peut-être passer en mode contre-attaque les gars, non ? Parce que je sais pas pour toi Potter, mais si c'est moi que Quirrell voulait tuer, je me laisserais pas faire. J'essaierais même de le doubler, si tu veux mon avis. Le doubler, et le buter même ! »

« Euh… » tenta Klaus, les sourcils froncés. « Pas la peine d'en arriver là, tu crois pas ? »

« La fin justifie les moyens » énonça le Kamstryl avec sagesse.

Wyra esquissa un large sourire et les autres se déridèrent également.

« Et sinon » demanda Drago, une moue blasée peinte sur le visage. « On fait quoi, _techniquement _? »

Hermione entrouvrit un œil et esquissa un sourire. Dire que quelques semaines auparavant il lui reprochait l'emploi de ce mot trop 'grand' pour être employé à onze ans, la comparant à frère.

Les enfants s'entreregardèrent un instant, puis Harry, sentant peser sur lui les regards de plus en plus insistants d'Edmund et de Jasper, se décida à intervenir. Pourquoi donc les deux autres ne voulaient-ils pas s'en charger ? Après tout, ils avaient toujours plus de chance d'être écoutés par Drago que lui.

Mais le regard du Poufsouffle et son léger signe de tête encourageant ne lui laissèrent pas de choix.

« Techniquement » annonça a lors Harry avec aplomb, se forçant à paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité, « on va intervenir, comme le disais Loan. Je n'ai aucune envie de me laisser faire. Quirrell cherche quelque chose, et ce quelque chose est caché sous la trappe. Donc il faut que nous arrivions à savoir ce que c'est, et que nous le récupérions avant lui. »

« Et si je peux me permettre une remarque Top-Potty » intervint Wyra. « Il serait peut-être intéressant aussi de se renseigner sur les propriétés du sang de licorne. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Parce qu'Hagrid m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé sa deuxième licorne morte il y a deux jours. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un truc courant. Alors, avec ce qui traîne dans les bois… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Tous échangèrent des regards sombres et légèrement anxieux. Les choses risquaient encore de se compliquer par la suite. Un exploit qui leur semblait pourtant à présent difficilement concevable.

Mais qu'ils ignoraient encore à quel point les choses allaient devenir réellement difficiles. Ils ignoraient à quel point leur vie allait prendre une étrange et dangereuse tournure sous peu. Ils ignoraient tout cela.

En effet, pour l'heure, la seule chose qu'Harry savait avec certitude, c'était que le vent avait tourné. Peut-être pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que les choses s'améliorent un tant soit peu.

Car devant lui, bien qu'éreintée, Hermione répondait avec amusement aux grimaces de Drago, lui tirant même la langue. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire – d'un demi-sourire un peu amusé, un peu réjoui, un peu surpris.

Peut-être que bientôt, les choses iraient un peu mieux. Un tout petit peu.


	12. Chapter 12 : Norbert

**Salut.**

Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais les examens sont ce qu'ils sont, je n'ai pas beaucoup pu travailler sur EdO, et puis j'hésitais un peu sur ce chapitre, que j'ai finalement décidé de couper en deux non seulement pour pouvoir vous le poster, mais aussi pour éviter de faire un chapitre trop étendu (car les choses commencent à avancer un peu plus vite et mettre quinze milles actions en un chapitre me paraît un peu étrange). En tout cas, la suite est déjà bien engagée. Voici donc la première partie de la 'contre-attaque' des enfants, celle qu'ils sont prêts à mener contre Quirrell.

Rapidement, en **réponses aux reviews** (je manque un peu de temps, désolé), voilà :

**- ****en ce qui concerne Regulus**, il y aura des explications et bien d'autres choses, mais ne perdez pas de vue que Wolf n'a pas tellement pu passer lui parler.

**- ****Quirrell et Voldemort** ne sont pas constamment réunis, je confirme

**- ****et le 'peut-être que les choses iraient un petit peu mieux'** trouve sa réponse directement dans les premières lignes.

Je tache de poster la suite en fin de semaine,

Bonne lecture et reviews, please !

Kael

**CHAPITRE 12 : Norbert**

Bon, d'accord, ça n'allait pas mieux du tout. Pas même un tout petit peu. Harry savait que l'espoir faisait vivre, mais là il devait reconnaître qu'il avait poussé ledit espoir un peu trop loin. La raison de sa brusque désillusion ? Il s'était fourvoyé. Et en beauté.

Il avait osé espérer que le semblant d'entente qui régnait à présent entre Hermione et Drago aurait au moins le mérite de rendre leurs journées plus calmes – dans la mesure du possible, ils traînaient quand même avec Loan et Wyra – mais pas du tout. En fait, les deux enfants se disputaient presque plus qu'auparavant. Le peu de silence qui entourait d'ordinaire la petite bande s'était envolé et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment. Peut-être ses deux camarades ne pouvaient-ils communiquer que de la sorte, en se chamaillant et en se disputant parfois violement. Peut-être.

Pour le reste aussi, Harry devait en convenir, ce n'était pas brillant non plus. Ils avaient mis en place une surveillance constante de Quirrell – un exercice difficile lorsque l'on savait à quel point une prise en flagrant délit pourrait leur coûter. Le Survivant affirmait en plaisantant à demi que le pire pour lui ne serait pas de se faire prendre par Quirrell, mais par Rogue. Et les fréquents regards noirs que lui adressait le Maître des Potions ne démentaient pas vraiment son point de vue, il fallait en convenir. Mais au moins, en ce qui concernait le professeur de Défense, les enfants se trouvaient être légèrement rassurés. L'homme était devenu très pâle, comme perpétuellement malade, et ses bégaiements s'étaient accentués. De son côté, Harry faisait tout son possible pour ne pas avoir à le croiser : il changeait d'itinéraire en l'apercevant dans les couloirs, s'installait systématiquement au dernier rang durant ses cours et veillait à ne pas rester seul en sa compagnie, une tâche relativement aisée dans la mesure où Ron et Edmund l'encadraient désormais pour chaque cours, le Serpentard ayant délaissé momentanément son cousin pour parer au plus pressé. Loan s'était même proposé de rester non loin de leur salle de classe lorsqu'ils avaient cours de Défense, mais le jeune Kamstryl avait bien assez à faire avec ses propres responsabilités.

D'un commun accord, les enfants avaient décidé de lui octroyer la surveillance de la clairière, lui qui séchait la moitié des cours et ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure des retombées. En effet, tous guettaient le moment où Quirrell chercherait à nouveau à entrer dans la Forêt Interdite ou bien à passer devant Touffu, et Loan s'était rapidement vu devenir le responsable de la Forêt. Tandis qu'il patrouillait régulièrement, Wyra, l'air de rien, se renseignait auprès d'Hagrid quant à la disparition des Licornes.

Pour Touffu, Jasper, Ron et Klaus s'en étaient vus décerner la surveillance complète. Ils se relayaient en prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention et faisaient scrupuleusement leur rapport à la fin de chaque journée. Edmund cherchait de son mieux à glaner des informations auprès des différents professeurs, mais en vain. Chaque fois que deux d'entre eux semblaient discuter de choses de grande importance, ils s'interrompaient à son arrivée. Une chose qui lui faisait penser, à juste titre, qu'ils étaient tous au courant de quelque chose, même s'il ne parvenait à pas à savoir quoi exactement. Cela concernait-il seulement Quirrell, ou bien autre chose, de plus problématique encore ? Il espérait que non, avait même du mal à imaginer pire, comme situation. Pourtant…

Pourtant son épaule le brûlait chaque soir à présent. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Severus. A quoi bon ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était fait une raison concernant cette marque brûlante, sur laquelle aucune potion n'avait d'effet. Peut-être son père aurait-il souhaité tout de même être mis au courant, mais le garçon préférait ne pas y penser. Mieux valait cesser avec toutes ces histoires : il ne lui arriverait rien sous prétexte que son épaule le brûlait. Mieux valait se concentrer sur de véritables problèmes existants et persistants, tels que Flamel et les Licornes, sans oublier Quirrell, et les examens de Noël qui approchaient, chose que les Granger ne manquaient pas de rappeler à tout le monde.

En ce samedi après-midi, le petit groupe s'était réuni à la bibliothèque. Théoriquement, ils étaient supposés réviser leurs examens approchant et ne pas manger dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque. En pratique, ils fouillaient dans des livres qui ne figuraient pas au programme, avaient dissimulé derrière plusieurs piles de livres l'intégralité de la commande qu'ils avaient effectuée chez Honeydukes et s'étaient installés dans le fond de la bibliothèque.

« Granger, envoie une Chocogrenouille. »

« Quand tu seras capable de me sortir les propriétés du Sang de Licorne, aucun problème. »

« Quoi ? Arrête de déconner, envoie une Chocogrenouille ! »

« Les propriétés du Sang de Licorne, je te dis. »

Les autres échangèrent des regards amusés alors que Drago et Hermione commençaient une de leurs habituelles disputes dont ils avaient le secret. Décidément, il semblait qu'ils ne fussent pas capables de passer une journée sans se disputer. La recherche sur les propriétés du Sang de Licorne était leur occupation des derniers jours, et la fillette bassinait le blond en permanence pour qu'il retienne ce qu'ils trouvaient dans les livres qu'ils épluchaient. Harry soupira en jetant un regard par la fenêtre. Les premières neiges commençaient à recouvrir le château et ses alentours, minuscules flocons flottant dans le ciel gris au gré du vent. Soupirant en refermant le volumineux livre qu'il venait de feuilleter, Ron se leva pour aller le reposer sur une étagère derrière, et fit relever la tête de ses camarades lorsqu'il s'exclama :

« Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Les enfants se penchèrent tous sur la droite dans un bel ensemble et le demi-géant apparut dans leur champ de vision. Il paraissait embarrassé et dissimulait quelque chose derrière son dos. Par une sorte de sixième sens que conférait l'habitude, Wyra décala ses affaires du bout de la table et fit discrètement signe à Edmund, en face d'elle, de faire de même. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que le malaise du garde-chasse le rendait maladroit, et la jeune fille en avait déjà fait les frais. Non qu'elle ne trouvât pas ça amusant voire adorable à l'occasion, mais ça ne lui apparaissait pas comme une idée lumineuse dans l'instant.

« Je suis venu emprunter un ou deux livres » expliqua précipitamment Hagrid. « Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'en êtes pas encore à chercher qui est Nicolas Flamel ? »

« Non, non » assura Hermione avec un grand sourire tandis que tous les autres hochaient la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Et tant que vous êtes là, vous pourriez nous donner les propriétés du Sang de Licorne, s'il vous plaît ? On épluche tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque depuis une semaine, et on n'a toujours rien trouvé. »

« Pourquoi vous vous intéressez soudain aux Licornes ? » s'enquit Hagrid, suspicieux.

« Pour rien » assura Harry.

« On les trouve fascinantes » enchaîna Edmund.

Le garde-chasse se pencha légèrement en avant, les avisa soigneusement l'un après l'autre avant de se redresser.

« Ce n'est pas au programme de Première Année, mais si ça vous amuse, allez vérifier dans l'allée du fond. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous répondre ? » demanda Harry.

« Il faut que j'y aille » dit précipitamment Hagrid. « Passez prendre le thé à l'occasion. Et amenez Jasper et Klaus. »

Les deux garçons étaient présentement en train de surveiller le Deuxième Etage.

Le garde-chasse les salua avant de quitter la bibliothèque, laissant les enfants légèrement surpris.

« Je savais pas que l'autre débile savait lire. »

« La ferme le Décoloré ! »

« Toi-même Granger ! »

« Ça suffit tous les deux » intima sèchement Edmund. « Temps mort ! »

« Il était où ? » s'informa Harry.

« Je vais voir » répondit Ron en s'éloignant.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et laissa tomber une lourde pile de volumineux ouvrages devant Edmund et Wyra qui se retrouvèrent noyés dans la poussière qui émanait des livres. Le Serpentard se mit à tousser si fort que l'on aurait dit qu'il crachait ses poumons.

« Fais gaffe, Weasmoche ! » lança Drago en retirant de la poussière des cheveux de son cousin.

« Des dragons ! Hagrid regardait des livres sur les dragons ! » s'exclama Ron sans relever l'emploi de son surnom détesté. « Mais regardez : _Les différentes espèces de dragon d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, De l'œuf au brasier, Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons _! »

« La vache, jolie collection » siffla Wyra. « Eh Top-Potty, pourquoi t'as l'air si mal ? »

Harry paraissait en effet soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi il se renseigne sur les dragons. Il en a toujours voulus un, il me l'a dit lorsqu'il m'a emmené faire mes courses au Chemin de Traverse. »

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

« La vache ! » lâcha enfin Drago. « J'aurais même pas à écrire à Père pour le faire virer, parti comme c'est ! »

« Comment ça ? » s'exclama Harry, déboussolé. « C'est si dangereux que ça ? »

« T'imagines peut-être que l'on permet à tous les mecs d'élever les bestioles qu'ils veulent ? » lança Wyra. « C'est interdit d'avoir son propre dragon, c'est super dangereux ! »

« Plus que d'être ami avec un Kamstryl ? »

« Toi le Sang-Pur décoloré dégénéré du bulbe, tu arrêtes tes traits d'humour à deux ronds ! Je suis sérieuse ! C'est dangereux, hyper dangereux ! Le Ministère ne le permet pas. »

« Sérieusement ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Sérieusement ! » reprit Ron. « L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Convention des sorciers de 1709, tout le monde sait ça. Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à cacher notre existence aux Moldus si on garde un dragon dans son jardin ? En plus, ils sont impossibles à dresser. Et super agressifs. »

« Euh… y a quand même pas de dragons en Grande-Bretagne ? » s'informa Harry.

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama Edmund. « Y en a trois tonnes ! T'as pas entendu parler du Vert gallois ou du Noir des Hébrides ? T'as aucune idée de l'horreur que c'est lorsque des dragons apparaissent devant des Moldus. Faut appeler la Brigade des Oublilators à chaque fois, et ils sont que dix pour couvrir tout le pays, je te raconte pas la galère… ! »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la petite troupe, alors que les enfants échangeaient de lents regards inquiets et mal à l'aise. Soupirant profondément, Drago referma son livre d'un geste sec, faisant sursauter ses camarades.

« Je vais chercher Jasper et Granger mâle, quelque chose me dit qu'on n'a pas finis de rigoler. »

Il ignorait encore à quel point il avait raison.

**°0°0°0°0°**

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque la petite bande frappa à la porte du garde-chasse, redoutant ce qu'elle allait y trouver. « Avec lui, on ne sait jamais » avait affirmé Wyra quelques minutes plus tôt. La crainte que sa remarque ne soit vérifiée rendait Harry profondément nerveux. Et le fait qu'Hagrid ait jugé utile de tirer tous les rideaux n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

Lorsque Hagrid vint leur ouvrir cependant, il paraissait d'excellente humeur. S'il n'avait pas porté de gants anti-chaleur, il aurait presque eut l'air normal.

« Entrez, entrez ! » leur dit-il avec empressement.

Les enfants s'entre-regardèrent, peu rassurés. Ils étaient au complet, si l'on exceptait Loan, et aucun ne paraissait véritablement confiant. Même Wyra semblait soucieuse.

A peine fut-il rentré qu'Harry se sentit prit à la gorge par la chaleur étouffante. Il est vrai qu'il ne faisait que deux ou trois degrés au-dehors, mais la température de la cahute était bien trop élevée, même par rapport à celle des salles communes, où les cheminées fonctionnaient pourtant toute la journée ou presque. La différence de température était vertigineuse, car le garçon évaluait bien à quarante degrés celle de la cabane.

Alors que les enfants s'installaient avec peine (la maisonnette n'avait pas été prévue pour abriter huit gamins en plus de son locataire qui prenait déjà une certaine place et de son chien), le garde-chasse leur proposa du thé, qu'ils refusèrent poliment sur recommandation muette de Wyra. Ils firent de même pour les gâteaux maison, expliquant, soulagés de cette excuse véridique, qu'ils avaient déjà dévalisé leur stock de confiseries.

« Hagrid » dit Edmund au bout de quelques minutes, « pourquoi est-ce que vous semblez soudain fasciné par les dragons ? »

Alors qu'ils regardaient un peu partout sans paraître se préoccuper plus que ça du garde-chasse, les enfants se tournèrent tous vers lui, attendant sa réponse avec une certaine appréhension. _Par pitié,_ songea Harry, _faites que l'on se soit trompé._

Hagrid entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre…

… et Ron poussa une exclamation mi-horrifiée, mi-fascinée :

« Regardez ! »

Comme un seul homme, Harry et les autres se précipitèrent sur le chaudron qui trônait dans la cheminée, et au-dessus duquel était déjà penché le rouquin. Et c'est presque simultanément qu'ils pâlirent.

« Dites-moi que ce qui se trouve dans ce chaudron n'est pas ce que je crois que c'est » lâcha Wyra d'un ton presque suppliant.

Un ton qui surprit profondément Harry. Il n'avait pas souvenir que supplier fit partie des habitudes de la jeune fille. Et c'en était plus effrayant encore. Car même lui qui n'y connaissait rien était capable de reconnaître un œuf quand il en voyait un, et vu la taille de celui-ci, ce n'était assurément pas un œuf de poule.

« Où vous l'avez eu ? » questionna Jasper, les yeux ronds, alors que Drago, livide, reculait contre la table.

« Je l'ai gagné au jeu » répondit Hagrid avec ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

Au regard de Wyra, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à désapprouver cette fierté.

« Au pub, l'autre soir » poursuivit Hagrid sans paraître se rendre compte des regards incrédules qui l'observaient. « C'est un anglais qui me l'a cédé, après que je l'ai battu au poker. Il semblait plutôt content de s'en débarrasser. »

_Comme vous devriez l'être__ au moment de l'imiter_, songea Harry, les yeux écarquillés sur l'œuf à la taille impressionnante.

« … tout lu dessus » poursuivait le garde-chasse. « La bibliothèque est bien équipée, même si les livres datent un peu. Mais avec ce que j'ai emprunté, je devrais être capable de bien m'en occuper. C'est une espèce rare, vous savez. Une véritable aubaine de gagner un tel œuf en jouant aux cartes ! » acheva-t-il, réjouit.

« Ah oui, ça pour une aubaine… » marmonna Wyra, si bas que seul Harry, juste à côté d'elle, l'entendit.

Et le sarcasme était on ne peut plus audible…

Ils quittèrent la garde-chasse une dizaine de minutes plus tard, interdits et désespérés.

« Ce timbré risque de nous faire renvoyer ! » cracha Drago sitôt qu'ils furent sortis de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Tous le foudroyèrent du regard.

« Non mais attendez deux secondes, il a un dragon ! »

« Un œuf » tenta de minimiser Harry.

Mais ce n'était pas spécialement le moment de minimiser. Même Wyra était de cet avis.

« On ne peut pas le laisser faire. Dès que l'œuf aura éclos, il faudra s'en débarrasser. »

« Un dragon adulte peut atteindre sept mètres de long » commenta Klaus, la mine sombre. « Certaines espèces dépassent même les douze mètres, queue non comprise. »

Ron hocha la tête, plus sombre encore.

« C'est un œuf de Norvégien à Crêtes, je le sais, mon frère Charlie s'en occupe en Roumanie. C'est réputé pour être très précoce au niveau du feu. En quelques jours il pourra produire de petites flammes, et sa croissance est super rapide. Si je ne me trompe pas, il atteint sa taille adulte vers l'âge de onze mois. »

Ce commentaire acheva de démoraliser les troupes. Décidément, on ne pouvait pas dire que la chance leur souriait beaucoup, ces derniers temps…

« Le stade » marmonna Harry en désignant les gradins d'un vague geste de la main.

Les autres acquiescèrent et bientôt l'intégralité de la petite troupe se trouva réunie dans les tribunes gryffondoriennes. Le visage soucieux, Edmund prit la parole en premier.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Drago, maussade.

« De ce truc ! » Le Serpentard brun perdit soudain son calme habituel, stressé. « Si jamais quelqu'un le voit, Hagrid est bon pour un renvoi et un passage devant le Magenmagot ! Ils seraient capables de lui retirer son droit au travail, voire même de l'expédier à Azkaban ! »

« Az… »

« La prison des sorciers » expliqua Wyra en coupant court la question d'Harry. « Le dernier endroit où tu souhaiterais passer tes vacances, crois-moi. »

Les autres s'entreregardèrent, visiblement affligés.

« Donc, je reformule : que peut-on faire ? »

« Pas grand-chose, Eddy » répondit Jasper avec un léger soupir. « Il faudrait se débrouiller pour le faire sortir du pays, mais je ne vois pas très bien comment… »

Klaus poussa alors un petit cri victorieux qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Et ton frère ? » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Ron. « On ne pourrait pas le lui faire parvenir ? »

Le rouquin réfléchit un moment, secoua la tête.

« On peut toujours essayer de lui écrire, mais je ne garantis rien. »

« Honnêtement, si on peut convaincre Hagrid de lui laisser cet œuf, ça nous faciliterait la vie » commenta Harry.

Mais est-il besoin de préciser que les évènements ne semblaient pas souhaiter leurs facilités la vie ?

Lorsque le lendemain matin Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle en courant presque, son frère sur les talons, Harry eut tout juste le temps de conseiller à Edmund de poser sa carafe d'eau. Quelque chose lui disait qu'arroser un livre constituait pour les jumeaux Granger un crime passable de mort, et ils paraissaient bien assez surexcités comme ça – le Survivant aurait même dit effrayés. La petite bande s'était comme d'ordinaire réunie à la table des Gryffondors et avait entamée l'une de ses habituelles batailles. Il n'y avait pas aujourd'hui de Loan pour arbitrer l'affrontement, le garçon n'étant toujours pas rentré de sa patrouille dans la Forêt.

Drago sursauta lorsqu'Hermione abattit son livre juste à côté de son assiette et se décala prudemment lorsqu'elle s'assit comme une furie. Par mesure de sécurité Ron opéra de même avec Klaus, dont la place habituelle se trouvait à sa gauche, et le rouquin échangea malgré lui avec le blond un regard effaré.

« Regardez ! » souffla Hermione en ouvrant le livre.

Elle déblaya brutalement un espace au milieu du petit groupe et ouvrit grand le livre. Jasper, qui se trouvait le plus près, déchiffra à voix basse le paragraphe qu'elle lui montrait :

_Aujourd'hui les propriétés du sang de Licorne sont reconnus comme dangereuses et inutilisables dans les potions et les traitements médicaux. En effet, le simple contact entre du sang de Licorne et les lèvres rendrait la vie à n'importe qui aux portes de la mort, notamment grâce à un élément jusque là inconnu des chercheurs, le-_

« Plus bas ! » intima Klaus, dans le même état que sa sœur.

Jasper obtempéra docilement et émit un hoquet d'horreur.

_La demi-vie qui résulterait de cette pratique entraînerait le sujet du stade être vivant à celui d'ectoplasme, d'esprit parasitaire qui nécessiterait pour sa survie prolongée le sacrifice d'un hôte chargé de lui offrir une partie de son corps et donc de son énergie vitale et magique._

Un silence teinté d'horreur s'abattit sur le petit groupe et Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

« Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? » reprit Hermione. « Harry, c'est ce spectre qui vous a attaqué, Drago et toi, qui boit le sang des Licornes ! C'est lui qui a besoin de survivre et qui est prêt à n'avoir qu'une demi-vie ! »

« Mais ce spectre… » tenta Ron, la gorge sèche. « C'est… »

« Oui » coupa Harry d'un ton abrupt, inquiet à l'idée qu'on puisse l'entendre.

Le silence reprit ses droits sur cette part de la table, et les enfants échangèrent des regards sombres. Ils avaient compris, plus ou moins, ce que cela pouvait aussi signifier, mais Ron ne put retenir une dernière interrogation, à laquelle il craignait plus que tout d'obtenir une réponse positive.

« Et vous croyez que l'hôte c'est… ? »

Il n'osa pas formuler sa phrase jusqu'au bout, et sa question mourut sur ses lèvres. Néanmoins, Wyra hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Oui, c'est lui. J'en suis sûr. »

Et cette simple confirmation sembla assombrir considérablement la journée.

…

« Il faut passer à la contre-attaque. »

Assis autour de leur habituelle table dans un coin de la bibliothèque, la petite bande s'interrogeait depuis déjà un moment sur la marche à suivre. Harry et Edmund semblaient mener la danse, et c'est comme à son habitude le Serpentard qui avait ouvert le bal avec cette phrase au sens capital.

« Et que proposes-tu, Ô Grand Maître Serpentin ? » demanda Klaus en haussant un sourcil.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et, avec une moue désintéressée, nullement gêné, il lâcha :

« Eh bah quoi ? Je suis dans la même salle commune que Loan, vous espériez que ça ne se sente pas ? »

« Bon » reprit Edmund, sentant l'attention lui échapper, « l'idée est de mener deux actions simultanées. On en a pas mal discuté avec Harry, et je crois que ce serait le mieux. On va former deux équipes : l'une se chargera de l'œuf, l'autre de Quirrell. La première sera chargée de veiller à ce que personne d'autre ne soit au courant et à le refourguer le plus vite possible au frère de Ron. La deuxième équipe devra trouver un moyen de surveiller Quirrell, et si possible même de lui faire avouer devant témoin son secret. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« Que c'est impossible » lâcha Drago du tact-au-tac.

Harry inspira profondément. Il s'y était attendu, préparé même. Le blond ne pouvait que protester, c'était logique. Ce qui l'était un peu moins – ou alors que l'on pouvait juger surprenant – c'était que ce soit lui qui réponde calmement :

« Au contraire, c'est faisable. Edmund connaît une potion qui pourrait tout faire avouer à Quirrell, ça s'appelle le Véritasérum. En voler dans la Réserve de Rogue est… »

« … du suicide » termina Wyra avec un sourire. « Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé. Ça m'a valu la plus mémorable punition de ma vie. »

« Donc » poursuivit Harry en sur-articulant ce mot, « la deuxième équipe devra se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de se procurer les ingrédients permettant d'en fabriquer, et Hermione et Edmund n'auront plus qu'à réaliser la potion. »

Il y eut un bref silence puis…

… puis Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes malades ! Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ce taré de Dumbledore, plutôt ? Lui, il devrait pouvoir se débarrasser de Quirrell, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Mais Edmund secouait déjà la tête.

« Sev lui fait des rapports quotidiens, je pense qu'il sait déjà certaines choses. Si on passait le voir maintenant sans aucune preuve, on lui confirmerait ses intuitions mais on se mettrait à la merci des représailles de Sev pour avoir fouiner à nos risques et périls. Si on rapporte des preuves, il nous engueulera, mais moins fort, il n'aura pas tellement le choix. Et je préfèrerais éviter d'avoir à me promener dans mes appartements avec des protections pendant des semaines sous prétexte que l'autre grincheux est de mauvais poil. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent un moment, puis Hermione leva lentement la main.

« Je suis partisante de rester m'occuper de Norbert. »

« Moi aussi » dit aussitôt Ron en levant la main à son tour. « De toutes façons, je suis le plus à même de m'en charger, puisqu'il faudra contacter mon frère. »

Harry leva la main à son tour.

« Je reste m'occuper du dragon. »

« Pareil » décida Jasper. « Donc, Dray, Edmund, Klaus et Wyra, vous vous chargerez des courses… »

Mais la jeune fille secouait déjà la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Je vais rester ici, ce serait mieux. »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Drago d'un ton provocateur, plus pour avoir le dernier mot qu'autre chose.

« Je t'en pose, des questions ? » rétorqua la Troisième Année.

D'une même voix, Harry, Edmund et Jasper s'exclamèrent :

« TEMPS MORT ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, ahuris. Depuis la rentrée, jamais ils ne s'étaient exprimés de la sorte. Eux-mêmes surpris, les garçons échangèrent un regard puis, comme d'un commun accord, Harry et Jasper hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête, laissant à Edmund le soin de clarifier leur pensée.

« On ne va pas agir en même temps, ce serait débile. On ne pourra évacuer cet œuf que dans la nuit, et on ne va aller faire nos achats en nocturne, si ? Pour le moment, on voit les volontaires pour gérer l'œuf, et on fera les comptes plus tard pour les courses, ok ? »

Un silence buté lui répondit, mais il décida de le prendre pour un oui.

« Nous disions donc : Harry, Jasper, Hermione, Wyra et Ron pour l'oeuf. Ce sera amplement suffisant, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse prendre. En plus, si les autres voient qu'on passa tous notre temps chez Hagrid, ça risque d'attirer l'attention. On va se diviser en deux groupes, mais on va faire en sorte d'agir indépendamment les uns des autres, ok ? » A mesure qu'il parlait, un plan plus précis semblait se dessiner dans son esprit, mais Harry, voyant où il voulait en venir, le devança :

« Inutile qu'on se fasse tous prendre. Donc on évite de discuter de ce qu'on fabrique à tout bout de champ et on se concentre sur nos objectifs, point à la ligne. » Il se tourna vers Edmund. « Est-ce qu'on compte Loan ? »

Le Serpentard secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il reste sur la clairière, non ? Après tout, il est le seul à pouvoir s'en charger… »

Il se tourna vers Wyra, puis progressivement détailla chacun de ses camarades.

« Alors ? C'est bon, tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Jasper le coupa calmement :

« Je crois que tu nous as suffisamment fait part de ton point de vue, merci Drake. »

Harry pouffa malgré lui, à l'instar des autres.

« Je crois qu'on peu dire que tout le monde est d'accord » enchaîna Wyra. « Donc on part sur cette idée, et on avisera au besoin. »

**°0°0°0°**

« C'est à l'aube du XIIème que naquit Rufus Alrabecq, qui devait un jour porter sur ses épaules titanesque la furie et la soif de libre arbitre de tant de gobelins martyrisés par les sorciers aux vastes et nombreux pouvoirs… »

Harry laissa sa tête tomber sur sa table, causant un bruit sourd qui se répercuta dans la salle de classe comme dans une cathédrale. A ceci près que les élèves n'étaient pas là selon leur bon vouloir, bien entendu. Harry avait du mal à comprendre qu'un professeur aussi soporifique ait encore le droit d'enseigner près de cent ans après sa mort. C'était pour le moins perturbant, et surtout très, très ennuyeux. _Au moins ça a le mérite de nous laisser le temps de peaufiner notre plan, _songea-t-il avec un rictus désabusé. Leur plan… Comme s'ils en avaient un ! Cela faisait presque trois jours que Ron avait écris à son frère Charlie (en prenant soin d'employer un autre hibou qu'Errol), et aucune réponse ne se profilait à l'horizon. Ainsi, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu avancer comme contre-attaque ces derniers jours relevait d'un simple listing de ce qu'il leur faudrait acheter/voler/emprunter/fabriquer afin d'obtenir du Véritasérum. Rien de bien épique, donc. Maussade, Harry émit une sorte de grognement, qui fut en partie étouffé par le bois.

Inutile de dire que cela lui valut un regard sévère d'Hermione, assise à deux places de lui sur sa droite. Il roula les yeux en se redressant à peine, incapable de faire mieux. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment la fillette faisait pour ne pas s'endormir comme les autres et prendre des notes avec sérieux. En même temps, il ne risquait pas de s'en plaindre, vu qu'elle prenait des notes pour cinq. Edmund dessinait Merlin seul sait quoi sur un vieux carnet, Ron s'était endormi à peine cinq minutes après le début du monologue de Binns et Drago semblait avoir trouvé une toute nouvelle occupation : embêter Smith. Le blond ne pouvait pas plus le supporter qu'à la rentrée, et la protection que représentait son cousin avait fait le tour de l'école : il ne doutait pas que ses condisciples serpents y réfléchiraient désormais à deux fois avant de lui chercher des crosses. Une information qui changeait amplement la donne…

« Hermione va te tuer » souffla Harry au blond qui, assis juste à côté de lui, déchirait avec application toutes les pages de son livre d'Histoire de la magie.

Le jeune Malefoy haussa les épaules avec indifférence, se concentrant davantage sur sa tache. Au bout de quelques secondes, il du juger qu'il avait assez de pages arrachées pour arrêter là son manège et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

« T'as envie de t'amuser un peu, Potter ? » proposa-t-il en fixant les pages qui s'étalaient sur toute sa table.

Harry haussa les épaules, incertain. Il avait depuis longtemps constaté que sa notion de l'amusement n'était pas la même que celle de Drago.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » se renseigna-t-il du bout des lèvres, anxieux à l'idée de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Binns.

« Bataille de boulettes de papiers ensorcelées. »

Le brun leva les yeux vers son camarade, persuadé qu'il blaguait mais, devant l'évidence de son sérieux presque comique, il laissa un demi-sourire naître sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête.

« Cible ? » demanda-t-il en parcourant la classe des yeux.

« Smith, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle » énonça Drago en recouvrant les boulettes de papiers formées par Harry d'un sortilège d'encre indélébile. « T'as vingt secondes après l'enchantement pour les envoyer sans t'en mettre plein les mains » ajouta-t-il d'un ton banal.

« Ça marche. »

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, dans une synchronisation quasi-parfaite, les deux élèves de Première Année jetaient de toutes leurs forces leurs armes improvisées sur les quatre serpents. Pansy Parkinson se prit la première boulette, celle d'Harry, dans la nuque, et Smith reçut la sienne en plein dans ses cheveux.

« Strike ! » s'exclama Harry à voix basse sans y penser.

Drago s'immobilisa en plein élan, le regarda les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

« Désolé » marmonna Harry en prenant une nouvelle boulette de papier. « C'est un expression moldue. »

« Ouais, bah ôte-moi ça de ta bouche de Petit Saint Potter avant que je ne te fasse avaler une boulette » gronda Drago en joignant le geste à la parole.

Harry acquiesça avec ferveur, tâchant de se montrer à la hauteur de sa toute nouvelle… quoi d'ailleurs ? Entente ? Oui, sans doute, sa toute nouvelle entente avec Drago Malefoy. Difficile de dire si le blond se contentait de le supporter ou s'il l'appréciait un tant soit peu, tout comme il l'était de se prononcer sur la pseudo entente qu'il avait avec Hermione. Mais pour l'heure Harry souhaitait oublier un peu toutes ces questions sans réponses et, au fond, sans grand intérêt non plus. Il avait mieux à faire.

Le bombardement des Serpentards dura jusqu'à ce que, à la surprise générale, ne retentisse un bruit de frappe contre du verre. Surpris, Harry et les autres – à l'exception de Ron qui dormait toujours – levèrent les yeux vers l'origine du bruit qui ne leur fut pas longue à trouver : accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Wyra se trouvait plaquée contre la vitre, une enveloppe dans la main. Avec un regard circulaire pour vérifier que ses condisciples dormaient toujours autant, Harry quitta silencieusement sa place et avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la fenêtre. Dans un souci manifeste de diversion, Edmund se joignit à son cousin et entreprit à son tour de bombarder les autres Serpentards.

Arrivé devant la fenêtre Harry leva sa baguette et murmura un vague _Alohomora _qui la déverrouilla. Il l'ouvrit lentement, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit alors que Wyra lui tendait l'enveloppe.Une brise glaciale s'insinua dans la pièce, faisant frissonner le Première Année.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » chuchota le brun avec effarement en lançant un regard inquiet vers Binns, pourtant toujours occupé à lire scrupuleusement chaque ligne de son livre.

« Ce stupide piaf s'est gouré de Weasley » grogna la jeune fille, essoufflée. « Il a amené la réponse aux Copies Conformes. On avait une heure de libre, Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques annulé » ajouta-t-elle rapidement en guise d'explication. « Les bois ne sont plus sûrs, d'après Hagrid et le professeur Brûlepot refuse d'en approcher. Trop de licornes tuées. Ça les inquiète » ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux. Elle paraissait soudain à des kilomètres de l'habituelle jeune fille pimpante et ravie de faire des bêtises. « J'ai jamais vu ça Top-Potty. C'est la première fois qu'on annule un cours sous prétexte que la Forêt est de mauvais poil. »

Elle marqua une brève pause, jeta un regard à la classe, sembla rassurée et poursuivit à voix basse, sautant coq à l'âne : « Il faut qu'on aille voir Hagrid toute à l'heure. _Il _s'apprête à éclore. »

Le Survivant pâlit instamment.

« D'accord » lâcha-t-il précipitamment en avisant Binns qui flottait dans leur direction sans même s'en rendre compte. « File ! »

La jeune fille obtempéra, enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur la gargouille qui se trouvait presque un mètre plus bas. Harry referma la fenêtre et se raidit, car son professeur se trouvait trop près de lui à présent pour ne pas le voir, juste en levant les yeux de son livre. Le garçon recula lentement, en silence, et s'éloigna progressivement du mur pour regagner sa place.

« Alors ? » interrogea Edmund alors que le Survivant décachetait la lettre.

« Une minute ! » souffla l'intéressé.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre que le cours soit finit ? » demanda Hermione, exaspérée. « Avec toutes vos bêtises on va finir par être punis ! »

« Dis plutôt qu'on risque de réveiller les autres » corrigea Drago sans cesser de lancer ses boulettes de papier. « Quoi que… ça va faire au moins dix minutes que Smith s'en prend plein la figure et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Parkinson a bien grognée, mais avec elle pas moyen de savoir si c'est parce qu'elle dort ou qu'elle communique… »

« La ferme » gronda la petite lionne. « Sinon je te jure que tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour récupérer ton cours ! »

L'argument fit mouche et Drago se tu immédiatement. Il alla même, devant le regard assassin d'Hermione, jusqu'à reposer le projectile qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer, pour se focaliser sur son voisin, qui venait de pâlir un peu plus encore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » s'enquit-il, soudain anxieux.

« Réveille Ron, s'il te plaît » demanda Harry plutôt que de répondre.

Avec un haussement d'épaules et une moue faussement désintéressée, Drago se pencha en arrière et tendit le bras pour atteindre le rouquin sur la nuque duquel il appuya avec force une de ses boulettes tâchées d'encre. L'effet fut immédiat : Ron se réveilla.

« Eh ! Sale… »

« Chut » imposa Edmund. « Ou bien Binns va _vraiment_ se rendre compte que l'on écoute pas. »

« Parle pour toi » grommela Hermione.

Mais le regard qu'Harry adressa à chacun d'eux capta leur attention. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça d'une voix tremblante :

« Charlie ne peut pas venir. »

Il y eut un terrible silence, comme seul peuvent l'être les instants succédant une mauvaise nouvelle. Et un échange de regards horrifiés.

« Les frontières sont de plus en plus surveillées, apparemment » continua Harry en tendant la lettre à Ron. « Il ne dit pas pourquoi, mais elles le sont suffisamment pour empêcher un convoi de balais de circuler sans autorisation spéciale. Faire passer un bébé dragon est impossible. »

« C'est rien qu'un œu… Un quoi ? » s'exclama Edmund, les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione lui fit signe de baisser le ton alors que certaines têtes bougeaient en émettant de vagues grognements. Binns, quant à lui, avait parfaitement entendu et se tournait à présent vers le jeune Serpentard, visiblement vexé d'avoir été troublé de la sorte durant son cours.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de cette exclamation ? » s'enquit-il, le regard rivé sur Edmund.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que les trois-quarts de ses élèves dormaient, focalisé qu'il était sur la cause du bruit.

« Euh… je… » bredouilla l'intéressé, pris au dépourvu.

Tout autour d'eux les élèves s'éveillaient lentement, surpris d'être troublé de la sorte dans leur sieste hebdomadaire.

« Je vous prierais de sortir, Mr Rogue » dit Binns en retournant à son livre.

Interdit, Edmund regarda Harry un moment, avant que finalement le coup de coude de Drago (« Profites-en, c'est une chance qui se représentera pas ! ») ne le décide à rassembler ses affaires. Il quitta la classe à reculons, complètement désarçonné. Il avait beau être ami avec Wyra et Loan, il n'avait encore été viré d'aucun cours et n'était pas du genre à les sécher. Il jeta un dernier regard désolé à ses camarades, qui allaient encore devoir subir Binns durant une heure. Ah ! La joie des lundis après-midi et de leurs deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie…

_Bonne bataille de boulettes,_ songea-t-il avec ironie.

Lui-même doutait de pouvoir se détendre durant cette heure et demie de détente improvisée.

Il envisageait plutôt d'aller retrouver Wyra dans le parc pour discuter des dernières informations, mais, alors qu'il dévalait l'escalier qui menait vers la sortie Ouest du parc, il percuta un élève au pied des marches. L'autre venait à vive allure et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Edmund devant lui. Ce n'était pas le cas du Serpentard, mais l'autre avait été trop rapide pour qu'il puisse l'éviter.

« Eh ! » protesta-t-il en tombant sur les marches.

« Excuse. »

Le ton pressé mais vaguement moqueur ne trompa pas l'habitué de l'école : Loan semblait de bonne humeur. Et accessoirement, il était de retour. Ce qui était aussi bien une bonne chose qu'une mauvaise, Edmund l'avait appris à ses dépends. Et alors même que le jeune Indien le relevait, il songea rapidement à tous les scénarios catastrophes envisageables à l'heure actuelle. Il n'en trouva pas qu'il lui parût beaucoup plus dramatiques que ce qui leur arrivait à présent.

« Déstresse » sourit Loan. « Mister Pue-L'ail est rentré au château et son acolyte spectrale est aux abonnés absents pour le moment. Pas de problème supplémentaire en vue, juré. Et puis, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, non ? »

Edmund soupira intérieurement.

« J'en ai, moi, des nouvelles. »

« Et ? »

« Et tu vas commencé par aller te changer et ensuite je te retrouve dans le parc avec Wyra » imposa Edmund en avisant l'Indien détrempé et couvert de boue. « Et je n'y dérogerais pas ! »

Loan souffla un petit vent exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en grommelant.

« _Dérogerais_. Putain, t'as de ces mots, toi ! T'as douze ans, je te rappelle, alors évite de te la péter avec ton vocabulaire princier ! Sale gamin roguien… t'es sûr que vous avez pas de sang en commun ? »

« Ta gueule ! » lui lança le Serpentard.

« Toi-même » siffla l'Indien depuis le haut des marches.

Edmund esquissa un demi-sourire en se dirigeant vers le parc. Bon, Loan était agacé et fatigué par les trois jours qu'il venait de passer dans la Forêt, mais il était de bonne humeur. Et vu la situation, c'était une bonne chose. Un plus. Ce qui se profilait à l'horizon exigeait que leur Louveteau soit calme.

Car, en dépit du dégoût que cela lui inspirait, du frisson d'horreur qui lui parcourait l'échine, il venait d'envisager une solution. Une terrible solution, à laquelle il ne se serait pas cru capable de penser…

°0°0°0°

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Hermione. « Mais c'est inhumain ! »

Drago émit un rire sarcastique.

« C'est le principe : à problème dragonique, solution dragonique. Pas humaine. »

Hermione lui décocha un regard noir, imitée en tous points par son jumeau.

« Tu dis ça seulement parce que ce n'est pas toi qui comptes t'en charger ! »

« A quoi nous servirait notre Kamstryl international si ce n'est à nous débarrasser des erreurs de la Nature que ramène ce taré de garde-chasse ? » rétorqua le blond.

Autour d'eux s'installa un silence inconfortable. Nul n'était heureux de ce plan élaboré à la va-vite, cruel, mais qu'ils savaient tous réalisable, justement grâce à Loan. Qui mieux que le jeune pourrait régler le problème ? Honnêtement, Edmund ne voyait pas. Car c'était bien lui qui avait proposé cette solution extrême au Serdaigle, cette solution qui lui posait un véritable problème depuis qu'il en avait eu l'idée. Il avait demandé à Wyra de récupérer Jasper et Klaus afin de communiquer cette information à tous et d'effectuer un vote, mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. C'était la sienne, certes, mais elle était trop barbare pour lui. _Vraiment _trop barbare. Sauf qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre. Un dragon ! Comment le dissimuler aux autres élèves ? Et les professeurs ? Ni lui, ni Loan, ni Wyra ne seraient capables de mentir de manière convaincante à leur tuteur respectif. Alors quoi ? Si jamais Hagrid était découvert, ça sonnerait la fin définitive de sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait, et le début d'une longue procédure au bout de laquelle il risquait fort de se trouver expédier à Azkaban. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas laisser un œuf – bon d'accord, ce qui serait bientôt un vrai petit dragon – de gâcher leur existence !

L'air grave, la mine désolé, les enfants levèrent un à un la main pour témoigner leur accord. Hermione résista farouchement, et mais qu'il fut entièrement de son avis Harry joignit sa main à celle des autres. Il ne voyait aucune autre solution. Encore fallait-il baratiner Hagrid pour lui retirer l'œuf.

L'œuf ?

« Regardez ! » s'exclama le garde-chasse, fou de joie, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent chez lui une dizaine de minutes plus tard. « Il a éclôt ! »

« Génial » lâcha Wyra entre les dents.

En effet, sur la table trônait un minuscule dragon à peau vert foncé, d'aspect un peu visqueux, pataud, qui se déplaçait avec peine et émettait de petits couinements proches de ceux d'une souris.

Malgré eux, tous les regards convergèrent vers Loan, qui fixait la créature d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Regarde-le ! » poursuivit Hagrid en s'adressant au jeune Kamstryl. « N'est-il pas magnifique ! Hein mon bébé dragounet que tu es magnifique ? »

Drago échangea un regard atterré avec Jasper, puis avec Hermione, debout à sa droite et sa gauche.

« Ne viens pas me dire après ça qu'il est saint d'esprit ! » chuchota-t-il de sorte à ce que seule la fillette l'entende.

« La ferme ! » grinça-t-elle, furieuse.

Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que le garde-chasse de deux mètres cinquante était complètement gaga de son nouvel animal, comme s'il ne réalisait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un authentique dragon. Et lorsque celui-ci laissa échappa une flammèche qui manqua de faire s'enflammer la barbe d'Hagrid, ce dernier s'en extasia.

« Il s'est déjà faire des flammèches ! Vous avez vu ? »

« On risquait pas de le louper » grommela Drago, livide, appuyé contre la porte.

« Ça faut reconnaître, il essaye de faire comme les grands » commenta Ron, qui ne semblait pas tellement plus à l'aise.

« Chic, chic, chic » renchérit Wyra en s'écartant de la table. « Dites Hagrid, vous êtes au courant j'espère que votre baraque est en bois ? Parce que je me suis laissé dire que ça risquait de prendre feu, avec cette bestiole à l'intérieur… »

Mais Hagrid ne sembla pas l'entendre, focalisé qu'il était sur le dragonneau. La Troisième Année échangea un regard affligé avec Harry. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge…

« Hagrid. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Klaus, qui venait de s'éclaircir la gorge et paraissait très gêné de devoir se faire le porte-parole du groupe.

« Ecoutez Hagrid » commença-t-il, incertain, alors que le garde-chasse le scrutait, vaguement soucieux soudain. « Vous ne pouvez pas le garder, vous en avez conscience ? D'après nos estimations, dans une semaine il devrait m'aller au genou, dans un mois il fera la taille de la table, et dans au maximum trois mois il ne tiendra plus dans votre cabane. Sans compter qu'on risque de le voir. Ou bien il risque de faire cramer quelque chose. » Il marqua une pause étudiée et Harry ne put retenir un mince sourire. Timide, peut-être, mais Klaus restait un surdoué qui savait comment jouer pour obtenir l'effet désiré. « Nous avons déjà contacté le frère aîné de Ron, qui travaille dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Il est d'accord pour s'en charger. »

Il y eut un bref silence puis…

« Mais… »

Hagrid paraissait soudain extrêmement malheureux, comme si on venait de lui ôter toute joie de vivre, et durant une fraction de seconde, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas sur le point de pleurer.

« Je viens à peine de lui trouver un nom ! Norbert, comme l'auteur des livres sur les créatures magiques ! »

Son ton avait quelque chose de larmoyant et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller. Venant au secours du petit Serdaigle, Wyra prit le relais :

« Hagrid, vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Quand Dumbledore s'en est rendu compte ? Dites-vous que là il y a de réels risques pour les élèves. Il suffit qu'un seul vienne traîner devant votre porte, et que Norbert soit de mauvaise humeur, ou même tousse ! » Elle était convaincante, très convaincante, mais le garde-chasse ne semblait toujours pas d'accord. « Faites-le pour lui, Hagrid ! Il a besoin de liberté ! »

Personne ne vit le bref regard qu'échangèrent Ron et Klaus sous l'œil vigilant de Loan.

Lorsque le gardien des clefs accepta finalement, après dix autres longues minutes de conversation, de les laisser embarquer Norbert la semaine suivante pour le confier à Charlie, les enfants le quittèrent en le saluant, clairement mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Hagrid était trop bouleversé pour s'en apercevoir.

« Je sais pas pour vous » lâcha Harry alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château, piétinant dans une petite quantité de neige, « mais moi je m'sens mal. »

« La même » acquiesça Edmund, plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« Vous réalisez qu'on vient de lui mentir en beauté ? » dit Hermione, les yeux brillants. « Mon dieu, s'il apprend la vérité… »

« Il apprendra que dalle » coupa Loan d'une voix sèche. « Je ne marche plus. »

Edmund, qui marchait juste derrière lui, pila aussi sec, trop rapidement cependant pour qu'Harry et Jasper ne l'évitent. _Mais c'est une manie de nous rentrer dedans ou quoi ?_ songea-t-il, exaspéré, en se massant l'épaule. Il héla le Serdaigle, qui lui ne s'était pas arrêté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je ne marche plus' ? Lo, on a besoin de toi ! »

« Il est hors de question que je tue cette bestiole » clarifia l'intéressé en faisant brusquement volte-face.

Nul ne manqua que ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur dangereuse.

« Je déteste prendre une vie, encore moins à un si jeune âge » poursuivit-il d'un ton dur, en approchant lentement. « Un œuf, je peux, même s'il est sur le point d'éclore. Mais un bébé, niet ! Et je ne te parle même pas d'Hagrid qui nous fait confiance à tous ! »

En disant cela il darda sur le groupe un regard accusateur.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes, si t'es si malin ? » demanda Drago, dans un sursaut d'agressivité. De son avis, il avait bien assez vu le cher Norbert pour les quarante prochaines années.

Le regard du jeune Kamstryl se porta lentement vers Ron et Klaus qui, clairement mal à l'aise de se faire dévisager par leurs amis qui ne comprenaient pas, s'avancèrent néanmoins pour faire face à eux tous.

« Ecoutez » commença le rouquin en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, « je suis plus trop non plus pour cette histoire. Charlie me tuerait et puis… il nous a rien fait ce pauvre Norbert, non ? Donc je crois qu'avec Loan et Klaus, on est plutôt d'accord… »

« … pour le garder » acheva Klaus comme un parachutiste qui vient de sauter dans le vide.

Et attends le retour de manivelle inévitable : parachute opérationnel pour amortir ou pas parachute opérationnel ?

« Vous êtes dingues ? » explosa Drago.

Pas parachute.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui » renchérit Harry. « On ne peut pas plus le garder qu'Hagrid ! On saurait encore moins bien s'en occuper ! »

« Ça je ne parierais pas là-dessus, Top-Potty » glissa Wyra sur le ton de la conversation. « Hagrid est compétent mais il néglige un peu trop le danger et serait susceptible de trouver une tarentule de cinquante centimètres de diamètres 'vraiment très mignonne', pour le citer. »

Le brun la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« J'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. »

Les autres échangèrent foule de regards horrifiés et consternés. Tout autour d'eux, les flocons entamaient leur doux balai au gré de la brise.

« C'est impossible » intervint à son tour Hermione. « On y connaît rien, et Norbert est dangereux ! »

« Très dangereux » corrigea sombrement la Troisième Année.

« Et c'est elle qui dit ça ! » s'étouffa presque Drago. « Ça veut tout dire ! »

« Mais je croyais que tu voulais le sauver ? » poursuivit Wyra comme si le blond n'était pas intervenu.

« Le sauver oui, mais le confier à quelqu'un de compétent ! » Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis demanda, pleine d'espoir : « Ce ne serait pas possible de le faire passer par Poudre de cheminette ? »

Jasper secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Les cheminés d'ici sont surveillées, et pour se procurer la Poudre adéquate, ce serait la croix et la bannière. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il est même interdit d'en vendre aux mineurs, à cause des propriétés dangereuses et des effets indésirables que ça peut avoir. Du coup il faudrait obtenir d'un adulte qu'il nous signe une demande écrite de Poudre, qu'il atteste de son statut de sorcier de second cycle… Et même là, il y aurait très peu de chance pour que ça fonctionne. »

Wyra acquiesça sombrement et vint se placer à la gauche de Ron.

« Je ne raffole pas des dragons, loin de là » grommela-t-elle. « Mais c'est hors de question que je participe à cette tuerie. Ce truc n'a que quelques heures. »

Les autres s'entreregardèrent pour la énième fois, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Jasper ne décide à faire un pas en avant.

« C'est complètement dingue » admit-il avec calme, « mais honnêtement, après l'avoir vu, moi non plus je ne suis plus partant pour ta solution, Eddy. »

Harry déglutit, envisagea une nouvelle fois les options qui s'offraient à lui, celles qu'ils avaient déjà épuisées et enfin les sentiments du garde-chasse, dont les yeux avaient brillés de larmes à la mention d'une séparation d'avec son dragonneau tout juste sortit de l'œuf. S'il savait ce qu'ils avaient envisagés à peine une heure plus tôt…

Il rejoignit Jasper.

Quelques instants plus tard, bien qu'ayant l'air clairement désapprobatrice, Hermione l'imita. Suivie d'un Edmund incertain.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Drago, resté immobile.

« J'imagine que mon avis compte pour du beurre, de toutes façons ? » siffla-t-il avec colère.

« Tant que tu ne dis rien à personne, t'as tout compris » confirma Loan avec un sourire sarcastique.

Le blond émit un grognement furieux avant de faire un pas en avant.

« Mais je refuse de m'en approcher, vous m'entendez ? »

_On est mal, putain on est mal, _songeait le jeune Malefoy alors qu'ils remontaient la pente douce jusqu'au château. _Ces fous vont me faire tuer. _Il leva les yeux vers ses camarades, notamment vers Edmund et Jasper, et se sentit encore plus furieux. Son cousin avait été le premier à envisager la décision de se débarrasser de Norbert, et maintenant il revenait sur ça ! Il avait espéré au moins pouvoir compter sur lui pour ça. Ce que les autres n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, c'était les conséquences de toute cette histoire si jamais ils se faisaient prendre.

_On est mal, _pensa-t-il à nouveau. Trop fort, sans doute.

_**« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se lie avec l'ennemi ! »**_

_« Ne l'écoute pas, au contr… »_

Mais cette journée avait été suffisamment mauvaise pour qu'il ne se laisse pas en plus avoir par les Voix.

_Vos gueules ! _mugit-il mentalement.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, les Voix se turent devant sa 'répartie'.

**A suivre**


	13. Notes

**Salut.**

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je regrette, mais je pars en vacances et n'aurais pas de connexion avant au moins deux semaines. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre suivant, donc il n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment. Si je poste ce message, c'est plus dans un souci de faire un bref bilan qu'autre chose. En effet, je vais profiter de mes vacances pour réfléchir tout de même à la poursuite de l'histoire. J'ai déjà prévu l'intégralité de ce qui devrait se passer jusqu'à la fin de la Première Partie (même si tout n'est pas écrit).

J'aimerais néanmoins savoir, si ce n'est pas trop demander, ce que vous pensez des personnages, de leur comportement vis-à-vis des autres, s'il y a des points de l'histoire ou des personnages qui vous chiffonnent, si vous trouvez que certaines choses peuvent être améliorées…

Sinon, il reste au maximum 5 chapitres avant la fin du premier 'tome' des Enfants de l'Ombre, et je préfère vous prévenir dès maintenant : je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait deux Interludes. Actuellement, le deuxième est devenu le 'tome' 2 à lui tout seul, même s'il ne devrait pas comporter plus de 5 ou 6 chapitres. Il s'intitulera 'La montée des ténèbres' et narrera la fin de l'année scolaire des enfants, en dévoilant davantage la politique du monde magique et en introduisant des personnages tel que Ombrage ou Lupin.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Adenoide :** ma foi, je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre. Tu as raison, théoriquement ce devrait être à Hagrid de gérer Norbert, mais bon, les enfants sont comme ça, ils veulent toujours aider et, dans ce cas, ils sont tout de même susceptibles d'être plus lucides que leur ami garde-chasse. Mais tu verras, la suite n'est pas pour autant plus simple et ils ne sont pas tous très sûrs de vouloir s'occuper du dragonnet… Quant à Drago, ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix. Avec qui pourrait-il traîner ? Les Serpentards le méprisent et malgré tout, il ne peut pas se résoudre à abandonner son frère et son cousin.

**Bakaiiko :** tes compliments font vraiment chauds au cœur, et je suis content de voir que malgré le nombre de personnages orignaux tu as accrochée à mon histoire. Le Dramione va évoluer, bien évidemment, mais sans précipitation et je crois que de toutes façons ces deux-là garderont toujours l'habitude de se disputer (j'aime bien les écrire en train de s'énerver). Et le Severus/Harry, ma foi… j'ai déjà commencé à écrire certains des échanges et ça promet d'animer un peu les appartements du Maître des Potions. Surtout si Edmund et Wyra s'en mêlent…

**Lyanna Erren :** non, je ne compte pas leur faire adopter le Basilic, merci bien ! Ton idée de ménagerie n'est pas mal, mais si jamais ils gardent Norbert, je crois que ce sera amplement suffisant pour qu'ils n'aient pas en plus à domestiquer un serpent géant et à gérer un hippogriffe.

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances, et espère avoir de vos nouvelles,

Kael


	14. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde.

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, plutôt une annonce (que j'actualiserais en fonction). Cette fic ne me convient plus telle quelle, ce qui pose un gros problème car le fond de l'histoire me plaît toujours autant. Donc, pour éviter de perdre l'envie trop rapidement – et aussi parce qu'il y a ENORMEMENT de choses auxquelles j'aimerais remédier, je me suis essayé à une réécriture complète d'EdO. Le résultat : en une semaine et demi, sept chapitres sont prêts. Ils changent un certain nombre de choses, et prennent en compte vos remarques. On y est déjà moins agressé par les personnages OC, vraiment très – trop – nombreux, je le sais ! Je pense que je posterais cette fic indépendamment de l'EdO d'origine, sous le nom de la Pierre de Sang. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais avoir vos avis. Continuerez-vous de suivre malgré les modifications ? Reprendrez-vous la lecture depuis le début – sachant que certains aspects seront vraiment très différents (en contrepartie, des scènes comme Halloween n'ont presque pas changées) ?

J'attends vos réponses avec impatience, mais sachez que pour ceux que ça intéresse, cette nouvelle version sera sans doute disponible d'ici la rentrée scolaire, lorsque j'aurais assez d'avance pour ne pas être retardé dans les parutions (autrement que par mon Internet foireux).

Merci d'avance,

Kael


	15. Info

Salut tout le monde. Pour info, je passe juste vous dire que la réécriture est disponible à partir de dorénavant sur mon profil.

En espérant vous y voir et avoir des reviews – surtout de votre part à tous, pour savoir ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle version.

A plus,

Kael


End file.
